Between the Sun and the Moon
by Jenny0719
Summary: Edward and Bella are happily married and living in Seattle with their daughter, Claire. But their lives have changed dramatically in the last year. Can they handle the pressure of fame and demanding jobs? Sequel to Defying Gravity
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to get back to these two...I have a lot of things running through my head for this story! If you haven't read Defying Gravity, then I suggest you do so...this is the sequel.**

**The beginning of this story starts almost a year after they got married.**

**Ages are as followed (in case you're curious):**

**Edward-32  
Bella-27  
Claire-15 mos  
Alice-27  
Jasper-27  
Emmett-30  
Rosalie-30  
Seth-25**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella**

I heard Claire's jabbering on the monitor and quickly finished the paragraph I was writing before closing my laptop. I went upstairs and opened her door, smiling widely at her when I walked in the room.

"Hey, baby! Did you take a good nap?" I reached down into her crib and pulled my little fifteen-month-old into my arms.

I quickly changed her before taking her downstairs and getting her set up in the living room. The phone rang and I rushed over to answer it. I checked the caller ID and sighed. It was my agent, Jane McGuyer.

My publisher had hired Jane for me just before I went on my book tour in the spring. She booked appearances in thirty cities over a span of six weeks-I was exhausted by the time I came back home to Seattle.

Before I left, Edward and I had agreed that I would take Claire with me and he would come to wherever-I-was every single weekend to spend time with us. The first couple of weeks were fairly easy for me. I was in a whirlwind of readings, signings, and photos while I had my daughter with me and the promise of seeing Edward on the weekends. It was so surreal, I didn't notice until the third week how much I hated it.

While I was in New York, Edward and I argued the entire weekend. He was miserable at home without us and I was exhausted and cranky and wanted nothing more than to hop on the next flight to Seattle and go home and curl up next to him in our own bed. After Edward got on a flight to Seattle and Claire and I boarded a flight to Orlando, we both realized how stupid it was of us to spend the only time we got to see each other arguing.

The next two weekends were spent by Edward and I staying holed up in my hotel room, making up and spending time with our daughter.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you?" she asked casually.

"I'm fine, Jane. How are you?" I kept my voice light, even though I didn't want to deal with this today.

"I'd be better if you would give me an idea of what you want to do for you next book tour."

I cringed. I had been avoiding the subject for weeks. My second book was due out in less than a week and my publisher wanted me to do another book tour and a couple of TV interviews, which scared the hell out of me.

I answered her honestly. "I have to talk to Edward first. I'm not going to be gone as long as I was the last time. It was too hard on us."

"Bella," she said unhappily. "I need to know something by Friday."

"He'll be back later today so I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." I looked over to see Claire getting into the DVD's. "Look, I've got to go before my daughter makes a mess. I'll call you Friday and let you know something."

I hung up the phone and darted across the room, scooping Claire up and tossing her in the air.

"I don't think so, little lady," I said, smiling widely.

She jabbered something at me and pointed to the movies on the floor.

"You know I have no idea what you're saying." I kissed her nose before I put her down and went to clean up her mess.

"Ma-mam!"

I looked back at her. "What, baby?"

She tottered over to me and pursed her lips for a kiss.

"You want a kiss?" She nodded and grinned. "You got it."

I kissed her quickly and put the last of the movies in the cabinet.

"Hey, you know what?" She just looked up at me. "Daddy's coming home in a little bit!"

Just the thought of having him home sent my heart fluttering in excitement.

"Da-ey!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Let's go get ready to go, shall we?"

* * *

I opened up my hand, revealing the little star-shaped puffs in my palm. Claire's eyes immediately widened and she squealed in delight as her little, chubby hand reached out and grabbed one, fisting it in her mouth.

This, thankfully, calmed her down.

I quickly fixed her bow and looked back towards the terminal. Edward's flight was scheduled to arrive ten minutes ago.

I was anxiously bouncing Claire on my hip, waiting for my husband to finally come home from his three-week long trip to Africa for the foundation. Edward and I had agreed that Claire and I would stay back in Seattle, saving our daughter from the numerous inoculations she would need to fly over there safely. I hated being away from him, even if only for a short time. It was like I couldn't function without him, a thought that in all honesty was a little frightening. I kept up with the responsibilities of my job and Claire, but I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and lay there until he came back to me.

Now I knew exactly how he felt when I was on my book tour. And I'm sure he knew what it was like to be away from home, doing a part of your job, but wishing all the while you could pack up and go back to the ones you loved the most.

Claire wiggled against my hip, trying to work her way down, and I finally gave up. I sat her down on the floor and crouched down with her. Her little brows furrowed and she quickly pulled herself up so that she was standing, and tottered around me.

"Da-ey?" she asked, waiting for my answer.

"Yes. Daddy."

She seemed to be doing everything early: sitting, walking, teething, crawling. She had sat at five months, crawled at seven, walked at ten. She had all of her teeth in already, and Edward and I were pretty sure she'd be talking in sentences within another couple of months.

"Please tell me she didn't start talking while I was gone." I instantly recognized the musical voice and I felt my entire body react; every part of me suddenly ached to touch the source.

I looked up and saw Edward hovering over us, his face exuberant and his eyes shining with joy. I quickly grabbed Claire and threw us in his arms.

"God, I missed you so much." I breathed in his wonderful, familiar scent and felt whole again.

"I missed you, too, love."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, parting them gently before pushing his tongue against mine. I sighed and felt myself melt into him. It was all I could do to hold on to our daughter.

He pulled back, smiling, and looked down at Claire. She was looking at him wide-eyed and had her hands outstretched towards him.

"Da-ey!" she squealed.

"Hi, baby!"

He took her into his arms and held her against his chest. She was so relaxed in his arms, her head laying against his heart. I saw her eyelids flutter closed and I smiled. She was just as much in love with her daddy as I was.

Edward ran his hands through her short bronze curls, looking back at me. "I missed her so much. She's grown." He looked back down at her in disapproval. "And I think her hair's a little longer."

"A little." I ran my hand across her back. "I think she missed you, too."

He wrapped his free arm around me and led me over to the baggage claim. "Three weeks is too long. I'm not leaving you again for more than two weeks at a time. And that goes for you, too. You're not allowed to be gone for longer than two weeks at a time from now on."

I laughed. "Well, now you know how I felt when I was on my book tour. And I know how you felt at home without us."

He snorted. "I'd say I had it a lot worse than you did. At least you had Claire with you-both times. And were in the country where I could visit you. I had Dad-in Africa."

I laughed. "I love your dad. Hey, speaking of book tours, I got a phone call from Jane today." He looked at me and frowned slightly. "She wants to plan my next tour and schedule a couple of TV interviews. I told her I needed to speak to you first."

He exhaled sharply. "It's your career. You do whatever you need to do."

"But I can't be gone for longer than two weeks, though." I looked at him sideways and grinned.

He chuckled. "I would rather you not."

"Done." He looked at me in surprise. "Jane will just have to get over it."

He shook his head and handed me Claire so that he could grab his duffle bag, which caused her to scream loudly and stretch her hands out towards Edward. Once he had his bag comfortably on his shoulder, he took her back from me, quieting her down immediately.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Am I _never_ going to be allowed to leave without you two again?"

I hummed. "That sounds great, baby."

He chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?"

We walked through the doors and were instantly assaulted with the flashing bulbs of the dozens of cameras waiting for us outside.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Edward muttered, adjusting Claire so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

I giggled at him and hid my face behind my hair. "Hey, you did it Mr. Tag Heuer."

Carlise, Esme, and Edward had done a photo shoot for a series of print ads for the foundation at the beginning of the year. Tag Heuer saw the ads and asked Edward to promote their new line of watches. After a lot of screaming from Alice and deliberation by Edward, he finally agreed, donating the money they paid him to the foundation. The first one came out in June and caused our life to change completely.

Edward became a regular target for paparazzi, appearing in tabloids left and right. Not only were we now hounded by photographers when we went out somewhere, but we got phone calls from other companies trying to get Edward to appear in one of their ads. The latest of which was from Burberry, who wanted all three of us to promote their upcoming spring line.

I was all for it-it meant more money for the foundation. But Edward was extremely apprehensive about it. He wasn't sure he wanted his little girl in ads across the country.

The Tag Heuer ads also helped him to be number one on _People's Most Beautiful_ list this year. I got the pleasure of seeing my husband's face on the stands throughout stores for an entire week. Even though I was unbelievably proud of him, I found it a little bizarre to stand in the checkout line while Claire pointed and screamed 'Da-ey!', causing everyone to turn around and recognize her facial features and bronze hair as Edward's. There was no hiding who my husband was as long as that magazine sat on the stands.

"It wasn't worth it," he replied.

I felt him reach for my hand and lead me towards the parking garage. "I'm on level three," I said quietly, making sure no one else heard me.

He nodded and pulled me into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I punched to button and tentatively looked over at him. His face was like it was set in stone; his beautiful, green eyes hard. I saw the muscles in his jaw twitch and imagined he was currently grinding his teeth into stumps.

"Hey," I whispered, tugging his arm so that he faced me as soon as the doors closed. "Relax." I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"How can you be so fucking calm?" he countered. "We can't do _anything_ anymore."

I exhaled loudly. "Sure we can. We just have to plan a little more." He rolled his eyes.

I felt bad that the magazines weren't as interested in me. I could walk out of our house and down the street and only have a couple guys follow me. Add Edward, and it became a completely different story.

He was every girl's dream-rich, successful, and insanely gorgeous. And he was mine.

The doors opened and we raced to the car, buckling Claire up in her seat and shutting the door, just as the photographers found us. Edward practically pushed me into the car before he turned around and smiled brightly at the camera.

After watching his interaction for a few minutes in the side mirror, Edward finally came around the driver's side and got in the door, starting the engine and backing out carefully.

"You okay?" I asked hesitantly, taking his free hand in mine.

He glanced over at me, his mouth turning up into his glorious crooked smile. "I am now."

* * *

**Edward**

God, how I missed my girls. I had managed to side-step any and every trip Carlisle needed me to take with him until now. And after the three-weeks of mindless, heart-wrenching torture I endured in Africa, I wasn't going to go anywhere without them again.

Okay, so that probably wasn't realistic, but at the moment, I didn't care. I'd just have to figure something out. With my position at the foundation, there were plenty of trips like this last one in the foreseeable future. And now Bella was going to have to go on another book tour.

_Fuck._

We got home and I quickly took my bag to the bedroom before coming back to the kitchen. I took Claire from Bella, who was yelling loudly again, and walked over to the pantry. I handed Claire a package of baby food, watching her look at it with her little lips pursed in curiosity, while I grabbed another one and got some milk out of the fridge.

I sat her in her high chair with a couple of toys while I finished getting her dinner ready. She giggled happily when the little dog bounced out of her hands and started barking and vibrating across the tray.

I sat down in front of her and took the toys away, causing her to frown.

"Are you hungry, my love?" She nodded furiously.

I held out the spoon with some sort of chicken and noodle concoction and watched her flash me her little teeth before opening her mouth widely. I watched her face scrunch up in disgust and laughed.

"Bella? I don't think she likes this one," I called out, still laughing.

"It's new! Try it again!" I glanced over and saw that Bella was chopping a green pepper.

"All right," I muttered. I looked back at Claire and got another spoonful. "Try it again, Mommy says."

I held out the spoon and she reluctantly opened her little mouth, letting me put the foul tasting stuff in it again. Her face scrunched up again and this time she actually shuddered. Apparently, she despised it-it was unbelievably funny.

"Okay, no more of that. I'm sorry," I chuckled. She looked at me like she wanted to reach over and strangle me.

After we finally got through with her feeding, I got her cleaned up and took her to her room, where I changed her diaper and put her in a sleeper.

I sat down in the glider and cradled her in my arms, running my fingers through her hair while I continuously hummed her lullaby to her. It wasn't long before she yawned and closed her eyes. I hummed a little while longer until the hand she had fisted on my chest relaxed and slid down to rest on her little body.

I sat there for a moment, just looking at my daughter's sweet face, and decided right then and there, I wanted another to have another baby. We'd always planned on more, but now the theory of more was no longer enough.

_If only I could convince my wife._

I put Claire in her crib and went to get the monitor off the charger in our bedroom as I made my way back to the kitchen. I got everything cleaned up and rinsed the bottle in the sink, putting it into the dishwasher when I was done. Then, I turned around and watched Bella silently.

She was running a spatula through the pan of whatever-she-was-making, making her perfect little ass jiggle slightly. I suddenly didn't give a fuck about eating-unless you counted Bella as the main course.

I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin lightly on her shoulder.

"Where's Claire?"

"In bed," I said simply.

She fiddled with the knob and spun around in my arms. "Seriously?"

I had forgotten she'd been having trouble getting Claire to sleep recently. "Yeah, she was exhausted."

She rested her head on my chest and breathed in deeply. "Well, I think you've just gotten yourself a new job, Edward. How did you do it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just did what I always do. I sat in the glider and hummed her lullaby to her."

She started to say something back, but was interrupted by her alarm on her cell phone. It was eight-thirty-time to take one of her birth control pills.

"You just going to stand there?" She hadn't moved and I was getting a little tired of listening to the incessant beeping.

"I have to start a new pack today. I left them in the car." She pressed herself even tighter against me, sighing. "I just don't want to go get them yet because that means I have to let you go."

I smiled at the opening she gave me. "So don't."

She snorted. "Yeah, okay, Edward."

I moved one hand up to her face and cupped her chin, bringing it up so that I could see her face. "I'm serious."

"I-I...What?" she sputtered.

I pressed my lips to hers, running my tongue across her lips. "Don't you ever think about having another baby?"

She let out her breath shakily. "Well, yeah. But-"

"But what?" I trailed a line with my tongue across her jaw, up to her ear. "We don't have to _try,_" I whispered into her ear.

I bit down gently on her ear lobe and heard her whimper. "What do you mean?"

I could feel her walls crumbling around her. Just a little more coaxing and she'd agree. It was easier than I thought it would be. She was normally so stubborn.

"All you have to do is stop taking those little pills. And then we'll just...see what happens." My hands slowly trailed up her sides until they were just under her breasts. I ran my thumbs along the bottom of her breasts and felt her shiver.

"I thought..." she swallowed audibly. "I thought we were going to wait until Claire was two."

"What's a few more months?" I kissed her again, this time more forcefully, and heard her breathe in deeply as our tongues met. "Please?" I murmured against her mouth, grinding myself against her. "Please?" I repeated.

I felt her slight nod against my face and that was all the encouragement I needed.

My hands ran across her body, instinctively knowing exactly where and how to touch her. I got to her ass and lifted her up, hitching her legs around my waist and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Edward! The food!" She laughed.

"Fuck the food," I growled.

I threw us on the bed, attacking her mouth with mine again as I let the fire in my body take over. I was no longer gentle as I bit down on her lip and kneaded her breast with one hand while my other hand cupped her, grinding my palm against her clit.

I quickly pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, taking her nipples in my mouth one at a time. I circled one with my tongue and then bit down gently, getting harder as I heard her moan breathlessly.

She tugged on the hem of my shirt and I let her pull it off and run her hands down my chest, making me shudder and groan as she got further and further down.

I practically ripped her pants off her body and threw them on the floor, looking my beautiful wife over and watching her face flush as I did.

"So fucking beautiful." I grabbed her legs and pushed them apart. "I missed you." I ran my tongue over her clit. "Missed this."

I felt her hips buck up as I put two fingers inside her, moving them in and out slowly while my tongue continued to work her clit. It wasn't long before she was shouting my name and coming around my fingers.

I fumbled with my belt for a second and kicked my pants down to my ankles. "Love?" She opened her eyes and looked at me questioningly. "Are you sure?"

I knew it was physically impossible for it to happen tonight, but it felt like such a huge step to take, I wanted to make sure Bella was with me all the way.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Really?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. We wanted another baby.

She giggled. "Really." She looked down at my dick and smirked. "You know, it's not going to happen unless you do something with that thing."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, pushing myself into her. "Oh, fuck," I grunted.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me further into her as I continued to thrust in and out. I placed open-mouthed kisses all along her shoulder, collarbone, neck, jaw. She grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I looked down and saw her eyes shining with tears.

"I love you, Isabella. Forever."

I interlaced her hands with mine and watched her face contort in pleasure as I continued to drive myself into her. I shifted my body so that I was hitting her most sensitive spot and felt her instantly tighten up around me. It wasn't long before she let out a soft moan while her walls rippled around me, causing me to finally lose control.

After we finally calmed down, I pulled her out of the bed and drug her to the car, grabbing the pills and taking them to the kitchen.

I looked over at the clock before looking into her confused face. I held up the pills, shaking them a little.

"Isabella Cullen? I want to make sure this is perfectly clear. You still have time to take one if you've changed your mind. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do and I most certainly don't want you to feel forced."

She put her hand over her mouth and laughed softly. "I don't feel forced, Edward." She took the pills from my hand and threw them in the trash. "And I'm sure. Maybe I'm not sure about how we're going to handle it if it happens right away, but I'm sure about you, about our beautiful daughter sleeping upstairs, and about our life together."

I saw no trace of anything hidden in her eyes and felt my face light up into a huge smile. "Well, not to frighten you or anything, but I hope it happens right away."

She giggled. "I figured." She furrowed her brows for a moment before speaking. "Hey, if it doesn't happen this month, do you think we can skip next month and use condoms? I really don't want to have to celebrate our kids' birthdays in the same month."

_Fuck me, condoms._ I kept my annoyance off my face. I really hated those things, but it was a small price to pay in the long run.

"Absolutely." I walked over to the range and took a pepper out of the pan with my fingers. "You hungry?" I mumbled as I chewed it up.

"Yeah."

We reheated our dinner and sat down, eating naked in the kitchen while we talked about things that happened while I was away.

"So, Seth met someone?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Um-hm. You'll really like her. Her name's Bree. She's really young but so nice."

I took a drink of my soda. "How young?"

"Twenty."

I almost choked. "Are you joking?"

She looked stunned. "No."

"Seth's twenty-five! What's he doing with a girl he can't even take to a bar yet?" I exclaimed.

"She turns twenty-one next month. This can't be a big deal to you. There's the exact same age difference between them as there is us! You're not seriously going to sit there and tell me that if you'd met me while you were still in med school that you wouldn't have dated me just because I wasn't twenty-one yet, are you?"

Well, when she put it that way...

"No. I would have still dated you. I don't think anything would have kept me away from you."

She looked at me smugly.

I propped my elbows on the table and put my face in my hands. "God, I feel like an old man."

She got out of her chair and came over to me, moving my arms to my side and straddling my lap.

She kissed me quickly. "Thirty-two's not old, baby."

"Thanks." I could feel my body responding to my naked wife, straddling me. "Are you finished eating?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, because I plan to make love to you again before we go back to bed. And then maybe another couple of times when we get there, too." I moved myself against her.

Her eyes widened. "That much?"

"I have a lot of lost time to catch up on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony goodness ahead...**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Edward**

I heard the alarm go off and blinked a few times, looking at the clock. It was barely six in the morning. I groaned, turning off the alarm and scrubbed my face with my hands.

I looked over at my sleeping wife and smiled. She was completely naked and I couldn't help but skim my fingers across her cheek.

_How did I get so lucky?_

I scooted closer to her so that I was almost hovering over her and ran my nose down the line of her neck, breathing in her sweet, floral scent and felt my mouth water.

_A year._

She's been mine--in every way--for a year. I felt myself smile against her skin with the thought.

I brought my hand up and ran my thumb down the side of her breast as I softly kissed her jaw. I opened my mouth and trailed my tongue up to her ear, sucking gently as I ran my hand further down her body, my fingers grazing her hipbones.

She stirred and I pulled away, smiling, as I waited for her to fully wake up. She stretched and groaned sleepily underneath me, making my dick twitch at the sight.

She opened her eyes and smiled warmly at me. "Hi," she said, yawning slightly.

"Hi." I bent down and kissed her chastely. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Mmm. Happy Anniversary, baby."

I kissed her again, running my tongue over her plump, pink lips and felt her open her mouth to me. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and groaned as soon as her warm, sweet tongue met mine.

I rolled over slightly, so that I was on top of her and grabbed her breast in my hand, kneading gently as I ran my thumb over her nipple. She threaded her hands into my hair, pulling me tighter against her as her hips pushed up against mine.

I moved my hand between us and ran my fingers down her slit, pushing them into her and twisting them around gently, before pulling them back out and moving them up to her clit. I flicked it a few times and felt her grind into my hand, moaning softly.

"Edward," she pleaded against my mouth.

I moved my hand out of the way and ran the tip of my dick along her now wet slit, pushing in slightly. Her hand shot down to stop me.

"Condom," she reminded me.

"Shit," I muttered. I reached over to grab a condom out of the drawer. "You know, Claire was born early. We don't necessarily need to worry about them being born at the same time," I mentioned casually.

"I'd rather not take the chance."

Well, it was worth a shot.

I opened the offending foil package and went back over to Bella, my eyes roaming over her body appreciatively.

_"Da-ey!"_

I stopped rolling the condom on my dick.

_"DA-EY!"_

"No, no, no! Not now! Ten more minutes!" I shouted at the baby monitor.

Bella laughed. "You know it takes you longer than ten minutes."

_"DAAAA-EEEEYYY!"_

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration.

I got out of the bed and threw the condom in the trash, quickly throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and adjusting myself as well as I could before storming out of the room.

"You okay?!" Bella called after me.

"Yeah!" Not really, but since when does the state of my dick really matter to a toddler?

I went upstairs and saw Claire standing in the crib, trying to figure out the latch that let the front of the crib down.

"No, no. Don't even think about it," I told her.

She looked at me and frowned.

"You need to be patient. Mommy or Daddy will come and get you, all right?" I pulled her out of the crib.

"No."

I sighed. "Claire, don't tell Daddy 'no'. That's not nice."

I got her diaper changed and picked her back up, kissing her on the cheek.

"You know, you have really horrible timing," I teased.

"Da-ey. Wink!" she demanded.

"You're thirsty? All right, let's get you a drink." I started out of the room with her on my hip. "Did you sleep well, my love?" She nodded. "Good. That makes one of us. I slept awful. Daddy has a big meeting this morning before I take off with Mommy for the weekend. I'm taking her to a cabin," I whispered conspiratorially. "But shh, you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that for Daddy?"

She nodded her head and grinned.

"That's my good girl."

We went into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on before I got some Cheerios out for Claire. I put her in her highchair and gave her a few while I poured her a cup of milk. I then quickly scrambled her an egg and blew on it, making sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to her with a fork.

"Try not to make a mess for Daddy?" I asked.

She giggled and started shoveling the eggs in her mouth, dropping most of it back onto the tray. One of these days she'd figure it out.

I got two cups of coffee poured and held one out for Bella.

"How did you know I was up?" she asked sleepily.

I shrugged. "I just did." I took a sip of my coffee. "Ah. Caffeine."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

I went to get the newspaper from the box and saw a package on the porch. I grabbed it and took it back into the kitchen opening it up in curiosity.

I pulled out next month's issue of _Time_ with my face plastered on the front of it.

"Oh, great." I threw it on the counter and looked at the mail that Bella had left out on the counter the day before.

"Hey! Don't throw that around! I want to keep that! It's not every day my husband graces the cover of a magazine!" Bella took the magazine and wiped it off before flipping through it.

"I'm in these stupid things all the time." I held up the tabloid. "Have you seen this shit?"

"No. I didn't get a chance to look at it yet." She walked over to me and looked at the page I had it opened to. "Is that you and _Alice?_"

"Yep."

She laughed and read the headline out loud. "Dr. Cullen's Secret Love Child!" She snorted. "Alice is going to love that!"

"They're saying I'm having a baby with Ali for Christ's sake!"

"A-yee! A-yee!" Claire exclaimed.

Bella looked back at the picture. "Well, the way the wind's blowing her shirt she does look pregnant. Jazz is going to freak when he sees that."

I scowled. "They're basically telling the world I'm a philandering asshole."

She took the magazine out of my hands and threw it on the counter. "Why are you worried about it? I know you're not. Besides, you've hardly been in Seattle for the last couple of months. You had your trip to Africa, then we went to Chicago, Jacksonville, and Forks for Thanksgiving. They didn't have anything to write about you, so they made something up."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and growled. "I hate this shit."

"Eh," she waved her hand in the air. "It pays the bills," she teased.

"Oh, yeah. We need the money _so_ bad, love," I answered sarcastically.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, parting them with mine and slipping my tongue in her mouth.

"Ma-mam!" Claire shouted from her highchair. "Done!"

I pulled away and glared at my daughter. "She is quite the cockblocker today," I whispered.

Bella giggled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Go get in the shower."

"Yes, dear." I fluttered my eyelashes dramatically and stepped away from her playful slap.

I grabbed my mug of coffee and refilled it before heading to the master bathroom. I shaved quickly and got in the shower, well aware of my time. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

I threw on my charcoal gray Armani suit with a light blue button-down underneath it. I had to make sure I looked better than usual since I was meeting with the Board of Directors in an hour. I grabbed a matching tie and slung it around my neck, rushing out of the room with my shoes to search for Bella and Claire.

I found them huddled up in the floor of the living room, looking at a book together. I slipped on my shoes and tied my tie while I watched Bella read the book to Claire, making silly faces and lowering her voice at the appropriate times. I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

Bella turned the page and Claire pointed to the picture, smiling widely. "Puppy!" she said happily.

"Puppy, that's right!" Bella exclaimed. "What does the puppy say, Claire?"

Claire pursed her lips and thought for a second. "Woof!"

"That's right, baby. Good job." I finally caught Bella's eye and she looked up at me, smiling. "Time to go?" she inquired.

"Yeah. I'll be late if I don't." I crossed the room to them and crouched down next to them. "Make sure you're ready to go when I get back," I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Okay. Don't I get any idea where we're going?" she pouted.

"No. But it's not far, so keep that in mind when you pack." I looked over at Claire. "Daddy's got to go, baby."

"Wook?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Work." I bent down and kissed her pursed lips. "Love you."

"Wuv you too." My heart melted in my chest.

I dropped my mug in the sink and quickly got in the Volvo, grabbing my briefcase on the way. I looked at it disdainfully. I hated having to carry it around everywhere, but by doing so, it meant that I could come home to my family every day by five.

I got to work and spent a few minutes talking to the staff in the ER, making sure there was no big complaint that needed to be attended to before heading over to my office.

"Dr. Cullen!" Jessica came running over to me.

"Yeah, Jess? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was just wondering if I could get next weekend off. Mike invited me to his parents' house for Christmas."

"Newton?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She blushed slightly.

"I have no problem with it, but you need to make sure you can get someone to cover your shift. It's the weekend before Christmas. Good luck." I turned away and walked off to my office.

"Thanks!" she called after me.

I waved but never looked back. Jessica was dating Newton now. Nice. Maybe now he'd quit looking at my wife like he was a starving man, seeing food for the first time in weeks.

_Asshole._

I got to my office, politely greeting my new secretary, Gianna, and logged in my computer. I ran through the messages she sent me, before quickly checking my e-mail, and looking at the schedule for the day. I finished a little before I expected and sat back in my chair, relaxing.

I missed being an actual _doctor_. On rare occasions, we would get a mass trauma in that required my assistance but I had made the ER run like a well-oiled machine. They didn't usually need any outside help. However, I lived for the days they did. It seemed the only time I'd gotten to actually practice what I'd been trained to do recently was when I was in Africa a few weeks ago with Carlisle.

Shouldn't I be happy? Isn't this what I wanted? To be able to go home every night to my family so that I didn't miss anything?

I was over-thinking this. I _loved_ being home with Bella and Claire. And technically, I still was a doctor. No matter how much red-tape and bureaucracy I had to deal with.

_There's the problem, Edward._

Meetings. Ass-kissing. Never-ending paperwork. Secretaries. Not exactly what I signed up for when I went to med school.

Maybe I could start a clinic? No, that wouldn't work. Who would take care of the patients while I was gone doing my duties for the foundation? And what the fuck did I know about clinics? I specialized in traumas. I lived for slicing into people and inserting chest tubes. Stopping the bleeding of a large wound, resetting broken bones. Not checking for cold and flu symptoms...though I did a lot of that as well.

I looked at the time and groaned. I could think about it some other time. Right now, I had to go sit in on a meeting for an hour with the board.

_Joy._

I went up to the top floor and met up with Marcus just outside the door.

"Edward," he greeted me pleasantly. "How's the family?"

"Just fine, thanks." I looked at the Chief of Staff questioningly. "Do you have any idea why I'm up here?"

He shook his head. "No. My guess is they either want to congratulate you on a job well done with the ER, or they need something from you. I'd put money on the second."

"Great."

I took my seat inside and waitied impatiently for the meeting to begin. I tapped my fingers on the long table until the final two men walked in. I took in their expensive suits and was thankful I'd worn the Armani Ali picked out.

I listened quietly as the meeting droned on, watching for any sign of why I was included today. After almost an hour, I pretty much gave up any and every reason I could think of as they discussed the agenda like I wasn't even there.

"Dr. Cullen!" I snapped my head up to the head of the table and looked at the Chairman questioningly. "I'm Aro Norrick. I was the one who requested you attend our meeting today."

_Finally._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Norrick," I said formally, smiling.

"Call me Aro, Edward."

"Aro, right," I said uncomfortably. I looked over at the white haired man next to him and noticed he was glaring at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask something of you." _Here it comes_ "We're going to do a few outdoor ads, promoting our new equipment in the ER as well as our new peds building. I'd like you to be in those ads. Along with your pretty wife and daughter."

I had to word my response carefully. You don't anger the Chairman of the Board unless you'd like to find yourself out of work--permanently.

"With all due respect, sir-"

"Aro."

"Aro," I corrected myself. "I'm not sure if you want the type of publicity my wife and I can give you. We've sort of been sensationalized in the media. I wouldn't want the hospital to gain a bad reputation or have unwanted lawsuits from patients who couldn't get in or out the doors because of the photographers. I've been diligent in keeping my personal life out of my professional life and I'd like it to continue that way."

"Nonsense, Edward." Aro waved me off. "Now, I expect the three of you to be prompt to the photo shoot we're having next week. I will have Caius e-mail your secretary the specific date and time." He motioned to the white haired man sitting next to him.

"Sir, I'd like to make a request, if I may?"

"Only if you stop calling me sir." He smiled widely.

I nodded and smiled in return. "That will be a hard habit to break. My mother made sure my brother and I were raised with manners." I ran my hand through my hair before continuing. "I'd like to keep my daughter out of this."

His brows knit. "Why?"

"Because I don't want potential kidnappers or crazy fans to know what she looks like any more than necessary. And I'd rather not expose her to something like this at such a young age. After all, she's not quite sixteen-months-old."

He nodded and deliberated silently for a moment.

"Very well. I can at least count on you to bring your wife along?" I nodded reluctantly. "Excellent! Meeting adjourned."

_Fucking hell._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I finished packing all of Edward's and my stuff for the weekend just in time to make Claire something to eat. I made her dinner and sat her in the high chair as soon as the garage door went up, signaling Edward's arrival.

"Da-ey!" She pointed to the garage door.

"Yep. But you need to eat, okay? Aunt Ali will be here later to take you to see Uncle Jazz!" I said excitedly.

"A-yee! Yas!"

"That's right, baby. Now eat."

Edward came through the door and slammed his briefcase down on the counter as he ripped off his tie. I hurried over to him and cupped his face in my hands. His eyes were burning with anger.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"We have to do a photo shoot for some billboards the hospital's putting ads on. Our faces are going to be all across town!" he shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry. _We_?" I asked in confusion.

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, inhaling deeply. "We. As in Aro Norrick requested the two of us. Actually, no. He requested the three of us but I managed to keep Claire out of it."

"So, if he requested, why didn't you politely decline?"

"Bella," he huffed. "Would you tell the Chairman of the entire hospital no? And even though he requested it, it was a demand."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I guess not." I thought for a minute. "Edward? You've already done a few interviews and photo shoots for a few magazines. I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"Bella. This is my _career_. This is not some stupid promo thing I'm doing to help raise money for the foundation. I don't want this to be my life!" He stormed away from me and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, drinking it down quickly.

"Okay," I said, slowly walking over to him. "I get that. I do. But what's the difference? If your reputation as an amazing human being and doctor can help the hospital you care for so much, wouldn't you want to do it? It's not going to change our lives any, Edward."

He looked at me hesitantly. "So, you're okay with being all over the place in Seattle. _Where we live_?"

"No, not really. But we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" I asked, smirking. I ran my hands over his chest and wrapped my arms around him, running my hands through his hair. "It'll be all right. How long are they going to be up?"

"Three months," he answered sullenly.

"See? That's not so bad. It'll be here and gone before we know it." I pushed his head down so that he was looking at me. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but I missed you today."

One side of his mouth turned up. "Yeah? I missed you, too."

"You look really sexy in that suit of yours today, Dr. Cullen. Did I forget to mention that this morning?" I asked seductively.

"I believe you did, Mrs. Cullen." His eyes ran over my face in amusement.

"Well, can't have that, now can we? You look so, so sexy, Edward." I licked my lips.

"Bella," he growled, crashing his lips to mine.

I kissed him back feverishly, tightening my grip on his hair and moaning when he ran his hand under my shirt and up towards my breasts.

"Bella?" I broke away from the kiss with Alice's voice.

"In here Ali!" I shouted. I looked at Edward and wiped my mouth off. "Damn."

He shrugged. "That's all right. I get an entire weekend of no interruptions with you."

Alice came in the room, grinning happily. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"It's about time you got here! I'm ready to go have wild uninhibited sex with my wife--right now. All I'm waiting on is you," he joked.

"Ha ha." Alice walked over to the counter and frowned. "What's this?"

"Open it up," I instructed her. "You're in it." I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Alice jumped up and down slightly with a large grin on her face as she flipped through the pages. As soon as she saw the article, her smile dropped into a frown.

"I look pregnant!" she screeched. "I'm a stylist! It's my job to make people look their best and here I am in a magazine looking pregnant!"

I stifled a laugh. "It's the wind, Alice. It's not like the shirt itself makes you look pregnant."

Edward calmly walked over to Alice and draped his arm around her tiny shoulders. "Come on, lover. Why don't we just announce it to the whole world. You're carrying my love child."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You are such an idiot, Eddie. If anyone should be carrying your child it should be that girl over there." She nodded her head towards me as I went to clean Claire up.

"We're working on that," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened and she spun around to face me. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Holy shit! Bella!" she shrieked, running over and giving me a tight squeeze.

"A-yee!" Claire squealed, holding her hands up for Alice to hold her.

"Hello! And how is Aunt Ali's little girl today?" she asked, picking Claire up and kissing her hair. "Oh, I can't wait until your parents have another one of you. Are you ready to go see Uncle Jazz?" Claire nodded and grinned. "Well, let's tell Mommy and Daddy bye and then we'll go!" She tossed her in the air, getting a giggle.

"Bye-bye!" Claire looked over at us and waved backwards.

I went over and took her face in my hands. "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easy." I kissed her on the lips. "I love you. Have a good time!"

Edward kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't give Aunt Ali a hard time this weekend. I'll miss you."

"Okay. That's enough. I'm going to take your daughter and spoil her rotten now. Have a good weekend!" She spun around and looked at Edward sternly. "And I expect Bella to come back knocked up. Got it?"

"Alice! We're not trying right _now_!" I said, blushing. "I didn't want Claire and the next baby to be born at the same time of year!"

She gave me a strange look. "You are so weird, Bella. Quit trying to map everything out and let it happen!" She walked away before I could say anything else. "See ya!"

Edward put the suitcases in the trunk of my Audi and changed his clothes before he went through the house, checking to make sure all the lights were off.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drove into the mountains and arrived at a snow covered, cedar-planked cabin. I could barely make it out in the dark, but it looked gorgeous. I got out of the car and stood there, trying to make it all out.

"Love?" I looked away from the cabin to see Edward smirking. "Are you going to come inside or just stay out here all night?"

"Oh, I'm just going to hang out here. You go on ahead," I said lightly, smiling widely.

He shook his head and pulled me against him, leading me to the cabin. I got inside and looked around, inhaling the wonderful cedar scent.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching my reaction closely.

"Yes."

He moved so that he was behind me, nuzzling me neck. "No interruptions," he said huskily.

"No interruptions," I agreed, blushing at the thought of spending all weekend naked with Edward.

He spun me around in his arms and kissed me greedily, playing my body with his talented fingers. I moaned as he cupped my breasts, kneading them gently before working his way down my stomach.

He ripped my shirt off my body and moved his hands to my back, expertly unclasping my bra and moving it off my body. His head ducked down to my chest and he placed open mouthed kisses over my breasts while his hands massaged them gently.

I moved my hands down his sides and under his shirt, tracing the planes of his body with my fingers. He shuddered and groaned as I moved my fingers under the waistband of his jeans. I pulled back slightly and took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to us.

He cupped my face in his hand and brought my mouth back to his and slowly started lowering me to the floor.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Right here?"

He kissed me again, pushing his tongue against mine as my back finally met the floor. "Why not? I plan to take you everywhere I can while we're here," he rasped.

His hand snaked down to my waist and he unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them down my body along with my underwear. His eyes darkened as he looked me over, smiling wickedly and moving back over me, running his tongue up my jaw and kissing my neck.

He settled in between my legs and ground his hips against me, causing the rough fabric to send jolts of pain and pleasure through my body as he moved against my clit. His hand moved in between us and he slipped a finger inside me, making my back arch up and my hips push down into him.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

He slid his finger up my slit and teased my clit gently. I felt my entire body flush as my need for him grew. I reached down and fumbled with his jeans, pushing them down his hips as far as I could and grabbing his dick in my hands, pumping it roughly.

He sat up and took them the rest of the way off, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out a condom before he threw them aside.

He laid back down on me, propping himself up on one of his elbows and ripping the package open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it on his dick and positioned himself on top of me. His mouth was on mine again and in one quick thrust, he was fully inside of me. I broke away from the kiss, screaming out at the rush that went through my body.

He pulled his hips back and thrust back into me again, groaning. "Fuck, Bella. You feel so good."

He moved his hand down my body and grabbed my ass, picking me up and shifting me underneath him as he continued to push into me. After he got me where he wanted me, he ran his hand down my thigh and hitched it over his hip, driving further into me as he hit my clit each time.

"Ugh. Harder." I used my leg and pushed him down into me.

He grunted as he pulled out and slammed back into me. "Like that?" he asked, repeating the action.

I was so lost in the sensations running over me, I could only nod against his shoulder. His hot breath tickled at my neck and I shuddered involuntarily. He rammed into me again and I felt my entire body clench up, nearing release.

He licked down my neck until he got to my collarbone. I felt his teeth graze across my skin and felt the waves pulse through my body as I came. Edward groaned as my walls rippled around him, sending him over the edge. I felt him tense up above me and he yelled my name, coming hard as his dick throbbed inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, making sure he didn't crush me as he tried to catch his breath. I laid there and ran my fingers along his back, making his skin twitch slightly with my touch.

He chuckled softly. "I have been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too." I sighed in contentment.

"Want something to eat?" he asked, moving himself so that he could see my face.

"Yeah. Do we _have_ anything to eat here?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "I had the caretaker stock the fridge for us before we came. We should have everything we need already."

He pushed off me and pulled out, taking the condom off and holding his hand out to help me up. Once I was up off the floor, he pulled me against him and kissed me quickly before looking at the condom disgustedly.

"I really hate these things," he muttered, throwing it in the trash.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I have what? Two weeks left of it? I can deal with it."

I walked over to where he was standing and pulled him against me. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He arched his brows and grinned crookedly. "And how do you propose you do that?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," I said sweetly.

I kissed him quickly on the lips and then started rummaging through the fridge to make something for dinner. We settled on sautéing chicken and vegetables with some white wine that was in the cabinet for something quick.

We made our plates and sat down at the table next to each other, laughing and feeding each other with our fingers.

"You think Claire's okay?" I asked when we were through.

"I'm sure she's fine." He ran his hand over my arm soothingly. "You know Alice would have called if she needed us to come back."

He was right, I was being stupid.

We got dinner cleaned up and Edward hopped in the shower. I debated for a moment and then joined him, trying to get clean but only dirtying myself up more. Edward couldn't seem to keep his hands off me.

After we soaped ourselves up for the second time, we finally collapsed into bed.

"So, what is there to do around here?" I asked him, snuggling up tighter against him.

"Nothing. I can't wait." I felt him kiss my hair.

"Nothing?" I asked incredulously. "Well...I..." What the hell was I going to do for two days?

He shifted us so that we were facing each other. I could barely make out the entertained expression he had on his face.

"Do _you_ count as something to do?" he asked mischievously.

I giggled softly. "I guess. But surely you thought of something else for us to do. We can't spend all day having sex."

"Why not?" he asked, feigning shock. "You can't handle it?"

"No," I said honestly. "I don't think I can."

He laughed and kissed my nose. "We'll find something to do, I'm sure."

"Promise?"

I saw his smile light up his face. "Promise."

I snuggled back up to him and closed my eyes, feeling ridiculously happy.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"One year ago today you made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for marrying me."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Thank you for asking me."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK--I cannot even begin to tell you how shocked I was after I posted this and woke up the next morning with over 300 e-mails from reviews, story alerts, faves, and everything else. You all are awesome!**

**Fifty reviews is way more than I expected with the story first starting up so I thought I'd take a second to update sooner than I'd planned for you guys. I'm getting ready to go camping and wasn't going to post this until Monday so think of this as sort of like a big thank you for the reviews ;)**

**As always, lemonade ahead. I'll warn you that this is a little fluffy but moves the storyline along. The stuff that happens in this chapter was originally planned to be much later in the story, but as Navyward in Summer Nights did before, this Edward just didn't like it and would shut the fuck up until I revamped the story a bit. He's much happier now...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Bella**

I woke up and stretched, pressing my face down into the pillow and smiling at the mild soreness that came over my body. Not only had Edward and I christened the floor and the shower last night, but he had also woken up in the middle of the night and decided that we needed to christen the bed as well.

Yeah, I'm a very lucky girl.

I turned around to his side of the bed and frowned. He was already up. I looked over at the clock and rolled my eyes. It was just after eight.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't get my mind to shut off. Behind my lids, visions of a two-year-old Claire rubbing her little, chubby hand over a newborn baby kept repeating themselves, over and over. It seemed to be all I could think of lately.

I sat up and tried to tame my wild hair, thinking it over. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I needed to stop trying to map everything out and just let it happen naturally. Would it be the end of the world if my children's birthday's were a few days apart?

The answer was a resounding no.

_I'm a moron._

I got up, smiling widely at my sudden epiphany, and wrapped the throw blanket over my body.

As soon as I took two steps, I had to turn around and grab the side of the bed so that I didn't fall down. My head spun and the entire room tilted as if I'd had too much to drink.

I managed to stop the spinning and laughed to myself. "Stupid altitude."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward bent over the paperwork he had scattered across the table, concentrating hard on the numbers in front of him and occasionally looking up at his laptop.

The smile immediately faded from my face. He was going to _work_ all weekend? What happened to the weekend full of sex?

He grabbed the mug sitting next to his laptop and took a sip, noticing me as he did.

He swallowed quickly and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Good morning." I crossed the room and kissed him. "What's all this?"

"This," he said harshly, "is what Dr. Norrick thinks I need to do over my anniversary weekend. I got a message this morning from his secretary telling me that I needed to have it done and faxed to him first thing Monday morning."

"Oh." I looked at all of the numbers on the paper. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Well, it would take most people the entire weekend." He saw my disappointment and grinned crookedly at me. "Good thing I'm not most people."

My brows knit. "What do you mean?"

"I'm almost done." My eyes widened in surprise. "I've always been very, very good at math," he said cockily.

I smiled at him. "I see. Well, are you hungry? Because I sure am." My stomach rumbled on cue.

"Starved. I seem to have exerted myself a little more than usual last night," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the grin off my face. "I'll say."

"Since I was so...distracted last night, I never got a chance to give you your anniversary gift." He looked down at the paperwork. "And I could use a break."

He got up and went over to his now ruined briefcase, pulling out a small wrapped box. He had ripped the strap during his tirade yesterday about the outdoor ads.

He came back over and gave it to me, smiling excitedly.

"It's not romantic or anything like that. Just something practical that I thought you might like better than another necklace or pair of earrings," he said apologetically.

"I'm sure it's great, baby."

I opened it up and saw that he had gotten me a new camera. I started to open the box, but he quickly pulled it away, opening it for me.

He pulled the thin, plum-colored camera out of the box and handed it to me. "I thought you might like to carry this with you instead of that big bulky thing of yours. You can stick it down in your pocket and not have to worry about carrying your purse all the time. The guy said it's the best one out there," he said nervously.

I smiled up at him. "This is great. Thank you." And it really was. I was constantly taking pictures of Claire. I grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt and pulled him down so I could kiss him. "Want to try it out really quick?"

"Sure."

He popped in the battery and turned it on. He crouched down next to me and held the camera up, taking a picture of us smiling at it, before kissing me and taking another one.

I reviewed the pictures and smiled. "I look awful," I said lightheartedly.

"You look incredible," he said, running his thumb across my lips.

I hopped out of my chair. "Okay, my turn!"

I grabbed my keys off the counter and raced out to the car, cringing at the blast of cold air that circled underneath the blanket. I grabbed the bag out of the back and rushed back inside.

I shuddered and bounced up and down lightly. "Jesus, it's cold out there."

He looked at me in disbelief. "I cannot believe you went outside practically naked in the middle of December. With no shoes."

I shrugged and handed him his gift. "It was only for a minute. Besides, I know of a way you can warm me up."

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned hopefully. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

I pointed to the fireplace in the living room. "Start a fire."

He frowned slightly. "You want me to start a fire? To warm you up?"

I giggled. "No! But it wouldn't hurt. Now open it!" I pointed to the gift in his hand.

He pulled out the tissue paper and looked inside, shaking his head as he pulled out the new leather messenger bag with his initials imprinted on the front.

"Ali?"

I nodded. "She knew you'd need a new one."

"I love it. Thank you." He kissed me quickly and started transferring all of his work from his briefcase to his new bag. "There," he said when he was finished. "Now, how about breakfast?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the couch with my laptop, twiddling my thumbs while Edward finished up doing whatever-the-hell that doctor had told him to do.

I was blocked. _Still._

I backed up and reread the chapter so far, hoping I could get some sort of clue on where I wanted to go next.

Nothing.

I wanted to rip my hair out in frustration. I knew exactly where the story should go--would go--but had no clue how to get it there. It had been like this for over two weeks now. It was like my brain just suddenly turned to mush.

I drummed on the computer loudly and stared blankly at the screen.

_Now what?_

I slammed the laptop shut and laid back, squeezing my eyes shut. I had to turn in a chapter into my publisher by the end of next week and I always liked to stay a few chapters ahead, in case I changed my mind on something or one of the characters got it in their head to change the story line. A safety net of sorts. At this rate, I was never going to finish it on time.

I heard Edward shuffle around but never opened my eyes.

His chuckle grew louder as he walked over towards me. "Quit picking up my bad habits," he teased, sitting on the couch next to me.

I opened my eyes in confusion, only to realize I was pinching the bridge of my nose in a very Edward-like manner.

I dropped my hand to my lap. "Whoops."

He gave me a warm smile and took my hand in his, playing with my wedding and engagement rings. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm blocked," I said, frustrated.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he smirked.

"Not funny."

"No," he admitted, "it's not. I tell you what, I've finished that boring ass assignment for Dr. Norrick so how about you put in a movie and I'll go run over to the fridge and see if we have any ice cream. Mission to Marzipan and a chick flick?"

I gasped. "Oh, Mission to Marzipan sounds so good right now." He gave me a curious look but never said anything.

I found _You've Got Mail_ in the cabinet and put it in the DVD player. Edward soon came back to the couch with the entire pint of ice cream and two spoons.

We dove in and watched the movie. Thirty minutes into it we put the pint down and cuddled next to each other. Edward laughed at me when I recited the lines overdramatically.

"What?" I asked indignantly. "You don't know any of the lines?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Can't say that I do." He started watching the movie again. "How old is this movie anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I was driving when it came out so...I guess I was a junior. That would make it eleven years old."

"That would explain it then. I didn't have time for anything eleven years ago. I was too busy studying for my MCATs."

"Nerd," I quipped.

We watched the movie a little while longer and Edward started laughing almost hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Look at her pants," he snickered. "What are they? _Guy's_ pants? She looks ridiculous."

I paid attention to her pants and giggled. "I think they might be, baby. Nice catch."

"Thank you, love." He placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me tighter against him.

We turned our attention back to the TV and watched the rest of the movie in silence. At some point, I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around groggily, noting that every light was off and it was now dark outside. I had no idea how long I'd slept.

I got up to look for Edward, stumbling slightly, and went into the bedroom. He was sitting down on the bed, propped up against the headboard, with his glasses on and a book in his hands. I stood there and watched him silently for a moment from the doorway.

He rarely wore his glasses, only when he was reading small print or watching something that was far away, like a concert or a TV in the boarding area of an airport. I studied him closely and noticed how utterly handsome he was in them.

He looked up and saw me, grinning crookedly and nearly knocking me off my feet. "Hey, you're awake."

I shuffled over to him as he shut the book and put it down, laying down next to him.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, yawning.

"Four hours," he answered.

I shot up and looked at him. "Four hours?" I practically screamed it at him.

He looked me over with concern. "Yeah. Are you getting sick? You never take naps."

"I don't know. Maybe. I woke up this morning and was really dizzy."

"Dizzy?" he questioned, running his hand over my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's the altitude."

"Maybe," he said doubtfully.

I cuddled up next to him and listened to the rain that was falling down on the tin roof of the cabin.

_God, I hope I'm not getting sick._

The last thing I needed was to get sick now. I wanted to enjoy my time with Edward and Claire before I had to start my book tour next month.

Jane had scheduled my first reading in Portland on the fourth and from there I would be going God knows where for two weeks before I came back home for two weeks. The plan was that I would continue this off and on schedule until I'd covered all the cities I'd visited on my last tour and did two interviews in New York and one in LA. At that rate, I would be traveling through the summer.

"Bella?" Edward 's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "You're not..." he stopped himself. "No, never mind."

"What?" He stayed silent. "Tell me," I pleaded.

"You couldn't be pregnant, could you?"

I sat up and cocked my brow as I looked at him. "Wishful thinking, much?"

"Maybe. Do you really think that's it?" He seemed to be searching my face for something.

"Edward." I couldn't help but laugh a little. "We've been using condoms since I started last month!"

"You started?" he asked in disbelief. "When?"

"On the thirtieth!" This was absurd.

"Really?" His brows knit. "I thought that maybe your cycle was messed up from getting off birth control and that you hadn't started yet. I'm usually well aware of these things since I live to make love to you, you know." He winked at me. "I thought...." he trailed off. "I don't know what I thought."

"Well, it was only for a couple of days. And it was pretty spotty, too," I admitted.

"Color?"

"Brown." My lip curled up a little. "This is disgusting talking about it with you."

"It's not disgusting. It's life," he stated simply.

He furrowed his brows in concentration, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was no way I was pregnant. Was there? I clearly remember being disappointed a couple weeks ago when I woke up with Claire one morning and saw a little blood in the toilet. That's usually a sure-fire way to tell if you're pregnant or not. Besides that, I wasn't sick like I was with Claire. By now I was throwing up whenever I smelled something she didn't like.

Edward shot off the bed and grabbed his shoes, running towards the living room. After sitting there, dumbfounded for a moment, I chased after him and found him putting his coat on and grabbing the keys to my Audi.

"Where are you going?" I cried.

"Don't move! I'll be right back!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

I got in the Audi and put in four-wheel drive, racing down the snow-covered lane as fast as I safely could. I didn't need to get in a wreck. Not tonight.

_Holy fuck. She's pregnant._

She had to be. There was no other explanation. The nap, the sudden craving for ice cream, the dizziness, the writer's block. The increase in appetite in the last week.

The thrill that rushed through my body was indescribable. I was going to actually be home this time. I was going to experience what it felt like to look at that little stick with Bella and see what your fate was. I couldn't wait to get home and start moving the shit out of my office and turn it into a nursery. Would it be a boy? Or a girl? Did I really fucking care?

I thought about it for a split second. Not at all.

_Slow down, Edward. Let her take the test first._

I turned on the main road and sped towards the nearest town, battling with the thoughts racing through my mind. One minute I was sure she was pregnant, the next, I thought I was a total fucking idiot for racing to the store at just the mere possibility.

_We could always keep the tests on hand for future reference,_ I reasoned to myself.

By the time I'd found the nearest pharmacy, I was surprised to find I still had any hair left on my head, I had pulled and tugged on it so much with my nervousness.

I got in the store and looked around for the family planning aisle. As soon as I found it, I broke into a dead sprint, well aware I looked like a fool, and skid to a stop in front of the tests.

_Shit! There's so many!_

I picked up a box and looked it over and then put it back. I repeated the process with three more boxes before I finally realized they were all pretty much the same. I grabbed two different brands, one digital and one the traditional two-pink-line method, and went up to the register.

"This a good thing or a bad thing?" the guy behind the register asked as he scanned the tests.

"Good," I said breathlessly. "Definitely good."

I shifted anxiously as he slowly put the tests in the bag and took my cash. Once I finally got my change, I bolted out the door and ran back to the Audi.

It seemed to take twice as long to get back to the cabin. I felt like I was passing everything in slow motion, even though the speedometer said I was going well over sixty. My leg bounced anxiously as my eyes kept darting over to the bag. I was losing my mind.

I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out if I was going to be a father again or not, that I missed the lane that led back to the cabin. After driving for another ten minutes, I found a place to turn around and focused on what was around me, making sure I didn't miss it again.

I got back to the cabin and grabbed the bag before I jumped out of the car and sped towards the door. I took one step inside and noticed I'd forgotten to lock the car. I turned around and pushed the button, watching the lights flash before I shut and locked the door.

I looked around and finally noticed it was quiet and none of the lights were on except for the living room light. I looked down at my watch in astonishment and saw I had been gone for over three hours.

I took my coat and shoes off as quietly as I could and went back to the bedroom. Bella was curled up under the covers, fast asleep again.

Resigned that it would have to wait until morning, I put the bag on the bathroom sink and got ready for bed, even though I had no idea how I was going to be able to sleep until I got a definite yes or no.

I slowly laid down and pulled the covers over me, careful not to wake Bella. If she was pregnant, she needed all the sleep she could get. I laid on my side, facing her, and brought my hand up to her stomach, unable to keep the smile from spreading across my face.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep, but my brain just would shut off. I knew how disappointed I was going to be if the test was negative. My eyes instantly opened with the thought.

I watched Bella sleep and tried to calm myself down. I wasn't sure when I finally fell asleep, but the next thing I knew it was morning and Bella was curled up next to me, saying my name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward."

I groaned softly and willed Bella to stop talking in her sleep.

"Edward."

My mind finally came back into consciousness with a jolt. My eyes snapped open and I almost threw myself out of the bed until I realized Bella was hovering over me.

"Hey," I said, a little dazed.

She sat back. "Oh, good. You're awake. Care to tell me what last night was about?"

I sat up and grinned. "You haven't gotten up and peed yet have you?"

She gave me a disgusted look. "Um, no?"

I nodded. "Were you dizzy again when you sat up?"

"A little." She gave me a confused look. "Edward, what is with you?"

"Come with me."

She followed me into the bathroom and I pulled the tests out of the bag. She looked at them, stunned for a moment, and then she looked at me angrily.

"Edward Cullen, you took off without a word to get _pregnancy tests_? After I told you I _wasn't_?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Yes, you are," I said lightly, even though I felt anything but. "Now, if you could go get a cup, I'll open these." She just stood there. "Please?" I smiled the smile that always seemed to make her agree with me.

"Fine," she grumbled and stalked off towards the kitchen.

I fumbled with the boxes for a minute nervously before finally ripping them open. I took the instructions out and looked for the amount of time it took to get the results when Bella slammed a mug down next to me.

"There's your cup," she said crossly.

I looked at her and smiled sweetly. She could be mad all she wanted but she was taking the tests.

"Pee in it." She folded her arms over her chest, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'll wait out here."

I went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and sat on the bed. I changed my positions, unable to get comfortable, as I waited impatiently.

_How long does it take to pee in a cup?_

After a few minutes I could stand it no more and got up and knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella?" I called a little louder.

Still no answer. Now I was getting worried.

"Bella?" I said anxiously. "Open the door, love."

Nothing.

"Please, Bella. I'm sorry I took off last night and didn't tell you where I was going. I'm sorry I'm making you take a pregnancy test. If you say you're not, you're not. Just open the door. You're scaring me a lit-"

The door opened and anything else that was going to come out of my mouth instantly ceased. Bella looked at me, wide eyed with wet cheeks, and had both tests in her hands.

"OhmyGodohmyGod," she whispered, holding out the tests.

I took them from her and allowed a small laugh to escape my throat as I processed the results. Two pink lines and a digital 'Pregnant'.

_Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking SHIT!_

"Bella!" Claire was going to be a big sister.

"I...We're..." She was stunned speechless.

I dropped the tests on the floor and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely. I was happier than I'd ever thought possible.

She returned my kiss just as passionately and before I knew it, half our clothes were strung across the floor as I walked her back to the bed.

I pushed her pajama bottoms down her legs and ripped off my boxers before I laid her down on the bed, nipping and sucking every inch of her skin I could find.

I got to the lower part of her stomach and kissed it reverently, feeling my heart expand in my chest with the love I had for the little human I had made with Bella. Her hands came down to my hair and she ran her fingers along my scalp tenderly.

I looked up at her to see tears running down her face. Her eyes were filled with so much love, I felt my own eyes brim slightly with tears as I gazed back up at her.

I went back up to her and looked down at her. "I love you," I managed to breathe out. "God, how I love you."

"I love you," she said back, pulling my lips down to hers.

I cupped her breast in my hand and rolled her nipple in between my fingers, causing Bella's hips to push up against me slightly. I felt how ready she was and didn't hesitate to push into her, reveling in the way she felt around me as she took me in.

I continued to move in and out of her slowly, making the moment last as long as possible while I tasted her skin with my tongue.

Her hands pushed me back gently--signaling me--and I grabbed her waist, effortlessly rolling us over without ever breaking our connection. Her hair formed a curtain around our faces as she came down and kissed me, cupping my face in her hands while her hips moved with mine.

I could feel her body tightening up around me so I moved my hands to her hips, grinding her down on to me while I moved her up and down my dick.

She stopped kissing me and sat up, biting her lip, and moved a little faster against me. I moved my hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples with my fingers, and let her take the lead again. Her movements were needier now as she frantically pushed herself up and came back down on me over and over again, each time with more force than the last.

I took my thumb and put pressure on her clit, making her muscles contract tightly around me. I grunted with concentration as I struggled not to come before her. Panting, I moved my thumb in a circular motion and felt her tight walls finally ripple around me.

She cried out my name as she came and I could no longer hold on. I grabbed her hips again, stilling her, and thrust my hips up as I exploded inside her, moaning indecently as I did.

She collapsed on top of me, burying her face in my neck, and I rolled us over so that I could see her. I stroked her face gently and smiled at her, breathing heavily and listening to my heart pound in my ears.

"And here I was thinking earlier how stupid I was being about the whole condom thing," she said, grinning.

I laughed softly. "It never made a difference, did it?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, relaxing.

"How did you know?" she asked after a while, opening her eyes.

"I don't know. I thought about your symptoms and just _knew_."

Her forehead creased slightly. "My symptoms?"

I nodded against the pillow. "The nap, the fact that I said Mission to Marzipan and your eyes practically glazed over and drool came rolling down your chin-"

"That actually sounds really good again," she interrupted.

I chuckled. "And so it begins."

She tried not to smile. "What else? Surely that's not all that made you think I was pregnant."

"No, it wasn't. The dizziness and the fact that you've been eating like a horse for the last week were pretty big clues, too. And then there's the pregnancy brain."

"Pregnancy brain?" She pursed her lips unhappily.

"The writer's block. It's common during the first and third trimesters not to be able to remember things or do your work properly."

"Great," she muttered. "My publisher's going to love that." Her frown deepened. "What about me starting?"

"I don't think you started at all, love. I think it was implantation bleeding. But we need to call Dr. Brown first thing tomorrow morning and have you looked at. I don't want to take any chances with you or the baby," I said firmly.

She nodded her head in agreement and pushed the hair that had fallen down over my forehead back. She looked as if she was lost in thought.

"Are you okay with this happening so soon?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled genuinely at me. "Yeah. I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'm really excited about it."

"So am I."

* * *

**Like I said...fluff. It felt a little strange writing about peeing and periods but I've been married for almost seven years and have had two conversations with my husband involving peeing on a stick and periods (or lack thereof) and my husband's not a doctor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**OK--**

**Bunnies, if I had to talk with my dad about all the girlie stuff I would absolutely die of mortification--and I'm 27...so I have to give you a big round of applause for dealing with that shit, lol. **

**And Skye--there's a part in this chappie that's just for you and your brown haired/green eyed male-model BxE offspring...**

**I'm putting up a poll on whether or not you all want them to have a boy or a girl. Just to let you know, if you vote I will seriously consider the gender with the most votes as what I write for them to have, but if Edward doesn't like it--you're most likely SOL. Edward wins hands down every time ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bella**

"Edward! Bella!" Dr. Brown came into the exam room smiling. "Look at her! She's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, looking at Claire.

Claire smiled happily and curled up in Edward's lap. "Thank you," Edward replied sincerely.

"I didn't expect to see you two in here so soon! I hear 'Congratulations' are in order?" she glanced down at my chart.

I looked at Edward and couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face. It seemed so dreamlike--like I hadn't fully grasped that this was in fact happening.

"Yeah. We just found out yesterday," I answered her, still grinning.

She asked us a series of questions and I answered them as thoroughly as I could, not wanting to miss anything.

After she finished talking to me, she and Edward had a discussion about me, using their medical jargon and making me feel completely out of the loop. They continued to speak as if I wasn't in the room for almost thirty minutes--which irrationally pissed me off as well as turned me on. Edward was so confident and natural as a doctor, I couldn't seem to stop the turn my mind made as I watched him. My mood had managed to switch from anger to lust in a matter of mere seconds. And no one was ever the wiser.

_Stupid hormones._

"Bella, I'm going to estimate that you're right around six weeks and that your due date is August sixteenth, however, you were two weeks early with Claire so you could actually deliver sometime in late July or the first of August." She smiled warmly at me. "But, all babies are different. This one could be stubborn and instead be late. You just never know." I nodded, laying back and letting her poke around on my stomach.

"I'd like to do an internal sonogram today, just to be on the safe side, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. The dizziness you've been feeling should subside in the next couple of weeks as your heart adjusts to pumping the extra blood your body is making. I'll have them check for anemia when they test your blood, but I honestly don't think that's the problem. Just take your prenatals and keep iron rich foods on hand to snack on until it subsides. Also, make sure to get up _slowly_."

Edward and I followed her into the ultrasound room and I quickly stripped out of my pants and laid down, covering myself with the drape and waiting for her to come back in.

Edward sat next to me and let Claire roam around the room. "You doing all right?" he asked, taking my hand.

I nodded. "Just nervous."

"It'll be fine. You'll see." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

Dr. Brown came back in the room and quickly got the machine ready. Claire opened a drawer and peeked inside, causing Edward to hop out of his seat and grab her before she could make a mess of the supplies.

Before I knew it, the image of our baby was flashing across the screen. My heart swelled with love at the realization that I was having another baby. It didn't matter that I couldn't recognize anything, just knowing that I was looking at my child was enough for me. I couldn't take my eyes away from the little blob that was on the screen.

I felt Edward lean over and run his nose over my cheek before kissing me softly. "The baby's perfect," he whispered roughly.

I managed to pull my eyes away from the screen and look at my family. Edward bounced Claire on his leg as he focused on the screen. He looked over at me and I saw his eyes were glistening slightly and I felt my breath hitch in my throat with the emotions that surged through me. He took a deep breath to compose himself and smiled affectionately at me before turning his attention back to Claire.

"Claire?" Edward asked, looking down at her. "Do you see that there?" He pointed to the screen where the round, black circle was. "That's our new baby."

"Baby?" she questioned.

"Baby," Edward confirmed. "The baby's in Mommy's belly."

Claire grinned and slapped my stomach, making a loud whooshing noise go through the room. "Bel-wee!" she squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "She has no idea what's going on."

Edward chuckled and kissed her hair. "I didn't think she would, but it was worth a shot."

"The heart rate is at 148 beats per minute and everything looks great." Dr. Brown told us once she was finished with the exam. "I'm printing out a couple of pictures for you and then I'd like Bella to have some blood work done before you make your next appointment." She smiled brightly at us again. "I'll see you at the beginning of February. Congratulations."

We thanked her and I quickly got dressed and went to have my blood drawn. Edward pulled out Claire's snack and gave it to her so that he could distract me while the nurse looked for a vein.

I broke out into a cold sweat and started breathing heavily as soon as she poked the crook of my arm, so he turned my head towards him, kneading the back of my neck and laying his forehead on mine.

"What do you think, love? Boy or girl?" he asked, gazing intently at me.

"I don't know," I whispered, staring back at him. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep myself from passing out.

He raised his eyebrows. "No? I was sure that you'd know. You knew that Claire was going to be a girl."

I shrugged one shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I haven't thought about it, actually. And it doesn't really matter to me. I'd love to have a boy, but I love having Claire and wouldn't mind another little girl running around the house." He pressed his lips against mine tenderly. "She's finished now."

I glanced over at Claire who was covered in animal crackers. "Thank God. Because your daughter just made a huge mess."

"_My_ daughter?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. When she does something like this she automatically becomes _yours_," I teased.

He chuckled and went over to clean her up before he picked her up and brought her to me while he got her bag.

"Well, I guess we have some phone calls to make," Edward stated excitedly as we walked out of the building.

"No way! I want to tell everyone this weekend when we see them for Christmas."

"All right. I'd rather do it in person, too. I can't wait to see the look on Esme's face," he said, grinning.

"Me neither. I do need to call Jane and talk to her about the tour. She'll have to cancel a few dates or something because I'm not traveling once May comes around."

There was no way in hell I was traveling for weeks at a time with my stomach the size of a basketball.

"How do you think she'll take it? Do you think she'll hang up on you? Or scream at you?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

I pulled out my cell phone and smiled mischievously. "Let's see..."

I got Claire buckled into her seat and dialed Jane's number, putting her on speakerphone so Edward could hear it.

"Jane McGuyer."

"Jane, it's Bella Cullen," I started.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Great," I replied, looking over at Edward. "Listen, I need to talk to you about the book tour." I quickly flipped through my calendar, counting up the weeks, and found the date I was looking for.

"What about it," she asked skeptically.

"I'm going to have to reschedule or cancel any dates that are after May seventeenth." I was beaming.

"What? No! Bella! Do you know how hard it was for me to stretch your tour out like this?!" she screamed into the phone.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Jane, Edward and I just found out we're having another baby. I'm due in August."

We were met with a string of profanities, causing Edward to shake with laughter.

"Edward Cullen! This is your fault," she yelled at him over the phone.

"Well, I'd hope it is, Jane," he said, still laughing slightly.

I smacked him playfully and rolled my eyes.

I could hear her typing furiously on the keyboard at her desk. "I just looked it up. Most airlines will let you fly up to your thirty-sixth week. We don't have to cancel anything," she stated triumphantly.

"No," I countered. "Claire was born early. I'm not taking the chance of going into labor halfway across the country without Edward with me. And besides, I'm not getting on an airplane and trying to maneuver around my stomach."

She growled in frustration. "How are you feeling? Do you have a lot of morning sickness?"

"No," I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Then I'd like to rearrange your schedule and fit everything in before May rolls around."

I looked at Edward, wide eyed. He smiled reassuringly and answered Jane for me. "Jane, I can get a month off for vacation time at the hospital. Work in whatever you can to fit into next month. After that, Bella's going back to the two weeks on, two weeks off schedule you all originally agreed on. If you can't make a certain appearance work, then too bad. She's going to have to be able to come back to Seattle not only to rest but for her routine doctor's appointments, as well."

Jane was silent as she thought it over. "I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to do a photo shoot with Bella and Claire when you announce the new baby, then I'll do my best."

Edward scowled. "I'd rather Claire not be in magazines all over the country, Jane. For safety reasons."

She exhaled sharply. "Bella needs the extra publicity. Her book is doing well right now, but she's not promoted it at all yet. And she _needs_ to. Just...have Claire facing away from the camera or something. I don't know. Figure it out!"

"Just a second." Edward hit the mute button on my phone and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I think it could work if they don't see her face. But I would rather her not be in it unless she absolutely has to. I'm not interested in whoring my daughter out for a few book sales. What do you think?"

"I agree." He ran his hand through his hair before hitting the mute button again. "Is this absolutely necessary?"

"Is it necessary? No, of course not. But something like this could really, really help the book stay in the top ten for a while longer," she answered.

"What about if it's just Bella and I?" he asked seriously. "We don't want Claire in the pictures."

"I think they'd respect your decision to keep your life with your daughter private, Edward."

"Then we'll do it," Edward answered reluctantly. "Jane? Would you like to be my agent as well?" he asked sweetly.

She chuckled. "I'll call them and work out the details-"

"Don't do anything until after I've passed the first trimester. Just in case," I interrupted. Edward looked at me strangely. "Call me crazy, but I don't want to jinx it," I whispered.

I wanted to be cautious. Even though I wasn't superstitious, I wasn't about to risk it. Just the thought of the_ possibility_ of something happening to the baby nearly ripped my heart into shreds. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the mixed reactions ranging from smugness to sympathy from strangers I passed if the possibility became a reality.

The three of us continued to hammer out the details until we pulled into the garage. I got out, stumbling again, and pulled my sleeping daughter out of her car seat and took her inside. I went upstairs and laid her down before coming back down to find Edward.

He was bent over the counter with his head propped on his fists, staring blankly at the granite. I went over to him and gently moved him around so that I could wrap my arms around his waist.

"You okay?" I asked, searching his face for any clue of what was wrong.

"What happens after we do this? Every time we're in one of these things, we have weeks of photographers hounding us. How many times will it take before that changes? Before they start following us every single day?" His emerald green eyes met mine. "I don't want something to happen to you, Claire, or the baby just because they want to get a shot."

"Tibet," I reminded him, standing on my toes and kissing him gently.

"Tibet," he agreed. He curled his finger and traced it along my stomach lightly. "He's a boy," he said with a crooked grin.

"You think?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think it's a boy. He'll look just like Claire, only he'll have your hair color instead of mine."

"No. He'll have your eyes," I responded, smiling up at him. "He'd better have those eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about you after your crazy hair."

He pretended to be offended. "Don't knock the hair. I gave it to our daughter. I might have given it to him, too." He pointed to my stomach.

I laughed. "At least Claire has curls to hide all the cowlicks."

"That's true." I yawned. "You're sleepy," he said with a laugh.

"A little," I admitted.

"Go take a nap. I'll get some work done while Claire sleeps and get her if she wakes up before you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

We went to take Claire over to stay with Jasper while we did the photo shoot for the hospital's ads. I didn't know what was up Aro's sleeve, but I didn't want him to so much as to _see_ my daughter much less be within a ten foot radius of her.

I helped Bella out of the Volvo slowly so that she wouldn't get dizzy before getting Claire out of the car and grabbing her bag.

Claire squirmed in my arms, trying to get down and I finally had to let her go.

"Yas!" she giggled as she walked up the path to the front porch.

She hit a slick patch and her feet suddenly slipped out from under her, effectively sending her on her butt. She turned around and looked at Bella with her bottom lip pushed out before she burst into tears.

Bella started to rush over to her but I put my hand on her arm to stop her. "Don't run. I don't need you falling, too," I said with a chuckle.

She shook her head and smiled with my over protectiveness before walking over to where Claire was crying with her arms outstretched towards her. Bella scooped her up and cradled her, cooing in her ear and swinging her back and forth.

I walked to them and put my hand in her hair, softly rubbing circles with my thumb on her scalp. "It's okay, baby. You just have to be careful, all right?"

"What's all the fuss?" Jasper drawled, walking over to us.

"She fell." Bella sat Claire on her hip. "Look! There's Uncle Jazz!"

"Yas!" she squealed, practically falling out of Bella's arms trying to get to Jasper.

"CiCi!" Jasper took her from Bella and wiped the tears off her face. "What are those big ol' crocodile tears for?"

"Cayre fall don. Get boo-boo."

Jasper looked at me in astonishment. "When did she start _talking_?"

"You mean sentences?" I asked him back, getting a nod. "Just now. You're the first one she's done that with." I smiled proudly at Claire.

"Well, look at you!" He kissed her on the cheek. "You're getting so big!"

"Baby," Claire responded, earning a strange look from Jasper.

"You're a baby?" She nodded and clapped her hands happily. "No, you're not a baby. You're a big girl!"

We followed Jasper to the living room where I put Claire's bag down next to the couch while Jasper sat down on the floor to play with her.

"Thanks for keeping her today, Jazz," Bella said appreciatively.

"It's no problem. I had the day off today. Who better to spend it with than with my little CiCi?" He leaned down and tickled her belly, getting a giggle.

Bella bent over to get Claire's juice cup out of the side pocket of her bag and nearly fell over. I reached out and grabbed her, steadying her as I pulled her into my arms. I kept a grip on her as she squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head against my chest.

I laid my chin on top of her head and concentrated on starting my heart back up. How in the hell was I supposed to leave her for any amount of time, knowing that at any minute Bella could stand up and fall over and hurt herself?

I was going to be a fucking wreck before it was over.

She looked up at me once she was no longer dizzy and smiled sheepishly.

"You okay?" I murmured, unconsciously skimming my hand across the lower part of her stomach.

"I'm fine." She turned to give Claire her cup but stopped abruptly at the huge smile that lit up Jasper's face. "Don't say a word," she commanded. "We're telling everyone Saturday."

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying a damn thing. You're just lucky it's me who caught you two instead of Alice."

I sat her down on the couch and pulled out a bag of almonds from my jacket pocket. "You caught that?" I asked, handing her the bag.

He nodded. "It was kind of hard to miss. You ran your hand over her stomach like you used to do when she was pregnant with Claire."

"I did?" I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, shit. I'm going to give it away before we get to tell anyone."

Bella munched on an almond. "I won't be able to take you anywhere," she said with a wink.

I laughed. "I could say the same for you. You're the one falling down every time I turn around!" I joked.

"Uh! I can't help it! You knocked me up!"

"Bella, love. I'm fairly certain you had just as much to do with it as I did," I said with a roll of my eyes and a smile.

"Hate to break up the little fight you've got going on here, but you'd better leave before Alice sees you. Unless you want to tell her, too?" Jasper quirked his brow at Bella.

"Not yet. She can find out Saturday like you were supposed to." She playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

She started to get up but I held her back. "Slowly. Please."

She slowly rose off the couch and grinned victoriously. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"It's just for a couple of weeks," I reminded her.

We gave Claire our kisses goodbye and left for the studio. We quickly grabbed our stuff out of the back of the car and went inside where we were instructed to change our clothes and meet Aro over at the set.

"Edward!" Aro called out to me as I walked over to him.

I took Bella's hand in mine and smiled politely back. He looked down at our joined hands and smirked slightly. I tried to ignore the response.

"Dr. Norrick. It's nice to see you again," I said, extending my free hand out to him.

He clasped my hand in his. "And you, Edward." He turned to Bella. "Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He kissed her on the cheek and her eyes widened slightly. "Call me Bella, Dr. Norrick." she said respectfully. "And it's nice to meet you, also."

"Follow me and we'll begin," he said, motioning over to where they had set up a replica of one of the ER exam rooms.

We took our places and began shooting scenes that made it look like I was treating Bella as a patient before we did headshots in front of a white background. Bella blushed with all the attention focused on her and I couldn't stop my dick from twitching. Watching that red flush that came over her face was my favorite thing about her.

I heard Aro come over to me but I never tore my eyes away from Bella. "She's even more beautiful in person than she is in pictures," he commented.

"Yes, she is," I agreed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's too bad you didn't bring your daughter with you, Edward. I'd have loved to meet her."

I looked over to him warily. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be much easier if we left her at home since Bella and I would be busy with this." I waved my hand in the air vaguely.

"Perhaps next time," he said lightly.

_Next time?_

It was bad enough that my pregnant wife had to leave in two weeks to do a book tour and television interviews before she and I had to pose for _People_ when we announced that we were having another baby.

Hell, what was even worse was that we had to _announce_ it. If I had it my way, no one would ever know about the new baby. Or Claire. I felt like a poser. Like I was trying to be some kind of celebrity instead of a doctor. I couldn't understand what made everyone want to read about my boring life in Seattle.

But if he thought we would continue to have our faces plastered up all over town, he was sorely mistaken.

"Aro, I think I need to make something clear. This isn't going to be a recurring thing," I said, trying to be polite yet firm.

"And why is that?" he inquired.

"Because I'm not going to exploit my family for my job. You can hire professionals to do this kind of thing. Sir," I added.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I don't necessarily need your family for this," he agreed. "But here's the problem, Edward. I want _you _to be the face for any and every advertisement we do from here on out. As well as a few other things I've got in mind."

"Absolutely not. My job is as a doctor at the hospital you so happen to run. Not as a model."

"Perhaps," he said cryptically.

I tried to ignore the rage I felt building in my chest. "Why exactly is it that you want _me_?"

"Notoriety. You're famous. You are the kind, handsome, noble, dedicated doctor who spent the last two years building one of the most impressive medical charities we have in the country. You are charismatic enough to be in politics." I scoffed and he gave me a sideways glare. "I've seen your speeches, Edward. You are confident and commanding, yet approachable. You would be an excellent example of what I want our hospital to represent."

"I don't need this job, Aro," I warned. "I could find a job at another hospital or put all my focus into the foundation."

He laughed. "Is that a resignation?"

"Not exactly," I answered. "I'm just letting you know that if I am asked to do things that are not in my job description, there's nothing tying me to the hospital. I can leave if I'm unhappy."

He looked pensively at where Bella was finishing up. "Actually, I don't believe you can. I'm almost positive there's something in your contract that requires you to stay at the hospital for a minimum of two years, otherwise we can sue you for the salary we have already invested in you. In your case, it would be a couple million dollars."

I barked out a laugh. "I don't need the money, Aro. I would gladly pay the hospital to release me from this _contract_." I ground out the word.

He shrugged. "It doesn't work that way, Edward. You turn in an early resignation, we take you to court. You wouldn't want to ruin that good reputation you've worked so hard to get, now would you?"

My fists tightened and I felt my jaw clench with my anger. I kept my eyes on Bella, breathing deeply and trying to keep myself calm so I didn't reach over and throttle the arrogant piece of shit I was forced to stand next to. She looked over at me and frowned slightly, looking me over with concern. I forced out a smile so that she wouldn't worry about me. She smiled back and I felt my anger dim slightly, enough that I knew I could continue speaking to Aro without slamming my hand down his throat.

"Are you threatening me?" I seethed.

"Just simply stating facts, Edward."

I turned my head slowly towards him and glared at him. "Fuck you, Aro. I know what my job requires me to agree to and this is not one of them. Try to make me do something against my will again, and it will be _me_ that takes _you_ to court."

I stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I leaned over the sink and took a deep breath before I splashed cold water on my face and kept my eyes closed until I could no longer hear my pulse thud loudly in my ears.

I came back out and met up with Bella who was standing next to a brown-haired little girl who was going to stand in for Claire while we shot pictures for the new peds building.

"Hi, sweetie," Bella said, crouching down to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Kelsey," the little girl said shyly, cowering into her mother's legs.

"That's such a pretty name, Kelsey. My name's Bella. You're going to take some pictures with me and my husband, Edward, today." She pointed at me and smiled. "Is that okay?"

She nodded and grinned at Bella. Bella stood up and looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and put my hand on her side, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered before pulling back. She nodded and I turned and smiled warmly at the little girl in front of me. "Hi, Kelsey. Can I put you up on the table so we can start the pictures now?"

We got in position and did a series of shots before changing places and repeating the process again. Once we were finished, I thanked the photographer and his assistant, grabbed our bags and took Bella's hand, leading her out the door.

I got to where Aro and Caius were standing, watching me. "I'm taking my vacation next month to go with Bella on her book tour," I said as we passed him. "I'll be gone for the entire month starting on the fourth."

"You're what?" Aro asked incredulously. "An entire month at once? You can't!"

"My _contract_ doesn't stipulate when I can take my vacation, does it?" I asked coldly, cocking my brow.

"No," he admitted angrily.

"Didn't think so. I'll make sure everything is settled in the ER before I go. Regardless of how I feel about you, I'll still make sure that nothing will happen while I'm gone. See you in February," I called out as I walked us out the door.

We got in the car and I started the engine, quickly putting it into gear and speeding out of the parking lot. Once I got a mile down the road, I pulled over and beat my hands against the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I looked over at Bella who was watching me wide eyed, leaning towards the door.

She tentatively put her hand on my arm and I felt myself calm down almost instantly. "What's going on?"

"Aro's basically trying to exploit me!" She pulled her hand back like it had been burned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's all right. Tell me what happened. You're freaking me out a little bit."

I explained our entire conversation to her. As soon as I was finished, she crawled over the console and straddled my lap, looking down at me seriously.

"He can't do it and you know it. He was hoping you'd agree out of fear for losing your job, but since he obviously doesn't know you, he didn't know that it would just piss you off even more." She leaned down and kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth and sighing softly. "Just know that no matter what you want to do, I'll be right beside you. The whole way."

"Thank you," I said in relief. I felt much better just knowing that no matter what I ended up doing, that Bella would be with me. "Now, get off me so we can go get Claire," I smirked.

She looked at me devilishly. "You want me to get off?" she asked, grinding her hips against me.

"Bella," I growled. "We're in the car. On the side of the road."

"So? You have tinted windows. No one can see in here." She pushed down against my dick again. "Don't you think we should do it while we have the chance? Before I get too big?"

I grinned crookedly at her and grabbed her neck, pulling her face to mine. "You have a point."

* * *

**Jasper calls Claire CiCi because of her initials, CIC. Just in case you were wondering...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm making up for the fade out in the car on the last chapter and giving you a lemon in this one...**

**Oh, and just to ease everyone's minds--no, Bella will NOT be losing the baby. I just wrote her not wanting to announce it right away because 1) It's a rational fear and 2) Most celebrities/public figures don't**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella**

I woke up and tried to roll over to go back to sleep, but was unable to move an inch. I opened my eyes and peered down at my body, stifling a laugh as I took in Edward's long, muscular arms and legs draped over me. I carefully picked up his arm and moved it back to his side and then repeated the same with his leg.

Before I could push his other arm down off my chest, he groaned softly and grabbed me, pulling me on top of him. This time, I couldn't control the giggle against his chest as he wrapped himself around me again.

I shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable and felt his morning erection press against my thigh. I shifted again, this time smiling at the way his dick grazed my thigh and decided to wake him up. With my mouth.

I ran my tongue down his chest and couldn't stop the pressure that was now throbbing between my legs as I made my way down his chiseled muscles and to the waistline of his boxers. I'd noticed in the last week how extremely horny I was with this little guy. It was completely unlike when I was pregnant with Claire, where for the first three and a half months, I didn't want anyone to cast a glance in my direction, much less touch me. Which I suppose was a good thing, seeing as Edward was halfway around the world at the time and it would have done me no good anyway.

It didn't escape my attention that I was referring to the baby as a boy. I didn't know if I really thought it was a boy or not, but I wasn't going to spend the next few months calling the baby 'it'. So, for now, the newest little Cullen would be considered a he until we found out otherwise.

I slowly pushed Edward's boxers down and grasped his dick in my hand, squeezing the base before making my way up to the tip.

"Bella," he said thickly, chuckling slightly. "Are you trying to rape me? In my sleep?"

I bent my head down and swirled his tip with my tongue, eliciting a low moan from him. "No. Are you unwilling?"

He peered down and I watched his lips turn up on one side. "You've not broken him yet?" I shook my head, licking him again. "Then hell no, I'm not unwilling. Continue," he smirked.

I took him in my mouth and worked my way down his shaft, going further and further down until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I sucked down hard on my way back up and his hips bucked up slightly as I made my way back down, pushing even more of him into my mouth.

"God," he moaned. "That feels so good."

I felt his hands go into my hair, directing me and I almost smiled around him. It had taken me over a year to convince him to ignore that chivalrous voice in the back of his head and just enjoy it. His hips pushed up against me again as I sucked his tip and released it from my mouth with a 'pop', before licking his slit and taking him back in my mouth again, grazing my teeth along the bottom on my way back up.

I grabbed his balls in my hand and massaged them gently, making Edward tug slightly on my hair and twitch while his loud groan filled the room. I felt his hot liquid shoot down my throat and I couldn't help but give him a self-satisfied smile after I'd swallowed it all down.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

He laughed once. "Merry Christmas, love."

He sat up and kissed me fiercely, pulling me against him before turning me around so that I was on my elbows and knees and ran his fingers along my slit.

"God, you're so wet," he said, making me moan as he pushed his fingers inside me.

"Edward," I pleaded.

He positioned himself in between my legs and slammed into me, making me rock on my elbows. His hands trailed along my back as he continued to thrust in and out of me until they rested on my hips, using them to pull my body onto him forcefully while he kept thrusting in and out of me. I felt myself tighten up around him in no time.

He pushed me down onto the bed so that my ass was up in the air, kneading it with his hands as he continued to drive into me. He shifted slightly and I screamed against the sheets I was fisting in my hands as I came violently, shuddering with its force.

He pulled me up so that my back was against his chest and trailed open-mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulders and rolling my nipples in his fingers as I rode him, continuously moving my body up and down his dick.

I could feel our sweat as I moved my back against his chest, breathing heavily as I felt the pressure build low in my stomach again, tightening up my muscles as I came back down on him. His hand moved around to my clit, flicking it gently as he grunted against my neck, breathing heavily in my ear. I came again with his name on my lips and felt the growl build in his chest as my orgasm pulsed around him.

He grabbed my hips and rammed into me one last time. "Fuck, Bella!" he shouted as he came, practically panting from exertion.

He released me from his grip and we both collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs on the bed. He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled at me as he put his hand on my stomach.

"This baby is going to kill me," he said with a deep breath. "It's only been a week since we found out and you have jumped me at least twice every single day. If you're not sleeping, you're trying to get in my pants."

"Sorry," I said guiltily.

He chuckled. "Don't be. I love it."

"Yeah?" I asked him, cocking my eyebrow. "Want to do it again?"

He blinked in shock. "Bella. I love you. But I just came twice without any recovery time in between. I don't think I coul-"

My stomach growled loudly in between us, causing Edward to stop mid-sentence. We both looked down and laughed loudly.

"Blobby's up," I said, patting my stomach.

"Blobby?" he asked slowly.

"Well, he looked like a little blob on the ultrasound the other day," I said, feeling my face flame up slightly.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Blobby," he repeated with a smile. He opened his eyes and kissed me quickly on my forehead. "You are something else, you know that?"

I pursed my lips. "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"Good," he laughed.

We were interrupted with a loud knock on the door. "If you two are done fucking each other's brains out, we'd appreciate it if you came out here so that we don't have to listen to it anymore!" Emmett shouted through the door. There was a smacking sound at the other side. "Ow, Rosie!" We could hear him grumbling something on the other side before yelling at us again. "Okay, I'm sorry about that! But seriously, Claire's up and asking for her Daddy."

I buried my now beet-red face in Edward's chest and laughed hysterically. "Oh, my God. I completely forgot they were here."

"So did I," Edward said between laughs. "Next time they're renting a hotel room."

I got up slowly with Edward's help, still feeling slightly dizzy from my morning activities and quickly got dressed and pulled my hair up. Edward grabbed my hand and walked with me to the living room. We stood in the doorway and I hid behind Edward in embarrassment. Reneé, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all sitting around watching Gage and Claire play together on the floor.

"Bout time!" Emmett boomed from across the room. "She's been yelling Da-ey for almost an hour. You two were so busy, you never even heard her."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Leave them alone! They're still newlyweds. That's how it's supposed to be." My face got even redder if it was possible.

"You're embarrassing, Bella, you guys," Rose told them as she handed Gage one of Claire's toys.

Edward pulled me away from him, chuckling at me as he placed a kiss in my hair and walked over to Claire.

"What do you need, baby?" he asked, crouching down with her.

"Pway me, Da-ey!" she requested excitedly.

"Play with you?" he groaned teasingly. "I don't want to play with you!" He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder so that she was sitting up. "Where'd she go?"" He turned quick circles and she squealed. "Gage? Where's Claire? I can't find her, buddy!"

Gage slowly stood up and clapped his hands, grinning widely and flashing his little dimples at Edward. His ice blue eyes followed Edward around the room as he continued to search for Claire. He started over towards him, but fell down in the middle of the floor.

"Whoops!" I called over to him. "Tell Uncle Eddie to help you up, Gage!"

Edward finally pretended to notice Claire on his shoulder. "Oh! There you are! You disappeared on Daddy!" he said, grinning up at her.

"Gan, Da-ey! Gan!" she squealed as he put her down.

"No, not again, baby." He kissed her forehead. "It's Gage's turn." Edward went over to Gage and groaned. "My God, child, you weigh a ton." He tossed him in the air a few times, getting a loud laugh each time, before putting him down and kissing his dark brown curls. "Okay, buddy. I'm all worn out now. Uncle Eddie needs caffeine."

We both went into the kitchen, smiling happily. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over his mug at me as he took his first sip.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mission to Marzipan," I said, biting my lip and sitting on one of the bar stools. "Think they'd notice?"

He laughed loudly. "I think they would. Sorry."

"Yeah," I admitted. "I figured as much. Eggs?" I requested instead.

"Protein. Good choice." He gave me a wink.

He quickly made me a cheese omelet and passed it to me with a fork before making himself one. The scent of the eggs went up my nose and my stomach snarled, making me feel almost nauseous.

I heard Reneé's chuckle as I took my first bite. "Someone's hungry this morning," she commented as she took a seat next to me.

"I guess so," I said lightly, taking a large bite.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" she asked, looking between Edward and me.

"Charlie should be here in a couple hours," I answered with my mouth full.

"And everyone else will be here around two," Edward continued. "I think Bella plans to eat at three?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah. As close to it as possible. That way the kids have all night to play with their toys from us." I shoveled more eggs in my mouth.

Reneé looked at Edward curiously. "Bella? Ignore this because I know you'll be embarrassed." I looked at her and stopped chewing. Of course I wasn't going to ignore it. "But Edward? What exactly did you do to my daughter this morning to make her eat this way?" She looked at my plate. "It's gone."

I looked down and realized she was right. I _inhaled_ it.

Edward shut off the range and plated his omelet, running his hand through his hair. "Uh, I don't know."

Edward looked at my flushed face and burst out laughing, making me laugh with him. Reneé would find out later, along with everyone else.

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously. I watched Edward's face flush slightly as he looked around the room nervously.

"Mom! Enough with the sex talk!"

"I told you not to listen." She laughed at me.

"Well, I think that's for us to know and you to never find out. I mean, you are my mother, for God's sake!"

"I suppose you're right." She gave me a quick peck in my hair. "I'll go upstairs and get ready, now. If you need anything from the store this afternoon, let me know."

I put my hand on my hip and looked at her indignantly. "Are you implying that I'll forget something?"

"Yes, dear. That's exactly what I'm implying," she said, grinning. "One of us always does," she said before she walked out of the room.

Edward took Reneé's place next to me at the bar. "I guess it's a good thing we're planning on telling them when we open gifts later because between your eating habits and sex drive and my hands having a mind of their own, we're going to give it away in no time."

"No kidding! How are we going to make it all day without someone else figuring it out?"

"Figure what out?" Rosalie asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing important," Edward lied. "Just something at Bella's publisher's office."

"Oh." Rosalie watched me get up and take my plate to the sink. "When do you want to start cooking, Bella?"

I crossed the room and grabbed a pint of Mission to Marzipan out of the freezer. I couldn't seem to stop myself. I opened it up and stuck a spoonful in my mouth. "After I get out of the shower," I finally answered, mumbling around my food.

"Ice cream? At nine in the morning?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I already ate an omelet and I was still hungry. It sounded good."

She watched me closely as I took another bite. I struggled to not devour the entire pint, cardboard and all. My will was fighting with the baby's...and I was losing.

Rosalie looked between Edward and I for a moment, then back to the fridge.

_Please don't look in the freezer. Please don't look in the freezer._

We had an entire shelf full of the Ben & Jerry's flavor I couldn't seem to get enough of.

Edward got up and took the spoon from me, taking a bite of his own. "You done now?" he asked, telling me with his eyes that I _had_ to stop before I gave myself away.

I took the spoon and shoved one last bite in my mouth. "Yep," I said, trying to be nonchalant, even though I was practically dying inside.

Edward put the pint back in the freezer and forced me out of the kitchen before I could grab the pint again. We got into the master bathroom and he shut the door, locking it behind us.

He turned the shower on and began getting undressed. "You are unbelievable."

"I couldn't help it!" I cried, pulling my shirt over my head.

"If I get in here with you, can you guarantee that you won't attack me like you did that ice cream?" he asked, grinning crookedly.

"No."

He shook his head at me and laughed lightly. "Didn't think so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

I came downstairs with Claire who laid her head sleepily on my shoulder. I'd had to wake her up from her nap so that we all could have Christmas together.

Our parents, Phil, Emmett, Rosalie, Gage, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Bree, Angela, and Ben were all in the dining room, waiting for Bella, Claire, and I to sit down so that we could start eating.

Ben had finally gotten a job at a law firm here in Seattle six months ago and became an integral part of our lives. It was as if we'd never graduated and moved away from one another. And now that he had moved here, he and Angela were inseparable. I was honestly waiting for them to announce their engagement any day now.

I put Claire in her high chair and looked around the room. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to fill our glasses with ice," Bree informed me. "She's been in there for a while, though. Think she got lost?"

"She might have," I said back with a smile. "I'll go get her."

Bella was right, I loved Seth's new girlfriend. She had short, dark brown hair that came down to her chin and these huge, baby blue eyes that Seth seemed to constantly be lost in. She was funny and wild, yet innocently sweet. She was perfect for him.

I walked towards the kitchen, intent on helping her but stopped in the doorway and doubled over with laughter. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on not making any noise, so that no one would notice that I was standing here, laughing uncontrollably at my wife--who was passed out with her head resting on the counter. Spoon in one hand, pint of ice cream in the other.

_How the hell did no one see this?_

I managed to pull myself together and crossed the room to her, throwing the spoon in the sink and the empty carton in the trash.

"Bella?" I asked, rubbing her back softly. "Wake up, love."

She groaned and picked her head up, looking at me with glassy eyes and wiping the drool off her chin. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. How did this happen?" I asked, cupping her face in my hand with concern. "I thought you were supposed to be getting ice?"

"I was. But I looked at the ice cream and got distracted," she said, yawning. "I'll be so glad when I don't have to hide this. I could have really used a nap today."

"I can see that," I smirked.

Suddenly my heart wrenched slightly in my chest with fear. I knew that it was expected that she would be tired all the time until her body adjusted to being pregnant. But falling asleep in the middle of eating ice cream seemed...excessive.

"Are you all right? You don't think there's something wrong, do you?" I asked in a rush.

"No," she said, smiling. "Quit worrying, Daddy. I was exactly like this at the beginning with Claire. Just give it a couple weeks and it'll start getting better. I promise."

We got the glasses on the tray and carried it back to the dining room. Bella and I quickly got the ham and turkey carved and everyone immediately dug in.

Emmett chewed quickly and swallowed. "I forgot to tell you. We've made it into the playoffs this year," he said casually.

I dropped my fork on my plate with a loud clatter. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I asked in excitement.

He shook his head and grinned. "'Fraid not, Eddie. Right now we've got the top spot. Even if we lose our last game, we're in."

The entire table cheered and talked happily about the possibility of Emmett going to the Superbowl. I'd been so busy, that even though I'd watched all of Emmett's games on TV, I hadn't paid any attention to the team's standings.

I felt like a complete ass.

Bella seemed to sense my guilt and rubbed her hand over my arm soothingly. She leaned over and whispered in my ear with a giggle. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Uh-uh. You're not leaving me to tell everyone myself." I kissed her cheek softly. "But as soon as we do, you're more than welcome to crash."

After everyone was finished, I started to help Bella and the rest of the girls clean up, but was swatted away by Esme who told me to start separating everyone's presents.

Apparently, I'm twelve again.

I'd managed to pass out two presents before Claire came over to the tree and started pulling things out, trying to help me.

"Do you want to help Daddy?" She nodded and held up the small gift in her hand. "Okay, let's see." I read the name tag quickly. "That one's Nana's. Can you go give it to Poppy since she's not here?"

"Poh-ey!" she giggled, running the present over to Carlisle before coming back over to me.

I handed her another gift. "This one's for Mimi and Grandpa Phil." I watched and made sure she got the bag over to Reneé and Phil before grabbing another one.

"More!" she exclaimed, running back to me.

"Okay. This one's for Papaw but it's really heavy so can Daddy help you?" She nodded and I let her grab the bottom of the box as I took it to Charlie.

It seemed to take forever to get everything passed out since Claire was helping, but she was so happy, I didn't spoil it by doing anything myself.

Everyone took their places and started opening gifts while Bella and I helped Claire with hers and took pictures. Paper flew everywhere and we heard excited squeals and laughs as our family and friends revealed what we each bought one another.

"Look, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, holding up a little Bears cheerleader uniform.

"Now, Emmett? Why in the hell would I put this on my daughter when I live in Seattle? Don't you think that I'd get my ass kicked by all the Seahawks fans out there?" I asked him jokingly.

"Fu-Screw the Seahawks!" He looked at Claire. "Claire-Claire, tell Daddy that the only team you vote for is the Bears."

Claire looked up at me in confusion. "Bewrs?"

Bella gently slapped me on the chest. "Stop it. You know she'll wear it." She turned back to Emmett and Rosalie. "It's great," she told them sincerely.

After everyone was finished, Bella and I finally opened our gifts from everyone while they watched us. Bella fumbled nervously with hers so I quickly took the gift she was working on from her and pulled the paper away from the tape.

"Are you all right?" I asked lowly.

She shook her head. "I'm freaking out about what's next," she whispered back.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm scared of what they'll say."

I watched her hands shake slightly as she opened her next gift. Without thinking, I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone's going to be so happy, just like we are."

She looked up at me hopefully and grinned. "You're right. I'm being stupid."

I shook my head and kissed her softly. "Just hormonal," I said with a grin.

"Okay! I'm going to puke if I have to watch any more of that!" Seth called out from across the room, laughing.

"Then don't watch, dumbass! I've had to deal with your's and Bree's displays of affection for over a month now." I glared at him. "And they weren't child friendly."

"Yeah, but you guys are the old married couple of the group. I mean, Alice and Jasper may be married, but they don't have any kids. It's just wrong to do that in front of your kids," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and got up, helping Bella up slowly and grabbed the cards we had bought for everyone. It was Bella's idea to get everyone a twenty-five dollar gift card to their favorite restaurant or store to go with the gifts we had already bought them. Bella had written on the inside of the card to say:

_Merry Christmas!_

_We love you,_

_Edward, Bella, Claire, and baby Cullen_

I couldn't wait to see Ali and Esme open the card.

"Bella and I got you all a little something extra the other day, but you have to make sure you open it together." I gave Alice a pointed look.

"Hey! I won't peek, I promise!" she protested.

"No, you won't. Because you and Emmett are getting yours last."

"What the hell?" Emmett asked loudly. "How did I get into the impatient pixie club?"

"Because you're you," I said simply.

I gave Bella half of the cards and we passed them out to everyone together, leaving Alice and Emmett last. We walked back to the front of the room and Jasper smirked at us. Bella's eyes widened and she put her finger over her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"Hey, wait! What are we missing here?" Angela asked, watching Jasper and Bella's exchange.

"Nothing!" Bella replied quickly. "Just open your card."

I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder and my hands on her stomach. We watched everyone open their envelope and pull out their card. Bella bit down on her lip as she waited for everyone's reactions.

I kept my eyes trained on my parents as they pulled their gift cards out and read the card, frowning and re-reading it. Carlisle pointed to something on the card and checked to see if Esme's card said the same thing. Suddenly, it clicked and Esme gasped in surprise before beaming at Carlisle.

"Oh, my gosh!" she shouted at us from across the room. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the excitement on her face.

All at once, our entire living room was filled with laughter and squeals as everyone realized what our words meant. I kissed Bella's neck tenderly and listened to everyone screaming at us at once.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "One at a time!"

"When did you find out?" Alice screeched at us.

"Last weekend. At the cabin," I answered her.

"But I thought..." she trailed off in confusion.

"So did we," Bella said, smiling. "But we were wrong."

"Next!" I called out, still laughing.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Angela asked her, looking her over with concern.

"Sleepy, hungry, and dizzy." Not to mention horny, but I kept that to myself.

"Got any funny cravings yet?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Nothing funny. Just ice cream." Bella looked over at me, blushing, no doubt thinking about her nap in the kitchen earlier.

"I knew it!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I knew it when I saw Edward come over to you this morning and rip the carton out of your hand!"

"Yeah. We weren't very good at hiding it," I admitted sheepishly. "Jasper found out about it on Thursday when we dropped Claire off."

"What?!" Alice yelled at him. "And you didn't tell me?"

He laughed at her. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Al."

"So, when's this new grandbaby of mine supposed to get here?" Charlie asked us.

"August."

His eyes gleamed slightly as he looked at us and then back at Claire. "Congratulations," he said gruffly. "Can't wait to see what this next one looks like."

I felt Bella's chest heave and let her go so that she could go to where Charlie was sitting. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, crying. "Love you."

"Love you, Bella."

She sniffled. "Gah! Stupid hormones."

Everyone milled around the room, picking things up and talking about the new baby and giving us their well wishes. When Esme came over to me, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" I leaned down and hugged her gently and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you think it'll be this time?"

"A boy," I answered her confidently.

She may surprise me, but nothing Bella was going through was the same as it was with Claire, with the exception of the sleepiness.

And I couldn't explain it, but I pictured myself a year from now with Claire sitting on my lap, snuggling against me with her brown-haired, green-eyed baby brother in the crook of my arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I'd take a few minutes and update again...I mentioned something a while back on Summer Nights on being in the zone and so things are getting themselves written fairly quickly. I will admit, Summer Nights is beginning to kick my ass so I just might start spending a little extra time on this story to get away from all the angst. Who knows. I change my mind every day. ;)**

**Oh...don't own Burberry, People, or anything else I might've mentioned in the story.**

**And revamped version of Defying Gravity is up on Twilighted(dot)net ...same title, same pen name. Just the first chapter but the second is in with my beta.**

**There's a section of the citrus variety ahead...**

**And as always, thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Edward**

_"Damn it!"_

I woke up with a start and made Claire jump slightly in my arms. I scrubbed my face with my hand and shifted slightly so that I could lay her down on the couch. I'd only been asleep for thirty minutes.

It was January and Bella had a week left of her book tour before she got a couple of weeks off in Seattle. Then she and Claire would be gone again, leaving me to our big, empty house while I kept up with my responsibilities at the hospital. And I wanted nothing more than to be able to stay with her. The thought of my two girls being gone for two weeks at a time left me feeling empty. Like there was a black void in my chest where my heart once was.

_Fuck my life._

After the stunt Aro tried to pull with the outdoor ads, I didn't want to step foot in the doors of the hospital again, much less work five days a week like nothing had ever happened. It was obvious that now that Aro Norrick had been elected Chairman of the Board, the hospital I loved so much was no longer the same. I couldn't decide if I wanted to contact a lawyer or just work until the summer and then find another job. But I knew one thing--there was no way in hell I would continue to work for that son of a bitch.

Maybe I could spend a little extra time doing things for the foundation when Bella was gone with Claire for her book tour. Distract myself. I was fairly certain that any and every trip I needed to take for the foundation was allowed in my _contract_.

Just the thought of what happened at the photo shoot a month ago left me seething.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and went into the bedroom to see Bella jumping up and down, trying to squeeze herself into her pants.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shit! Edward! I can't button these! Already!" she screeched.

"Hey, calm down. You're going to wake Claire up." I shut the door and crossed the room so that I could talk to her quietly.

I ran my gaze over her body and grinned. She had her pants on but was only wearing a light pink lace bra, giving me a peek of her nipples. Her breasts practically spilled out of the top. She looked even curvier than she did yesterday.

_So fucking hot._

"I'm freaking fat!" Her chin trembled. "He's making me fat!"

I ran my hand through her damp hair. "You're not fat. I think you look amazing, love."

She scoffed. "You have to say that. You live with me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No, I'm saying it because it's true. Bella, what part of your pants are tight?"

She wiped the tear that fell down her cheek away and sniffled. "The waist." She moved around a little and I watched the fabric swish teasingly over her hips and thighs.

"Don't you think that's normal?" I asked, quirking my lips in amusement.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make me any happier. I didn't show with Claire until I was four months. I'm only eleven weeks!" she shouted.

"Bella. He's your second. You know that it was very likely you started showing sooner than you did with Claire," I said soothingly. "Just leave the button undone," I offered.

"Yeah. Okay."

I watched her go over to her suitcase and pull out a white button down shirt.

_This was not going to be pretty._

She slipped it over her arms and I waited silently for her scream. Sure enough, as soon as she got to the third button, she couldn't button it over the size of her chest and screamed in frustration. She sucked in a breath and managed to get the entire shirt buttoned, only to have the button at her breasts pop off and fly across the room when she bent over to grab her shoes.

I helplessly stood there and watched her collapse on the floor in a heap of sobs. My mind knew that it was just hormones making her react this way, but my heart still broke with the sight.

I quickly went over to her and pulled her off the floor and worked on removing the offending clothing, ripping the shirt off her body before pushing the pants down her legs. As soon as she stood before me in nothing but her bra and panties, I worked on making her feel better about herself.

I grabbed her face with my hands and forced her to look at me. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Do you know what my first thought was when I saw you trying to button your pants?" She shook her head. "The only thing I could think of was how fucking hot you are."

"Edward," she protested.

"Don't 'Edward' me." I gently cupped her breast, loving the way it felt in the palm of my hand. "These have to be the most incredible things I have ever seen," I whispered against her lips. "They make me want to keep you naked and in bed all day long."

She moaned softly and closed the gap between us, joining our lips together. I kissed her gently, inhaling her scent, as I ran my hand from her breast down her stomach, grazing the skin in between her hipbones.

"They're huge," she said, breaking away from the kiss.

"They're not any bigger than they were with Claire, are they?"

"No," she admitted, inhaling deeply.

I went back to stroking the lower part of her stomach. "Can I see?" I asked softly.

She nodded against my face and I got down to my knees so that my eyes were level with her stomach. I moved my hand, feeling her stomach underneath it. There wasn't a bump yet, but it wasn't nearly as flat as it was two weeks ago. I kissed it quickly and pulled myself back up to my feet.

"So?"

"No bump yet," I said grinning. "Just gorgeous, mouth-watering curves."

She giggled. "Mouth-watering?"

I swallowed convulsively and nodded as I raked her body with my eyes again. "Claire's asleep," I said huskily, skimming my nose over her jaw and kissing her neck tenderly. "I want to show you how fucking beautiful you are."

She moaned in response and I took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side, grinning wickedly as I went to put her breast in my mouth, licking and sucking it before I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

I moved to the other side and felt Bella tug at the bottom of my shirt, causing me to instantly step back and let her pull it off. I brought my mouth to hers and moved my hands down her sides, feeling her waist curve in before her hips sensuously curved out. I put my thumbs in her panties and slowly pushed them down, listening to them hit the floor with a soft thud.

Bella's hands went to my boxers and I let her take them off of me before walking her back to the bed, laying her down gently and kneeling in between her legs. I ran my fingers down her slit and felt how hot and wet she was already, wishing I could tease her more, but thankful that she was ready for me since our daughter could wake up at any moment.

I hovered on top of her, kissing her again as I thrust inside her, groaning as my body connected with hers. I pumped myself in and out of her, running my hands down her body and cupping her breasts.

I rose up slightly and looked down at her, watching her bite her lip as she met each of my thrusts with her hips.

Our eyes met and a slow smile spread across my face. "No one else, Bella. No one else could ever make me feel this way."

Her eyes fluttered closed and I watched her brows knit as her muscles tightened up around me.

"Edward," she moaned, lifting one corner of her lip up in a smile.

I could feel myself getting closer. "Come with me, love," I whispered, taking her mouth with mine.

I felt her walls ripple around me and I let out a guttural moan as she pushed me over the edge. I slowed down, eventually stopping, but never broke my connection with her.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked, kissing her nose.

She smiled lazily at me. "Yes."

"Did you not bring any maternity clothes with you?" I asked curiously.

"No. I didn't think I'd need them," she said sheepishly.

"Looks like you need to take a shopping trip then, huh?"

She giggled. "It would seems so."

_"Momma? Da-ey?_" We heard Claire calling us from the other room.

I chuckled and got up to get dressed. "Perfect timing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Claire in my arms as we walked through downtown Atlanta, trying to find the bookstore that Bella was supposed to be at. I hadn't gone to a single one of Bella's appearances yet, trying to make sure the attention always stayed focused on Bella. Besides that, not many people knew what Claire looked like anymore and I was perfectly content to keep it that way. I knew that if someone recognized me, then cell phones would come out and pictures of us would be floating over the internet.

That was something I was adamant on keeping from happening. It was probably a little irrational, this fierce protectiveness I felt for Claire, but I wasn't about to subject her to the constant barrage of flashing bulbs and shouts from photographers every time we left the house. When I flipped through the tabloids I so frequently was found in, I couldn't help but feel thankful that it wasn't _my_ child featured next to a photo of me on one of the pages.

I couldn't take back the things I'd done to make it this way--and I wasn't sure I would anyway. I'd left my life behind to help start the foundation that put me in this position. And I was currently holding my beautiful daughter in my arms because of it. I knew that if I hadn't gone, Claire wouldn't be here. Sure, we might have a baby by now--but it wouldn't be my little Claire. Nor would Bella and I be expecting this _specific_ baby. Besides that, every single magazine article I was featured in--every photo shoot and ad I did--helped the foundation in some way or another. I was extremely proud to be a part of it; extremely proud to know that I helped make it what it is today.

But I couldn't help but feel like a fucking prisoner in the life I'd created sometimes.

Claire reached over and tried to pull my glasses off my face. I quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it lightly away.

"No, no. Don't break Daddy's glasses, baby. We're incognito tonight," I said with a grin.

I had worn a charcoal gray beanie to cover my hair and my glasses to help hide my eyes since they were the most recognizable of my features. Claire's hair was almost to her shoulders and after numerous attempts, I'd finally managed to pull her hair up in a ponytail and put her little knit hat on over it, hiding all of her hair.

I fucking prayed it worked.

The plan was that we would stay in the back, hidden from Bella's view so that Claire wouldn't squeal at the sight of her mother when she saw her.

It was one thing for the three of us to be seen taking a walk in the park or eating at a restaurant and thankfully, we hadn't had much of a problem going out together. Just the occasional group of people point and whisper and the rare request for photos. But it was quite another to be at some sort of publicized event. I could only imagine the throws of people that would come swarming around us if we were spotted. Most of Bella's fans were admirers of mine as well. And vice versa. Not only that, but there were the ocassional individuals who's sole purpose in attending one of Bella's appearances was for the chance to meet me.

So the solution was pretty fucking clear. I stayed the hell away.

I walked us into the bookstore and over to the café to get Claire a hot chocolate before we went over to where the huge sign was hung from the ceiling with the two covers of Bella's books as well as one of Bella's publicity shots. I checked the temperature of Claire's hot chocolate and poured it in her cup so that she didn't spill it all on herself and almost sighed audibly as I looked at Bella's face in the photo.

_Christ, I'm a love-sick idiot._

I made our way over to the back of the crowd, making sure we couldn't see the massive picture of Bella where we stood. The last thing I needed was for Claire to see it.

A woman came up to the platform they had set up for Bella and announced that Ms. Cullen wasn't feeling well but would be out in a moment. Panic flooded my body, constricting my veins, and I fumbled with my cell phone so that I could text Bella and make sure she was okay.

_Hey you. How're things there?_

I shifted Claire in my arms and anxiously waited for her reply. After what felt like forever, my phone finally buzzed in my hand.

_Hectic. I was about to go crazy trying to find something to wear and now I'm trying to scarf down some ice cream before I go out there. Blobby had a sudden craving for it._

I chuckled with my relief and quickly typed my response.

_You need to come up with a new name for him. He's no longer a little blob._

Her reply came back immediately.

_OK, name guru. Think of something. I can't even write much less think of a name._

Claire grabbed the phone and sent her own message before I could get it back from her.

_rujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_I'm working on it. So far-nothing. Claire misses you, just like me. Have a good night and hurry back to me._

I could barely see the platform where I was standing and saw Bella typing on her cell phone, smiling, as she walked over to it. She had on a new black v-neck sweater and pants, no doubt trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I checked her message quickly before I watched her stand at the podium and smile at the crowd.

She picked up the copy of her book and began explaining the scene she was reading and opened it, finding her place almost immediately. As soon as her mouth opened and she began to speak, I was completely enthralled as the words she'd poured out from her heart and onto the page came streaming from her lips.

Her words were so beautiful, so eloquent, as she described the surroundings and the characters' feelings. I closed my eyes and could picture it vividly as I listened to the story unravel before me. I'd read it before, but hearing it spoken in Bella's angelic voice was a completely different experience. My body swelled with pride and I couldn't stop the grin the spread across my face.

I opened my eyes and shifted slightly so that I could see in between the heads of the people in front of me and watched Bella's eyelashes graze across her cheeks as she looked down at the book and the beautiful blush that had spread through the apples of her cheeks, continuously flushing a light pink with Bella's reaction to everyone's eyes and intense focus on her.

Her creamy skin glowed in the light cast over her and almost instantaneously, I felt myself harden and had to stifle a hiss as the sensitive flesh rubbed against the zipper of my jeans.

_Son of a fucking bitch._

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to distract myself and keep any more blood from moving down to my now throbbing dick.

I looked away from Bella and scanned the crowd, stopping at a hint of fiery red hair that somehow looked vaguely familiar. I brushed the thought off and looked down at Claire who was slowly nodding off in my arms, gripping her cup of hot chocolate like it was some priceless treasure. I shook my head, smiling, and gently took the cup from her grasp, watching her little hands flop down against my chest and her eyes finally close all the way.

Bella finished her reading and answered a few questions before she got up and walked over to the table that was set up for her, grimacing and rubbing her stomach absently. She sat down and grabbed some sort of protein bar out of her bag and quickly munched on it while everyone lined up for her book signing.

I took Claire over to the café and sat down, watching the crowd slowly die down as Bella took pictures and signed books, keeping the false smile on her face the entire time. When there were only three people left in line and Bella looked as if she would fall out of her chair and collapse on the floor with exhaustion at any given second, I got up and grabbed a random book off the shelf and stood behind the last person in line.

When it was finally my turn, I walked up to the table and threw the book down wordlessly, waiting for her reaction.

She didn't disappoint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I scrubbed my face in my hands and exhaled sharply. I was so tired, my eyelids were beginning to have a mind of their own, closing or drooping at any given second. I mentally slapped myself awake and went to grab the next book, smiling politely and asking for the person's name as I scribbled some mindless message on the interior of the cover.

I just wanted to go home. I wanted to catch a plane and fly back to Seattle so that I could curl into bed next to Edward and sleep for days. We'd been gone for almost a month and even though I was extremely grateful that Edward was with me, it was still getting to me.

When I'd talked about becoming a writer, I knew that the publicity and meeting fans came with the job. But my God...who knew it was this demanding? The most frustrating part of it was that I was nowhere near done.

The way Jane had rearranged my schedule, I would be traveling on and off to the beginning of May. My shaking hand went out to get the next book and I took a deep breath, trying to control my fears. I was absolutely terrified that all this time apart, during one of the most important events in our lives, was going to tear me and Edward apart.

I pushed the thought from my mind. We were stupidly, ridiculously, Lifetime-movie in love. I couldn't even picture myself in a world without Edward in it, much less imagine the two of us apart. I needed to get a grip--and fast--before I stressed myself out to the point that I needed hospitalization.

I reached out and grabbed the next book, pulling it towards me and stopped. This wasn't one of my books. I read the cover and saw that it was some sort of diet book.

_Are you kidding me?_

I pushed the book back and pushed down on my eyes with my hands. "You have got to be shitting me," I muttered under my breath.

I didn't even bother looking up at the idiot who gave me this book.

"Look, I don't know if you can _actually_ read, but my name is clearly on the sign above my head." I lifted my arm and pointed my finger to the sign. "This isn't my book. I don't even know who this Dr. Nora Goldman is." I was being bitchy, but I couldn't help it.

"I know," a familiar, velvety voice said in amusement.

My head snapped up and my mouth dropped open in shock. I looked around the room quickly and then looked back at Edward, who had his hair covered and his glasses on with a sleeping Claire propped over his shoulder. My entire mood changed with his surprise appearance in front of me. The happiness that surged through me caused my face to break out into a broad smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still grinning widely.

"I wanted to see you." He looked around. "I've never gotten to see you at one of these before."

I stood up and came around the table to him. "They're pretty boring actually."

"Well, maybe to you since you've done it somewhere near a hundred times, but I thought it was great." He looked around before kissing me softly on the lips.

I sighed. "Thanks."

He looked down at me seriously. "Bella? Do you have any idea how proud I am of you? You were amazing up there. That book is incredible."

I choked up slightly with his compliment. "Thanks, baby. It means a lot to me for you to say something like that."

He cupped my face in his hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Why's that?" he asked, his green eyes probing.

"Your opinion matters to me more than anyone else's," I said simply.

His face lit up with his smile. He quickly dropped his hand. "So, are you ready to go home?"

I pouted. "I can't. I'm meeting Jane here to talk about getting someone to watch Claire for me while we travel."

"Who are you going to hire?"

"I'd like Chelsea to do it again, if she's available," I answered.

He nodded. "I like her. She was really good with Claire."

"Yeah. You guys go on ahead and go back to the hotel. I'll meet you there later."

He looked down at Claire and grinned at the drool coming out of her mouth and onto his coat. "We'll wait."

My brows knit. "You sure?"

"Yep. It doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon. We'll just be over here if you need anything." He pointed to the group of loveseats and chairs in the middle of the room.

"All right. I'll try to hurry up."

I turned around and saw Jane watching Edward walk away from us, licking her lips. I looked back and couldn't stop my own tongue from snaking out and wetting my lips. He was certainly a sight to behold--even in disguise.

"My God, Bella. You have some gorgeous fans."

I laughed. "Jane. That was Edward. And Claire."

"That's your daughter?! She's gotten so big!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tell me about it."

"I didn't know he wore glasses," she commented, looking over at Edward.

"He usually doesn't. I think he feels old in them," I said with a laugh.

She watched him, dazed, before quickly shaking herself out of it and looking back to me.

"You look good. Your hair's longer," she said smiling.

"Prenatal vitamins." I smiled back. "Yours is shorter," I said, looking at her page boy haircut.

She shrugged. "It's easier this way." She nudged her head towards Edward. "Go get your boy. We'll go back in one of the offices and talk. I can talk to you guys at the same time. You know, kill two birds with one stone. That sort of thing."

I nodded and went over to where Edward was sitting, flipping through a magazine. "Jane wants to talk to you," I said quietly.

He threw down the magazine and got up, careful not to jostle Claire. "What about?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

We walked over to where Jane was waiting for us and I felt his free hand go to the small of my back, before he snapped it back to his side. I looked over and couldn't help the smirk on my face. I knew exactly how he felt. It was like being an addict, trapped in a room with your drug of choice, only to have it out of reach. My entire body hummed, desperately wanting to feel that beautiful shock his touch sent racing through me.

As soon as we got in the office and shut the door, I gave into the urge and stood on my toes, pressing my lips to his jaw and reveling in the jolt that went through my system. He grinned crookedly as he bent down and slowly kissed my lips, parting with his tongue and causing a contented sigh to escape my throat.

I pulled back and grinned. "Okay. I'm good now."

We sat down with Jane and began discussing my career, talking about possible nanny candidates for Claire. Edward and I both decided to interview two, only if Chelsea was unavailable.

"That brings me to your _People_ shoot," she said, writing something down in her book.

"I want Sam and Emily Uley to do it again," I said firmly.

She wrote it down. "Okay. I'll call them. Next, I kinda, sorta, _maybe_ mentioned to Burberry about you two having a baby and they've offered you an insane amount of money for the two of you to do ads with your parents, together as a couple, and individually. Especially since they're starting up a new maternity line." She cringed, waiting for our response.

Edward groaned, causing Claire to shift slightly on his shoulder. "Jane, you know I don't want to do this kind of shit anymore!"

"I know, I know. But Edward, they'll even designate pieces to use strictly for this and call it 'Burberry for The Cullen Foundation'. All profits from those pieces sold will go to the foundation. You can't pass this up."

I looked over at Edward. "She's right," I said apprehensively.

"I know," he said quietly. "What did Carlisle and Esme say?"

"They would do it as long as it was all right with you," she said stoically.

I reached over and ran my hand over his arm while he silently worked it out in his head. I had absolutely no problems with doing something to help the foundation. But I wasn't the one constantly being featured in tabloids.

After a few minutes, he nodded minutely and glanced over at me before speaking to Jane. "We'll do it. When?"

"Most likely in May so that Bella here can fatten up a bit," she said with a wink. "Cause right now, the only difference I can see in her is those boobies."

"Nice, Jane. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"So, I think that's it. I'll call you when I've gotten everything worked out with the Uley's and then we can figure out a day that works best for everyone." She stood up and went to the door. "Edward? You made the right decision," she said before walking out.

"Did I?" he asked so quietly, I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double post day! I got this done this afternoon and was feeling generous...OK, actually I have an ulterior motive which is at the bottom....**

**Oh, I posted Saturday with info on the new revamped Defying Gravity and forgot to say that it was at Twilighted(dot)net. I got all approved and shit! Whoop! I forgot about FF not allowing website addresses in typical form (blond moment...)**

**LEMON AHEAD! :)**

**And as always, thanks for the reviews!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Bella**

I paced the floor of the green room, nervously waiting for one of the producers to come and get me and take me to the set--the place I was beginning to refer to as my own personal hell. I was getting ready to do my first interview for a nationally televised morning show in LA and I was scared shitless.

I went back to the full-length mirror and tugged on the check-pattered ruffle skirt I was wearing. It barely came down to my mid-thigh.

"Stop messing with it Bella. You're going to ruin it," Alice chastised from across the room.

I turned my head to where she was playing with Claire and glared at her. "Don't you think it's just a _wee _bit short?"

"Nope." She handed Claire another block. "You've got a long-sleeved black top on that covers every part of that fabulous chest of yours because '_you think it's a dead giveaway_'," she said sarcastically. "So, you get to show of those pin thin legs of yours instead."

I sighed and sat down, putting on the black strappy heels Alice had picked out.

My head snapped up with a sudden thought. "What if I trip over one of the electrical cords with these shoes on and show everyone my ass?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, come on. Do you really think Edward would let you fall on your ass?"

"I guess not," I muttered back.

Edward came rushing through the door with drinks for everyone. "Oh, good. You're not..." He trailed off as soon as he saw me.

I stood there, blushing considerably, as he ran his intense green eyes over my body. I watched his Adam's apple bob when he got to my legs and shifted slightly in place. His ever-darkening eyes darted down to my stilettos and widened before narrowing at them.

He came over to me and handed me the bottle of water I'd asked for. He leaned into me, breathing heavily. "You look so good, Bella. I have half a mind not to let you go out there dressed like this," he said huskily. "Everyone's going to know how incredibly sexy my wife is once you do."

I giggled with his response to my clothes. "I look ridiculous."

He brushed up against me, just enough so that I could feel how hard he was under his jeans. I jumped back in surprise and looked up at him. "Does that feel like I think you look ridiculous?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so." He leaned in so that his hot breath tickled my ear. "You're leaving the shoes on for me later, love," he whispered.

_Holy shit._

My breathing sped up and the familiar ache between my legs came back with a vengeance just from his words. I could feel my entire body flush as my hormones ran wild throughout my body in anticipation for what was to come. I opened my mouth several times to say something witty in return, but nothing came out.

The best I could come up with was, "Really?"

He chuckled at me and went over to play with Claire. "Really."

I went back to the mirror and ran my hands through my stick-straight hair, adjusted the knot that ran diagonally on the front of my shirt, and ran my hands over my skirt, turning sideways, to make sure you really couldn't see the little bump I was beginning to sport. I was doing anything and everything to keep myself from thinking about what was to come.

"Hey," Edward called over to me. "You'll do great," he said, smiling crookedly, once I looked over at him.

There was a knock on the door and the woman producing my segment came in the room. "You're up!" she said with and excited smile.

Edward gracefully got up off the floor and wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the set. My pulse hammered loudly in my ears, beating so quickly, I could barely understand anything the woman was telling us. It caused my entire body to vibrate with its rhythm as it continued its assault against the inside of my chest, feeling as if it would beat its way out at any moment. I swallowed convulsively, trying to dislodge the knot that had formed at the base of my throat, constricting my airway. My palms sweat and my stomach fluttered with fear. I was going to pass out from stage fright and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Or so I thought.

Edward felt me tense up beside him and stopped with me, just before we reached the set, cupping my face in his hands and skimming his pinkie over my throat where my increasingly rapid pulse beat visibly.

"My God, Bella. Your heart is flying," he said in shock. I nodded against his hands. "Look at me," he demanded softly. Once my eyes met his, he gave me a dazzling smile, causing my already weak knees to buckle somewhat. "You are going to do great out there. I promise. Just try to take deep, slow breaths. We've got to calm you down." He leaned down so that he was closer to me. "All this stress isn't good for the baby," he said quietly.

I closed my eyes and focused on breathing deeply and slowly while I felt his hands skim over my face, rubbing my temples softly before moving to caress my cheeks with his thumbs. His hands ghosted down my neck, grazing my collarbone and shoulders, before he ran his hands down my back. He reached the small of my back and I felt him pull me closer against him, molding me to him.

I breathed him in and gradually my entire body calmed down. His gentle touch and strong arms always made me feel safe.

I sighed against him. "Thanks."

He kissed the top of my head and took a step back. "Just remember I'm right over there," he said pointing to the wall where he planned on standing.

"Okay," I said, straightening up. "It's only for a few minutes, right? I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Go knock 'em dead," he said with an amused smile, making me laugh nervously.

I went over and stood by one of the cameras, waiting for them to begin shooting again, and let the producer attach a microphone to my shirt and clip it to the back of my skirt. I heard the loud steps of someone in heels come up from behind me and turned around to see one of the hosts, Carmen hurrying back to the set.

"Bella!" she said warmly, running her fingers through her long black hair. "You look great! I just love that skirt!"

"Thanks," I said shyly, feeling my face flame up.

"Are you ready for Eleazar and I to grill you?" she asked teasingly.

"No, not really," I admitted honestly.

She waved me off. "You'll do great! I've got to get back out there. See you in a sec!"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and turned back to watch Carmen and Eleazar have their makeup touched up and their hair tweaked. Eleazar looked over to where I was standing and gave me a polite nod before turning back to the camera and waiting for his cue to begin.

I watched them smile brightly at the camera and make a few jokes as they chattered about something they deemed newsworthy. I realized while I was watching them, my entire body shook with my nervousness. I took a deep breath and glanced over at Edward, who was watching me closely. I gave him a small smile and he winked at me in response, making me feel infinitesimally better.

I turned my attention back to Carmen and Eleazar, who I assumed were discussing one of my books since they were holding copies in their hands, but I was unable to understand anything they were saying. It seemed like in no time, I found my feet carrying me towards them on their own volition and had no recollection of my name ever being called. I could hear the claps and cheers of the crowd as I came into view, and felt myself wave and plaster my best Miss America smile on my face, but my brain had shut off. Every movement was automatic; like it was an out of body experience.

They started in on questions about both books and if I had any new projects in the works, which I answered as honestly as I could, telling them I was working on completing another book, but it's release date hadn't been determined yet.

Because I'd managed to only come up with three thousand words that I _still_ wasn't satisfied with since the beginning of December.

They then asked me about my book tour and the cities I planned to visit and how long I would be touring the country. Which of course flawlessly segued into my personal life with Edward.

_Shit._

"So how does your husband like you traveling so much?" Carmen asked me, still smiling brightly before turning quickly to the audience. "If you all don't already know, Bella is married to the hottest doctor in America, Edward Cullen."

The answering screams and cheers were almost deafening.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, well, neither of us really enjoy traveling as much as our jobs require us to, but we make it work."

Eleazar's black eyes met mine as he poised himself to ask his next question. "And how do you do that?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Well, he tries not to go out of the country for any extended period of time unless it's absolutely necessary and my agent arranged my book tour so that I had plenty of time off to spend with Edward and our daughter. And he comes to whatever city I'm in as often as he can so that we can be together as a family."

"Yes he does!" Carmen exclaimed. "Chris? Could you pan around over there?" she asked one of the cameramen and pointed over towards Edward.

_Oh, hell._

Edward watched the screen above him, broadcasting what the camera was seeing as it spun around until it focused on him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes popped out with shock as he realized what was happening.

He quickly composed himself and smiled graciously at the camera, flicking his surprised gaze over to me. I was totally unaware that my mouth was unhinged until his smile became genuine and he chuckled softly at me.

"Edward? Why don't you come over here for a minute?" Carmen asked sweetly.

"Oh, uh. I don't think so," he said politely.

"Please?" she pleaded. "I'm sure everyone would love to hear what you have to say as well!"

The room filled with screams and cheers while Edward rocked on his heels indecisively before exhaling sharply and running his hand through his hair. The audience's cheers and applause grew louder each second as Edward reluctantly made his way over to us, putting on a mike and giving them a slight wave and a tight lipped smile.

He was not happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

_Son of a mother fucking bitch. You have got to be joking._

This entire segment was supposed to be about Bella so that she could promote her career as a writer and these idiots were dragging me into this.

I made my way over to them, trying to be as polite and accommodating as possible, but inside I was kicking and screaming in protest. I did _not_ want to do a TV interview. I did _not_ want to take the attention away from Bella.

Obviously, I couldn't even stand and watch my wife proudly from the sidelines as she answered each question flawlessly and tactfully, looking enticingly beautiful while she did.

_DAMN IT._

But did I honestly think that I would be able to?

Being asked to join Bella in front of live TV was not at all what I expected. Maybe I was still a bit naive, even though I was thirty-two. Though it surprised me, I could see why they would pan the camera around to get a shot of me on the sidelines. And now somehow I found myself walking over to them so that they could ask me whatever they felt like about the foundation and try to get a lot of personal information out of us. But what else was I supposed to do? Come off as an inconsiderate asshole in front of the millions of viewers watching me?

I think not.

I sat down next to Bella and kissed her cheek tenderly, making the audience grow even wilder. I looked over and saw Bella's face to heat up as the blood rushed through it in embarrassment. I threw my arm around her chair, smiling crookedly at her, and sat back in the chair like I was completely at ease, when in reality, I was fucking furious.

"They are such a cute couple, don't you think?" Carmen asked the audience once their screams finally died down.

The audience erupted in applause and a few cat calls. I felt like a piece of meat on display in the butcher's case, waiting for the hungry masses to ogle me, infuriating me even further.

I quickly buried my frustration and anger down and acted the part. It was part of the job.

"So, Edward? How are things going with The Cullen Foundation?" Eleazar asked diplomatically.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Great. We've actually set up a team to go down to Guatemala and assist the Red Cross with relief for the victims of the mudslides that destroyed a few villages last week. And I believe we have another team getting ready to make another trip to Asia and visit various countries in the span of two months. We're also in the process of opening two new offices in New York and here in LA to help take some of the burden of our home office in Chicago."

"It sounds like things are going well," Eleazar commented. I only nodded in response. "Tell me, how does the foundation afford to make all these trips and pay for the medical supplies needed to take on them?"

"We function solely on donations. Not just monetary, but we take donations from hospitals, pharmaceutical companies--things of that nature--so that we can actually have the supplies necessary to make these trips. Esme is working on some sort of benefit that will take place in June," I droned. I'd explained it so frequently in the last year, my words sounded robotic.

"And what about you? What's your involvement in all this?" Eleazar leaned forward, waiting for my answer.

I chuckled uncomfortably. "Well, any and everything I've been paid to do all those magazine articles and endorsements have gone directly to the foundation. I also help plan the trips and find places for any new volunteers we get. I occasionally go on short trips and do field work, but not often."

"Why's that?"

"I have a family," I stated simply.

"Do you focus only on out-of-country needs or do you do things in the US as well?" Carmen asked me.

"We do things here. We were just down in Florida a few months ago when Hurricane Gregory hit making sure that the elderly and people with medical conditions got the supplies and medications they needed to stay healthy."

"Okay, okay. On to the things we really want to know about," Carmen said with a wink. "How long have the two of you been married?"

"Just over a year," Bella answered.

"And how old is that daughter of yours? Claire is it?"

I nodded and didn't stop the proud smile from crossing my lips. "She's seventeen months."

Carmen looked out at the audience. "I had the pleasure of meeting her earlier and she is the cutest thing I've ever seen! She looks just like this man sitting over here," she said smiling and pointing to me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Tell me. Is she a Daddy's girl?" Carmen asked excitedly.

"Yes," Bella answered for me. "Very much so."

"Do you have any plans for any more children?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes," I said honestly, feeling the rush in my veins as I answered.

"When?" Carmen practically squealed.

"Soon," I said cryptically, causing Bella to look at me in disbelief.

We were scheduled to meet Sam and Emily at a studio in Seattle in two weeks to take pictures for the _People_ article. Everyone would find out within a month. And I highly doubted we could keep it a secret much longer anyway given the fact that Bella was having to wear clothes that strategically hid the small bump she'd started getting in the last week.

The time was finally up for our segment and I ripped the microphone off my shirt and threw it down in frustration, no longer willing to play the part, before I stalked off towards the green room.

I heard Bella apologizing behind me and spun around to look at her angrily.

"Don't fucking apologize for me," I said harshly as she made her way over to me.

"Edward, I-"

I stopped her. "No. There was no excuse for them to drag me out there with you other than for ratings," I snapped. "It was fucking bullshit, Bella, and you know it."

"Well, it's not like I could do anything about it!" she cried.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "This was supposed to be about you. About your new book. About your _career_ and somehow, they turned it around so that it was about me and the fucking foundation."

"You didn't have to go, you know," she huffed.

"Oh, like that was an option! They put me on the spot! What was I supposed to do? Make myself look like a selfish jackass and refuse to go out there? It was live TV for Christ's sake!"

I didn't wait for an answer as I went back to the green room. I heard Bella's heels click loudly on the floor behind me, but was so furious, I didn't hear her broken sobs until I had my hand on the door handle. I abruptly stopped and banged my head on the door, leaving it there and closing my eyes.

_I am such a fucking asshole._

I turned to her and looked at her warily. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and wiped the tears away before she tried to brush past me and walk into the room. My arm quickly wrapped around her waist, holding her back. I struggled with my words as she stood there stiff in my arms, staring at the floor.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She nodded but never looked up at me.

"Bella, please," I begged. My heart ached in my chest with the thought of her being angry with me.

"It's fine," she sighed.

I turned her around so that she was facing me and held her in my arms for a while, waiting as the tension slowly left her body. I stepped back and grabbed her face, forcing my tongue in her mouth as I kissed her fervently.

"I _am_ sorry," I whispered against her lips.

She inhaled deeply. "I know. This whole 'being in the public eye' is harder for you than it is for me. Not only am I not frequented in those rag mags, but I went into this knowing it's part of the job. It's part of being a writer to promote your work to the public. And of course that comes with questions about my personal life. People are morbidly curious as to what goes on in other people's lives for some reason. But it's not that way for you. You didn't ask for this. You happen to be married to a writer and somehow have been targeted by the media because of your good looks, charm, and position with the foundation." She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "And for that, I'm sorry."

"Now you're apologizing to me?" I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I just don't understand why they think I'm so interesting."

"Have you not looked in the mirror recently?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha." I pulled her even closer, looking down at her seriously. "So, you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not."

I smiled warmly at her and kissed the tip of her nose "Now what?"

She smiled wickedly. "Hotel." I looked at her in confusion. "You promised something about leaving my shoes on. Remember?"

Images of Bella standing before me in nothing but those strappy stilettos flooded my mind, making my body instantly react.

"Ah, yes. I do," I said thickly. "Think Ali will take Claire shopping for a little bit?"

"God, I hope so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella and I got back to the suite and I didn't hesitate to take advantage of our time alone. I quickly locked the door and pushed her against the wall, grinding my hips into her as I did. She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her deeply and palmed her breasts.

"Take your clothes off," I instructed breathlessly.

She ripped the shirt out from her skirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the ground. She then unzipped the skirt and let it pool at her feet before slowly stepping away from it. She looked at me from behind her lashes, smiling softly.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it off her shoulders and watching her breasts bounce as they were released from their confinement. I groaned loudly as my eyes ran over the smooth lines of her body, taking my time as I got to her legs and slowly coming back up to her face. She was biting her lip and blushing--I came undone.

I stripped out of my clothes in a matter of seconds and pushed her g-string down before grabbing one of her legs and hitching it up around my waist. My fingers traced along her wet slit before plunging inside her as I brought my mouth to hers again. I pumped them in and out of her, feeling her body clench around them and ran my thumb across her clit.

Her hips pushed up against me as her muscles contracted and spasmed around my fingers with her orgasm. I pulled my hand out from between her legs and grabbed her ass, picking her up so that I could carry her to the couch.

I laid her down and hovered over her, tracing my fingers on her breasts and around her nipples as I nipped and licked her neck. I lined myself up to her entrance and thrust in quickly, sheathing myself within her in one quick movement.

"Fuck," I grunted as I pulled back and slammed into her again.

I grabbed her foot, placing my hand in the arch of her shoe and brought it to my shoulder, forcing myself even deeper into her body as I continued to drive into her.

She rocked her hips in time with my thrusts, panting and moaning as she got closer and closer. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her calf, licking my way up to her knee before letting her leg fall to the side and bringing my chest back onto hers.

I found her breast with my mouth and teased her nipple with my tongue, feeling it harden even more in my mouth and shifted slightly on top of her so that I was applying even more pressure to her clit each time I pushed myself back into her.

"Edward," she moaned, writhing underneath me as she came hard.

Her muscles rippled around me and I came with her, letting a low growl escape my throat as I shot forcefully into her.

I hovered over her, gasping for air, until I could breathe better and then rolled to the side, letting her head rest in the crook of my neck.

My hand ran down to the little bump protruding out from in between hip bones and I rubbed circles on it with my thumb affectionately.

"Remind me to thank him when he gets older for the best sex of my life," I said, still slightly out of breath.

She giggled and nodded her head against me. "What if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll never have a fucking clue," I said honestly.

Claire wasn't dating until she was in college. Like I'd tell this baby, if it ended up being another girl, that her father had the best sex of his life because her mother was insatiable when she was pregnant with her. Didn't see that one happening.

"Seriously, Edward. We keep referring to the baby as a boy, but what if it's another girl?"

I tried to look down at her, but couldn't see anything but her thick, mahogany hair. "What do you mean?"

"Have you even thought of any girl names?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"No. But I haven't thought of any boy names, either," I admitted. "Have you?"

"A few," she said shyly.

"Well, let's hear them," I demanded, hearing the smile in my voice.

"Um, okay," she said nervously. "Claire's name is French so I went through a list of French names and liked Amelie and Noelle."

I ran the names through my head. I instantly hated Noelle with our last name.

"Spell that first one? Ah-muh-lee?"

"A-M-E-L-I-E. You don't like it, do you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It's all right. What would her middle name be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Elizabeth?"

_Amelie Elizabeth Cullen. Amelie Cullen. No._

"You do realize that Elizabeth was my grandmother's name, don't you?" She nodded. "What else have you thought of?" I asked her, trying to get away from the French names.

"Um, Avery, Eve and Lydia, I guess."

"I like Avery," I said with a grin. "But I like Lydia, too. What about Marie for a middle name?"

"Lydia Marie?" She pursed her lips. "Yeah, I guess. But we did the whole naming Claire after me thing. You want to do it again?"

"Marie was your grandmother's name, too. Why not?"

Her brows knit. "Lydia Marie Cullen. Lydia Cullen." A smile crept across her face. "That sounds nice, actually."

"It's not bad, is it?" I asked rhetorically. "What about for Avery?"

"I have no idea," she said sheepishly.

"What about Grace? Avery Grace? Or Elizabeth. Avery Elizabeth?"

"Those are pretty. I like them both." She smiled even wider.

"What about boy names?"

"I want to use Edward as his middle name," she said resolutely.

"Okay," I agreed, knowing there was no changing her mind. "What about first names?"

"Well, what sounds good with Edward?"

I laughed bleakly. "Nothing."

She pretended to be offended. "Oh, come on! Surely there's something!"

I thought aloud. "Jack? Nathan? Liam? William?"

She gasped softly. "Will," she breathed.

"You like Will?" She nodded. "William Edward Cullen. Sounds kind of like an old man, don't you think?"

"No! Will doesn't. Not at all!" she argued.

"No. I guess not." I kissed her forehead. "I kind of like Liam, though."

_Liam Edward Cullen._

"You do?" I nodded and made my way down her body so that my face was next to her stomach. "So are you a Lydia, an Avery, a Will, or a Liam?" I asked with a grin. "Or something completely different?"

"Like the baby can tell you," she said sarcastically.

"I know," I said with a laugh. "So, I guess we haven't really decided on anything yet, have we?"

"No," she said with a sigh. "Maybe after we find out what we're having, we'll figure it out. We've only got, what? Five or six weeks left until we can find out?"

_Jesus, that was coming up quick._

"Something like that," I murmured. "Do you want to find out this time?"

Her brows knit. "You don't?"

"Not really," I confessed. "I'd kind of like to do something different and be surprised this time."

"Alice will kick your ass," she said with a dark laugh.

I hadn't factored the insistent little Ali into the equation. I could only imagine her trying to buy things for the nursery without knowing the sex. She loves to have everything perfected, down to the last detail. Without knowing whether or not she should buy for a boy or a girl, I imagined her head would spin around and pop off, landing somewhere in the Pacific. While the thought was pretty funny, the reality was not.

"Shit," I muttered. "Looks like we're finding out."

"We don't have to. You shouldn't let Alice influence your decision on this. She'll get over it and use green or yellow," Bella said, running her fingers through my hair.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do whatever you want to do, love."

"I want to find out," she said, biting her lip. "But I'll compromise with you."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"We'll know. But no one else will. It'll be our little secret." She giggled. "It'll drive Alice crazy."

I laid there and thought about it. Even though it wouldn't be a surprise for me, it would be a surprise for everyone else. The look on all their faces when we told them on Christmas about the baby came flashing through my mind and I smiled broadly.

"Deal."

* * *

**So ulterior motive...baby names.**

**I'm thinking possibly:**

**Girl-**

**Avery Elizabeth**

**Lydia Marie**

**Boy-**

**William Edward (Will) **

**Liam Edward **

**Sheesh, this is harder than naming my own kids! I always knew what they were going to be naming Claire. This time, not so sure. Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I promised myself I wasn't going to do this...I swore I wasn't. It was too predictable and obvious. But I did..**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate all the positive feedback on the names!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Edward**

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

The galloping sound filled the room, making both Bella's and my faces light up with excitement. Claire looked around the room in confusion, trying to figure out where the loud sound was coming from.

"That's the baby, Claire," Bella said happily.

"Baby?" Claire questioned.

Maybe being almost two months older would help her understand a little better. "The baby's in Mommy's belly, Claire. You're going to get a new baby brother or sister soon. Would you like that?" I questioned her.

Claire grinned and nodded. "Baby!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Brown moved the probe around the lower part of Bella's stomach and frowned. The heartbeat coming from the Doppler seemed to double in speed, filling the room with an almost constant stream of echo-like noise. She moved it to the far right side and the sound slowed, beating at a perceptibly slower speed than the previous thrumming.

_What the fuck._

She repeated the movement, trailing the probe along the top of Bella's bump, and got the exact same result--the rhythmic pulsing of the baby's heartbeat morphing into something faster; the beats came one right after the other, almost overlapping until it slowed, steadying into that first solid rhythm.

It took only a second for my brain to register what was happening.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted, looking at Bella wide eyed. I belatedly realized Claire was in the room with us.

"What?" Bella asked, worried.

"Edward, we don't know anything yet," Dr. Brown said chuckling. "It could have just been an echo."

"Teresa, don't give me that shit. That wasn't an echo."

She wiped Bella's stomach off and grabbed her chart, looking at her pregnancy with Claire before grabbing the measuring tape to measure Bella's stomach.

"Why are you measuring me?" Bella asked fearfully.

"You've not gained any more weight than you did with Claire, but you're bigger." She measured Bella and frowned again.

"What is she?" I asked nervously.

"Measuring at sixteen weeks," she mumbled, grabbing Bella's chart again. "She's only thirteen. But there's nothing on the ultrasound showing... How did I miss...? Her HCG levels were slightly elevated..."She trailed off as she thought. She looked up and smiled. "Looks like we're doing another ultrasound."

She waited for us at the door and walked us to one of the ultrasound rooms, shutting the door and getting the machine ready.

My mind was racing, going a million miles a minute, thinking of all the reasons for the echo. But my brain kept circling around one.

Twins.

I was excited and terrified all at once.

I sat down with Bella and watched her pull her shirt up and roll her unbutton jeans down with trembling hands.

"Hey, everything's fine," I said tenderly, shifting Claire on my lap and grabbing her hand.

Bella nodded and wiped her eye, catching her frightened tear before it fell.

"We might have to do another internal ultrasound since I didn't instruct you to drink a lot of water," Dr. Brown told Bella.

"Oh, no," she said quickly. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Dr. Brown raised her brows. "I'll make it quick then," she laughed.

I sat there anxiously, bouncing my leg and squeezing Bella's hand as I watched the black screen. I was in a fucking daze, just waiting for the image that would tell us our fate.

Suddenly, there it was. The perfect image of a little hand, not quite formed. My body tensed as I watched Dr. Brown take her time moving the transducer over Bella's stomach and pushing down at her pubic bone, trying to get a good look at the entire picture.

What I saw nearly stopped my heart.

"You're having twins!" Dr. Brown said in excitement.

"What?!" Bella screeched in alarm.

"Twins," she repeated, still smiling. She examined the babies carefully, taking their measurements and making sure they were healthy before saying anything else. "The babies are measuring up well and everything looks perfectly normal."

_Babies..._

"Fraternal or identical?" I croaked. I couldn't make myself look at the screen again.

"Fraternal."

At least I wouldn't have a hard time telling them apart.

I felt my entire body break out into a cold sweat with fear as my heart beat accelerated, pounding loudly in my chest.

_Holy fuck. Shit. How the hell did this happen? Oh, God. What the fuck are we going to do?_

"Edward," Bella said, crying and looking down at our joined hands pointedly.

I quickly realized I was hurting her. I loosened my grip and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?" Dr. Brown asked in concern.

"No," I said, swallowing thickly. I felt my stomach clench involuntarily. "I'll be right back."

I almost threw Claire at Bella and ran out of the room. I went straight for the bathroom, closing the door and launching myself at the toilet as I emptied the contents of my stomach. The blood roared in my head and I retched again, heaving uncontrollably until my terrified stomach had quit spasming. I sat back on the floor and propped my head on the wall, breathing heavily as the panic slowly subsided.

"Oh, God," I moaned to myself.

I knew I was acting irrational. I loved being a father. I loved it when Claire was a baby. And I was so looking forward to having another baby in the house. But this was fucking nuts. Twins didn't run in either of our families. We didn't take any fertility drugs to get pregnant. How the fuck was this possible? What were we going to do with two newborns and a two year old?

Bella was going to hate me for this. For convincing her to get off birth control pills and 'see what happened'. She wanted to wait until Claire was two, so that she wasn't overwhelmed, and I let my selfishness overrule her feelings.

I let the guilt wash over me as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Carlisle.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Dad?" My voice shook.

I sounded like a five-year-old, coming into my parents' bedroom in the middle of the night after being woken up from a nightmare.

"What's wrong? Is it Bella? Claire? Did something happen with the baby?" he asked in a rush.

"No. They're all fine. I need to talk to you." The taste in my mouth was foul. "Give me a minute."

I put the phone down and quickly rinsed out my mouth.

"Okay," I breathed when I picked the phone back up.

"Edward. You had better explain why I'm about to have a heart attack, right now," he said sternly. "I am much too old for this."

I chuckled. "Want to know where I am right now?"

"Not exactly," he said, pausing for a beat. "Edward, you're not in jail are you?"

I laughed loudly. "No. I'm sitting in the floor of the bathroom at Bella's doctor's office."

"You're not ill, are you?" he questioned.

"No. I fucking panicked."

"You panicked?" It was his turn to laugh. "Why? You've been so excited about having another baby."

"Yeah, that's the thing, Dad. _Baby._ Singular," I said dryly.

"Are-" He stopped himself. "What the hell are you saying?"

"We're having twins," I said, my voice raising an octave.

He broke out into a joyous laugh. "That's great news!"

"That's what you say now," I muttered sarcastically.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "All right. Stop being such an idiot and think about this. You want a large family, correct?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Then I see absolutely no problem other than this is happening sooner than you expected." I snorted. "Son, stop thinking about the how's, the why's, and the what if's and just be happy. There's nothing to fear. No matter how daunting this seems, your mother and I and Renée and Charlie will be there to help you two for as long as you need us. Not to mention your brother and Rosie and everyone you have there in Seattle with you."

"Yeah, all right," I sighed. I stiffened suddenly. "Shit! Bella! I'll call you later."

I ran back to the ultrasound room and found it empty. The nurse looked at me and smiled politely.

"She's in Dr. Brown's office. I take it you all weren't expecting to hear you were having twins."

"No. Not at all."

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Most couples don't."

I went back towards Dr. Brown's office and heard Bella's sobs getting louder and louder with each step I took. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting in one of the chairs, sobbing into a tissue, while Claire attempted to color on the floor beside her, cuddling her baby doll in her arm.

Guess we needed to get her another one of those.

"Bella," I choked out. "I'm so sorry."

I was sorry for everything that was making her cry, from the babies to my reaction.

"Are you all right?" she sobbed.

"I'm fine," I soothed. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "What are we going to do?"

I went over to her and motioned for her to stand up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her tear-stained cheeks before kissing her gently, sliding my tongue in her mouth and listening to her sweet sigh as I did. The kiss slowly built, and before I knew it, I had cupped her face in my hands and was kissing her passionately, listening to her soft moan as she went pliant in my arms.

I pulled back and looked down at her affectionately. "We'll figure it out. Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Me too." I ran my thumbs over her cheeks. "I'm scared of what it's going to be like for the first few weeks until everyone adjusts, but I'm looking forward to it. It will be a completely different experience for us than Claire was."

I realized as I spoke the words, they were true. I was terrified of what was to come. Of all the complications that came with twins--before and after they're born. But I couldn't wait to see if we had two boys, two girls, or one of each. I couldn't wait to hold them both in my arms and watch them grow up with Claire.

My heart swelled in my chest as I realized...I loved them.

I laughed at myself. I was such a fucking girl sometimes. Constantly over-reacting and over-thinking things.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Nothing." I bent down and cupped Bella's stomach in my hands. It didn't escape my knowledge that it was finally big enough to do so. "You two scared the shit out of me. If this is what it's like before you get here, I'm in trouble later." I pressed my lips against the bump and then stood up, smiling down at Bella.

"You love them already, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said with a laugh. "I loved Claire from the moment I knew you were pregnant with her and it's not any different for these two. I just had a typical father-of-twins reaction, that's all."

"You panicked," she giggled.

"I panicked like a motherfucker," I agreed.

"You know we're finished now, right? I agreed to three. You got three."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I know."

"So...you'd better go and get that," she said pointing down to my dick and making scissor motions with her fingers, "taken care of."

I shook my head vehemently. "Oh, no. Nobody's laying a fucking hand on me. _You_ can go get 'taken care of'."

"Edward! Come on! You're being irrational!"

"Maybe," I agreed. "But does it look like the man standing in front of you cares?"

She huffed, looking over at the corner of the room. When she looked back at me, her entire demeanor had changed.

"Please?" She ran her hands over my chest. "Please, baby? It's so much more invasive on me than it is you."

"Bella..." I groaned.

"Please?" she repeated. "For me?"

_Aw, fuck._

"Fine. But I'll do it after the babies are born since it will take a few days to heal. Not only that, but it will take a while before it's completely effective and I honestly doubt we'll be too interested in sex for a couple months after they're born." I trailed my hand down her side and looked at her suggestively. "I don't think you could handle me being out of commission right now, anyways. Could you?" She shook her head and bit her lip, blushing.

Dr. Brown came and smiled. "Oh, good. You're still here. I wanted to talk to you guys before you left."

We sat down and talked to her about things we could expect and theories as to why this happened in the first place. She gave us books to read and an enormous stack of papers full of information about twins, websites, birthing classes, support groups--you name it, it was there.

"You two got pregnant the month you stopped taking your pills, right?" She looked at Bella expectantly.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that your chances of twins increase drastically if you conceive the month after you stop any form of birth control? Or if you conceive while taking the pill?" she asked, looking between us both.

"No, I did not know that," I said thoughtfully. "Do you think that's why this happened?"

"I think it's the most logical explanation, yes." She shuffled some papers on her desk. "You'll need to make an appointment up front for four weeks from now. We'll do an ultrasound again and if you want, possibly find out the sex as long as the babies cooperate. I know it's a hard thing to swallow, but congratulations."

We thanked her as she left the room and then gathered up our belongings and all the information she had given us so that we could leave.

"Da-ey!" Claire squealed at me.

"What is it, baby?"

"Wook!" She held up her coloring page, full of red and black circles.

"That's beautiful." I took it from her. "Is it mine?" She nodded and flashed me a smile. "Thank you."

"Yowr welc."

I picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry, my love?" She nodded. "I bet Mommy and the babies are, too."

Claire looked over at Bella. "Wan eat, Momma?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?" Claire nodded. "What do you want?"

"Ummm....." She looked up at the ceiling as she thought. It was fucking adorable. "Chikn fwies!"

"Chicken and fries?" Bella asked incredulously. "That's not very good for you."

"Chikn fwies!" she demanded again. "Pwease?"

"Oh, all right," Bella conceded.

I smiled crookedly at Bella. "Now you know how I feel when you do that to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I sat with a magazine dedicated to twins--hidden inside an everyday pregnancy magazine--on the flight to Miami. Edward had Claire, who was fast asleep, on his lap as he did the same. We were on our way to Landshark Stadium, to watch Emmett and the Bears play the Steelers in the Super Bowl.

It was a welcome distraction.

Edward and I had thrown ourselves into learning anything and everything about having twins since finding out on Tuesday that we were not having one, but two babies.

Twins.

The word had been drumming against my head, controlling all my thoughts, for four days. No matter what I did, I always came back to it.

The explanation as to how this happened made sense, I suppose. But that didn't make it any less...crazy. Was that even the word for what this was? Crazy didn't seem to come close. I didn't _want_ twins. I wanted one perfect little baby now. And then another in a few years. Not two at once.

I felt the fear rise in my chest and quickly quelled it. I was terrified of what was going to happen when they were born. We'd had a hard enough time with Claire for the first six weeks of her life, I couldn't imagine that times two.

We were completely screwed.

I glanced over at Edward who was watching me closely, his lips twitching slightly as if he was trying to hold back his smile.

"What?"

"Still freaked out?" he asked, grinning crookedly.

I nodded. "How are you _not_?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I flipped out at the doctor's office. You know me, I tend to go a bit insane trying to figure everything out in my head, but once I do..."

_Insanity, that was a much better word for this._

"Yeah, yeah. You're happy. I get it," I muttered.

"You're not?" he asked with a pout.

I absently ran my hand over my stomach, hidden behind one of Edward's button down shirts, and felt the uncontrollable smile pull at my lips. I may be scared out of my mind, but I was happy at the same time. How in the hell was that possible?

"I saw that," he commented, looking at me from the corner of his eye and smiling.

"I guess I am," I said in awe.

I wondered idly what they would be. What they would look like. Would one of them still be the brown haired, green eyed little boy Edward and I had been talking about? What would the other look like? Like Claire?

I felt the excitement slowly build in my veins as my mind finally caught up to my heart. I loved these babies no less than I did when I thought they were one. I'd just been too frightened to realize it.

"What 'cha reading back there?" Alice asked, popping up over the seat in front of us.

Edward and I discreetly closed our magazines. "Nothing much. Just a magazine." I held it up for her.

"You're boring," she said, scrunching up her nose. I smiled sweetly at her in return. "So, Jasper says I should leave you guys alone but I can't."

"I tried to stop her, I swear!" Jasper called from his seat.

She rolled her eyes and then fixed her gaze on me. "You two are hiding something."

"Of course we are. We can't broadcast the bab...y until the magazine's on the stands." Her eyebrows shot up with my almost-slip "If you hadn't noticed, I'm beginning to have trouble keeping it a secret," I said, pointing to my stomach.

"Yeah. Why is that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "I mean, I remember you being able to wear your clothes and not look pregnant till April with Claire. This baby should be about the same. Meaning March...not the sixth of February."

"Ali, back off," Edward said firmly. "It's perfectly normal to show earlier the second time around than the first."

"So you say," she sighed. "I'm not leaving you two alone until you tell me what's going on. I have a feeling..." She trailed off ominously.

Edward and I had planned to tell everyone at once tonight at dinner, rather than repeating ourselves over and over. He had called Carlisle Tuesday afternoon and asked him to keep the news to himself so that we could tell Esme in person over the weekend.

I looked over at Edward who shook his head almost imperceptibly at me. Before I got a chance to say anything to Alice, Jasper had pulled her back down in her seat and was holding her down.

"Stop buggin' them," he laughed.

"Jazz! Let me up! I know there's something going on!" she giggled back.

"So what? They'll tell us when they're ready."

She managed to wiggle out of his grasp and looked down at us again. "Tell me!" she demanded.

I couldn't handle another two hours of this.

"Alice, we're-"

"Bella, don't you dare," Edward growled. "Ali, you're right. We are hiding something." She grinned in triumph. "But we'll tell you tonight when we tell everyone else." He glanced at his watch. "You can wait eight hours like everyone else."

She looked at him indignantly. "You're going to tell me there's something going on and then make me _wait_ to find out what it is?"

He chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

She scowled. "You really suck, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie. Only my nephew is allowed to do that."

She turned around silently and then held up a piece of paper over her seat, dropping it in my lap. She had printed out a picture off the internet of Edward and I coming out of the doctor's office on Tuesday with Claire. Claire's face was luckily turned the other way, but the caption was damning.

_Are the Cullen's Expecting Again?_

_The twosome were spotted coming out of a Seattle OB/GYN's office Tuesday afternoon with their seventeen-month-old daughter, Claire Isabella. The Mrs. has recently taken to wearing baggy clothing and the gorgeous doctor's shirts. Hiding what, exactly?_

"Shit," I whispered.

"You're fooling no one," Alice chimed through the seat. "Better get that article out before you start getting assaulted by photographers."

"Damn it," Edward seethed, looking around quickly. "How the fuck did they find this out? And how long have they been watching us?"

"I have no idea. Someone in the doctor's office, maybe? I guess that means we can't take Claire with us anymore," I said regretfully.

"We'll watch her," Alice offered.

"Thanks."

Edward spent the rest of the flight in broody silence. We landed and all went to our hotel to relax until Edward's family arrived. Claire refused to come with us and instead went with Seth and Bree to their room to play until dinner.

We got into our room and Edward flopped himself on the bed, covering his face with his arm. I could only imagine the beating he was giving himself and finally couldn't take any more.

"You can talk to me, you know," I said, sitting on the bed beside him.

"I know."

He was quiet for a while so I decided to get up and look for a vending machine for a Coke. As I started to get up, his arm shot out and grabbed me, holding me in place.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually so careful when we go out together to make sure no one gets a shot of Claire's face and I didn't even see the damn photographer," he said remorsefully.

"Baby, there's nothing to be sorry for. We had a lot on our minds when we came out of that building on Tuesday. Of course you didn't see the photographer. Neither did I. I was too wrapped up in 'Holy shit we're having twins!'." I turned my hand around so that I could interlace our fingers.

He laughed bleakly. "So was I." He squeezed my hand. "Are you tired from the flight?"

"A little."

"Come here," he murmured, pulling me towards him.

I crawled over to him and laid down, facing away from him. His hands found purchase on my stomach, rubbing it absently as he kissed my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, love. Carlisle and Esme are the last ones scheduled to arrive and they said they'd call when they get here." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

I hummed. "I love you. What was that for?"

I felt him shrug. "Just wanted to make sure you knew."

I pushed myself further into him. "Don't worry. I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all gathered around the table, talking and laughing as our silverware clinked against our plates. Esme had catered to my sudden craving for chicken parmesan and talked her favorite Italian restaurant into making room for the seventeen of us by mentioning Emmett's name and the words Super Bowl.

Dishes were cleared and dessert menus were passed out. After deciding to split the tiramisu with Edward, he stood up, gently tugging on my hand and encouraging me to follow suit.

Apparently now was when he wanted to tell everyone.

"Hey, guys?" he called out, looking around the table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Edward expectantly.

"So, Bella and I went to the doctor on Tuesday and got some news," he said with a bright smile.

"What?!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Obviously it's not bad news if you're grinning like that!"

He shook his head and his grin widened. "No, it's not bad news." He looked over at me questioningly. "Bella?"

I stared blankly at him for a second before realizing he wanted _me_ to tell everyone. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked around nervously.

I swallowed hard. "Oh, uh. Okay. Not to take away from your big occasion, Emmett, but we're having twins," I squeaked out.

I was met with silence. Seriously. Crickets were chirping in the friggin' background.

I looked over at Edward in confusion and then practically jumped out of my skin when everyone around the table's brains finally started functioning again and they all started laughing, squealing, yelling, shouting, and jumping around. I'd never seen anything like it.

I stood there dumbfounded as everyone got their excitement out of their systems. The only person who was sitting at the table, still calm, was Carlisle and that was only because he'd known about it for as long as we had.

Edward and I fielded the barrage of hugs and congratulations before everyone started asking questions at once. We exchanged frazzled glances, causing Edward to finally take action.

"Okay!" he shouted above everyone. "Sit down and Bella and I will tell you all about it."

Everyone sat down, including us, and Edward began answering all the questions they had launched at us.

"No, we didn't know until now. How? Somehow the second baby didn't show up on the first ultrasound." He was met with incredulous looks. "It happens on occasion. Bella's doctor was listening to the heartbeat of Twin A when we heard the distinct heartbeat of Twin B, prompting her to do another ultrasound where it was confirmed. Babies are fraternal twins and are healthy. We have no idea how it happened except for a theory that involves birth control. Are we scared? Yes. Are we happy? Yes. Do we want boy/girl twins or two of the same? Doesn't matter. Is there anything else I missed?" He looked around and was met with nothing. "Good."

He sat down and grabbed my hand, winking and smiling at me.

"You two are being awfully calm about this," Emmett said with his eyes narrowed.

"That's because we freaked out the day we found out, Em." Emmett cocked his eyebrow. "Seriously. Bella was in tears and I was hanging over the toilet. Ask Dad."

Emmett looked at Carlisle in confusion. "You knew?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward called in a panic and I had to talk some sense into him," he said with a chuckle. "He had me promise not to say anything so they could tell you all at once."

"I think this is great news," Renée said excitedly.

The rest of the night continued to revolve around the babies before Edward finally shifted the attention over to Emmett with talk of tomorrow's game. Finally around ten, we all went back to the hotel and parted ways as we made our way to each of our rooms. I laid Claire down in the portable crib we'd had brought up and collapsed in the bed too exhausted to even take off my shoes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all cheered loudly as the Bears came rushing out on the field, even though we were high up in one of the suites. Claire had her little Bears cheerleader outfit on and was adorably shaking her pom-pom like Angela had taught her.

I waited anxiously for kickoff and felt Charlie's hand clasp my shoulder.

"Doing all right today, Bells?"

I nodded and gave him a sideways look. "You going to worry more about me now that you did before?"

He chuckled. "I might."

"I'm fine, Dad. Honestly." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Watch the game and leave me alone," I teased.

I'd learned a lot about football since I'd met Edward. We watched Emmett's games religiously. I followed the game closely, grabbing Edward's arm when Emmett was tackled and scoffing angrily at certain calls, causing Edward to chuckle each and every time.

Eventually, he got tired of standing next to me and sat down, pulling me into his lap and laying his open palm on my stomach, absentmindedly patting it as we watched the game.

"Um, Edward?" Rosalie said tentatively. "You might want to stop that."

He looked over inquisitively and followed her pointing finger to the scoreboard where our image was being played for the entire stadium with our names underneath us. His hand abruptly stilled and I saw his scowling face without having to even look at him. Laughing, I leaned over and kissed his cheek which made him shake his head and his expression to lighten dramatically.

"Are you trying to give them a show?" he asked, cocking his brow.

I shrugged. "Possibly."

He gently cupped my face and pulled me to him, giving me a long, slow kiss. He pulled back and grinned, his eyes flashing wickedly, and then kissed the end of my nose before pulling away, laughing as my entire face flamed up from the kiss being witnessed in front of seventy-five thousand people. And possibly nationally.

"That was hot, Bells," Seth commented. "If you hadn't been so busy sucking your husband's face off you would have heard all the screams from the chicks out there."

"Oh, God," I said, effectively mortified.

I never got to see the last part of the first half, since Claire was screaming and yelling uncontrollably. Gage had ripped her baby dolls from her hands and because of the need for a nap, she was extremely upset.

I sat in the chair in the corner during the half-time show and managed to calm her down and get her to sleep. I ran my fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. I looked down at her sadly and realized that I wouldn't be able to do this much longer. That eventually, my stomach would make it too awkward for this.

I put her down carefully, so that I didn't wake her, and went back to watch the game, pushing the thought from my mind.

The running back was injured towards the end of the fourth quarter, leaving the coach to sub Emmett for him. With only eighteen seconds left, the Bears' quarterback threw a Hail Mary pass to the wide receiver. Every one of us stood on our toes, nervously watching as he caught it and started running to the goal line. The Steelers' cornerback went after him, causing Emmett to rush towards him for the tackle.

"Get him, get him!" Rosalie screamed, jumping up and down as he threw him on the ground.

We all threw our arms up and screamed as we watched the Bears score the final touchdown of the game, winning the Super Bowl.

I was in tears as I jumped into Edward's arms enthusiastically. "They won! They won!" I blubbered.

Emmett ripped off his helmet and looked up at the suite, blowing Rosalie a kiss and mouthing 'I love you' from the field.

"I love you!" she cried back, beaming down at him.

Everything felt surreal as we watched the trophy ceremony. My brother-in-law was a Super Bowl champion. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. To me, he was just Emmett. The incredibly sweet, funny, intelligent brother I never knew I wanted until the day I met him.

* * *

**I ran across an article over the weekend that said that you are more likely to have twins if you get pregnant while on birth control or the first month after because the change in hormones can cause hyperovulation--cross my heart and swear to God. So this chapter just kind of...fell out of me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning--I feel like ass, lol. I've got some sort of bug so if I miss any sort of mistake, ignore it. I'll reread it once I get to feeling better and fix anything that I might've missed. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm still a little iffy about the twins thing since it was something I wasn't going to do, but I think it'll work out for the best. At least, the way I envision the epilogue seems more complete than it did before...so that's a good sign ;)**

**Oh, Bella's a little hormonal in this chapter, so you'll have to excuse her. I remember being pissed off then happy then in tears in the blink of an eye with my kids, but I toned it down with Bella. They've got enough going on...**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella**

"Bella? Can you put your arm over your head?" I did as instructed. "And can you turn your chin this way a little bit?" Again, I followed directions. "Perfect."

I was laying on an entirely white background while Sam rattled off directions for the next pose. We'd been shooting for thirty minutes and already I was tired.

"Okay, Edward...just do whatever you want."

My mouth flew open with irritation. "What the hell, Sam? You keep making me pose just so and Edward gets to do whatever he wants?!"

Edward leaned over me, beaming. "I'm just that good," he teased.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Okay, Mr. Perfect, get down here so we can finish this up."

He kneeled down and slowly pushed my black tank top up, exposing my stomach. I laid still, feeling him adjust the yellow dip-dyed ankle length skirt Alice had insisted I wear before feeling his hands gently rub over my stomach. He leaned down and kissed the babies and my head involuntarily turned to look down at him.

His green eyes smoldered with emotion as he lifted his head, looking at me and smiling his signature smile. Even though I could hear Sam's camera click feverishly, nothing else existed outside of our little bubble. I ran my fingers through his hair, watching it bend and sway with my movements and smiled down at him.

"So, twins, huh?" Sam asked, interrupting the moment.

Edward cleared his throat and sat up. "Yeah."

"You nervous?"

"A little," he admitted.

"I'd be terrified, man."

"We were at first. But now we're pretty damn excited." Edward turned to me. "Aren't we, love?"

"Sure, why not?" I said jokingly.

Edward stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. He stood with me in a waltz stance, swaying our bodies to the song playing on the radio.

He moved his hand from the small of my back and slipped it in between our bodies, rubbing the bump absently as he looked down at me.

"You're not excited?" he asked, cocking his brow. "I thought you'd gotten over your fear over the weekend."

"I did," I giggled.

"Good," he smirked.

He quickly moved his hand back to the small of my back and dipped me. I squealed in surprise and laughed loudly as he brought me back up to him, grinning widely.

"You suck!" I giggled, hitting his chest playfully.

He shrugged one of his shoulders. "I have my moments."

He twirled me around, causing me to lose my footing, and quickly caught me before I fell, wrapping his strong arm around my waist and hugging my body to his.

"You almost fell," he said lightly, even though the intensity of his gaze said otherwise.

"It was your fault," I countered with a grin.

"It was," he conceded. "I forgot your center of balance is off now. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Okay, I think that does it," Sam called out to us. "Unless you want me to take a few pictures of the two of you with Claire? I can develop them and mail them to you if you want them."

I looked at him hopefully. "Would you?"

He smiled politely. "Yep. Just get her over here and I'll take a few candid's with her."

Emily led Claire over to us and I picked her up, kissing her hair. "Want to take some pictures with Daddy and me?"

"Pichures!" she exclaimed, clapping happily.

Sam took a few random shots of us playing on the floor with her and then got of few of Edward tossing her up in the air.

"Claire?" Edward asked. "Can you do something with Daddy?" She nodded. "Can you kiss the babies with Daddy?"

She grinned. "Baby!" I took that to mean 'yes'.

Edward had me lay down again and sat behind me while Claire sat in front of me. Sam moved so that he could hold the camera over us and Edward adjusted my shirt so that my stomach was exposed again. I smiled down at them as they both kissed one side of my stomach with their eyes closed.

"If that turns out, we're putting it in their nursery," Edward said, helping me back up.

"Good idea," I told him honestly.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

We'd already done the interview with Emily, answering every question she could think of about our lives now, Claire, and the babies.

"No, not yet." I eyed the baby carrier on the other side of the room where Sam and Emily's five-week-old son, Matthew, slept soundly. "I want to hold the baby before we leave."

I couldn't explain it, but I had this sudden compulsion to hold a newborn in my arms.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

I went over to where Emily sat. "Can I hold him now that we're through?"

She beamed at me. "Of course you can, Bella!"

She carefully unbuckled Matthew and pulled him out of the carrier, handing him to me. I took him and cradled him in my arms, grinning down at him. I felt my body sway slowly as I held him and played with his tiny hand with my index finger, smiling even wider as he latched on to it and yawned sleepily.

"Oh, he's so cute," I said softly.

"Thanks," Emily said sincerely.

I pouted slightly. "I miss this."

She laughed. "You'll get it times two in a few months. Then give me a call and tell me you still miss it."

I laughed with her. "But July seems so far away."

"It's only four and a half months away." Her brows knit. "I thought you said you were due in August?"

"I am. But twins are considered term at thirty-six weeks. Since Claire was born early, I figure the babies will be born sometime in July." I looked up at her seriously. "But keep that to yourself. The last thing I need is photographers standing outside my house or reporters checking the local hospitals to see if I've been admitted."

"Not a problem. As far as I'm concerned, you're due in August."

I sighed gratefully. "Thanks."

Edward came over with Claire and gave me a warm smile. "Baby fever?"

I nodded and gave Matthew back to Emily. "Ready to go, baby?" I asked Claire. She nodded.

"Congratulations again, Emily," I told her before we started out the door. "And thank you so much for doing this. I know you were still technically on maternity leave."

She waved me off. "It was no problem, Bella. I needed to get out of the house anyway."

We quickly thanked Sam and made our way outside, carefully trekking through the snow that had fallen overnight.

"Where to now?" Edward asked after he'd gotten Claire buckled in her seat.

"Home, please. I'm exhausted." I yawned.

"Need a nap, huh?" he chuckled. "That's fine. I've got some things I need to catch up on for the hospital and I need to go through the volunteer information Esme faxed to the house for the trip to Mexico. I can do that from my office while you and Claire sleep." He quickly glanced over at me. "Besides, you need all the rest you can get before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh, don't remind me," I groaned.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, Alice is going to do it with me." I paused. "I don't want to go," I whispered.

I could feel the emptiness in my chest rise to the surface at just the thought of being away from him for two weeks. It seemed to be amplified even more with my hormones. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it.

He felt the lingering sadness in the air and quickly reached over to me. "I don't want to go, either."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, you need to take this stuff with you," Alice insisted, holding up a few new maternity tops that would be tight enough to show off my rapidly expanding waistline.

"Can't I just keep wearing this?" I pointed to my huge Mariner's sweatshirt. "Please?"

She glared at me. "You want to do you entire book tour...looking like that?"

"No," I sighed and started putting some of my pajamas in my suitcase.

Edward came in the bedroom and went straight for the closet, pulling out a couple suits and ties and laying them on the bed for his trip to Mexico with Carlisle and Esme. I knew exactly why he'd offered to go. The trip coincided with the two weeks I'd be gone for the book tour, making it a perfect way to keep himself occupied while I was gone.

But even though my head knew this, my heart was still irrationally hurt that he didn't want to visit me in Minneapolis next weekend. I felt the sting of rejection and quickly looked away from him.

I listened to Alice and Edward banter back and forth with one another while we all finished packing. Edward would make some remark towards Alice and look at me expectantly, waiting for me to jump in at any moment like I usually did, but I just couldn't get into it.

We finally finished packing everything around ten and Alice quickly darted out the door, saying she had a date with Jasper in their bed. Of course my response was to blush while Edward just laughed at her.

I got ready for bed and laid down, turning away from Edward's side as I waited for him to crawl in himself. He carefully scooted over and I felt him hover over me, checking to see if I'd fallen asleep or not.

"Bella, what the hell is going on with you?" he asked in annoyance.

"Nothing," I answered softly.

He groaned. "Don't tell me nothing. You know that's the biggest line of bullshit anyone could ever feed another person." He gently laid his hand on my arm. "Seriously, Bella. What's wrong?"

I felt the tear slip from my eye and fall to the pillow. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I can't help but wish you were going to be in Minneapolis this weekend with me."

"I thought you were okay with me taking this trip to Mexico?"

"I am," I said adamantly.

"Then I don't understand." I felt the telltale blush spread across my cheeks. He sighed and flipped me over so that he could see me. "Stop it. Right now. You know that's not even close to being the case."

"I know," I cried. "But I can't help but feel like you don't want to be with me."

"Bella," he groaned again. "What can I do to convince you otherwise? Do you want me to call Carlisle and tell him I can't come?" I shook my head. "I would. Just give me the word. You are the most important thing to me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. But I need to go on this trip. I need to do something this first time you're gone so that I don't obsess about missing you and Claire. So that I don't drive myself insane with worry while you're gone. Anything could happen and none of it would be in my control. But I mean it. If you need me to stay back so that I can meet you in Minneapolis, I'll do it. You just have to ask."

"No, I don't want you to. I'm being such an idiot."

He looked at me lovingly. "No. You're being a silly, hormonal pregnant girl." He grinned widely. "And I love it."

I looked at him incredulously. "You love that I'm acting psychotic right now? That I feel rejected even though I know that's not what you're doing?" He nodded, still smiling. "_Why_?"

He shrugged. "It means everything's going well," he said, resting his hand on my stomach. "I'm sure I'll change my mind by the time this is over, though." He kissed me softly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you how utterly inconceivable it is for you to feel rejected by me."

"How?" I asked shakily.

He nuzzled my neck, trailing his tongue to my ear. "I think you know exactly how, love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

We arrived at the airport two hours early to a swarm of fucking photographers and reporters. How they knew that Bella and I were flying out of Seattle today was beyond me, but they did.

We slowly made our way through the crowd, ignoring the one question that was repeated over and over again.

_When are you going to announce the new baby?_

How they fucking knew was not even a question anymore. I was positive someone in Dr. Brown's office was leaking information about us. I could only hope that they didn't find out about the twins before the magazine was published next week. Otherwise, we'd have done that shit for nothing--something I did not even want to think about right now. I didn't want to do it in the first place, but understood that saying nothing made the situation worse. That by keeping yourself in the public eye and being upfront about things, providing pictures to soothe the public's curiosity, seemed to keep your everyday life having some semblance of normal. The ones that kept their lives secretive were incessantly hounded by photographers, trying to get the money shot.

I didn't want that for Bella.

I kept a firm grip on Claire, making sure her head stayed buried in my neck, while I kept my other arm wrapped around Bella in an attempt to keep someone from shuffling in front of her and either tripping her or brushing up against her stomach and exposing the only secret we needed to keep for the next four days.

The babies.

I was so fucking thankful that I'd had the foresight to ask Jasper and Alice to bring us instead of leaving the Volvo in the parking garage for two weeks. If they wouldn't have been around to take our luggage inside, there would have been no way I could keep Claire from being photographed. There would have been no way that I'd have been able to make sure Bella wasn't hurt in the mob surrounding us.

I muttered curse words---hurling insults to the jackasses surrounding us mentally--knowing that if I opened my mouth to say any of the things I was thinking or feeling, it would spur them on further.

And that's when I made my decision.

I'd complete any obligation I had with _People_. I'd allow the magazine to hit the stands on Monday. I'd do the interview they expected after the twins were born. I'd do the Burberry ad in May. But after that, I wasn't going to allow myself to get sucked into anymore publicity unless it regarded Bella's career. I was going to take more of a passive role with the foundation.

I was going to get my fucking life back.

I knew it would take a while to see results--most likely not until sometime after the babies were born. But I had to do something--anything--to fix this. I was going to break if this continued. A lot of people would crave the attention, bask in the spotlight. But I wasn't one of them. And just by looking at Bella's nervously wringing hands, that even though she knew it was part of her job, she wasn't any happier than I was.

We blindly made it inside and to the counter, checking our luggage for our appropriate flights and getting our tickets. Jasper and Alice followed us to the security check-point, staying in line with us and trying to talk to us over the endless chatter and commotion that went on behind our backs. Exasperated, I finally spoke up.

"You guys can just go if you want. There's no point in being here, I can't hear a fucking word you're saying anyways."

"No, we're not going, Edward," Jasper insisted. "We'll make sure you three get through security safely."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"This is freaking nuts!" Alice said in a hushed tone. "What the hell are they doing here, anyway? Why is today so important?"

Bella leaned in to answer Alice quietly. "We think someone at my doctor's office let it slip that I was pregnant. They must've done it sometime after our first appointment, because they don't seem to know about..." She trailed off and looked at Alice pointedly.

"Oh. So what are you guys going to do?" Alice looked at both of us.

"I'm calling Dr. Brown as soon as I get to my gate and see if she can't figure out who it was," I said angrily.

This trip to Mexico couldn't have come at a worse time. I was irritated with myself that I'd volunteered to go help out with opening the new clinic in Mexico City, thinking it would be some sort of welcome activity to keep my mind off missing Bella and Claire. I couldn't back out of it--I would never do that to Carlisle--but I kept thinking that I needed to be here to take care of this before it spun out of control.

We let the conversation drift into the air, knowing it was useless to try to speak anymore with all the random shouts going on behind us. We got to the x-ray machines and gave Alice and Jasper subtle goodbyes before going through the check-point and making our way to Bella's gate.

I played with Claire while we waited for the flight to start boarding. It seemed like in no time, they were announcing that first class passengers and passengers traveling with children could board, both of which were Bella's cue to get on the plane with Claire.

I felt the pain that I'd grown accustomed to feeling each and every time we had to be apart rip through my chest as we stood up to say our goodbyes.

One look at Bella's expression made me realize that this time was so much worse for her than it had been in the past, causing the ache in my heart to flare up and feel as if I was on fire; I was burning from the inside out.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, only a small cry of despair. I hugged her tightly against me and let the pain envelope me before pushing it down and focusing on making her feel better.

"Shh," I whispered. "It's only two weeks, angel. We can call each other or talk on the web cam every night."

I felt her nod against me and pulled back to examine her face. Her eyes were swimming with tears and she was biting down on her lip, almost breaking through the skin, in an attempt to not cry.

"I know. And I know I'm being stupid. But I...I need you with me...I don't know why," she cried.

"We talked about this last night. You're not being stupid," I soothed. "You've got all these hormones running through your body, intensifying any and every emotion you feel."

I glanced back at the jetway quickly before leaning down and kissing Bella. My entire heart felt as if it would explode with the pain I felt when pulling away from her. I had to consciously keep myself from running my hand across the slight swell of her stomach, feeling two of the four things that were most important in my life, before letting her walk away from me.

"I'll miss you. So much," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'll miss you, too," she sobbed.

"I'll call you when I make it to Mexico, all right?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you."

I bent down and picked up Claire, who was on the floor playing with one of her dolls. "I'll miss you too, my love." I beamed at her and nuzzled my nose against hers. "I love you."

"Wuv you, Da-ey," she said with a grin, causing my heart to break even more.

I gave her to Bella and watched them disappear in the jetway, unable to stop the single tear from rolling down my cheek. I grabbed my bag and went to the window to watch the plane even though I knew I only had forty minutes before my own flight began boarding.

Once the plane was finally out of sight, I took out my cell phone and started towards my gate. I dialed Dr. Brown's personal number and waited for her to answer.

"Teresa?" I asked as soon as she said 'hello'. "We have a problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I called Bella as soon as the plane landed in Mexico City. The flight attendant glared at me the entire time, but I brushed her off, uncaring. She and Claire had gotten to Albuquerque safely, making the ridiculous fear that had flooded my veins the entire flight finally dissipate.

I talked to her the entire time I was at the airport, waiting for my luggage and picking up the rental car. I couldn't bear to let her go until I absolutely had to. I said everything and nothing all at once, finding useless things to talk to her about, prolonging the conversation until I finally got to the hotel and needed to check-in and call Carlisle.

After promising her I'd call her again before I went to sleep, I checked-in and went to my room, flopping down on my bed and wallowing in self-pity for a few minutes before I finally called Carlisle.

I took a shower and got dressed for dinner with my parents, as was our routine when we went out of town together. Just as I was heading out the door, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and answered it as soon as I saw the name flash on the screen.

"Teresa? Did you find anything out?" I skipped over the usual hello and got straight to the point.

"I did. It seems the new nurse I hired not too long ago was the reason the press found out about you and Bella."

"Does she know we're having twins?" I asked anxiously.

"Didn't appear to. Apparently she went through Bella's file after your first appointment and called one of the magazines. I didn't ask which one. Said she needed the money and told them about the baby."

Singular. Good.

"Have I met this nurse before?" I asked curiously.

"No. Her name is Victoria Grey," she answered.

_Why did that name sound so familiar?_

"I know that name from somewhere. Are you sure I've never met her?" I asked in confusion.

"No. She's never been one of your nurses before. You'd remember her if you saw her. She's this absolutely gorgeous red-head."

No, she'd never been one of Bella's nurses before. But I still felt the nagging sensation that I knew her name from somewhere.

_Maybe she's been in the ER._

That answer seemed to satisfy my curiosity enough that I could focus on the conversation. People pass through the my ER all the time. There was a distinct possibility that I'd treated her for something as simple as a flu virus in the middle of the night.

"So, what exactly did you do with her?"

She sighed into the phone. "I couldn't fire her. She said she's got a little boy at home and needs the job. But I can promise you that your file will stay locked up in my desk and that she won't be working on days that Bella has appointments."

I sat there silently as I mulled it over. On one hand, I wanted her to be gone from the office in general--no excuses. On the other, I knew Dr. Brown was a very caring, compassionate individual who put a lot of thought into each decision she made about her practice, always wanting it to thrive, but never wanting to make rash, unnecessary judgments for her staff.

I'd have to trust her.

"Fine. But if anything else happens, I won't hesitate to find another doctor. I may personally like you, but I can't have this kind of shit being broadcast all in the news. My life is private and I intend to keep it that way," I said firmly.

"I completely understand, Edward. And I apologize for this. I never in a million years thought this would happen."

I ended the conversation and drove to the restaurant that Carlisle and Esme said they wanted to meet me at. I parked and went inside, finding them at a table in the front corner.

"Hey, guys," I said with a smile as I walked up.

They both greeted me with hugs and I sat to join them. After a little bit of talk about Bella, Claire, and the babies, things got quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

Our food arrived and I took a few bites before putting down my fork, unable to stand anymore.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked harshly, looking directly at my father and avoiding Esme's gaze.

He glanced over at Esme and sighed. "I've decided to take an early retirement, Edward."

I sat there, stunned. Why would this be something they were reluctant to talk to me about?

"That's great, Dad. What are you going to do?" I asked inquisitively.

"We're buying a house. In Forks," Esme answered.

"Forks?" I asked in astonishment. "Why?"

"Well, we thought we'd summer there," she said timidly, unsure of my reaction. "It's close enough that we could help out with the kids and visit frequently, but still far enough away that we wouldn't be interfering with your life."

"Do you have something picked out already?" I was sure she did, I just wanted confirmation.

She beamed at me. "We do," she said, pulling out a listing of a large white house set deep in the woods. "We like this one. It's big enough that we could have the whole family stay at once if we wanted to."

I examined the house and smiled at her. "It's nice. I like it. Very you." I paused. "Are you planning on remodeling it?"

"Not this year. I figured with the babies coming in a few months, I wouldn't have the time to dedicate to it. I'll probably remodel it next year."

I nodded. "So, why was this such a big deal?" I looked back at Carlisle, taking another bite of my dinner.

"I'm _retiring_," he emphasized, looking at me.

Suddenly, it clicked. I was expected to take over the majority of the work for the foundation.

"No," I answered quickly, watching his face fall.

_Shit._

"Dad-" I ran my hand through my hair. "I just went through a mob at Sea-Tac airport with Bella. I was going to talk to you about taking a more passive role with the foundation so that I could get away from all this media bullshit."

Esme reached over and grabbed my arm. "We understand. This isn't something you asked for when you agreed to help us start this project up."

I gave her a grateful smile and glanced back at Carlisle, who was looking down at his food pensively. "I suppose I could ask Laurent to take over my duties."

I dropped my fork on my plate with a loud clatter. There was no way in hell I was letting that leach take over the foundation. He had been vying to take my place since the day he was hired on, always mentioning ways to change things--how the entire organization needed to be restructured; like he intended on making it some sort of lucrative business instead of a charity.

Not only that, but I didn't appreciate the way he looked at my wife--like he couldn't wait to taste her.

"NO," I yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm letting the organization go to someone like him," I said a little quieter.

"Then what do you suggest?" Carlisle asked in frustration.

"I don't know. Can..." God, I hated to ask this of him. "Can you stay on as president and CEO until after the babies get here. I...I don't know if I have time to do it all right now. If I'm going to do this, I have to make sure everything's in order first."

His expression softened. "You'll take over?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah."

"Thank you, Edward."

"There's not an office in Seattle," I pointed out.

"No. But we can change that, son." I just nodded in agreement.

I no longer had an appetite. I pushed my food around, occasionally taking a bite so that neither of them noticed the change in my behavior as I listened to Carlisle and Esme talked about things they needed to get done in the morning while I examined some of the patients that would be coming to the free clinic.

I left in a hurry, desperate to be alone for a while. I needed to get my thoughts in order before calling Bella. I wasn't exactly sure what this meant for us. Carlisle was frequently traveling--going on various missions, recruiting new volunteers, visiting the new offices in New York and LA to make sure everything ran smoothly. I'd be away more often than I'd be home, especially if I kept my job.

_I suppose I could choose not to renew my contract this July..._

It was something I'd thought about anyway. Things went back to normal after I got back from my vacation, only because Aro wasn't a constant presence at the hospital. And on days that I knew he was coming in, I chose to work from home. So far, it had worked flawlessly. But I knew it wouldn't last forever.

_Fuck._

I abruptly realized I wanted to take the words back. I didn't want to be in charge of something this big--a task this monumental. While I had no qualms about my ability to actually perform the duties, taking on Carlisle's role was not something I'd ever aspired to do.

_But I can't let him down._

The thought shot through me like a bullet, ricocheting off every surface in my body. I'd already gone down this road once when I agreed to disappear from Bella's life for six months. I couldn't do it again. If I couldn't make this work for me--for my life--then I'd just have to help him find a suitable replacement. I had to put Bella and our children first and foremost. Above the need I had to please my father and any desire I had not to hurt his feelings.

I just prayed he'd understand if I chose not to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, if you don't remember where Victoria was in Defying Gravity, go back and read chapter 5. I wrote it very open-ended, intending to come back to it in DG, but ended up not needing to. When I decided to do the sequel, adding that part of the story line was one of the first ideas I had for it.**

**Also, lots of you don't like Carlisle and hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and there's a lemon later--cause that's just what I do ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Edward**

I put the last of the syringes on the shelf and closed the cabinet. Carlisle and I had stayed late, making sure the clinic was stocked up and ready to go. My flight to Minneapolis was scheduled to leave in ten hours.

I had originally planned to send both Bella's gift and some flowers to her hotel room for Valentine's Day tomorrow, but after the teary goodbye we'd told each other in the airport Tuesday, it wasn't enough. Instead, I thought I'd give her what she wanted most--me. Even if it was only for one night. I was needed back at the clinic bright and early Monday morning.

I hadn't spoken about Carlisle's retirement since my first night in Mexico. Not to Bella, not to my parents. But I'd thought about it constantly. It was always circling in my mind, beating at my brain. I'd pretty much come to the conclusion I didn't want it--any of it. None of the fame or recognition that came with the foundation, not the position I currently held with the foundation, not even my current job at the hospital. I wanted my old life back--the life I had before I'd joined Carlisle and Esme's quest to create this thing. I wanted to go into the ER everyday and save lives. I wanted to be the nameless man that was Edward Cullen. Who I was when I first found Bella.

I was sure I could take over the foundation and make it work. Hire people to do the traveling and promotions. Do interviews from home and photo shoots from Seattle. Hire publicists to take care of parties and charity functions. I never had to leave Seattle. But none of that mattered. It wasn't want I envisioned my life with Bella and our kids to be. I wanted to be a doctor, a husband, and a father--end of story.

I straightened myself out and turned to Carlisle, intent on talking to him about it before he went back to Chicago next week. He needed to know where I stood and what I wanted. He needed to know that when he went back home, he was going to have to search for a replacement--not only for himself, but for me as well. I was through.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, son?" He stopped stocking the vials on the shelf and looked at me.

"Why did you ask _me_?"

His forehead creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Why did you ask me to take over the foundation for you when you retire?" I clarified.

He chuckled. "Because you're my son."

"And it's expected of me," I finished.

"No. It's not expected of you." He looked at me strangely. "Is that what you think?" I nodded. "Christ," he muttered, running his hand through his hair--something I hadn't seen him do in a long time. "I simply asked you first because it bears the Cullen name. I wanted to give you the first opportunity to take over if you wanted it. _Because you're my son_."

"So, if I said no..."

"If you said no, I'd understand. You've got a lot going on in your life right now. But I couldn't let that influence my decision to stay on as CEO when I want nothing more than to retire and spend time with my wife, my sons, and my grandchildren. I don't want to be like my father and work until the day I die. My family is more important to me than that. Just like your family is more important to you." He laughed lightly. "Where in the hell do you think you get it from?"

"I didn't realize-"

"No, of course you didn't. Because you take the weight of the world on your shoulders. Your loyalty and intense love for your family makes you want to please us all. But Edward, just like I couldn't let your life influence my decision to retire, you can't let my life influence whether or not you choose to take my place in the foundation."

I laughed at myself. "I have spent the last three days trying to figure out how to make this work, even though I don't want it. I've obsessed over it for nothing."

"Yes, you have," he said with a smile. "Look, when I get back to Chicago, I'll start looking for my replacement-"

"Not Laurent," I interjected. "I'm sorry, but Dad, he wants to turn it into some money machine and that's not what it's about. Not only that, but I get the impression he wants more from Bella than he can have."

His eyes widened. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I only suggested him because he was the first person that came to mind that could handle the pressure and responsibility other than you." He stood there for a moment, deep in thought. "I'll tell you what. No matter who we find to take my place, I'll make sure I still have input on any new direction they might have. I'm not going to let someone come in and ruin everything we've worked so hard to accomplish because who's to say someone on the outside won't think like Laurent as well?"

"You'll need to find a replacement for me, too." He looked at me in astonishment. "As proud as I am that we created this whole thing, I want my old life back. I figure I'll finish up any obligation I have and then get back to being me. Being Bella's husband and Claire's father." I laughed bleakly. "I don't even want my job anymore. It's like I'm going through a mid-life crisis and I'm only thirty-two." I pinched my nose between my fingers. "Damn it, this is ridiculous."

"What are you going to do instead? Stay home? It's not like you need the money. You still have your trust fund and Bella is making more than enough to cover your living expenses."

I shook my head. "No, I can't just stay home. I need to be able to do something with my life. I'll probably start looking for part-time work at one of the other hospitals around. It doesn't matter now. I still have four months before I can do anything. I have to finish out my contract," I said bitterly.

"Okay then. I need to find someone to take over for the both of us when I get home. Won't be a problem. I'm sorry if you thought I was forcing this on you. That wasn't my intention at all."

"I know." I looked back at the cart full of supplies. "Let's finish this. I'd like to go back to the hotel and talk to Bella for a while before I go to sleep."

He laughed. "You'll see her in less than twenty-four hours."

"Your point is?" I asked, cocking my brow.

"No point," he chuckled. "None at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the screen of my laptop anxiously as I waited for the web cam to connect. When it finally did, there she was--my beautiful angel. The woman who had come into my life and turned my world upside down.

The image was grainy, but I didn't care. Being able to see her, to watch the sparkle in her eyes as she smiled on the screen; to watch her tie her long, mahogany hair up in a messy knot, was enough to dull the residual pain in my chest, albeit temporarily.

I'd dealt with the dull, fiery ache in my chest since Tuesday when I watched Bella's plane take off. No matter how many phone calls or chats on the web cam with Bella, it never completely went away. And that was something I could live with. I could live with the pain--the ragged hole in my chest--when I was away from them. It kept my love for them in the forefront of my mind, always reminding me what I was going home to; how lucky I was to have found something this strong, this irreversible, with Bella when some people go their whole lives never knowing what love actually was.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "Guess what I've got in my hands."

I beamed back at her. "What have you got?"

She held up the issue of _People_ with our faces on it. "Ta-da!" she giggled. "Jane had it couriered to me this morning."

"Nice. So, let's see these pictures, shall we?" I asked playfully.

She flipped through the magazine and found the article, holding it up for me to see the spread of us laying on the floor. It was the picture Sam had taken while I was hovering over Bella's stomach and looking up at her. He'd captured the moment perfectly.

"Twice the Joy, huh?" I asked, reading the headline.

She smiled. "What? You don't think there's twice the joy in here?" she asked, patting her stomach lightly.

"I do. I also think there's twice the headache, twice the diaper changes, and twice the tears," I teased.

Her hands immediately went to her stomach, covering it up protectively. "You take that back, Edward," she laughed.

"No can do. Just telling the truth. Besides, they can't hear me yet anyway." I paused, grinning crookedly at her. "So, do I get to hear the article or do I have to wait until I get back home to read it?"

"You want me to read the whole article to you?" she asked in disbelief. I merely nodded. "Fine," she grumbled, turning the page.

I laid back and closed my eyes, listening to her read the article. All at once, she stopped. I opened one of my eyes and looked at the screen curiously.

She was staring back at me with the oddest expression on her face. "Bella?"

"Oh, right. Where was I?"

"No, no, no." I leaned forward, looking at her intensely. "You can't just start again without telling me what that was about."

She looked down, blushing, but said nothing.

"Bella," I prompted.

She bit her lip and looked at me nervously. "I think I just felt one of the babies move." She said it so quietly, I had to focus on her lips to actually understand her.

"Oh."

I could feel the anger build in my chest. I knew it was irrational to feel this way, but I'd missed it with Claire because of this stupid foundation and I was missing it with the twins because of it as well.

"Edward, you can't feel anything from the outside yet," she hurried.

I gave her a sad smile. "I know." I took a deep breath. Might as well talk to her about it now. "So, listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was going to wait until we got home, but..." I trailed off, furrowing my brows. "Carlisle is retiring," I stated.

"He is?" she asked in astonishment. "From Cardiology? Or everything?"

"Everything," I answered. "He asked me to take over the foundation."

"Why?"

My brows knit. "What do you mean why?"

"Why you? Why with the babies, me, Claire, and your job would he ask you? Don't you think that's asking a little much of you?" she asked in irritation.

"He didn't mean it like that, love," I soothed.

"So then, what did he mean it like?" She waited for my answer.

"Well, think about it. If you and I started something that was successful and then we wanted to retire, wouldn't you want to leave it to our children? You know, keep it in the family?"

"I guess," she huffed, looking down. Shock registered with her features and she looked back up at the screen. "You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd thought about it," I said hesitantly. "But -."

"No!" she shouted. "Edward, Carlisle is never home! He's always doing something at the hospital or traveling for the foundation! How in the hell do you expect me to raise three kids on my own?! I can't believe-"

"Bella!" I shouted, cutting her off. "Listen to me for a minute, will you?" She reluctantly nodded. "I said no."

"You did?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Yes," I laughed. "Did you really think I'd leave you to take care of all three kids alone?"

She chewed on her lip. "No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry. I tend to fly off the handle for no reason these days."

I laughed even more. "I see that. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about this. Not only did I tell him I wasn't going to replace him, but I told him he needed to find a replacement for me as well."

"You're not going to be a part of the foundation anymore?" she asked in surprise.

"No. Bella, come on. This can't be such a surprise to you. I hate that I'm always in magazines and that I have to travel occasionally for it. It's like I told Carlisle, I'm extremely proud to have helped start this thing, but it feels like the next logical step for me is to step down and let someone else take my place. I can't put the time necessary into it anymore. Not only that, but I don't want to."

"Wow," she breathed. "How come you haven't said anything to me about this? I mean, I knew you weren't happy with the publicity part of it, but it never once occurred to me that you didn't want to be a part of the foundation at all. If anything, I thought you'd just stop doing promos and interviews."

I shrugged. "I needed to work it out on my own. There's more, though."

"What?"

"I'm going to finish out my contract at the hospital and then I want to start looking for another job."

She snorted. "That's not a surprise."

"No?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No. I knew from that day we had to shoot those outdoor ads that you wouldn't stay there."

I chuckled. "Well, at least not all of this is surprising. Bella, I'm going to try to find a part-time job in the ER somewhere so that I can still be home with you and the kids. I'm not going to go back to working twelve hours at a time and double shifts."

"You'll be a lot happier," she said sadly.

"Bella, don't. Please? I'm happy now." She rolled her eyes. "I am! I have you and Claire and the twins will be here soon. I'm extremely happy with my personal life. It's just getting my career back on track that I need to focus on."

"You promise that it's only your job you're unhappy with?"

"I promise," I said, smiling warmly. "I miss you, you know."

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

"I miss you, too."

I sat there, watching her for a moment. "So do I get to hear the rest of the article or not?" I looked at the screen, trying to see behind Bella. "And where the hell is our daughter anyways?"

She giggled. "At the pool with Chelsea. She'll be up in a little bit." She picked the magazine back up and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I woke up to a light knock on the hotel room door. Groaning, I rolled over and put the extra pillow over my head, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to ignore the interruption.

The knock came again, this time a little louder.

_Damn it._

Claire had gotten up on and off all night long and I was exhausted. Not only that, but it was Valentine's Day, and I was missing Edward like crazy. It physically hurt to breathe. Not the usual dull ache that I usually felt whenever he was out of my sight--the slightly panicked feeling whenever he wasn't around--but instead felt like each individual cell in my lungs was torn. Each breath I took aggravated the jagged edges, igniting my chest into a flurry of painful fires. The only relief from the pain was unconsciousness, making me blissfully unaware of each and every burning breath I was forced to take.

_Stupid freaking holidays._

Chelsea graciously took Claire to the Mall of America to ride some of the kiddie rides for the afternoon so that I could take a much needed nap. Maybe it was the combination of lack of sleep, pregnancy, and the fact that I'd awoken to the agony in my chest, but I was pissed.

"This better be good," I muttered, getting up and going to the door.

I adjusted the long sleeved plum colored shirt so that my stomach was covered and ran my fingers through my hair. I flung the door open, intent on screaming at the moron who found it necessary to come up to my room instead of making a quick phone call and stopped in my tracks.

There was Edward with an overnight bag thrown over his shoulder and a bouquet of lilies in his hand. He grinned crookedly at me and I, of course, irrationally burst into tears. He laughed and hugged me, kissing my hair and letting his free hand roam over my body as if he was memorizing the way I felt in his arms. I effortlessly took in a deep, satisfying breath and smiled as the relief washed over me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered against my ear, sending chills all over my body.

"Happy Valentine's Day. What are you doing here?" I asked eagerly.

"I came to spend Valentine's Day with you. What else would I be doing here?" he asked, chuckling.

"But I-"

He put his finger on my lips to silence me. "You wanted me in Minneapolis with you and here I am. Think of it as part of my gift to you."

"Thank you," I said fervently.

He grinned mischievously. "So, do I get to actually come in your room or are we going to spend all day in the hallway?"

"You needed to ask?"

"No," he said simply, walking inside and quietly shutting the door behind us. "Where's Claire?"

"Riding rides at the Mall of America with Chelsea so that I could take a nap."

He cocked his brow. "I woke you up?" I nodded. "And you were in the bed?" I nodded again. "Want to go back?"

"What did you have in mind?" I giggled.

"A nap," he answered stoically. I gave him an incredulous look. "In about an hour," he qualified.

I grinned but made no attempt to move to the bedroom. I stood there, studying him, tracing the straight line of his nose with my eyes, taking in his sharp angular jaw, his full, pouty lips, the vivid green of his eyes, and the long, copper-tipped eyelashes that swept up in a graceful curve, framing them perfectly. I'd missed every part of him more than I could have ever imagined.

"Bella?" he asked, snapping me out of it.

"Yeah?"

"Unless you'd like me to take you on the floor, Chelsea and Claire be damned, I suggest you lead me to the bedroom," he said lowly.

The ridiculous blush seeped through my pores, even though I was incredibly turned on. I silently turned around and walked to the bedroom of the suite, listening to Edward's elegant footfalls behind me. I heard the door shut and lock and my body hummed with anticipation. He wrapped his arm around my waist and spun me around, running his darkened gaze over me.

He didn't need words as he gently lifted my shirt over my head and skimmed his fingertips along my back, inching his way to my bra and unclasping it. He curled his index fingers around the straps and pushed it off my shoulders, smiling as it hit the floor.

I grabbed the bottom of his light gray sweater, ripping it over his head and mussing his hair even more in the process. I ran my hands through the untamable mess, feeling the silken strands against my skin and rubbing soft circles on his scalp with the pads of my fingers.

He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. His eyes snapped open, focusing on me and the burning desire I saw swimming in them took me by surprise. He took one hand and cupped the back of my neck and pulling my face towards his, parting my lips with his and kissing me so deeply, my toes curled.

The blood boiled beneath my skin as his kiss set my entire being aflame. I moaned and ran my hands over the smooth lines of his well-defined muscles, tracing the planes of his chest and abdomen before making my way to the waist of his jeans.

I unbuckled his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and grabbing his dick in my hand, squeezing him gently as I moved up his shaft and trailed my finger on the head, causing him to break away from the kiss and hiss under his breath.

He made no hesitation as he pushed my yoga pants and underwear down, wrapping his strong arms around me and laying me on the bed. He hovered over me, ghosting his hands over the bump of my stomach and bringing his hands and mouth to one of my breasts simultaneously.

He worked my breast in his hand while capturing my nipple in his mouth and biting down gently. I moaned softly and felt his smile against my skin as he trailed open-mouthed kisses to the other side, sucking down and flicking my nipple with his tongue.

His hand moved back down, running up my thigh and sliding his fingers up my slit, pausing to circle my clit.

The need I had for him had grown exponentially as he continued to work my body with his clever fingers, knowing exactly how to play me--exactly how to liquefy every cell in my body.

"Edward," I gasped, "make love to me."

A low moan escaped his throat as he made his way back up my neck with his mouth, never breaking contact with my skin. As he positioned himself he gently blew over the wet trail that beautiful mouth had made, causing a shiver of desire to course through me.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips, slowly pushing himself into me.

A groan vibrated in his throat as soon as he was all the way in. He kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth and slowly pulling himself back out. He set a slow, rhythmic pace, continuously thrusting in and out while worshiping me with his hands.

I couldn't help but do the same. I needed to feel him, every part of him, as he brought me closer and closer to the edge, holding off as long as possible with the yearning to prolong the moment.

He shifted our bodies so that he was kneeling and I was straddling him. He guided my movements with his hands on my back as he nipped my neck. I cried out as I came, feeling the intense waves of pleasure course through my veins.

His thrusts became desperate as he drove himself into me harder and faster. I could feel the tightening of my muscles around him and gasped in surprise with being so close again.

"I'm going to..." I trailed off breathlessly.

"Oh, God," he groaned, "me too."

He pulled me down onto him forcefully as he bucked his hips up, hitting that one spot in my body perfectly and sending my muscles into convulsions again. He let out a guttural moan and came with me, stilling our movements as we were overcome with our orgasms.

We laid down on the bed, staring at one another as we came down from the high. His fingers traced lazy patterns over my stomach and he smiled.

"Would you like your present now, love?" he asked softly.

"Why not?" I asked with a playful smile.

He quickly got up and grabbed a small velvet box out of his bag. He came back over and handed me the box, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. I opened the box, tearing up as I saw the necklace inside.

I took it out, letting it fall between my fingers and looked at the silver charms on the necklace closely. There were four total, two were engraved and two were blank. The first one said 'Edward and Bella' on the front with our anniversary date of 'December 15, 2008' on the back and hung from a single tear drop shaped blue topaz. The second said 'Claire Isabella' on the front and had her birth date of 'August 24, 2008' on the back and hung from a single tear drop shaped peridot. The last two were blank and each hung from tear drop shaped rubies.

"It's beautiful," I sniffled.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully. "These two are for the babies when they get here," he said, pointing to the two blank charms. "We can have them engraved with their names and birth date after they're born. We can always change the rubies out for something else if they're not actually born in July."

"Put it on me?" I asked, wiping the tears that had gathered in my eyes away. I held up my hair for him as he clasped it around my neck, fingering the charms against my chest . "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Want yours? It's not as good as mine," I teased.

"I'm sure it's great," he said, grinning widely.

I got up and grabbed the leather box out of my suitcase and gave it to him as I crawled back on the bed. I sat there, biting my lip anxiously as he opened it. He stared at the leather wristband with the Cullen crest on it for a moment and I began to get nervous.

"I...I mean, I didn't know what to get you. You can buy anything you want so, I just figured..." I trailed off uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"I love it," he said in shock. He shook his head and looked at me, grinning crookedly. "Who knew I'd like jewelry, too?"

I watched him take it out and put it on his wrist. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like-"

"Isabella," he cut me off forcefully. "I wouldn't have put it on if I didn't like it."

He cupped my face in my hands and kissed me tenderly, smiling as he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you."

"So, when is Chelsea bringing Claire back? Because I'd like to take my girls out to eat tonight and spend some time with her before I have to fly back in the morning. I got her something, too."

"What did you get her?" I asked curiously.

"Just a little bear with some Hershey's kisses and these." He got up and pulled two maracas out of his bag, shaking them slightly.

"You asshole!" I said laughing. "You got her the noisiest thing you could find in Mexico and I'm the one who'll have to listen to it for the next week."

He shrugged and beamed at me. "That's what daddies do. Buy things to piss the mommies off." He crawled back over to me. "So, what time do you think they'll be back?"

I glanced at the clock. "In a couple hours, I guess."

His eyebrows shot up. "I get two whole hours...alone, with you?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Excellent," he murmured, rolling us over so that I was straddling him.

"What happened to the nap?" I giggled.

"I changed my mind. No nap."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I always get comments on how much people like Keisha in DG, so I brought her back. She's so much fun to write. I just think of what my friend Kendra would say in the situation ;)**

**Lemonade ahead...**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Edward**

It took every ounce of willpower I had in order to walk away from Bella and Claire and get back to Mexico and finish the last week and a half out with Carlisle and Esme. Whatever was going on with Bella seemed to have worked itself out. She was still sad to see me go, but she didn't break down in tears like she did at the airport...thank God. If she did, I may have just cancelled the rest of the trip and stayed with her.

And even though I missed them like hell, I was happy that I'd come back and worked with Carlisle in the clinic. I got back to doing what I loved. I examined patient after patient, and even had a man come in with his son who'd fallen off a tire swing and broken both his radius and his ulna. Besides charting, there wasn't a fucking paper in sight that needed to be filled out, filed, faxed, or mailed.

It was great.

Which made me realize, I could do clinical work and still be happy. It wouldn't be nearly as exciting as working the ER; never knowing what the day would bring and feeling that rush of adrenaline as you assessed a patient and then worked as quickly as possible to repair the damage and stabilize them and getting the euphoric high knowing you saved their life, but it made me hopeful that I could find a good balance somewhere.

I just hoped that place was in the Olympic Peninsula.

After a quick goodbye to my parents, I caught my flight back to Seattle and was met by Seth at the airport. I got home and as soon as I walked in the door, I headed straight for the bedroom and crawled in the bed. I laid on Bella's pillow and pulled out my phone, calling her while I breathed her strawberry-floral scent in, causing the gaping hole in my chest to flare up and catch fire.

"Hi!" she said excitedly into the phone.

"Hi. I just got home," I said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, I wish I was there," she pouted.

"Four more days and you will be. And then we have your ultrasound the week after that."

"I know. It's coming up so quickly," she breathed.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Are you?"

"Very," I answered. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going in to work tomorrow."

"Why? You're supposed to have tomorrow and Friday off!"

"I know, but I've got some stuff I need to catch up on. I may hate my job, but I'm not going to let the ER go to shit."

"And that is why you got the job in the first place." She sighed. "I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too, love."

She was silent for a beat. "No, I mean I _miss_ you."

I chuckled. "Okay..." I had no idea what she meant.

"These hormones are about to freaking kill me! I thought it was bad before, but now that I've hit the second trimester, all I think about is sex!"

_Oh. I'm a fucking idiot._

"Well, that's probably a good thing," I told her. "Because most likely, the closer we are to meeting the babies, the more uncomfortable you'll be. We can get it all out of the way now," I joked.

She laughed. "Yeah, if only I was home right now."

I cleared my throat, unsure of how she would react to my next statement. "You don't have to be home to do something about it, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're on the phone...both of us are thinking about it..." I could feel my dick harden as I spoke. "We both have hands..."

"Oh, I don't know," she said quickly. "I'm not sure I could do that."

"It was just a thought."

No matter what, I knew what I'd be doing before I went to sleep. There was no way I'd be able to sleep until I got some sort of release. Not since she so innocently told me how in the mood she was.

I could almost hear her chewing on her lip. "Well, okay. I've got to try something." I could hear the sheets rustle in the background. "I'm miserable here. So, how do we do this?"

I laughed. "Seriously, love? You don't know how phone sex works?"

"Well, I mean, I get the gist of it, but I..." I could imagine her blush which only made my little problem not so little anymore.

I knew exactly how to start. "Are you blushing?" I asked lowly.

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"I love watching you blush," I murmured. "If I was with you, I'd run my thumbs across it before I kissed your perfect mouth."

She moaned softly. "What else would you do?"

I fumbled with my jeans and pushed them down with my boxers. "I'd take your clothes off and run my hands all over your naked body. You are so fucking gorgeous," I said, spitting into my palm and sliding my hand down my rock hard dick. "Bella? Can you touch yourself for me?"

"Oh, God," she whimpered.

If she kept making noises like that, I was going to come any second now.

"Tell me what you're doing."

She moaned. "I'm putting my fingers inside me and rubbing," she gasped," my clit with the palm of my hand. I wish it was you," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, fuck, I wish it was me, too." I pumped my dick in my hand. "I wish it was your hand on me instead of mine. No," I corrected, "I wish it was your mouth." She moaned again. "Watching you wrap your lips around me is so fucking hot," I said hoarsely.

"Uh," she groaned. "Edward, I want you."

"Are you wet, Bella?"

"Um-hmm," she sighed. "So wet."

"If I were there, I'd be sucking on you. I love the way you taste." She started moaning loudly into the phone and I knew she was close. "Are you going to come, Bella? Let me hear you," I rasped.

I pictured her fingers dipping inside her over and over while the glistening wetness spread as she moaned loudly into the phone. She started breathing heavily over the phone and my hand involuntarily sped up with the sound.

"Edward, I'm-" She broke off and cried out as her orgasm over took her.

I moved my hand faster as I thought of the way she felt around me when we made love and started bucking my hips up into my hand. Within seconds I felt the hot liquid shoot out over my fingers as I came violently, roaring her name as I did.

"Jesus, Bella," I said, panting.

"That didn't take us long," she said with a laugh.

"No, it didn't. I guess we both needed that," I said, chuckling breathlessly.

"Must have."

I looked down at my hand. "I guess I need to hop in the shower now," I said reluctantly.

"Okay," she said sadly.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Claire I miss her and I love her."

I heard the smile in her voice when she responded. "I will. I love you."

"I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I worked all day at my desk, trying to catch up on everything that had piled up over the last two weeks. I had just sent out a mass e-mail regarding some change in hospital policy that I was instructed to inform everyone about, when the intercom on my phone buzzed.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"We could really use your help down here," Keisha said over the intercom.

"What's coming in?"

"Damn. I dunno. Somethin' about a grocery store gettin' robbed and a shoot out between some cops and the idiot who tried to get away. We're short-handed down here and the waitin' room is full of folks with the flu."

I chuckled. "I'll be right there. Make sure all the trauma rooms are ready to go and see if you can't get one of the on-call residents to come in."

"What kind of fool you take me for?" she asked in irritation. "I did all that!"

I shook my head and took off my suit jacket. "Of course you did. Just go make sure there's nothing else that needs to be done while you're waiting for the traumas to come in."

"And what are you plannin' on doin', Dr. Cullen? Makin' us wait till Christmas to come down here? Cause you know, it's only February."

I rolled my eyes. "Keisha, you know how slow the damn elevators are in this place."

"Oh."

I laughed. "I'm on my way. Do you need anything else or are you just talking to me for the hell of it?"

"No." I heard the click as she disconnected on her end.

I made my way down to the ER and saw the entire staff making sure each trauma room was stocked and had crash carts ready. I put on an isolation gown and grabbed a pair of glasses and some gloves.

I stopped at the nurse's station and looked at Keisha. "Your hair's purple today."

She looked up from her paperwork. "Don't like it?"

"No, I like it." I flashed her my best smile.

"Does your wife know you use that panty-droppin' smile of yours a lot?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Yes, I believe she does. How do you think I managed to get her pregnant again? It's called panty-dropping for a reason."

She laughed loudly, snorting slightly. "You got five minutes."

I went out to the ambulance bay and listened as the sirens approached. I got to the first ambulance and let Tyler and Mike get the man out of the ambulance before asking questions.

"What have we got?" I asked, taking the chart Tyler had started.

"GSW to the chest. Approximate down time five to eight minutes. No pulse or pressure when we arrived on the scene, pupils were fixed and dilated. Started CPR and placed lines. Driver's license says his name is John Hawthorne, age twenty-four. Police have already notified his family," Tyler rattled everything off efficiently.

"Okay, get him in Trauma One. " I followed behind them and took Mike's place performing CPR. "Someone start ventilation and get a unit of O neg going!" I called out.

Jessica came over with the mask and gave Mike a huge grin, never once looking at the patient.

"Miss Stanley!" I snapped. "Quit eye-fucking your boyfriend and get to work!"

"S-sorry," she stammered, starting ventilation.

I had one of the interns take my place as I began examining the man. He had no breath sounds to the right side of his chest due to the obvious hemothorax he received when taking the bullet.

"Still no pulse, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Allen stated.

I grabbed a syringe and gave the man an anesthetic intravenously and got an ETT and a laryngoscope from the cart. I motioned for everyone to stop what they were doing as I checked the monitor and then almost pushed Jessica out of the way .

"I need to intubate and then I need to get a chest tube in."

I moved the man's head up so that I had easier access to his airway and used the scope to place the tube. I gently pushed the tube in his throat and pulled the scope out, reaching over and attaching a self-inflating bag to the tube.

I then got everything out for a chest tube. "Hold compressions," I instructed, listening to the monitor's steady sound indicating he still had no pulse.

I quickly made a passage and inserted the tube, watching the blood practically gush out of the tube once I'd entered the pleural space.

"Start compressions."

I gave him a round of epi and atropine while having Jessica charge the crash cart. She held out the paddles once they were charged and I took them from her, maneuvering around Dr. Allen's fisted hands and putting them in position.

"Clear!" I yelled, shocking him once Dr. Allen's hands were out of the way.

The monitor beeped erratically for a moment, before settling into a rapid sinus rhythm.

"BP's one eighty-three over one oh six, pulse is one twenty. Get him to surgery." I ripped my gloves and gown off and looked around the destroyed room. "Nice work everyone. Only took nine minutes."

_Too bad he probably won't make it through the surgery._

I walked out of the room and made sure that all the other patients were stabilized. Once I'd checked in on all of them, I walked over to the nurse's station and waited for Keisha to turn around.

"You called me down here for one trauma?"

She shook her head and smiled sweetly. "I called you down for that," she said, pointing towards the waiting room.

I went over and looked out the door, seeing the waiting room overflowing with patients. I ran my hand through my hair and turned around.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Yep," she said back.

"Better get started, " I sighed.

"Yep," she repeated.

I weeded my way through the waiting patients, seeing the people who described symptoms of more serious conditions first and working my way down to the minor lacerations and sprains. Before I knew it, it was almost ten.

I got to the chart of a little boy exhibiting signs of influenza and looked up at the clock. They'd been waiting for just under an hour. I knew that there were still a few on the list that technically had priority over him, but he was so close in age to Claire that I went on ahead and had one of the nurses bring him back.

I took care of a couple other patients before going into curtain three to examine the little boy and was met with the fiery red-haired boy and his mother, causing a wave a familiarity to wash over me.

"Hello," I looked down at the chart, "James. I'm Dr. Cullen. Do you feel bad?"

He nodded and looked over at his mother with his big blue eyes.

"What are his main symptoms?" I asked her, looking over at her for the first time.

She looked at me nervously for a moment before snapping out of it. "Um, he's been running a fever and had chills since yesterday. Tonight he started puking and he says his head hurts." He coughed. "And he has a cough."

"Did you give him any ibuprofen or any other fever reducer before bringing him in?" She nodded. "He most likely has the flu. I want to run a test to see which flu virus he has. Normally, I would put a swab in his nose for the sample, but since he's so little, I'm not even going to try it. I'd imagine he'd react the way my eighteen-month old daughter would," I said with a smile. "So, I'm going to aspirate instead. I'll need you to hold his head for me."

She put her hands on each side of his head while I aspirated his left nostril and then put the sample in a tube. He screamed at me anyway, and of course I felt like an asshole for doing that to him. I sent the sample to the lab and worked on clearing the waiting room out some more while I waited for the results.

Once the results came in, I went back into curtain three and found James sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"He tested positive for influenza A. He's awfully young, did his doctor not recommend that he get a flu shot?"

"He, uh, he doesn't have a pediatrician anymore. His doctor moved and I just never found another one." She still seemed nervous.

"Okay." What else could I say? "I'm going to prescribe Tamiflu for both of you. It will treat James' flu and will prevent you from catching it." I quickly wrote out James' prescription. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I, uh..." I looked at her evenly. "I don't need it."

"Unless you want to spend another, what? Hundred and fifty dollars to come back and see me in a few days, I suggest you take the prescription." I smiled politely.

What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"Victoria," she said in a small voice.

I started to write down her name and froze. My head snapped up and looked at her. "You're the one who told the press about my wife and I were expecting again."

"Yeah," she squeaked. "Um, congratulations?"

_What the fuck?_

"Why?" I demanded.

"I needed the money. Obviously," she said, motioning down to James. "Thank you for not getting me fired."

"Actually, it was your employer who kept you from getting fired. I merely told her that as long as she kept our files locked up out of our reach and you were never working on the days that my wife has appointments, it should be fine."

"Oh." She looked around the room. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I sighed. "Your hair seems familiar," I said honestly. "Should I remember you from somewhere?"

"I guess it doesn't surprise me. You were pretty busy that day." My brows knit in confusion.

She got up, slowly laying James down and pulled up the side of her shirt, exposing a small scar, similar to one made from a chest tube insertion.

"You were in a car wreck a couple years ago and were brought here," I said as I remembered working on her. "You almost died."

"Yeah. You saved me. And look how I repaid you. I really am sorry. If I could take it back, I would," she said in a rush.

"You never said you were pregnant. I could have done something that day to..." I trailed off as I looked at James.

"I didn't know. I didn't find out until a couple weeks later. It was too early to show up on any tests." She moved closer to me. "You saved my life and his life. Thank you."

"I was just doing my job. And there's no need to thank me, if I recall, I couldn't save his father." I ran my hand through my hair.

"No. But he was too far gone by the time he got to the hospital. Look, I know I said I'm sorry once already for telling the press about your new baby. Well, babies, I hear. But I truly am." She gave me a small smile. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Probably not."

"Fair enough." She held out her hand for the prescriptions. "I'll get out of your ER now. Thanks again."

I numbly handed her the slips of paper and watched her scoop up James and leave. She turned and opened her mouth to say something before quickly changing her mind and ducking behind the curtain.

I had no idea what it was I was feeling. On one hand, I was extremely pleased that Victoria was doing so well, but on the other, I was still pretty pissed off for what she did, especially given the knowledge that she was doing it to the doctor she just expressed her gratitude for saving her life to.

And I had no idea how it came about that this woman just so happened to get a job at Bella's obstetrician's office. Was it a coincidence? Or not?

I looked back in the direction that she went. Something told me I hadn't seen the last of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

"Come on, come on," I muttered, bouncing my foot up and down rapidly.

After what felt like an entire twenty-four hours of airtime, we finally landed at Sea-Tac airport. Claire was fast asleep in my arms and I was just sitting there, waiting impatiently for someone--anyone--to let me up so I could get the hell off the plane.

After Edward left Minneapolis, I managed to get back to usual self, breathing in the slightly achy breaths I was accustomed to when we were apart. But now that I was so close to him, I knew just how much I'd really missed him. That even though I'd kept myself busy and focused on the signings, readings, and Claire, it was all just a ruse. My entire body seemed to sense Edward's nearness, going into overdrive. I could feel my heart hammering loudly in my throat, threatening to beat out of my chest and find its way to its keeper.

The babies reacted to my anxiousness. I felt the distinct fluttering of them moving around excitedly, like popcorn popping low in my stomach. I pressed my free hand to my stomach and tried to feel something. After a few minutes, I felt a extremely light nudge against the palm of my hand. My face broke out into a wide smile. I couldn't wait to see if Edward could feel something.

Finally, everyone got off the plane and I slowly got up, adjusting Claire so that she was on my shoulder and walked to the jetway. After getting off the plane, I forced myself to walk--not run--to the baggage claim.

I came out of the terminal and frantically looked around, desperate to see his glorious face. Like in some cheesy movie, the crowd parted and there he stood, giving me a lopsided smile. As soon as our eyes met, I felt whole. Every part of me instantly calmed in his presence.

And then I completely freaked out.

I almost squealed audibly as I hurried over to him, feeling as if I'd burst into a million pieces with the joy I felt rushing through my body. I beamed at him and threw us in his arms, breathing in his intoxicating scent and feeling completely and totally at home.

"Hi," I breathed, still beaming.

"Hi," he said back. "You look pregnant now." He piercing green eyes danced with joy.

"I look like a fat cow."

"Not a chance. To look like a fat cow, you need to actually have fat, love. _You_ look incredible." He leaned down, kissing me gently. He pulled back and ran his nose against mine. "I missed you. Home just isn't the same without you two."

"I missed you, too."

"So, how are my four favorite people in the world?" he asked, cupping my face with his hand.

I felt myself lean in to him. "Well, I'm much better now. Claire will be better once she gets her nap out and the other two have been moving around like crazy since we got back. So, I guess that would mean that they're happy to see you, too."

"Good," he smirked. "I'd hate to think they didn't want to see their daddy." He moved his hand and cupped the curve of my stomach. "I wish I could feel them," he whispered longingly.

"Give them a few minutes. You will," I promised.

He knit his brows and stood still, keeping his hand in the same spot. The babies moved around furiously in my stomach while I waited nervously for one of them to kick the right spot.

His head snapped up and he beamed at me. "I think I just felt one of them."

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Soccer players," I said with a wink.

"Must be," he murmured. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine and parting my lips, slowly sliding his tongue in my mouth. "God, I missed your taste," he said breathlessly. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he sighed. "And the moment's over." He abruptly stood up and motioned for me to give him Claire.

We slowly exchanged our holds on her and he worked her sleeping face into the crook of his neck. I looked around and noticed a few people had cameras and phones out, taking pictures of us.

"Well, damn," I whispered in annoyance.

"Tell me about it. They're all over the place outside," he muttered. "Let's go get your bags and go home. Where we can be alone."

We grabbed my suitcases and battled the swarm of photographers that were waiting for us outside.

"You think Jane told them we'd be here today?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Jane? Really?" he laughed.

I shrugged and squeezed in between two guys in front of me. "Well, it is part of her job, you know."

"Maybe. I guess it doesn't matter. They'll be all over us until the twins are born, whether someone tells them anything or not." He took my suitcase from me and put it in the back of the car.

"Probably," I agreed.

Edward carefully backed out of the parking space, maneuvering around the photographers that surrounded us and cursed quietly.

"Why don't they get the hell out of the way?" he yelled. "I'm going to run over feet soon if they don't back off."

I giggled. "Occupational hazard."

He glanced over at me and grinned crookedly. "Guess so." He paused for a second. "So, I was thinking about getting a new car."

"What? You love this car!"

We finally managed to get out of the parking garage. "I know. But there's no way it'll hold three car seats. You'll probably need something a little bigger, too."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want another car, Edward! I like my car!"

He looked out the windshield thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I could take your car and you can get something else. Regardless, the Volvo has to go."

I looked at him warily. "What kind of car were you thinking of?"

"An Escalade ESV. You know, the ones that are the size of Suburbans?"

My mouth gaped open for a moment before I snapped it shut. "I'm not driving a freaking tank!"

He chuckled. "Then I'll drive it."

"We don't need something that big," I argued. "There are five of us and five seats in my car. You can get something like that."

"Well, I could. It'll work for now. But I know how you are. You're not going to want to buy vehicles every time we turn around and as the kids get older, we'll need something bigger. More space for all the shit they accumulate and eventually for friends. Besides, there's something I haven't talked to you about yet."

"What?" I asked warily.

He chuckled. "It's nothing bad. But when I said that Carlisle was retiring, I forgot to mention that he and Esme are buying a house in Forks. So we'll need a large family vehicle to be able to drive back and forth every now and then. Something that can hold all five of us and our luggage comfortably."

"They're buying a house in Forks? Which one?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know. It was a big, white house in the woods somewhere," he answered uncertainly.

"Sounds like the mayor's old house."

He nodded. "So, do we agree then? Escalade? I really don't see any other option unless you'd like to drive a minivan around town." He gave me a dazzling smile.

Ew, minivan. No.

I hated it when he used his watertight logic on me. "Fine," I grumbled.

We got home and I went to our bedroom to unpack while Edward and Claire played in the living room. I could hear him running around, growling playfully and chasing her while she squealed uncontrollably. He caught up with her and started tickling her, making her giggle loudly. I caught myself occasionally laughing at them while I finished putting my toiletries away.

I finally finished and took a deep breath, grimacing at how sore my back suddenly was. I went into the living room and watched Edward help Claire with counting, trying to teach her that seven did not come after three. Edward looked over at me and frowned, putting Claire down and coming over to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing. What do you want for dinner?" I asked. My hand involuntarily went to my back and started rubbing.

"Oh, no. You're not cooking anything." He moved around to my back and started massaging my lower back. I moaned at how good it felt. "You're going to lay down and let me figure it out."

"But-"

He cut me off. "There's no sense in overdoing it, Bella. The last thing you need to do is hurt yourself. Not only that, but if you keep it up I can guarantee your feet will start swelling and your stomach will start cramping up." His hands snaked around my waist. "Now get on that couch and don't move until I tell you otherwise." I could feel his smile against my neck.

I laid on the couch and watched The Wiggles with Claire while Edward got dinner ready.

Claire came over to me and flashed me her little teeth. "What you wan eat, Mommy?" She finally managed to say 'mommy' correctly now.

"Are you making me dinner, baby?" I asked, grinning back at her. She nodded. "Okay, Mommy wants some pizza. Do you have pizza in your kitchen?"

"Izza!" She took off towards her little kitchen and started rattling things around, throwing aside the food she didn't want before she finally found it. "Here is!" she squealed.

I took the pizza from her and pretended to take a bite. "Yummy. That's good, Claire. Thank you."

"Your welc."

Edward came in from the kitchen and handed me my cell phone. "Jane," he whispered before walking away.

"Hey, Jane," I said pleasantly.

"Bella! I know you just got home, but I couldn't wait to share the good news with you," she said excitedly.

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"Paramount wants to turn Defying Gravity into a movie!" she exclaimed. "They've already drawn up all the paperwork and sent it over. They want you and your publisher to both sign your approval to let them turn it into a screenplay and start filming by the end of the year."

"Really?" I asked giddily, as the excitement bubbled up in my chest. "This is great! Can you mail everything to the house so I can look at it?"

"Sure. I'll get it out first thing in the morning. Talk to you later."

I put the phone down and looked over at Edward, who was standing in the doorway, grinning at me.

"Good news?" he questioned.

"Paramount wants to turn my first book into a movie," I said, beaming.

His eyebrows shot up and his face lit up with his answering smile. "That's great! Congratulations, love."

"Thanks."

My book was going to be a movie.

* * *

**Victoria will be popping up occasionally in the story...but not as a crazy person (God knows I've had enough of those writing SN). More of a nuisance. And if you ready Defying Gravity, you'll know that she was only 18 in that story...meaning she's not an _actual_ RN....**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wanna know what they're having? Wanna know names? Read on, you get both in this chapter ;)**

**Just so you know how I figured out the amount of money Bella earned from her book--I did a little research...authors typically get 15% of royalties with an advance upon signing with a publisher. SM has sold 47 mil copies of Twilight since 2005, so I since Bella's book has only supposedly been out for just over a year, I reduced the number to 17 mil...do the math peeps...that's a lot of cash. I took out for purported agent fees, by the way.**

**LEMON AHEAD...but don't pay attention to the dream. Dreams are just a shitty side effect of being pregnant. It has no influence on the story whatsoever.**

**It gets a bit fluffy at the end, but let's face it, when you find out the sex of your baby, you usually are pretty damn fluffy in RL.**

**Don't own anything related to Paramount. Disclaimer over.**

**And as always, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Edward**

Thank God I was a decent actor when I needed to be.

Bella looked so excited, I had to hide my skepticism about the book becoming a movie.

I was happy for her, proud of her. Her career was going so well, how could I not be? But I'd spent the last two months trying to figure out how to get the press off our backs, doing everything I could to reverse the popularity I'd gained in the last year and try to get our lives back to normal. I couldn't help but wonder what this was going to do to us. Especially if any well known actors were involved in the project. Or if Bella demanded approval of everything. But I kept quiet and let Bella figure it out for herself. She hadn't gotten the paperwork in yet, so our fate was still hanging in air, so to speak.

Bella had finally gotten past her writer's block, so she spent most of her time holed up in her office or in the playroom with Claire while she hammered away on her laptop. She let me read part of it and it was evident her hormones were still ruling every part of her life, including her writing. It was completely unlike her previous books, charged with sexual tension and chemistry, without being trashy.

I thought it was fucking great.

When she went out, shopping once with Bree and Alice and going to the grocery store, she opted to wait until I was home with Claire to keep the photographers from hounding her. And it seemed to be working. She had a few close encounters with a couple of persistent guys, trying to get a shot of the 'bump' even though she had her thick parka on, but for the most part, they stayed back, opting to use cameras with long range lenses.

Things were the same for me. I caught myself being followed to and from work and to the gym to play ball with Seth and Jazz. They didn't come anywhere near me, but I knew there were a few random shots of me floating around out there somewhere and was just waiting for them to be featured in one of the tabloids soon.

I sidestepped Seth and threw the ball at the goal, and hearing the satisfying swish as it went in, earning my team three points.

"Fucking hell, Edward," Seth shouted, smiling good-naturedly at me.

I shrugged. "Sorry," I said unapologetically.

Jasper looked over and grimaced. "Edward? Maybe you should have decided that our team should be shirts today instead of skins."

I looked at him in confusion, then glanced down at myself. "Why? Bella seems to like what she sees," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she does. But that's not what I mean." He pointed to the corner of the gym. "There's a guy here taking pictures."

My eyes shot over to the direction that Jasper was pointing and saw the guy, holding the camera up to his face and waiting for me to start playing again.

"Fuck," I muttered, running my hand through my already chaotic hair. "I'll be right back."

It was times like these I wished I could be like one of those celebrities who just didn't give a shit. Who got in fights with paparazzi and told the world to 'fuck off'. But of course, I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Bella, who'd worked so hard to earn the reputation and following she had. Or to the foundation--the one thing that had my name attached to it.

I could feel the rage build inside me, burning through my veins like battery acid, corroding all coherent thoughts I had. But I had to quell it. I had to push it aside and try to be as diplomatic as possible. I wasn't with Bella. I wasn't with Claire. There was no reason for me to go caveman on the scum I was walking toward.

I came up to the guy, still pissed as hell, but had managed to bury it down. My face was blank when I finally got close enough to talk to him.

"Hey, you need to get out of here," I said stoically. "If you want a picture of me you can go outside and wait like everyone else."

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" he sneered. "You can't fucking touch me."

So he was one of those.

"No, but see that guy over there?" I pointed to a big, muscular guy with short brown hair getting ready to do a dead lift that could rival Emmett in size. "He's a cop. I'm sure he'd be glad to escort you off the premises."

I didn't know the guy personally, but I knew from other people at the gym that he worked for the Seattle PD.

He snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

I tried again. "This is a gym. A gym that requires a membership to get in. Unless you have one of those, this is considered private property. Now get the fuck out."

"Go get your little cop friend and make me, asshole."

_What a fucking douche._

"Okay," I said, turning and walking towards the cop.

I came up to him and smiled politely, waiting for him to finish his dead lifts.

"Impressive," I said genuinely.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"What are you lifting?"

"Five eighty-five. Three reps," he answered.

I nodded. "My brother does six thirty."

His eyes widened. "You lift?"

I shook my head. "No, not like he does." I extended my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know who you are. My wife fucking loves you." He shook my hand. "Felix Gibson. She says you're having twins, congratulations."

"Thanks." I paused. "Listen, do you think you could help me out for a minute?"

He smiled broadly. "Photographer?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

His brown eyes flashed with excitement. "Give me just a sec."

He walked over to the photographer, puffing his massive chest out slightly and said something lowly in his ear. The photographer blanched, looking at him with huge eyes, and then quickly gathered up his things, hurrying out of the gym. I laughed loudly at his reaction.

"Nice," I said when he came back over to me.

"Thanks." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Listen, if they get too bad, give me a call. I do a little security on the side."

"I will. It was nice to meet you. And thank you."

"Anytime."

I waved and went back to where Seth and Jasper were watching us with their mouths gaping open.

"What?"

"That guy is fucking amazing. He just said two things to the dude and got him out of here," Jasper said in awe.

"He offered to do security for us if we need it," I commented.

"Damn, I'd definitely want that guy on my side," Seth said, watching Felix get ready to do squats. "He's huge."

"Yeah." I ran my hand through my hair. "Ready to get back to the game?"

"Yep," they said unanimously.

We finished the game and got our sweaty selves out the door, where of course, the jackass from inside was waiting, snapping pictures the entire way to our cars.

"Bella's ultrasound is in a couple days, right?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Sweet! Think you're having boys? Girls? One of each?" he asked excitedly.

"It doesn't matter," I answered. "And I hate to tell you this, but no one will know until they're born."

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yep."

He straightened up and gave me a smug smile. "No matter. Bella will tell Alice. She can't keep a secret from her."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jazz." His forehead creased. "It was Bella's idea to keep it a surprise."

"Do you know how pissed everyone's going to be at you guys?" Seth asked, scowling. It looked like he was already pissed.

"You all will get over it." I opened the car door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my wife and daughter."

Seth groaned. "You're so fucking whipped."

I laughed. "And you're not?" I asked, cocking my brow. "Tell me, where exactly are you going after this?"

"I'm going home. To take a shower." He gave me a self-satisfied smile.

_Right._

"And then?" I pressed.

"AndthenImightbegoingtoBree's," he said in a rush, looking away.

I shook my head and got in the car. "See you guys later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella bent over a slew of papers, furrowing her brows and running her hand unconsciously over her stomach. I stood there and watched her silently at the doorway for a minute, just reveling in her beauty. I felt like such a sap, but I loved seeing her pregnant. Watching my child grow inside her...or in this case, children. She was so radiant, so beautiful. Her skin was consistently clear and dewy, and not including the rapidly growing bump, her petite body was rounded with curves, looking even fuller--luscious. My mouth watered and my dick hardened with just the thought. I wondered idly if she was in the mood.

_Stupid question, Cullen. She's always in the mood._

And thank fucking God for that.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her and pulling out a chair.

"I'm trying to figure out how to make this stupid movie work." She handed me a couple papers. "I want to be involved, but I don't want any publicity. I don't even want to go to the premiere."

"Thank God," I sighed, taking the papers from her.

She gave me a startled look. "What? What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering how this was going to work without making our lives even more of a spectacle," I answered honestly.

"Why didn't you say something?" she demanded.

"Because you seemed so happy, love. I didn't want to ruin it."

"You wouldn't have ruined it," she said softly. She looked at the papers determinately. "So, read. I need to know what you think."

I read the contract carefully, trying to see if there was anything unwanted in the legal jargon. The publisher's lawyer had signed off on the movie rights, effectively selling it to Paramount on the condition that Bella signed an assignment, allowing the producer's to adapt the book to a screenplay and obtain the rights for anything further involving the film, as well as creating a soundtrack and any form of advertisement--such as movie posters and trailers--with the condition that principal photography was completed within five years of the date of the agreement. There was an additional clause that allowed Bella to keep control and have the final approval of the script, if she wanted it.

"It looks good. It looks like you could either sign everything over to Paramount and give the producers full control of the movie or you could stay involved and approve the script before it starts filming."

"Yeah, but which one should I do?" She bit her lip as she waited for my answer.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "How important is it that you stay involved? Because if you do, there's more of a chance that you'll have to talk to the press about it. If you're not involved at all, all you have to do is defer them to Paramount for comment."

She took the papers back from me, studying them intently before signing on two lines, indicating that she gave full control to Paramount.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned her.

She nodded. "Very. I don't want another reason to make this media circus that surrounds us any bigger."

I smiled widely at her. "Your book is going to be a movie," I stated, finally able to genuinely be happy about it.

She giggled. "Yes, it is."

I leaned over and kissed her gently. "So, how much of the money do you get?"

"Fifty percent. So, two hundred thousand dollars?" She shrugged. "It's not much. Not whenever I made over two million dollars in royalties from it."

"My wife," I paused, "the phenomenally successful novelist."

She rolled her eyes. "It may not last. I haven't made half that for the second one."

"It's not been out as long," I reminded her.

"True."

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, we need to run Claire over to Bree's apartment before we go to my appointment," she said, frowning.

"I'm sorry she doesn't get to go with us. But it's better safe than sorry."

"I know." She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

And with that, I made a snap decision.

"Want to fool around?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows. "Claire's fast asleep."

"Fool around or go all the way?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"You decide," I said simply.

"I think you know what I want," she said, blushing.

I felt my dick harden again. "I think I do, too. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll put this stuff away for you. I'll even get the contract ready to be mailed back." I grinned.

She playfully gasped. "Why, Edward Cullen. You're too good to me." She pretended to be breathless.

I winked. "Get out of here before I change my mind." I raised my eyebrows, challenging her.

"Oh, all right. Have it your way," she grumbled, getting up and walking out the door.

I quickly got all the papers separated and put Bella's copy on the counter, out of Claire's reach, and then put the original, signed copy in a large, white envelope and went upstairs to my office to print out a shipping label.

Once the label was properly printed, postage paid for and requiring a signature at delivery, I pulled out my phone and called Bree.

"Edward," she answered. "To what do I owe this pleasure at...ten o' clock at night, little brother?" She acted annoyed.

I was eleven years older than her and felt older than dirt when we went out for her twenty-first birthday. Ever since then, instead of calling me big brother, like most normal people, she took to calling me little brother instead. I have no idea why.

"Oh, please. Don't even give me that shit like you're put out that I'm calling you so late. You're probably not even in your pajamas yet. Or better yet, you probably have plans to go out soon, don't you?" I countered.

"Possibly..." She laughed. "Seriously, what do you want? I've got to go meet Seth in a little bit."

"I knew it," I said victoriously, laughing. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "Well, _big sister_," I emphasized, "I was wondering if you could surprise Bella and bring Claire to the ultrasound tomorrow."

"Sure. What time do you want me there?"

I thought about it. "I don't know. Could you maybe take Claire somewhere close by and then I can text you whenever they call us back?"

"I can do that. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yep. Bright and early at eight am. Just make sure that whenever you bring Claire, you have her hair hidden in her hat so that no one recognizes her," I reminded her.

"Got it. Talk to you later."

"Later."

I got off the phone and grinned at myself. Bella would be ecstatic to see Claire come in the ultrasound room tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I woke up, gasping for air, and shot up in the bed. I looked around the dark room and gasped again as I realized it was just a dream. I heard the quiet sob escape my throat as the staggering grief overwhelmed me.

Edward was immediately at my side. "What is it, love?"

I struggled to catch my breath and slow my racing heart. I looked over at Edward's worried expression--his hair flopping down in his eyes--and felt my heart crack in my chest, causing me to burst into tears.

"Bella!" He was alarmed now. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream," I whispered, trying to control the disjointedly random thoughts racing through my mind.

"A nightmare?" he questioned. I nodded mutely. "Shh, it's all right. It wasn't real."

"It seemed so real," I wailed.

I felt him tense, trying to control his laugh. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just part of being pregnant. You know that."

"Yeah," I whimpered.

"What was it about?"

I felt myself stiffen slightly in his arms as I thought about it. "You...your hair," I whispered, unable to describe the dream.

His brows knit and he took one hand and pushed it back out of his face. "What about it?"

"It looked like it did in the dream. Like it does when we have sex." I started crying again.

He looked even more confused in the dim light as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "You're crying because we had sex in your dream?"

"Not us," I sobbed.

"Me." I nodded again. "That's never going to happen and you know it," he growled.

"I know," I whispered.

He laid us down and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Are you okay?" He seemed calm but I could see the panic underneath the surface.

"I think so."

The grief that came over me seemed to have passed just as quickly as it came. I took a deep breath and buried my face into Edward's hard chest.

"Can I ask who it was with?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know who she was. Just some chick with brown hair that I'd never seen before in my life," I admitted.

"Some random stranger?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

He gently pulled my chin up so that he could see my face. "Isabella," he said tenderly, "you know that you're the only one who has ever held my heart. The only one who _will _hold my heart. I could never do that to you. Not now, not ever. Please don't forget that."

I brought my lips to his, feeling the need for him grow to the point of pain. He feverishly moved his lips with mine, hovering over me, as his hand moved down my body, moving underneath the hem of my t-shirt and hitching my leg around his waist.

He broke away, panting, and looked down on me. "Are you sure? I don't want this to just be a reaction to your dream."

He could never understand that while the dream may have spurred me on, I always would need him like this.

"I'm sure," I said.

His eyes wildly searched my face before he brought his mouth down on mine again, kissing me frantically, while he ground his hips into mine. I moaned as he pushed against my clit, sending a shockwave of pleasure racing through my body.

In no time, we had stripped each other of our clothes and were a sweaty, heated mess of tangled limbs and groans. Our hands wandered over each other's bodies desperately as Edward continued to move on top of me, grinding his dick into me, coming closer and closer to where I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him on, and felt him position himself quickly, before thrusting into me in one swift movement, filling me completely.

I gasped breathlessly as he ducked his head down and peppered kisses all over my neck and collarbone, moving to my breasts and delving into the space in between them, nipping and sucking furiously.

He grunted against my skin as he continued to slam into me violently, rocking my body with his. He brought his head up and stared down at me intensely and let out a startling, low, gutturally agonized sound.

"God, I want to kiss you," he groaned. "I need to fucking taste you."

I moaned his name loudly and felt my eyes roll back in my head as my muscles began to clench around him.

"Kiss me then," I demanded.

"Can't." He grabbed my legs, pushing them back, and pounded into me harder. "Babies."

I was so lost in the sensations he caused to beat through my body each and every time he drove into me, I didn't realize right away that my stomach was beginning to get in the way. As soon as it dawned on me, I pushed against his chest, causing him to roll us over so that I was on top.

I leaned down and kissed him hard, our teeth clashing together and causing my lips to almost instantly swell. His hands went to my hips and directed my movements, grinding me down on him relentlessly as he thrust up into me, hitting my spot.

I moaned against his mouth as I came powerfully, convulsing strongly around him, prompting him to stiffen for a split second as his own release hit him before he thrust roughly inside me, holding me down as his low groan escaped his throat, coming out from between his teeth.

I got off of him and laid down beside him. I curled up next to his body and laid my head against his chest, listening to the thunderous sounds of his galloping heart in my ear. He played with my hair, twisting it between his fingers as we both relaxed into the bed.

Claire cried out on the baby monitor, her body rustling against the sheets as she got up, and loudly smacked her hands on the front of her crib as she began to sob loudly.

Edward kissed my hair and extricated himself from my grasp. "I got her," he whispered as he put on his boxers. "Go back to sleep."

I laid there, contentedly, the dream almost completely forgotten. I heard the quiet creak of the door as he opened it and his footsteps shuffle across the room to her.

_"Da-ey"_, she screeched.

_"Shh. It's okay, baby,"_ he cooed. She quieted down as soon as he picked her up. _"Did you have a bad dream, my love?"_

She hiccupped softly. _"Wes."_

_"Hmm, so did Mommy,"_ he said softly. _"You Cullen women are giving me a rough time tonight,"_ he whispered, making me giggle.

He began to croon her lullaby as he rocked her, soothingly ghosting over the notes in his velvety smooth voice. And just like Claire, his perfect hum lulled me to sleep almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bounced anxiously in my seat while I read yet another pregnancy magazine. I looked around for something normal, but didn't see anything. Everything was health-related in some way.

Sighing, I got back to the article about vivid dreams during pregnancy, which was quite ironic given the fact that I'd practically attacked Edward after I'd woken up from mine.

Edward looked over at me and chuckled softly. "You look just like you did when we were here waiting for your ultrasound with Claire."

I bit my lip nervously and winced. It was sore from last night's activities. Edward caught my reaction and frowned, reaching over and running his thumb across my lip remorsefully.

My name was called and we both got up, following the nurse over to the scales. Edward pulled out his phone and began texting something to someone while I took off my shoes.

"Hey, focus," I teased. "Today's about me."

He rolled his eyes, finished his text, and then put the phone back in his pocket. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm the one on the scale feeling like my bladder is about to burst, but being unable to do anything about it until we're finished with the ultrasound," I answered.

"Sucks for you," he joked.

The nurse shook her head, laughing at us, as she recorded my weight on my chart.

"How much did she gain?" Edward asked curiously.

"Eight pounds," the nurse answered pleasantly. "It puts her total weight gain right at thirteen pounds. Based on what Dr. Brown has recommended for her, she's right on track."

"Good."

"Yeah, real good," I muttered under my breath. I watched Edward's shoulders shake with his silent laughter at my comment.

"Just think, love. The goal is fifty," he said with mock enthusiasm.

"Aw, hell," I groaned.

He just laughed even more at me.

We got into the ultrasound room and I adjusted my pants and shirt while I waited for the tech to come into the room. After a few minutes of feeling as if I was going to burst at the seams with impatience, the door opened an the tech came in. She introduced herself, but I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy trying to keep my slick hand from sliding out of Edward's grasp.

The tech lubed up my stomach and then placed the transducer on me, watching the image that crossed the screen carefully before adjusting it so that we could see the baby clearly.

The door swung open again and a nurse came in, holding Claire's hand, and grinned at us.

"Someone came in to see Mommy and Daddy," she said cheerfully.

"Mommy!" Claire squealed, beaming at me.

"Hi, baby! What are you doing here?"

Edward leaned over and hoisted Claire on his lap with his free arm. He took off her little knit hat and shook out her curls.

"I had Bree bring her by," he said nonchalantly.

"You did?" I asked in astonishment. "How come?"

"You wanted her here," he said simply.

My eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, bringing my hand up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on my palm. "Ready to see the babies now?"

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Okay, that's Baby A," the tech said pleasantly, moving the transducer around and getting a perfect profile shot.

She and Edward chatted endlessly about every part of the baby, all while she was clicking away noisily on the machine. I tried to follow along, listening to head circumference, weight, measurements, heart function, and whatever else they were talking about, but I was too involved in marveling the image of the baby making small, graceful movements, calmly stretching out and shifting positions.

"Want to know what it is before I move over to Baby B?" she asked us suddenly.

I nodded while Edward answered, "Please."

She moved the transducer over my stomach until the image of the baby's rump came into view. She pushed down, trying to get the right angle to see in between its legs. She quickly froze the picture on the screen and Edward laughed once, a sound that was full of amazement and disbelief.

The tech smiled. "He's got his legs open for me," she said with a laugh.

"He?" I asked, my eyes widening with surprise.

"Yep. Baby A's a healthy little boy," she confirmed.

I squeezed Edward's hand and felt the tears roll down my cheek. A boy. My mind squealed in delight.

He smiled broadly, his eyes glistening, and leaned down to kiss me. "A boy," he whispered against my lips. "We're going to have a son."

He pulled back and took a deep, shaky breath and then smiled at Claire. "You're going to have a baby brother. Would you like that?"

She nodded and giggled. "Baby! Bwo-er!" She clapped happily.

The tech moved the transducer to the other side of my stomach, getting an image of Baby B's legs. She moved it around and got the baby's profile, then repeated the entire process of weight, measurements, organ development, and everything else she examined on Baby A. Again, she talked to Edward the entire time and mentioned something about Baby B being a bit smaller than Baby A and suddenly my ears perked up.

"But the baby's okay, right?" I asked hurriedly, looking over at Edward anxiously.

"Yes, the baby's fine. One twin is almost always smaller than the other," he said comfortingly.

I brought my eyes back to the screen and watched the baby make lots of jerky, swift movements, almost as if it was unable to be still. The baby kicked and moved constantly, even managed to stick its thumb in its mouth while the tech finished her exam.

A giggle escaped my lips as I watched the baby shift again on the screen. "Well, I can see they already have completely different personalities."

He chuckled and looked back at the screen. "That one there reminds me of Emmett, constantly moving around like it is now. Emmett could never sit still."

"And the other one reminds me of you. The way he moved so elegantly and was so calm." I looked over at Edward. "Think he'll look like you?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She already looks enough like me." He gestured with his head down at Claire, who was playing with her doll in his lap.

"All right, I'm going to take a look and see what this baby is," the tech said, bringing our attention back to the baby.

She pushed and moved the transducer, trying to get the baby to shift enough so that she could get a clear view of its rump. It kicked back, causing a loud noise to echo through the room but the tech had managed to freeze the screen while the baby's legs were still apart.

"Oh, my God," Edward exclaimed in shock. He looked at me, his face lighting up with joy. "It's another boy."

"What?!"

I was reeling, completely bewildered by the thought of us having two little boys running around the house. Even though I'd never actually speculated on what we were going to have, I subconsciously assumed we would be having one of each.

Obviously, that was wrong.

"Two boys," Edward said, his face the perfect picture of euphoria.

"Two boys," I repeated in wonderment.

The tech wiped off my stomach and removed the paper napkin while the machine finished printing out the numerous pictures of the babies for us.

"Claire?" I asked, folding my hands over my stomach. "You're going to get two baby brothers."

"Baby!" she squealed, smiling at me. "Bwo-er!"

I looked over at Edward. "Yeah, she doesn't get it."

He laughed. "No, she doesn't." He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine before nuzzling our noses together. "You've given me more than I could ever have asked for, angel. Thank you."

My breath caught in my throat and I choked back a sob. I nodded and gave him a tight-lipped smile since he'd just managed to render me speechless with his words.

We took the pictures from the tech and took Claire back up to the waiting room, where Bree was waiting patiently for her to come back up. We gave her a quick goodbye, stopped off at the bathroom, and went back to the exam room. I sat on the table in a blissed out haze. And then I started laughing. Uncontrollably.

Edward laughed with me at first and then he just watched me incredulously until I finally managed to settle down.

"You okay there?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. "I know what we're naming Baby B."

"What?" He took one long stride over to me and cupped my face. "Bella, tell me!"

"Isaac. Isaac Charles Cullen."

His hands moved down to my stomach. "Isaac? How come?"

"It means 'he will laugh'." I put my hand over Edward's. "What do you think?"

"Well, considering you just laughed for five minutes straight, I'd say it's perfect."

I grinned at him. "Now we just need to pick out a name for the other little guy."

He shook his head and flipped his hand up so that he could interlace our fingers. "His name is Will, Bella." He smiled affectionately at me. "William Edward Cullen."

"I thought you said it sounded like an old man's name!" I gave him a puzzled look.

"You were right. Will doesn't. Besides, I named Claire. You can name these two."

"But," I stopped, noticing some unknown emotion burning in his eyes. "But don't you want to have some sort of input here? I mean, we're done after this."

"I did have input. Your names are perfect." I just stared at him. "Bella, say their names together."

"Isaac and Will." The names rolled off my tongue flawlessly.

"See? That's who they are, love. Isaac and Will."

* * *

**So, naming the two newest Cullen was a problem. I decided almost as soon as I wrote the chapter where they find out they're having twins, that both of them would be boys. I went back and forth between Will and Liam, knowing that they both are derivitives of William and finally decided that Liam fit better elsewhere. So, if you liked that name better, it will be used in another story...hint: it's Irish...**

**I went back and forth between having Jacob and Charles as middle names, since they both were so important to Bella. In the end, Charles won because it sounded better with Isaac. And I just picked Isaac out of the blue while I was writing this, because a friend of mine was going to name their fourth baby Isaac if it happened to be a boy because at that point, with four boys, all they could do was laugh...but she wasn't. I pictured Bella's reaction and it just fit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

**This chapter...well, this chapter gave me shit. Sometimes the simplist chapters can piss me off royally ;) There's not much going on, but I wouldn't necessarily call it filler. It does change the storyline a bit. **

**I got a few questions about how long I though this was going to be...seriously, I don't know. I tend to write organically (would that be the right word?) and don't make a structured outline. I would like it to be about the same as DG, meaning at least 30 chapters. So we're no where near done, which should make you guys happy.**

**I'm glad most of you liked the names, I think they flow with Claire pretty well. Oh, and as for Victoria, no she will NOT be trying to sleep with Edward. Ew...**

**Also, I'm posting a new fic after I get done posting this update. Summer Nights is coming to an end soon and I have every single chapter thought out so now this new story is swirling in my mind like crazy--which may be why I had so much trouble with this chapter. Anyways, it's called The Man Who Can't Be Moved. It's totally different than SN :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Edward**

_Shit._

I wasn't done.

When Claire was born, I agreed with Bella on having three kids, even though I knew after the third, I'd try every way possible to get her to agree to just one more. On the day we found out we were having twins, Bella and I were so completely overwhelmed that even though I didn't want to agree to permanently fix it so that we wouldn't have any more kids, I did. The thought of the stress she would be under, emotionally and physically, made me instantly feel guilty. I would have done anything she asked of me that day.

I wanted to take it back.

I couldn't explain the strange compulsion I had to turn each room upstairs into one of our children's bedrooms, with the exception of the playroom. Our kids' names ran through my mind--Claire, Isaac, Will--and inexplicably there was one missing. It didn't feel complete.

I looked over at Bella, who was smiling down at the ultrasound pictures, and decided to broach the subject later. Maybe after the boys were born and we adjusted to being a family of five, I could convince her to have another one--even if it was six years from now when all three of the kids were in school.

"Still want to keep the fact that they're boys secret?" she asked, looking up from the pictures at me.

I thought about it. I loved having a daughter--having Claire. I loved all the pink and the frills and the cuteness that came with it. I loved that Claire was a daddy's girl; that we had this unspoken bond between us. She was my little princess. But the thought of having two boys was thrilling--adventurous. I couldn't wait to throw footballs with them or play basketball with them. They'd be rowdy and loud, the complete opposite of Claire's sweet demeanor. I'd help them grow into strong, responsible men and teach them what it meant to be gentlemen.

All of the sudden, I wanted to share the happiness I felt with our friends and family, even if I didn't get to experience Ali's reaction. But something was stopping me. What if Ali and Angela, or any of the girls, went shopping with Bella and started gushing over some crib bedding or the little outfits for boys while the photographers looked on. I wanted to keep _something_ of mine private, since I'd had to share with the world the fact that Bella and I were having the babies in the first place. As much as I hated to do it, I had my answer.

"Yes," I sighed. "I'd really like to tell everyone, especially our parents and Emmett and Rosie, but what if you guys are out shopping for something and the photographers follow you. When you start looking at everything blue, they'll immediately know that both of the babies are boys. We've already had to share enough of our life to the world--Claire, the wedding, having the twins in general. Don't you think we deserve to be able to have some sort of privacy?"

"Well, what if I just never go shopping with them?"

I gave her a lopsided smile. "Love, you're mainly talking about Ali here. You know how excited she gets when it comes to buying things for other people. Can you honestly guarantee that she won't forget and buy something while you're out and then show it to you in a moment of excitement? In public?"

She smiled ruefully back. "No, I can't. She does tend to lose her mind when it comes to clothes." She took a deep breath. "Okay, we just won't tell them like we originally planned. They can wait four months or so."

We got to Bree's apartment and picked up Claire before going home. I called Gianna and asked her to e-mail or fax me everything I needed to do for the day and told her I wouldn't be coming in, but if they needed me in the ER for any reason, to give me a call.

I left Bella and Claire downstairs, watching Tigger and Pooh, and went to my office. I pulled up my e-mail account and printed off the list of shit--because there was no other word for it--that she sent me and started going through the stack of papers that were being spit out by the fax machine and froze.

I read the paper, five, maybe six times but still couldn't grasp what it meant. Finally, it all clicked and I grabbed the phone and dialed Caius' number.

"Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" he asked coldly. He didn't hide his distaste for me.

"Tell Dr. Norrick I'm not signing this," I spat into the phone.

He laughed softly. "You don't have a choice."

"The hell I don't! Being followed by a camera while I work on patients is _not_ a part of my job. If he tries to force this on me, I'll make no hesitation to contact my lawyer."

Just the thought of him trying to force the staff to agree to this was appalling. We were a _teaching_ hospital. We took in medical students and turned them into great doctors. We were nationally ranked in the top five hospitals in the country, the ER and the surgical units being our strongest areas. We didn't need this supposed publicity.

_What exactly was Aro trying to do?_

"Stop being such a pain in the ass and just sign it. It's better for everyone to be involved."

"No," I said, grinding my teeth. "You want to force me? I'll wait until the hospital's lawyer informs me that I have no choice. And even then I'll fight it." I heard him exhale in annoyance. "Oh, Caius? Make sure Aro knows I'm giving you my notice. I'll have it in writing and on his desk by the end of the week. Come July, I won't be renewing my contract."

I was so angry, I took the phone and threw it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall, and instantly regretted the action.

"Damn, now I've got to go get another phone," I muttered to myself.

Bella came through the door, looking at me and then looking at the mess the phone made on the floor. She went over and picked up the pieces and held two of them up, looking at me questioningly.

"Care to explain?" she asked, cocking her brow.

I held up the paper. "Aro's trying to make everyone sign this so that he can get one of those reality shows in the hospital and film us working on patients. I called Caius, pissed, and told him I wasn't doing it. Then I told him that I wasn't renewing my contract with the hospital." I ran my hand through my hair. "And then I threw the phone."

She crossed the room and straddled my lap. She ran her fingers through my hair and looked me over in concern. "Baby, why don't you just quit now? This is supposed to be a happy time for us and you're constantly stressed out and pissed off about your job."

I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of her hands in my hair. "I don't want to go to court," I answered simply. "That would be even _more_ stressful."

"There's not a loophole in the contract somewhere?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't checked. Can't we talk about something else?"

She laughed and kissed me. "Well, Claire's asleep..."

I smiled against her lips. "We just had sex twice last night. You need it again?" I smirked, putting my tongue in her mouth.

"Yeah," she said softly.

I could guarantee that if I opened my eyes, she'd be blushing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I got another phone, I called my parents and told them that the babies were both healthy and that everything was going well. Then I had to try to explain to them that Bella and I knew the sex, but weren't sharing. We could have lied about it and just pretended that we didn't know, but we both would have felt extremely guilty about it. My parents were both disappointed, to say the least, but respected our decision--especially after I explained that I didn't want the press to get wind of any information regarding the twins until after they were born.

Emmett, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Please?" he begged.

"No."

"Please?" he repeated, almost whining.

"No," I laughed. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait until they're born, just like everyone else."

"Aw, come on, Eddie! I'm your fucking brother! Tell me damn it!"

"No!" I shouted at him. "And don't call me Eddie. That's the worst way to try to get me to tell you anything, you moron."

"Fine." He paused. "Just so you know, you and your little wifey have got Rosie wanting to hop on the baby train again."

I laughed at his words.

"It's not _funny_," he said angrily.

"Yes, it is," I sniggered.

"No, it's not," he insisted. "Gage is enough of a handful as it is. I don't need another one running around with him yet--he's only fifteen months old! And he doesn't even talk yet! Not only that, but he needs to be potty trained before I even _think_ about another one. There's no way in hell I'm changing two kids' diapers."

"Wah," I said sarcastically.

Emmett guffawed into the phone. "You have to change_ three_ kids' diapers at once. Ha!"

"Possibly," I conceded. "But Bella and I were planning to start potty training Claire next month. She seems to be interested. She enjoys learning new things," I chuckled. "She's got to be the most curious kid I've ever seen."

"Yeah, yeah. She's smart as shit, we get it."

I smiled broadly. "Gage is smart, too. He just chooses to take the laid back approach to life. Like you."

"Well, you still have to change two kids' diapers at once. Have fun with that."

I was still grinning. "I will, don't worry. I'm really looking forward to it--all of it."

I heard a clattering noise in the background. "Oh, shit. I've gotta go. Gage just pulled a bunch of pictures Rosie had on the coffee table." Something rustled against the phone. "No! Mommy will kill us if you break any of those!"

I shook my head. "See ya."

I got off the phone and went downstairs to get ready for dinner. We were meeting with Alice, Jasper, Seth, Bree, Ben, and Angela later. We'd get to listen to all of their shouts at once when didn't tell them about the boys.

_Yay._

I put on a pair of khaki cargos and a navy blue t-shirt with some strange graphic on it Ali had bought for me with a long-sleeved white pinstriped shirt on top of it and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows because I was dressed up enough for work every day as it was. I ran my hands through my hair and was ready to go.

I went to ask Bella if she thought this was all right for dinner before I put on my shoes but the words got caught in my throat as soon as I saw her. She had on a white tank top underneath an open, flowing gray cardigan with a pair of skinny jeans. She was wearing her typical black flats and was _actually_ wearing jewelry--the necklace I'd bought her for Valentine's Day. Her hair was in loose waves around her face, going to the middle of her back and she blushed as I ran my gaze over her appreciatively, making me, of course, harden at the sight.

She chewed on her lip and looked at me nervously. "Look okay?"

"You look..." I swallowed hard. "You look wonderful, love. Is it new?"

She pulled up the tank top to reveal the maternity band of the jeans resting low on her rounded stomach. "Yep. Alice got it. I thought maybe wearing something she picked out for me would soften the blow." She gave me a big grin. She was looking forward to Ali's reaction.

I took the two steps necessary and cupped my hand around her neck, pulling her to me and kissing her gently. "If I didn't think I'd make us late, I'd undress you and make love to you before we go--since Claire's too occupied with her toys to notice." I pressed my erection into her. "It's only been a few hours and already I want you again. You are beautiful."

Her breath was shaky in my ear. "Thank you," she whispered.

_"Da-ey!"_ I could hear Claire's footsteps running down the hall towards us.

Her little feet were going as fast as they could carry her as she came flying into the room. Her curls bounced around her round face and she grinned up at me, holding her arms out in front of her. I picked her up and tossed her in the air once, careful not to ruin the dress she was wearing.

My whole face lit up as I looked at her. "Look at you! You're just as pretty as Mommy!"

She matched from head to toe. She had on a light pink dress with black bows on the shoulders, a matching black bow in her hair, a black cardigan, and light pink and black shoes. Ali strikes again.

"Prewy, prewy!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. Mommy went all out tonight." I looked at Bella pointedly and got a shrug in return.

"Ready to eat?" I asked Claire.

"Wes! Cayre stah-ving." She rubbed circles on her stomach.

I laughed and kissed her nose. "Well, let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella**

I called Reneé in the car and talked to her about my ultrasound, giving her all the details but one. When I told her we were keeping the sex of the babies a secret, and then told her our reasoning, she surprised the hell out of me by squealing in my ear.

Edward's eyes darted over to me in wide surprise before he started laughing to himself.

I kept the phone out away from my ear while she finished talking excitedly about how much of an awesome surprise it was going to be when they were born.

"_Awesome?_ Seriously, Mom. I don't even say that and I'm still in my twenties."

"Oh, stop it," she chided. "I pick up these things up from the school."

"You're a kindergarten teacher," I laughed.

"Yeah, but I have bus duty at the end of the day. I hear all the little fifth graders running around saying awesome and cool and sweet. One little girl said totes yesterday and I just about died from laughter." She laughed at the memory.

"So, you're not upset?"

"No, sweetie. Why would I be? I'll get to see what they are soon enough."

"Well, okay," I said slowly.

"Besides, I think they're boys," she said confidently.

I had to hold back the startled cough that tried to escape my throat. "Why do you say that?" I asked, swallowing it down.

"This time around is completely different than what it was with Claire. I have no idea myself, but from what everyone's told me, their symptoms were different when they had their sons than they were when they had their daughters.

"Oh," I said dumbly. She was always so damn insightful. "All right, well, I'll talk to you later. We're almost at the restaurant."

"Okay. I love you, baby. And give Claire a kiss for me. And I guess while you're at it you can tell Edward I said he'd better be taking good care of you and those babies. And that I said hello. In that order."

I laughed. "I will. Love you, too." I hung up the phone and looked at Edward. "Mom knows they're boys."

He glanced at me in confusion. "But you didn't tell her?"

"Nope. She just guessed. The woman misses nothing," I muttered.

"It's all right. You didn't confirm anything."

"No." I paused. "Oh, Reneé says to tell you that you'd better be taking good care of us," I motioned to myself with my hands, "and hi. In that order."

He scoffed. "Please. The woman knows better than to say something like that to me. Of course I'm taking care of you."

We got to the restaurant and Alice looked Claire and I over suspiciously, clearly wondering why we were wearing what she picked out _to a tee_. I kept my tongue in my cheek and smile sweetly at her before we were led to the table where everyone else was already waiting for us.

We all ordered and started drinking--well, everyone but me, I had water--while Claire was passed around the table and made over. Angela and Bree cooed over Claire's outfit, which made Alice break out into a gleeful, self-satisfied smile. Appetizers arrived and I dug in, suddenly famished, while everyone else nibbled on theirs since they were all too busy talking to eat.

I caught Edward laughing at me in my peripheral vision and shot him a glare as I shoved another piece of bruschetta in my mouth. His arm reached around Claire's high chair and he rested his hand on my stomach.

"Everyone okay over here?" he asked, his lips still curving upwards.

"We're fine, thanks," I said around my food, making him laugh silently. "Can't a pregnant girl eat in peace?" I asked, feigning annoyance.

"Sure, but you might want to slow down before you give yourself indigestion," he said lightly.

It was like he knew it was going to happen. As soon as his words were out, I felt the burn rise in my chest, eating through my esophagus like poison. My face must have registered the irritation I felt because Edward nonchalantly shoved a bottle of Tums in my direction.

I dumped two into my hand and popped them into my mouth. "Not a word," I warned him.

He gave me a crooked grin. "I wasn't going to say a thing."

"Liar," I smirked.

Alice reached over and patted my stomach lightly. "Well, at least you know one of them will have hair."

"Claire had hair, and I didn't have a bit of heartburn. Maybe because there's two in there they're pressing on my stomach more. I don't know." I shrugged and took another bite.

"Are you ever going to tell us about your appointment today?" she asked eagerly.

I stopped chewing and looked around the table. I was hoping we could do it _after_ desert so if things got ugly we could make a quick getaway.

"Uh, yeah." I looked at Edward, stalling.

He smiled graciously and started to speak but the waiter arrived with the food. God was smiling on me.

The conversation was forgotten while everyone started eating their entrées. I cut up Claire's chicken while Edward cut up her vegetables before we started on our own dinners. I looked at his steak longingly and bit my lip.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, taking a bite.

"No," I whimpered, taking a bite of my chicken.

_Damn cravings._

He smiled warmly at me and handed me his plate. "Trade me."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Just trade me, Bella. It's no big deal." He smirked in amusement. "Well, not to me anyway."

I traded him and took a huge bite of his steak, moaning softly. "Oh, you are the best husband ever," I praised.

He laughed and pointed to my stomach. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for them." I gave him a sideways glare. "Okay, I might've done it for you, too." He winked.

We finished our dinner and then ate desert. As soon as the last of the plates were cleared, I pulled out the ultrasound pictures from my bag and held them up.

"Who's first?" I asked, grinning widely.

Alice snatched them out of my hand. "Me!"

She took them over to Angela and Bree and they all started cooing over the pictures, showing the guys little things while they just gave them unimpressed smiles and rolled their eyes in typical guy behavior. Alice flipped through the pictures again and frowned.

"Bella Swan Cullen, there's something missing here."

"What?" I said innocently.

"There's no 'It's a boy!' or 'It's a girl!' on any of these."

"That's because we're keeping it a secret," I said hesitantly.

She started to flip to the next picture but stopped abruptly and gave me a hard look. "What?"

"We're not telling anyone what they are," I clarified.

"Why not?" She looked at Edward. "You did this, didn't you?"

He laughed. "No, we both decided it would be better to keep it a secret so that it didn't get leaked out in the press, Ali."

She looked at him indignantly and stood up. "You think one of us would tell the press?"

"No, not intentionally anyway," he answered calmly. "Look, it's just better this way. Besides, don't you want to be surprised when they're born? I did. But Bella here always gets her way." He grinned at me.

"Hey!" I cried.

Alice stood there, looking around the table while her brain wrapped around the idea. Finally, she walked back to her seat and plopped down.

"How am I going to decorate the nursery?" she wailed.

I giggled. "Think green."

"Green?" She scrunched her nose.

"Celery green. Isn't that what you girls call it?" Ben asked.

It didn't escape my attention that everyone else was sitting back and watching Alice silently. No one seemed to be having a problem with this...except her.

Alice shot him a glare. "Tell me, Bella," she begged.

"No, Alice. You can wait. It's only a few months away. You can buy clothes and whatever we need and help decorate the nursery while you wait. Time will fly, I promise." I patted her head condescendingly.

She pushed it away. "Stop it. It takes me a while to get it this messy." She looked at me again with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Please, Bells? Please tell me! I need to know! I need to know if I should buy two of everything or if I should buy one of each! I need to know!" she repeated shrilly.

Some of the other people in the restaurant started looking at her strangely. "Alice, you're making a scene," I said quietly.

"I don't care!" she shrieked. "Not knowing while I'm working on all of their stuff is going to be _torture_, Bella!" She grabbed my hands. "Please!"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. I'm sorry but you're going to have to go unisex with their stuff. Just think of it this way, if we were having one of each--_which I'm not saying we are_," I saw the look on her face, "you'd have to do something like green anyway."

"Fine," she huffed, pouting.

I looked over at Claire who was now in Edward's lap on the verge of falling asleep.

"Okay. It's late, I'm exhausted and so is Claire. We'll talk to you later guys." I stood up and kissed Alice's hair. "I know you're mad at me, but I love you."

"I love you, too," she mumbled.

We gave everyone quick hugs and made it out the door without further incident.

"Well, that went better than expected," Edward said lightly as we walked to the car.

"Yes, it did. Nobody cared except for Alice. Wonder why?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe they knew we weren't trying to be spiteful. We're just trying to do what we think is best."

"Probably."

The drive home was peaceful. Claire slept in the back while Edward and I left each other to our thoughts but held hands on the console.

We got Claire in bed and then went back downstairs. Edward went straight to his piano and started playing softly, causing me to smile at the soft music that floated through the house. I loved it when he played.

A sudden burst of creativity had me going up to my office to write, but when I got there, I no longer wanted to. I wanted to start emptying drawers and getting everything ready to be taken out of here so that we could start on the nursery soon.

I grabbed one of the file boxes out of the closet and put it together, then started randomly throwing stuff in it. I filled it up and went to take it to Edward's office, but felt Edward's arms wrap around my body, pinning my arms to my side.

"What do you think you're doing?" he chuckled.

"I'm moving in with you." I paused for a beat. "Again."

He shook his head against my shoulder. "Why?"

"I want to start getting everything out of here so Alice can start working on the nursery," I said trying to turn around in his arms.

He finally loosened his hold on my so that I could face him. When I did, I noticed he was frowning.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

"I thought I'd move my stuff in here and let the boys have my office."

I gave him a smile. "But this room is bigger. And closer to the steps." His frown deepened. "But we can move your stuff in here if you want."

"No, you're right. Logically, this room makes more sense." One of the babies nudged his hip, making him laugh. "That actually tickled."

My eyebrows shot up. "It tickled? You're ticklish there? How did I not know this?"

"Because we're usually busy doing something else with that part of my body," he said lowly.

"Oh." I stood on my toes and kissed his jaw. "So, are you sure it's okay to move my stuff over there?"

"Of course it's okay. We can always use my office next time." He cringed as soon as he said the words.

I pulled away from him. "Next time?" I asked incredulously. "I thought we agreed there wasn't going to be a _next time._"

He let out a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "I might've changed my mind?" It came out like a question.

"Uh-" I was speechless. "No," I finally said, heading downstairs.

"Wait, Bella! Just hear me out!" he called after me.

I kept going, never looking back. I got to our bedroom and started getting ready for bed, ignoring my husband. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth and locked the door behind me.

"Bella!" he called on the other side of the door. "Open up. Please?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

He groaned and moved away from the door. I knew he thought I was angry with him, but the truth was that I was shocked beyond a conversation at the moment. I needed a few minutes to wrap my head around what he was saying.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I finally went back into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched and had his arm thrown over his face, a pose I knew meant he was frustrated with himself.

I sat down on the bed and looked over at him. "Explain, please."

"I wasn't going to talk to you about it until the boys were born," he said, never moving his arm. "We got done with the ultrasound and went into the exam room and I realized I wanted one more. I don't care what it is or when we have it; I just thought of our kids' names and felt like one was missing." He took a deep breath and moved his arm to look over at me. "I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that. You have just as much say so in this as I do--more actually." I went to say something, but he cut me off. "You don't have to decide anything now. Just promise me you'll think about it? Please?"

He was just asking me to think about it. I could give him that. It didn't mean I'd change my mind though.

"Okay, I'll think about it," I promised.

His face lit up with hope "Yeah?" I nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I pissed you off."

"You didn't piss me off."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No?"

I shook my head. "No. Shocked the hell out of me, though."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. When he pulled back, he had a crooked grin on his face. "So, I guess this means I'm not getting snipped?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't know if I'll ever change my mind, but I promised you I'd think about it so I'm not going to take away the option in case one day I change my mind. Which I don't think is going to happen," I hurried.

"Hey, as long as you're giving me the option." He gathered me in his arms and kissed me again. "You're absolutely perfect, you know that?"

I grinned. "No, I'm not. I just love you."

"As I you."


	14. Chapter 14

**OK-**

**1) As always, thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**2) This chappies all fluff/a day in the life. There's a bit going on in the middle, but for the most part...yeah, fluff. The drama will come up soon enough. ;) It also has a scene of the citrus variety...**

**3) I'm doing a collab and a one-shot for the Countdown to Christmas--Have Yourself A Smutty Little Christmas (the name says it all, hehe). It starts posting Dec 1st and will be 24 days of lemony goodness. The intro's already been posted. If you're interested, add it to your alerts. **

**Here's the link: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5477548/1/**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Bella**

I opened the envelope Edward had given to me and almost squealed when I saw what was inside.

"You're coming to Chicago with us?" I asked excitedly, throwing myself awkwardly into his arms.

"Yes," he chuckled. "This is your last trip for the book tour. I thought it would be nice for us to spend time with my family. And while I'm there, I can help Carlisle interview for my replacement."

"What about work?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "I had Gianna tell Aro I was going to be working for the foundation while I was in Chicago. He wasn't happy, but it wasn't like I cared. And it's not like I was lying, either."

I peppered kisses all over his face with my enthusiasm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he laughed. "But I didn't do it for just you, love."

I pulled back so that I could see him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we scheduled this whole book tour, we didn't expect for you to be," he thought about how to phrase it, "so pregnant."

"You mean big as a house, pregnant with twins sort of thing?" I interrupted with a grin.

"You're not as big as a house, Bella," he said, running his fingers along my jaw. "Not yet, anyway," he teased.

"Ha." I rolled my eyes. "Go on."

"Well, I'd worry about you while you're gone. I always do, but more so now. And even though you have Chelsea to help you, you tire more easily. I thought I could help out with Claire so you can relax when you're not working. It's better for you _and_ the boys. And then of course, there's the fact that we get to spend more time together," he said softly as he brushed his lips against mine.

"All very good reasons," I sighed. "And I'm not arguing with any of them."

"No?" he mumbled against my lips.

"No. I'm too happy you'll be with us to argue about you hovering. Now shut up, please," I whispered.

"Gladly."

He deepened the kiss and skimmed his fingers down my body, toying with the hem of my shirt and getting a swift kick in response. He broke away and ripped the shirt off my body, exposing my round stomach to him.

He crouched down and narrowed his eyes playfully at the side of my stomach where the kick came from. "Isaac? I'm trying to do something here, buddy. Help Daddy out a little and be still for a while."

I giggled when he was answered with another kick. Edward stood up and shook his head, laughing loudly. "He's going to give us _so_ much trouble, isn't he?"

"Probably." I rubbed the other side of my stomach affectionately, feeling the lazy stretch of Will underneath the skin. "But at least we have one calm one."

"Thank God." He pulled me back into his arms. "Now, where was I?"

"I believe you were here," I said, taking his lips with mine.

"Ah, now I remember." His eyes flashed with amusement.

He slid his tongue in my mouth as he glided his fingertips over my skin, caressing me with his velvety touch. Needing to feel his skin against mine, I moved my hands down his body and slowly lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly aside as his avid mouth met mine again.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies, teasing and tempting, until he finally grew impatient and quickly rid me of the rest of my clothes as he backed us up to the couch. I managed to get his pants and boxers down just before he sat down on the couch, holding on to me tightly and urging me to come with him.

As I straddled his waist, his hips bucked up slightly, pushing against my now aching center and making me mewl softly against his ear.

He nipped and sucked at my neck, slowly making his way down to my breasts. His tongue laved around my nipples, making me almost beg for more, before he finally nibbled on one of them, sending hot bolts of pleasure flying through me.

I arched my back, pushing against him, as his gentle hands rand down my sides and rested at my hips. He lifted me up and languidly slid me down on him, causing both of us to moan as he filled me. I started to rock against him, but his hands firmly held me still, while his lips and tongue explored my skin.

"The color of your skin when we make love is so lovely," he murmured. "You are so beautiful."

"Edward," I started to protest, but stopped when he began moving my hips against his.

A low moan vibrated in his throat. "You feel so good. Like you were made just for me," he whispered.

My eyes fluttered closed and I dropped my head on his shoulder with his words. Our lazy movements picked up speed as we each came closer and closer to our peaks. Steeped in sensation, I listened to his ragged breathing against my ear, felt his pulse hammer in his neck and the soft, sinuous trails his fingers made over my skin. He shuddered and shifted me so that he could drive himself deeper into me.

We both reached our staggering release together, the waves of pleasure crashing over our bodies. I held on to him, lost in the love I felt for him as he said my name in my ear, like a prayer.

He stroked my back, humming my lullaby to me, as we both came down from the high. I finally sat up so that I could see his face and was awestruck by the intense love I saw swimming in his eyes.

"I am so in love with you, Isabella," he said tenderly, "and everything you've given me."

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to not to cry. "What brought this on?" I almost whimpered.

He smiled softly. "I'm not sure. I thought you should know how happy you make me, even if I sound like a pansy."

I giggled and wiped at my brimming eyes. "You make me happy, too, baby."

He cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a soft, sensual kiss. "I love it when you call me that. You so rarely do."

"I know. You're so much more to me than any term of endearment can capture. The word 'husband' doesn't even seem to describe the way I feel about you." I could feel the blush spread through my cheeks.

"I know how you feel."

Edward's cell phone rang on the table, abruptly ruining our amorous conversation. I got up and went to put my shirt and underwear on while he answered the phone. He murmured softly, looking back at me unhappily, before sighing and saying a few low words and hanging up.

"I have to go into the hospital. A charter bus crashed in a ravine and we're receiving almost all the victims. I've got almost an hour before they'll start arriving. They still have to stabilize the bus before they can start getting people off." He looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay," I said comfortingly. "I'm pretty tired anyway."

He put on his boxers and gathered his clothes up before speaking again. "No, it's not. I'll be gone all night long. I just-," he broke off and cupped my face in his hand, "I would much rather spend my night here with you than in the hospital."

"I know. Same here."

Edward changed into a pair of scrubs while I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed into one of his t-shirts and crawled into bed just as he came back into the room with his duffle bag.

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss me goodbye. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded in agreement. "Goodnight."

"Night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the babies struggling to move around in my stomach. I could almost feel the frustration in each of Isaac's kicks and giggled softly to myself. I shifted and realized I wasn't wrapped up in Edward's strong arms or lying against his hard chest. I opened my eyes and looked to his side of the bed and found it empty, unruffled as if he never came home last night.

I rolled over and my eyes instantly widened when I looked at the clock--it was almost ten in the morning. The house was completely quiet. There was none of Claire's yammering on the baby monitor, no giggles or sound of the TV coming from the living room, and no noise from the kitchen.

_Where were they?_

I got up and put on a pair of yoga pants so that I could start searching the house for them. I came out of the bedroom and saw that everything was in its place in the living room. As I started towards the kitchen, I could hear the sound of a power tool getting louder with each step I took.

I opened the back door and stepped out onto the deck, wrapping my arms around myself against the cool April air and looking out into the fenced area of our backyard. Claire was running around what looked to be a playhouse made from a series of large boxes, giggling happily as she ducked into the structure and then poked her head out, shouting at Edward. I looked over and saw Edward and Jasper working on a large, wooden play set--complete with swings, monkey bars, what looked to be the makings of a clubhouse, and a yellow slide.

I giddily went down the steps and padded over to Edward, smiling hugely at the partially constructed set. "What is all this?"

Edward stopped attaching the miscellaneous beams together and smiled at me. "Claire and I went shopping this morning. You like it?"

"I do. But didn't you sleep any last night?" Even though his eyes danced with joy, they were heavy with fatigue.

He shrugged. "I got home and Claire was already up so I got her dressed and headed over to Kirkland to pick one out." He looked over at Claire and grinned. "Are you sure she's not related in some way to Ali?"

I laughed. "No, why?"

"She picked out the most expensive one there." His eyes lit up with excitement. "Want to see it all?"

"Sure."

He grabbed a book off the ground and flipped through the pages until he settled on the right one. He held it out so we both could look at it. "It's got two clubhouses--one with a bubble, a scoop slide and a spiral slide, a rock climbing wall, monkey bars, two different rope ladders, and a tire swing. There are spots for four swings so I bought the rope swing and the trapeze swing for the future, but Jazz and I are going to put up two baby swings in their place for now instead."

I was completely dumbfounded by the picture in front of me. "Wow," I managed to say. "Are you sure Claire picked this out all by herself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bella. She ran up to the one they had on display and started trying to climb up the rope ladder. She wouldn't get off it or even think about trying any of the other sets. It was pretty cute, actually."

I looked around at all the various parts. "I'm not even going to ask how much this cost," I laughed.

"Good idea," Jasper commented. "Your boy got pretty carried away this morning."

"I see that. Do you think you guys will be able to finish this today? And how did you get it here in the first place?"

"We used Ben's truck to bring it home," Jasper answered. "He and Seth left to pick up some more screws. They should be back any minute."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Claire squealed, racing over to me. "Wook! Swide!" She pointed at the play set.

I crouched down and hugged her against me, before setting her on my knee. I wasn't supposed to pick her up unless it was absolutely necessary anymore.

I glanced down at her before looking back to Edward. "You have the best daddy in the world, you know that?"

"Wes," she said sincerely. "Claire wuv Daddy. And Mommy."

I kissed her chubby cheek and ran my fingers through her curls. "We love you, too, baby. Do you need to go potty?"

She pursed her lips and thought about it. "Wes." She hopped up and ran for the house. "'Mon, Mommy!" she yelled back at me.

I laughed. "I'm coming! I'm not as fast as I used to be, you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**

"Edward."

My eyes flickered up from the computer and instantly hardened. "Aro."

_Damn._

He looked around my office for a moment appreciatively. "You're very organized," he stated.

I nodded, never looking up from my work. "Is there something you needed?"

"You never signed the paperwork to allow the cameras to follow you when you work in the ER."

"Because I'm not willing to be followed," I said flatly.

I really was not interested in getting in to this right now.

He sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs across from me. He crossed his legs and steeped his fingers twice before speaking again. "You're making this very difficult for me."

I shrugged. "You seem to be able to take care of everything, from HIPAA to keeping the camera crew from contaminating anything. I'm sure you can find the solution in this case as well."

"I'm sure I can. I know you contacted a lawyer." He picked up the ultrasound picture of the boys and set it back down. "Twins. I don't think I ever gave you my congratulations."

I nodded my acknowledgement. "So, that's what this visit is really about, isn't it? The fact that I've discussed my contract with a lawyer?"

I took Bella's words to heart last month. She was absolutely right. This was supposed to be a happy time for us. We were on the verge of expanding our family and it seemed like every time I turned around, there was something else involving Aro or the foundation that pissed me off. I wanted to be able to enjoy our last few months as a family of three before the boys were born and as things were now, I wasn't really able to.

I called the lawyer we used for the foundation and after faxing my employment contract to him, I was told that I had a strong case against Dr. Norrick, seeing as I was technically only required to attend to the ER and, based on my past performance, I had gone above and beyond the expectations the board had for the me when I managed to make the ER the third highest ranked in the country.

I wanted to dance in the street with joy when I heard the news.

"I'm not going to let go of you so easily, Edward. I know you've already gave your resignation for when July comes, but I would really like you to reconsider. I'm having HR draw up a new contract for you that doubles your salary and gives you an extra week of vacation each year," he said stoically, giving me a calculative look.

"You can't buy me, Aro." I leaned back in my chair. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a trust fund baby. I don't need the job and I certainly don't need the money. I'm leaving, regardless." I looked at him suspiciously. "Why is it you want me, exactly? There are millions of other doctors out there who would be glad to be filmed and have their faces plastered all over town for the kind of money I make."

"Because you have so much potential, Edward. You round out my team nicely. If you'd just stop being so damn stubborn, I could make this hospital number one in the entire country," he said passionately. "You think I'm destroying this hospital, but I'm making it better. I have such high hopes for it."

"You _are_ destroying it. Can't you see that? You can make this hospital number one, if that's what you really want. But you don't need to involve the press or get involved in some stupid reality show to do so. You don't need to try to bend people to do your will and you certainly can't threaten them to get what you want." I looked at him evenly. "If you aren't willing to let me go, just know, you'll have a messy battle on your hands. I'm not going to let you push me around."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing, Dr. Cullen?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'll sue the hospital and you personally. As you already know, my contract requires me to do everything I already do for the ER and nothing more. The 'Other Activities' clause in my contract states..." I trailed off, thinking of the exact terminology. "It says 'Employee shall use Employee's best efforts for the benefit of Employer by whatever activities Employee reasonably deems appropriate.' I don't have to continue, do I?" I asked rhetorically. "Meaning, I don't have to allow cameras to follow me around and I most certainly don't have to do any sort of publicity ads for you since I don't feel it's appropriate. The ER has an extremely good reputation because of me. And frankly, I don't think the rest of the board would appreciate you tainting the name of this hospital by fighting me on this. You can either let me go quietly, or you can have a court battle on your hands. It's your choice." I looked at him smugly. "But nice bluff, though."

There was nothing he could do, and he knew it.

"And when were you planning on leaving?" he spat.

"When would you like me to leave?" I gave him a toothy grin. "I can go any time. As long as it's not considered termination. Otherwise, you'll have a completely different court battle on your hands."

He stood up abruptly, looking absolutely livid. "I'll have the paperwork on your desk by the end of the day." He stomped out of my office and slammed the door shut, yelling at Gianna as he passed.

_That went better than I could have ever expected._

I pumped my fist in the air victoriously and let out a loud whoop as the insurmountable relief came over me. I was finally going to be free of Aro Norrick and his ridiculous demands, tasks, and threats.

I needed to celebrate with Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rushed in the door, sat the bags down on the counter, and started unloading everything. I had Alice call and ask Bella if Claire could stay the night, giving me about an hour to get set up and start dinner. I pulled out the steaks from the bag and sat them on the counter with the potatoes and then pulled out the huge German chocolate cake I'd picked up from the bakery across town--the boys seemed to love chocolate.

I turned on the oven and got the potatoes in, then went to the dining room to pull out the wedding china that Alice had insisted we register for as well as some silverware and two goblets from the cabinet--even though we would be filling them with water instead of wine.

I took everything to the living room and set up a small table in front of the fireplace complete with an off-white table cover and deep red napkins, red rose petals, candles, and the place settings. I crouched down and started a fire, watching the orange flames lick eagerly at the wood and admired the effect it had on the room.

I went to the entertainment cabinet and turned on the music, listening to the soft sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata fill the room and smiled with satisfaction. I quickly lit the candles and then went into the kitchen to grab the bouquet of lilies and orchids and put them on the piano where Bella could see them.

I had the steaks on the grill and was putting together the salad when I heard Bella's car pull into the garage. With a huge grin stretched across my face, I watched her walk in the door and stop abruptly at the sight of me in the kitchen.

"You're awfully cheerful. What's going on?" she asked warily.

I laughed and crossed the room to her. "I'll talk to you about it when we eat." I kissed her chastely on the lips. "Get in the living room and sit down. I'll be right there."

I plated our food and brought it into the living room. Bella was sitting in the seat facing me, her hands folded neatly over her stomach as she watched the fire absentmindedly. The way her hair waved over her shoulder and the way the light from the fire flickered across her face enchanted me, stopping me in my tracks.

She glanced up and gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You," I said simply, bringing the food to the table and sitting across from her.

I watched her cut into her steak and take a bite, moaning softly as she chewed. "The boys appreciate this," she said with a laugh.

"I can tell." I gave her a crooked grin.

"So, what's the special occasion." She looked around. "This is great, by the way. I can't believe you managed to do all this in an hour."

"I worked up a bit of a sweat trying to get it all done in time," I admitted. I bent over and grabbed the manila envelope off the floor that held all the paperwork from the hospital. "Here," I handed it to her, "this is the special occasion."

She took the papers out and read them silently, her lips moving with the words. Her eyes widened and she flipped back to the first page, rereading as her smile grew broader and broader with each page.

She looked up at me with gleaming eyes. "I can't believe it. He let you go."

I reached across the table and took her hand. "Why are you crying? This is a good thing," I chuckled.

"That's why I'm crying," she sniffled. "This is great, Edward. How much longer do you have to work there?"

"I'm going to tie up the loose ends before we leave for Chicago. Marcus is going to take over for me until they can find a suitable replacement." I smiled at her. "Now, eat. We can talk about it when you're done."

"All right, if you insist," she said with mock annoyance.

We finished eating just as Rachmaninov's Concerto Number Two flowed through the speakers. I stood up and held my hand out to Bella, silently asking her to dance. She took my hand, rolling her eyes, and I gathered her in my arms, keeping our hands intertwined and holding them up at my chest. I rocked us back and forth and felt her steady breathing against my chest.

She shifted against me and I looked down to see her smiling up at me, her expressive brown eyes telling me how happy she was wordlessly. My heart seemed to leap in my throat at the thought of how incredibly lucky I was to have her, to have created a family with her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to stay home for a while and just relax," I said honestly. "Spend time with you and Claire and then help out with the boys until they get a little older. After that, who knows. I'll start exploring my options and seeing what I can find that will suit us all."

"How long do you think you'll be home?"

"Six months maybe?" I answered uncertainly. "I can't stay home for too long so that my license stays active."

She hummed contentedly. "That sounds wonderful."

I chuckled silently. "You'll be so sick of me before it's over," I teased.

"Never," she whispered.

"You say that now..."

"Stop it," she chided lightly.

We danced together, talking and laughing with one another, until the CD finished playing. She stood up on her toes and kissed my jaw tenderly, skimming her nose across my skin, before pulling away.

"Can we clean up and go to bed now? I'm kind of tired," she said with a yawn.

"Nope. I got you something." I grinned at her confused expression. "German chocolate cake." Her eyes almost glazed over with pleasure. "Come on," I laughed. "I'll cut you a big piece and you can eat it while I clean up."

"I love you," she said suddenly.

I laughed again and tweaked her nose. "I know you do. Now come on before the boys start a mutiny over you not getting to the chocolate soon enough."

I led her into the kitchen and plated a piece for her and poured her a glass of milk. I sat down next to her and shared a couple bites with her before I got up to load the dishwasher and clean up the living room.

I came back with the stack of dishes in my hands and let out a startled laugh at the sight of Bella laying her head down on the counter with her eyes closed.

She lifted her head sleepily and gave me a sheepish grin. "I told you I was tired."

"You did." I put the dishes down and went over to her. I gave her a gentle kiss and ran my thumb over her cheekbone. "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"You're sure?" she mumbled.

"I'm sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I came into the kitchen and my steps faltered at the sight of Alice and Bella bent over dozens of books, sketches, and fabric swatches for the nursery. Claire ran wildly around them, playing in between the chairs and under the table. I rocked on my heels in indecisiveness before taking a step back and trying to silently creep out of the kitchen unnoticed. I didn't think I'd be much help.

"Help her, Edward," Alice said, never looking up.

_Shit._

I ran my hand through my hair and reluctantly walked over to them. As soon as I got closer, I saw how frazzled Bella was, instantly making my chest feel laden with guilt.

I sat down next to her and pushed her hair away from her face, my fingers lingering across her skin soothingly. "What seems to be the problem," I asked worriedly.

"Which one?" Bella asked, throwing the sketches at me. "I don't want to decide without you."

I shuffled through the sketches, turning my nose up instantly at three and tossing them aside. I looked at one carefully with blue walls and blue bedding with brown print and held it up to Alice. "What's on the bedding?" I asked warily.

She held up a fabric swatch. "Flowers."

"No," I said unthinking. "Too girly. We're not planning this for Claire."

She arched her brow. "So there's a boy in there?"

I sighed heavily, annoyed with myself. "I didn't say that. It's supposed to be unisex." I held up the sketch. "This is not."

I tossed it in the discard pile and started thumbing through the rest of them. I got to one that was rich and warm and looked it over. The bedding was light and airy, the cribs were a deep, dark cherry with an intricate design on the side, and the walls were painted a creamy light brown.

I liked it.

"Where's the swatch for this one?"

Bella handed it to me. It was cream colored and extremely soft and luxuriant. "Do you really like this one?"

"Yeah, it's nice," I said with a smile. "How much is it?"

"Uh," Alice bit her lip in a Bella-like fashion. "It's twenty-four hundred dollars." She looked at Bella nervously.

"Total?"

Alice shook her head. "No. For the bedding." She paused. "In one crib."

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"No, no way," I said, tossing everything aside. "I'm not spending forty-eight hundred dollars on something the babies will just spit up on. That's insane." I didn't mind spending money, but even that seemed a bit excessive to me.

"It's custom," Alice huffed, like it explained everything.

"It's ridiculous," I countered.

I finished looking through the sketches and picked out two that I liked. One had celery colored walls and white wooden cribs with yellow safari-print bedding and the other had white wrought-iron cribs with cream colored bedding that had a light green frog print and yellow walls.

"I like these two," I said to Bella. "You can pick which one."

She looked at them both and smiled broadly. "This one."

Bella held up the sketch of the nursery with safari-print bedding and I grinned back at her, feeling the excitement bubble in my veins at the thought of my sons' room.

Alice squealed with delight. "I'm going to start on it right away! It'll be so cute!"

I looked back at the sketch and envisioned the empty room upstairs transformed into Isaac and Will's nursery, on walking in on Bella feeding them in the middle of the night and the two of us rocking them to sleep together.

It was perfect.

* * *

**I added a link to the nursery on my profile if you're curious. I thought it was pretty cute!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This fic's already gotten over 500 which, to little ol' me, is great. So, thank you! I know I suck at replying, but I do try my best!**

**Dunno if you'll like the direction the story is taking, but it's always been my plan...**

**Word count's pretty high because there's a flashback at the beginning. And lemony goodness at the end :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Edward**

I put the ultrasound picture of the boys and the family picture of Bella, Claire, and me taken right after she turned a year old in the box and looked around my office. I was done, leaving the hospital I'd moved over two thousand miles away from the place I'd called home for almost thirty years to work at. The hospital that had changed my life three years ago.

_"Ms. Swan?" I asked, opening the door._

_I looked at the woman sitting on the gurney and my heart leaped into my throat. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, yet I could still see that her petite body held beautiful curves. Her hair was dark--almost mahogany--and shimmered with red. It was pulled back away from her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale, smooth and creamy. Her full pouty lips were painted a pale pink. I had to stop myself from licking my own lips at the sight. One look into her wide, chocolate brown eyes made my heart stutter in recognition._

_It was her._

_I quickly quelled the feeling that came over me and took another step closer._

_"Uh, Ms. Swan? Isabella?" I asked, trying to keep the tone of my voice from giving away my complete shock at seeing the woman from my dream, sitting casually in my ER._

_"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bella, please." _

_"Excuse me?" I asked, sure I didn't hear her correctly._

_"My name. No one calls me Isabella." __Bella. Fitting._

_"Oh. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'll be examining your hand," I said, looking at her chart. "May I ask what exactly you did?"_

_"Uh, I cut it," she said as she held out the hand wrapped in a dishtowel. She seemed nervous._

_"I see. May I take a look at it, please?" I was surprised to hear myself asking. Usually I just told the patient what to do, when they were conscious, that is._

_She had a confused look on her face as she held out her hand. I gently unwrapped the towel, setting it aside before I began examining the laceration. As I gently grabbed her hand, I felt an electric jolt, shooting through my hands, up my arms, and straight to my heart._

_I couldn't hide my surprise on my face as I examined her hand._

_"Can you wiggle your fingers for me, Bella?" My voice was tight. I was fighting the urge to see if her lips had the same effect on my body that her hand did._

_"Uh, sure." __God, her voice is beautiful._

_"You need stitches, but you didn't damage the tendon, so we can get this taken care of quickly. I'll have one of the nurses bring in everything I need while I check on another patient . I'll be back in soon." I needed to get out of here . Fast._

_"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," she said quietly._

_I turned back to her, really looking at her for the first time since I'd walked into the room. I couldn't have her thinking of me as merely her doctor. I needed her to think of me as more._

_I smiled crookedly before I spoke. "Please, call me Edward, Bella."_

"Dr. Cullen?" Gianna poked her head into my office, effectively pulling me out of the memory.

"Yeah?"

"Dr. Henderson asked if you could cover him for a little while before you left. One of the residents went home early this afternoon and there are a few nurses out with the stomach flu. He says he'll only be an hour?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Sure. I'll be right down."

"Okay." She lingered at the door. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Hmm?" I asked, getting some scrubs out of the cabinet.

"It's been great working with you. You're an excellent boss."

I grinned with her compliment. "Thank you. If you ever need a recommendation or a reference, don't hesitate to contact me. You've been a great assistant."

She bounced lightly on her feet. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Can I take off now?"

I chuckled. "I don't see why not. In an hour, I'll officially no longer work here anyways."

"Okay. Bye." She gave me a slight wave.

"Bye."

I shut the door behind her and changed into the scrubs before I went down to the ER. As soon as I walked through the door, I was assaulted by the entire ER staff screaming at the top of their lungs.

"SURPRISE!"

I took a step back in shock and then righted myself, running my hand through my hair and shaking my head as the smile tugged at my lips. "You got me," I laughed.

"Come on, DILF. I wanna eat some cake," Keisha yelled at me from across the room.

"Well, eat your damn cake then, woman," I joked back.

"I can't. Cake Nazi here told me specifically to wait for you." She pointed at Jessica.

"All right. I'll cut a piece of cake. And then I'll shove it in your face if you call me a DILF again."

Her hand went to her hip. "You ain't shovin' nothin' in my face."

"That's what she said," Jessica giggled.

I chuckled and cut a piece of the cake that said 'We'll Miss You, Dr. Cullen' and took a bite while everyone watched me.

"It's good," I mumbled around my food.

"Daddy!" I heard Claire's squeal from across the room and spun around to see her and Bella walk through the door.

I put the cake down and scooped her in my arms, swinging her happily around in a circle. "Hi, baby!" I placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to Bella. "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head and brought her hand out from behind her back. "I actually cut myself, believe it or not."

I sat Claire down and instantly took Bella's wrapped hand in mine, carefully unwrapping the towel from it and looking at the deep laceration in between her thumb and index finger. Bella was looking over at the nurse's station so that she didn't see the cut.

"What were you doing?" I murmured, examining the wound.

"Making dinner. Claire came in the kitchen, screaming like a banshee about some movie trailer on TV and scared the hell out of me. I missed the potato and sliced my hand instead," she said, never turning her head to look at me.

"Did it scare her?" She nodded once. "Let's get it sutured up."

She followed me into an exam room and sat down, attempting to adjust her weight with one hand. "Help," she whimpered.

I stopped getting the supplies out of the cart and looked at her, nearly doubling over with laughter as I did. I managed to choke it down and help her adjust herself more comfortably on the gurney.

Once she was lying on her side with her hand out towards me, she grinned at me. "Laugh. I know you want to."

"I'm not laughing, I promise." But a strangled laugh came out of my throat anyway.

"I only have one hand and I have no room left in my stomach. I can hardly move anymore. And I still have a while to go." She sighed heavily. "What am I going to do?"

"You're not that big. I don't know why you insist on acting like you're this monstrosity. I've seen plenty of women come in here twice your size. With longer to go." I said as I started irrigating the lac.

She squeezed her eyes closed. "If you say so."

I knew it was time to start distracting her. "Are you sure you didn't do this on purpose?"

"You think I wanted to faint or something? You're nuts," she said with a laugh.

"No. But that reminds me. How did you_ not_ pass out?"

"I guess it was because I knew I couldn't. If I passed out, I might've landed on my stomach. And I would have left Claire alone for who knows how long," she explained.

"Well, regardless," I said, numbing the area, "this is the perfect way to send me off."

She laughed. "I suppose it is. You're doing the exact same thing you were the day we met."

"Yeah," I said softly. "Changed my life."

"For worse," she teased.

"Oh, yes. So much worse. I literally met the woman of my dreams, fell in love, had a beautiful little girl with said woman, and am now waiting for our two little boys to make their appearance," I said quietly. "Tough break."

She giggled shakily. "Changed my life, too." She peeked at me with one eye. "You about finished yet, Dr. Cullen? Our daughter's probably massacring the cake as we speak."

I chuckled. "Great. Hyperactive Claire. Can't wait." I started the sutures. "And no, I'm not finished. Now just lie there and be patient."

"Fine," she muttered.

It wasn't a large lac, only requiring nine stitches, and I was finished before Bella had a chance to get too squeamish. I gently taped it up and then took off the gloves so that I could skim my thumb along her jaw.

I hummed in contentment, feeling the way the electricity shot up my arm. "I remember almost freaking out because of this," I murmured. "The spark you cause in me is unlike anything I could have ever imagined."

"It's nice once you get used to it," she said with a smile.

"That it is." I helped her to her feet. "Think you need any kind of pain killers?"

"No. Some Tylenol will be fine. I'm glad you were down here though."

I kissed her chastely on the lips. "So am I."

We went back to the main area and found Claire shoveling cake into her mouth. She had it all over her hands, face, and down her shirt. Bella and I laughed and talked with everyone there while Jessica snapped pictures and Claire finished her piece of cake. We got her cleaned up and started out the door but was stopped by Gianna on the way.

"Dr. Cullen!" she yelled from the opposite end of the hallway.

She came running over to us holding a stack of pink message slips. "I thought you'd left already," I said in confusion.

"I was going to. But I forgot that I put my wallet in the desk drawer so I turned around and went back upstairs to get it. As soon as I got up there, the phone started ringing off the hook." She took a deep breath and handed me the slips. "I've been taking messages for over an hour. You've gotten offers from hospitals all over the country. And every single news station has called wanting to know what your plans are and where you're going next."

I shifted Claire in my arms and fumbled through the messages from places like Johns Hopkins, Mayo, New York-Presbyterian, Mount Sinai--top hospitals from all over the country--offering me the type of position I was looking for. I was completely flabbergasted, speechless.

"Wow," Bella said in awe as she read some of the messages.

"How did they find this out? I was hoping for a little peace and quiet before I began job searching."

"Aro," Gianna answered. "He's holding a press conference in about thirty minutes formally announcing your departure. He's using this to find a replacement for you and to gain publicity for the hospital, playing the sympathy card. It's appalling." Her hazel eyes twinkled with humor. "Take me with you?"

I chuckled. "If I go anywhere, I will." I slanted a look at Bella, who was lost in thought. "Love?"

"Hmm?" She shook herself out of it. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what this meant for us."

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Bella. I don't have to take any of these offers. I can find something within driving distance of Seattle," I said comfortingly.

"Are you crazy? You can't pass this up!" She grabbed the stack of papers from my hand. "Johns Hopkins! Number one hospital in the country!"

"But it's in Maryland," I objected. "We can't move all the way across the country." I cupped her face in my hand. "Your entire family is on the west coast. Our friends are here."

"I know," she said sadly. "But look," she held the paper up again, "they're offering you a job working eight hours a day, from nine to five, Monday thru Friday. They only ask that you work one weekend a month. No holidays," she pointed out. "They're willing to work around time you need off for family events and they're offering you the same salary you made here, for basically a demotion. Edward, this is...this is exactly what you wanted. Attending the ER again, but without the crazy shifts. How can you think of even passing this up?"

I pointed to her stomach. "That's how. You're twenty-six weeks pregnant. We've probably got a total of ten weeks left before we have to start worrying about you going into labor. You think I want to add the stress of a cross-country move with everything going on right now?"

She waved me off. "I'm fine. And you know it. Besides, we can hire everything out if we need to. And I can always enlist Alice to fix up the new house."

"You can't seriously be considering this," I said incredulously. "You would move to Baltimore for me?"

She smiled warmly at me. "I told you I would be right beside you, no matter what."

"But you've lived in the Olympic Peninsula for almost your entire life. All of our friends are here. We have no one in Baltimore. The closest people to us would be my family in Chicago. And I've not even talked to anyone at Johns Hopkins about this yet," I argued.

Something flashed in her eyes. "Do you not want this?"

"Of course I want it. What doctor in their right mind wouldn't want Johns Hopkins?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then call them. And we'll go from there."

* * *

**Bella**

Edward had finally relented and called Johns Hopkins to discuss the offer. It was everything he wanted and more. They knew of his situation with the foundation and his family life and were willing to give him time to find his replacement, adjust to life in Baltimore, and spend time with our sons after they were born. After hours of debating with him, we finally came to a decision.

Effective September first, Edward would become an attending physician in the ER at Johns Hopkins hospital.

And we were moving to Baltimore.

We were scheduled to leave for the final leg of my book tour on Monday, with the final stop being in Chicago, where we would spend a week there working and spending time with Edward's family. Edward was going to leave the day before we had originally planned so that he could catch a flight to Baltimore and tour the hospital and sign the necessary paperwork, solidifying his employment status. Once we were certain that we were in fact moving across the country, Edward would start working with the realtor he'd spoken to yesterday and we would begin actively looking for our new home.

I was nervous and excited at the same time.

Excited that I was going to experience life outside of Forks, outside of Seattle. I'd looked at picture after picture of Baltimore, and absolutely loved it. The sun, the sea, the history--I couldn't wait to see it all. Nervous that Edward and I would essentially be living alone in an unfamiliar city with three small children. A city that did not have the best crime rate in the country.

But Edward was nothing if not practical. He knew there was a possibility that when we got settled, we would hate it, and opted to keep the Seattle house for a year before deciding whether or not to put it on the market. As it was, it gave us a place to stay every time we came back to Seattle to visit; if we visited often enough, there would be no reason to sell it. And he had done days worth of research on Baltimore in a span of hours. He knew the crime rate and had insisted that we live on the outskirts of the city, in the suburbs, even though his commute to and from work had the potential to be nasty.

Now, we just had to figure out how to tell everyone.

Edward put Claire down for her nap and found me in the kitchen, hovering over the pile of listings the realtor had sent over.

"What do you think? I told Heidi what we had here and she tried her best to find similar houses outside the city in the best school districts there were," he said, kissing my hair and then sitting down beside me.

I held one up. "We don't need a horse stable and fifty-four acres," I said with a laugh.

"No, we do not," he agreed with an easy smile.

I started to say something else but was interrupted by the doorbell. With a deep, nervous breath, I got up and followed Edward out of the kitchen and to the door, where our friends were all standing, eyeing us curiously.

"The nursery stuff came in today," Alice said, looking between us. "But I didn't bring it. Something tells me I won't need it."

"Yes, you will, you damn oracle," Edward teased. "But you'll need to order a second set."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why? Did you guys find out there's another set of twins in there or something?" she joked.

"Come on, we'll explain everything inside," I said, ushering them in.

We led them to the living room and sat down. I fidgeted with my sleeve nervously and bounced my foot anxiously until Edward finally wrapped his arm around me, silently urging me to calm down.

"So, what's up?" Seth inquired.

"Obviously, since I quit working at the hospital, I need a new job," Edward stated.

"Yeah," Ben said slowly.

"You all watch the news. I've had a lot of offers come in over the last few days," he continued.

"Edward, if you don't get on with it, so help me..." Jasper trailed off ominously. His face was etched with worry.

"Sorry. I took a job."

"That's great!" Angela exclaimed.

"You might not think so once you hear where it is," I muttered.

"What?" Alice looked fearfully at me. "Where?"

"Johns Hopkins," Edward said stoically.

"But," Alice whimpered as her eyes brimmed, "that's on the other side of the country."

"We know," I said quietly.

"When?" Ben asked curiously.

"I'm going to sign the paperwork in two weeks and then we'll try to get moved in June, so that we're settled in before the twins get here." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I start September first."

Jasper glanced at me and then cleared his throat. "Congratulations," he said roughly.

"Jazz." My voice trembled with the tears that threatened to fill my eyes.

"Are you really okay with this?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah. I pretty much forced him," I said with a bleak laugh.

Seth looked at Edward. "Is she serious?"

"Yeah. I didn't even want to consider anything right now. At least not until after the babies are born. But you know how Bella is." He squeezed me affectionately.

"Yeah, we do."

Everyone's mood had become somber as we discussed the mechanics of the move. Even though they didn't want us to go, they were more than willing to help us when it came to it. Everyone would help us pack and Alice was going to make sure Claire's room was identical to her room here, so that it was less of a traumatic experience for her, as well as getting the nurseries ready in both houses.

"I like this one," Bree said, holding up a picture of a white colonial house in Howard County.

"It's so plain," Alice said with a scrunch of her nose. "Here, this one's awesome. It looks like your house here."

"Give me the numbers of the two. I'll look them up and see if we can see the inside," I instructed.

We looked up the houses we liked, oohing and aahing over a few of them, and then finally narrowed it down to eight for Edward to choose from.

"I don't want you to go," Angela sniffled.

"I know. It's going to be weird living someplace where you guys can't stop by whenever you please," I said with a laugh.

"Just promise to visit a lot. And we'll come visit you." Alice attempted to wrap her tiny arms around my waist. "Damn, Bella. I can't even hug you properly anymore," she complained.

"Well, if you weren't so tiny, you wouldn't have that problem. Edward has no problems hugging me." I grinned at her.

"Edward's a freak with long gorilla arms," she countered.

"What about my arms?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"She says you're a freak. That you have gorilla arms. I completely disagree." I went over to him and pulled his face down so that I could kiss him. "I think they're perfect."

"Oh, gag me," Seth muttered.

I slapped him on the chest. "Jealous?"

He snorted. "Of you? No way, preggo. I just don't need to see my two best friends making out a mere six inches away from my face."

"That was hardly making out, Seth," Edward replied, rolling his eyes. "And it's not our fault you chose to walk by at that exact moment."

I heard Alice's muffled sniffle and saw her bury her face against Jasper's chest. "Oh, Alice. What now?"

"I'm going to miss this! The stupid comments you guys always say back and forth!" she wailed.

"Ali, you act like we're moving to China," Edward said gently.

"Aren't you?" she cried.

"No, Baltimore. Nowhere near China. We'll see you all the time, I promise," Edward soothed.

Alice burst into tears in response causing all of us to stare at her with a mix of shock and concern.

"Al, just tell them." Jasper pulled back and looked at her lovingly. "If you don't, I will."

"Tell us what?" I demanded. My heart fluttered nervously in my chest. "There's nothing wrong with you, is there?"

"No, silly." Alice took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I squealed, slapping my hands over my mouth. All her random mood swings in the couple months suddenly made sense. "When did you find out?"

"At the beginning of the month."

I glared at her angrily. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We wanted to go to the doctor first. We planned to tell you when we first got here, but with you guys and your move..." she trailed off.

"When are you due?" Angela asked her.

"December sixth." Jasper answered with a beaming smile.

"Oh, my God. Congratulations!" I rushed over to them and wrapped an arm around each of them at once. When I pulled away, I had tears in my eyes.

"Come on, Bells. Don't cry," Jasper said in his lazy southern drawl.

"I can't help it! I've been wondering how long it would take her to knock some sense into your ass and quit being so ridiculous about the whole baby thing!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, it wasn't planned," he corrected.

"It wasn't?"

He shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. We're happy regardless."

* * *

"Do you have everything packed for the flight tomorrow?" Edward questioned me as I grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I've got it all." Claire grasped at my legs. "Hey, little girl. It's time for you to go to bed."

"No. Sweep wif Mommy an' Daddy!" she said happily.

I looked to Edward for the answer.

"You can't sleep with us," he replied. "But how about we watch some TV together until you get tired?"

"Yay!" she shouted, bouncing around the room.

I got Claire dressed in her pajamas and brushed her teeth before I got myself ready for bed. I crawled in next to Claire and watched the Upside Down show with her while Edward took a shower.

He came out, looking incredible, and came over to my side with the tub of Shea butter. "Back rub?" he asked, holding the tub up.

I grinned. "Yeah."

He slid in behind me so that I was sitting in between his legs. He dipped out some of the cream and lifted my shirt so that my back was exposed, before he started working on my lower back with deep, firm circles. My bones melted and I relaxed against him, moaning softly and closing my eyes.

"Feel good?" he whispered in my ear, causing chills to run down my spine.

"Yes," I breathed.

He gently massaged my hips before he got some more cream and moved to my stomach, rubbing the cream into my skin with long, smooth strokes and occasionally getting kicked in response. He chuckled and patted my stomach lightly before he adjusted my shirt back over my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

"I could stand to have that done every night," I said on a sigh.

"Could you?" he asked lowly. "Then I'll do it every night." He brushed the hair away and place a gentle kiss on my neck. "We wouldn't want stretch marks, now would we?"

I giggled. "I already have a few."

"Where?"

"On the underside of my breasts," I answered.

"Those aren't stretch marks," he chuckled.

"Yes they are!" He shook his head against me. "Okay, then what would you call them?"

"I'd need to examine them to get a proper diagnosis, Mrs. Cullen." His voice was rough in my ear.

I slid my eyes to where Claire was watching the TV intently. "I'll have to schedule that for another date," I whispered with a giggle. "Claire's still awake."

"So she is." We sat silent for a few minutes before Edward spoke again. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" I mumbled sleepily.

He stroked my arm with his fingers. "About the move," he clarified.

"I am. Are you having second thoughts?" I shifted so that I could turn my head and see him.

"No," he said looking down at me. "I just didn't want you to feel forced into anything. Especially now that Ali and Jazz are having a baby, too."

"I don't feel forced, Edward. Why would you think that? You know you can't force me to do anything I don't want to," I smirked.

"This is true." He took my lips with his. "You're much too stubborn for that."

"Occasionally," I conceded.

"Claire's asleep," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine. Just the simple statement caused my entire body to flash with heat.

"Then put her to bed. And come right back."

"Will my wife be naked when I get back?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"It's a surprise. Now go," I giggled.

He gently extricated himself away from me and went to the other side of the bed to scoop Claire up and take her to her room. I heard her stir when he put her down through the monitor and his gentle hum as he lulled her back to sleep. As soon as the door shut, I quickly ripped the shirt off my head and fumbled with my panties as I slid them down my legs.

It wasn't as easy as it used to be.

I managed to throw everything on the floor just before Edward walked back into the room. He took one look at me and an impish grin lit up his face as he took in my appearance.

"Looks like I get to play tonight." His eyes seemed to darken instantly with the comment.

I giggled and crooked my finger at him, motioning for him to come to me as I crawled across the bed. As soon as he was within reach, I fisted his shirt in my hands and yanked him to me, taking him in a bruising kiss.

"My, my," he murmured as I ripped his shirt off of him, "someone's eager tonight."

"Shut up," I commanded as I pushed his pants down and watched his dick spring free from his pants. "You look awfully eager, too," I said, arching my brow.

He gently pushed me down and grabbed my legs, pulling my ass to the edge of the bed. "I'm always eager for you, love," he said thickly, looking me over. "So gorgeous." He cupped my breasts in his hands and bent down to flick one of my nipples, eliciting a low moan from me. "So responsive for me."

"Only for you," I breathed as his hand trailed down my body and was met with the wetness that was rapidly gathering in between my legs.

"Fuck, don't say shit like that." The harsh tone of his voice gave me goose bumps as he continued to trail a blazing path across my skin with his tongue.

"What? That I belong to you? That every part of me is yours?" I gasped as he plunged his fingers inside me.

"You don't know what that does to me," he said between his teeth, looking at me fiercely.

"Show me," I said timidly as the blush spread over my body.

He pulled his fingers out of me and grabbed my hips as he stood up. Without warning, he slammed into me, pushing me into the bed with the motion. I blindly reached for something to grasp on to as the sensations he sent through me rocked my body and finally settled for the comforter. I twisted it in my hands and pulled on it as he continued to drive into me.

"Is this what you wanted?" he ground out. "For me to show you that your words cause me to come completely unraveled? That I just want to take you and..." His words trailed off on a groan.

"Yes." I could feel myself getting closer. "Harder. Please," I begged wantonly.

He thrust into me harder, causing our skin to slap loudly as we connected. I could feel my orgasm building with every stroke, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Almost as if I'd said something aloud, he moved my feet to his shoulders and brushed his thumb across my clit, causing the intense waves of pleasure to take over my body as I came violently around him.

His jaw clenched but he never stopped his movements. I arched and writhed on the bed, trying to get away from the shuddering force of another orgasm coming quick on the heels of the first.

"Again," he commanded. "I want you to come with me."

My eyes met his as I was assaulted again, and I watched his face contort beautifully as he came with me, calling my name out in a low, animalistic growl.

He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside me, taking me in his arms and kissing me sweetly as I curled up against him.

"Lights," I mumbled sleepily.

"To hell with the lights. I'm exhausted," he replied with a yawn.

"So am I."

He shook me with his silent laughter. "You didn't do anything."

"Hey," I said indignantly. "Baking the boys is hard work."

He skimmed his nose across my jaw. "I'll just have to take your word on that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I know I suck lately with updates. RL has been super busy and I intended to get this out earlier, but my internet went down. Blah. Anyway, I don't own Oprah or any of that shit. Thanks to those of you who gave me the Oprah Show idea, through reviews and PMs--you rock!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Bella**

"Oh, my goodness! Look at you!" Esme gushed as soon as we walked through the door. She put her hands on both sides of my stomach and grinned. "They've gotten so big!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, grinning back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said casually.

"Bella, tell her the truth," Edward chastised from behind me.

"Oh, all right. I'm tired and all I want to do is sit down, which is odd, considering that's what I did for the entire flight. Well, except for when drill sergeant over there made me get up and walk around the plane twice." I gave him a playful grin and fluttered my eyelashes. "Need me to drop and give you twenty now?"

"No. It would be completely pointless with the size of your stomach." I rolled my eyes as cupped the back of my neck and kissed my forehead. "And I did it because of your blood flow, love. The last thing I need is for you to get a blood clot." His tone was nonchalant, but I could see by the flash in his eyes that the thought was painful.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Nana!" Claire came screaming in the room, running as fast as her legs would take her. She tripped over the edge of the rug and went down, splaying out across the floor. "Aw, darm-it," she said with a scowl.

Esme laughed. "That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." She picked Claire up and pushed her hair away from her face. "You're not hurt, are you, sweetie?"

"No. Claire fall don. Go spwat. Where Po-ey?"

"Poppy's in the kitchen," Esme said sweetly. "But I bet he heard your big splat and is looking for you now. Let's go see."

"Bye, Mommy!" She gave me a backwards wave as Esme carried her towards the kitchen.

I giggled. "I'm thinking Seth taught her that one."

"Most likely," Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's get you in the spare room upstairs instead of trekking out in the rain to the guest house. You can lie down in there."

"I just want to sit. I don't want to lay down."

"Humor me," he said, leading me upstairs. "You can watch TV in there or something until you feel more rested. All right?"

"You're going to get really annoying for the last part of this, aren't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It's a definite possibility."

I laughed once. "At least you're honest."

"It tends to make my life easier."

He helped me get all the extra pillows off the bed then found the remote for me before he went back downstairs to visit with his parents and keep an eye on Claire. I snuggled down and found a rerun of Seinfeld and even though I tried to watch it, I was fast asleep before the first commercial break.

I felt the bed shift with Edward's movements as he climbed in next to me. I wearily opened my eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get his beautiful face to come into focus.

He stroked my cheek and gave me a crooked grin. "I thought you said you didn't want to lay down."

"I did," I said on a yawn.

"Yet here I find you curled up in the bed fast asleep." He brushed his lips against mine. "Feel better?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'm still asleep."

"Hmm." He shifted us so that I was curled up next to him, our legs tangled together, while he drew lazy patterns on my stomach. "Emmett and Rose are here."

"Oh." That meant it was time to tell everyone about the move.

"Uh-huh. But I was thinking I could talk to you for a minute before we went down there." He nuzzled his nose against mine and then kissed me again, a deep, slow kiss. "You taste really good, you know that?"

"I think you might have said that before, yes," I answered, taking his lips with mine again. "You taste really good, too. Sweet and minty. Even when you wake up."

He chuckled. "I sleep with gum in my mouth. Didn't you know that?"

"Gum. I'll have to remember that."

"Don't go screwing with your taste. It's thick and warm yet sweet and floral at the same time. Like honeysuckle." He kissed me again. "Definitely like honeysuckle."

I could feel him getting hard against my leg. "Are we going to keep this up and make love in your parents' spare bedroom or are you going to tell me what it was you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can't we do both?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"I'm sure we can, but I bet your brother will be up here soon if we take too long." I ran my hand through his hair. "What's on your mind? Nothing too awful, I hope."

He smiled lightly. "Nothing like that. I was thinking that I could change your flight arrangements to meet me in Baltimore the day after I go so we can spend the weekend together and explore the city and house hunt. Make sure it's what we want before I sign the papers. I can reschedule my meeting with HR for the following Monday. I'd rather not make the decision without you."

"What about Claire? Wouldn't you need to change her ticket, too? And don't forget I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday. We get to go every two weeks now. Joy," I said the last word dryly.

"I remember. I was kind of hoping we could leave her here," he hedged, nibbling on my lips.

"Oh," I said in realization. "That sounds great."

"Yeah? You know, if we pick out a house next weekend, we can probably move in by the last week of June. Especially since we're paying cash."

I laughed softly. "We sound like a bunch of rich assholes. Paying cash for a multi-million dollar house without selling our other multi-million dollar house first."

He shrugged. "We've been very fortunate. And I wouldn't say we're assholes, are we?"

I shook my head against the pillow. "No. I didn't know that you were rich until I saw your house. You don't give off that stale, smug attitude that a lot of trust fund kids do. Neither does Emmett, for that matter."

"My parents taught me well. I hope we can do the same for our kids." He rubbed my stomach affectionately.

"So do I." I gave him a chaste kiss. "Ready to face the music?"

"No. You?"

"Not really."

He grinned crookedly. "But we need to. Come on, let's go."

We got up and I ran my hands through my hair, trying to tame it as we walked out of the room. "How do you think they'll react?"

"A mix of holy shit and are you nuts. There might be some pride in there, too."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah."

"How come he's always stayed at Northwestern? He's one of the top cardiovascular surgeons in the country. He could get a job anywhere he wanted. Just like you." I waited expectantly for his answer.

"He was offered a job at Mayo in Rochester when I was a child. Eight or nine, maybe?" I looked at him in surprise. "But, we were already in school and had a life here in Chicago. He didn't want to uproot us. Something I'd imagine we'd do if Claire was older."

"Huh."

"Which is why I'm putting so much time into making sure this move is right for us. I don't want to regret it five years down the road after Claire's already began making friends and started school. Same with the boys," he continued.

"But I think we've already made the decision, haven't we?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt to check everything out before it's too late." He draped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Too late for what?" Emmett asked, coming up behind us holding a giggly Gage upside down.

"Is everyone in the living room?" Edward asked, avoiding his question.

"Yeah. Why are you deflecting the question, Eddie?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"You'll see."

I turned the corner and Emmett started yelling at me. "Holy sh...I mean, crap, little sis! You're huge!"

"I told you," I said to Edward smugly.

"No, she's not." Edward gave Emmett a stern look.

"No, she's not as big as Rosie was with this little monster," he lifted Gage up like a demonstration, "but she's a hell of a lot bigger than she was the last time I saw her," he amended.

"That's better," I said with a grin. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I know I'm huge. It's to be expected. But don't tell my husband that."

"Bella, you're not huge. I think you look amazing," Edward stated.

"You have to say that since you did this to me," I teased, getting an exasperated look in response. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. But I feel huge. Better?"

"Marginally." He paused. "But it'll do for now," he smirked.

"Okay, sit down," I instructed to everyone. "We've got an announcement."

"You're telling us what the babies are!" Rose exclaimed, looking at us expectantly.

"No. And quit with that crap. You'll find out when they're born, just like everyone else," I retorted.

"Please?" she pleaded, pouting and giving us a pitiful look.

I felt Edward shift uncomfortably next to me and smacked his thigh. "Don't even think about it." I turned my attention back to Rosalie. "Doesn't work on the phone, not going to work now."

"Ah, come on! You can see my face. See how pathetic I look?" She did the face again, only with more exaggeration.

"Nope. Give it up."

"God, you're cruel."

I laughed. "Maybe."

"So, what's this announcement?" Esme asked, looking at us worriedly.

"Nothing bad, Mom," Edward soothed. "I've been in talks with Johns Hopkins about becoming an attending in their ER. We're going next weekend to scout out the area and look at houses before I sign the final paperwork. If everything goes as I think it will, we're going to try to move right away and get settled before the babies get here."

"Are you insane?" Rosalie asked, irritated. "You have something like nine weeks left before you have to start looking for the babies to be born. How the hell do you expect to be moved and settled before then?"

"It only takes a month to close on a house, Rose," Edward said coolly. "Everyone back in Seattle has agreed to help us move, so it should only take us a week to get completely unpacked and settled."

"What about your house in Seattle?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I are keeping it for a year, just in case we hate Baltimore. And then we might keep it anyway for when we visit."

"That's ridiculous. We bought that house in Forks. You can use that when you visit," Esme replied. "Speaking of which, I think Carlisle and I will fly back to Seattle with you and stay at the Forks house until you've moved. We can help pack or watch Claire on the weekends."

"We'd appreciate that." I looked at Edward. "What do you think? Sell the Seattle house and use your parents'?"

"We can decide after next weekend." I nodded.

"When do you start?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"September first."

He nodded with a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations. That's quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks, Dad." If I didn't know any better, I'd have said Edward was blushing.

"Well, you'll be closer," Emmett commented, letting Gage down to play with Claire. "Are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"I am. I want Edward to be happy. I can write from anywhere, so why wouldn't I consider it? And it's not like we can't catch a flight whenever we want and visit my dad."

"Damn, you make me look like a really bad wife," Rosalie muttered.

"Why?" I asked, laughing. "You wouldn't move if Emmett was traded?"

"I would. But I wouldn't be willing like you are. More like drug across the country kicking and screaming."

"Aw, baby. I'd never do that to you," Emmett said, kissing her hair.

Edward and I finished explaining everything before we went into the dining room for dinner. Everyone was very supportive, even Rosalie, though she was still more skeptical than everyone else. We all sat down as Esme and Carlisle started bringing in the food. The smells of roasted chicken, potatoes, asparagus, and hot, buttery rolls filtered through the air, causing my stomach to snarl. I winced and rubbed the huge bump, even though it did no good.

Carlisle came in the room with champagne flutes gathered upside down in one hand, a bottle of chilled Dom in the other, and a bottle of white grape juice tucked under his elbow. "I think we should celebrate. I buy this stuff and then never get a chance to use it, so I thought I'd pull this out of the wine cooler since Edward's been offered a job at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country." He flashed Edward a wide smile and popped the cork. "I'm proud of you." He looked over at Emmett. "Of both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," they said together, taking the champagne Carlisle had poured them.

Carlisle poured Rosalie, Esme, and his glasses, then poured a flute full of grape juice for me. "Everyone gets champagne, except Bella here."

I took the flute. "That's fine. I'm too fat to protest, even if I wanted to." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as an example.

"Nonsense." He put his hand on the back of my neck and rubbed in a sweet, fatherly gesture. "You look wonderful. You glowed with Claire and you're glowing now. You're very lucky."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"All right, Dad. Get off my wife." Edward playfully slapped Carlisle's hand away and put his in his place. "See, love. I told you. You look beautiful."

I blushed even deeper. "Anyone else want to get on board with the Bella-looks-better-pregnant-than-she-does-not compliments? I'm all ears," I joked.

Emmett raised his glass. "You look good, baby sis. It definitely agrees with you." He paused for a beat. "Well, so far anyway."

"Oh!" I cried. "I forgot! Celebration. Babies. Alice and Jasper are having a baby!" I announced happily.

"See?" Rosalie asked Emmett indignantly. "Everyone's having babies! Why can't we?"

"Not happenin', Rose." She huffed. "Get him potty trained, then we'll talk." He gave me a glare across the table. "I blame you for this."

"Uh-uh. You blame him," I said pointing my finger at Edward. "It was his idea. We were going to wait till Claire was two, but he got impatient."

"It all worked out, didn't it?" Edward asked me, reaching over and getting me a piece of chicken.

"It did."

* * *

**Edward**

I stood in Carlisle's office and stared out the window, looking out over Lake Michigan. "What time does it air again?" I asked Carlisle.

"Nine. Thirty minutes from now." Carlisle chuckled. "Relax. She'll do great."

Bella was doing an interview with the her Holiness the Oprah. I left this morning with Carlisle, wanting nothing more than to go with her, but had an obligation to help interview for my replacement with the foundation today. And even though I was fairly certain the folks at Harpo Studios wouldn't do the same thing to me that Carmen and Eleazar did a few months ago, I didn't want to take the chance of being there and taking away from Bella's interview.

She was scheduled to go on first, out of a number of new and upcoming authors Oprah deemed 'The Next Greatest Authors of All Time', and talk with Oprah about everything from her life with me, Claire, and the new babies to how she got published.

It was an amazing opportunity for Bella to catch the attention of the viewers and gain a few new readers and fans.

"Christ, I think I left the house more nervous than she was this morning," I said, raking my hand through my hair.

He chuckled. "I can see that. You're jittery, like you've had too much coffee."

I laughed once. "That's exactly how I feel."

My palms were sweaty, my stomach hitched and rolled violently, and my heart was pounding from inside my throat instead of in my chest where it belonged.

"Let's get started interviewing the first potential doctor and maybe it will take your mind off it until the show airs."

I let out a slow, deliberate breath. "Okay. Oh, that reminds me. Is the foundation still looking for an assistant at the LA office?"

"We are. Why?"

"I'd like to recommend my assistant Gianna for the job. She's willing to relocate and is looking to escape Aro Norrick. She'd be excellent for the job."

"Got a number?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I jotted her cell number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He put it inside his pocket and grinned. "I'll give her a call. Guess that's one thing I can cross off the list."

"You'll hire her?"

He nodded. "If you recommend her, of course. You're still a part of this."

I sat down. "Thanks." I took the stack of resumes and looked down at the first one. "Well, let's see if Dr. Neal Anderson is my replacement, shall we?"

Carlisle had his assistant send him in. Within seconds, a short, blonde man with spiky hair and thick hornbill glasses came sauntering in the office.

He looked like he was twelve-year-old Buddy Holly dressed up as a doctor for Halloween.

I slid my eyes over to Carlisle and saw that he had the same expression on his face that I did. Disapproval.

"Good morning, Dr. Anderson," Carlisle greeted pleasantly. "We thank you for your interest in the foundation."

"You're welcome. Thank you for seeing me," his nasally voice responded.

I looked down at his resume, and discreetly wrote 'No' in large print at the top. There was no way this man would be able to do press and publicity for the foundation, no matter how qualified as a doctor he was. He wasn't necessarily a bad-looking guy, but the glasses hid his face and his voice was atrocious.

"What do you think it is about yourself that makes you qualified to handle this position?" I asked politely.

He spouted off something about working in homeless shelters and whatever else, but I quit paying attention and watched the clock as he continued to drone on and on about his qualifications. He sat straight and proper in his seat, emanating geek.

"...and I believe that as a physician in one of the top oncology clinics in the city-"

"Wait, did you just say oncology?" I interrupted.

"I did."

I looked at his resume. "But you say here that you have years of emergency medicine experience."

"I do. We occasionally transport our more critical patients by ambulance or air-lift to Northwestern. We stabilize them while waiting for the EMTs.

"Have you ever worked in an emergency situation?" I asked, trying not to narrow my eyes.

"When I was a resident."

"You _were_ aware that this position requires you to be the attending emergency medicine physician during missions, correct? That you will be doing things such as setting broken bones, suturing lacs, and stabilizing patients that may crash while being attended to? Or any other _emergency_ that may happen in the village you're at?" I asked coolly.

"I was. But anyone with a medical degree can do those things." He flicked his wrist and waved me off.

I wanted to reach over the desk and strangle the insulting snob so that I never had to hear his fucking voice again.

"I think that's all we need," Carlisle interjected, seeing my hands curl at my side. "We'll call you."

Dr. Anderson thanked us and calmly walked out the door, sure that he got the position. As soon as the door shut, I let my temper free.

"Son of a fucking bitch," I bit out. "What a self-righteous-"

"Arrogant, insulting prick," Carlisle finished. "Yes, I got that. He will most definitely not be hearing back from us. Even though I'm pretty sure he thinks he will."

"Oh, he does." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please tell me this is not what we have to deal with all day."

"God, I hope not," he laughed.

I glanced at the clock again. "Five minutes. I'm going to grab a bottle of water and then I'll be right back."

I strode out of the office and to the lounge, quickly getting a bottle of water and heading back towards the office.

"Daddy!"

I spun around and saw Esme and Claire coming down the hall towards me. My face lit up as my mother put Claire down and she came racing over to me. She latched onto my legs and hugged me, getting numerous 'ahs' from the reception area behind me.

I flashed them a grin and picked Claire up. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to watch Bella with you guys," Esme answered.

"Well, come on!" I said, kissing Claire's nose. "Let's go see Mommy on TV!"

We got into the office just as the show was beginning and Oprah was sitting in the cream colored chair, giving us a synopsis of what the show entailed. Claire saw Carlisle and reached out, stretching in between us, until he took her from me. As soon as he settled her on his hip, she laid her head down on his shoulder and watched the TV as Bella's picture appeared on the screen.

"Mommy," she said with a grin.

Carlisle patted her back. "Mommy," he agreed.

I shifted my weight anxiously as I leaned against the desk and waited for Bella to appear on the screen.

"Her first book, Defying Gravity, sold over seventeen million copies since its release a year and a half ago. Her second book, Breathless, has sold almost nine million copies in six months. Married to one of America's hottest doctors, Edward Cullen, she is now expecting twins and is the proud mother of an adorable twenty-month-old girl. Please welcome my first guest, Isabella Cullen."

Oprah stood up and clapped with the audience as Bella came out waving shyly and beaming at the audience. Her hair was up and away from her face in a frenzy of curls pinned at the nape of her neck, and she was wearing the purple, sleeveless v-neck baby doll dress Alice had packed for her and a pair of strappy, silver heels. Her eyes were smoky, her lips were painted a deep, raspberry red and her cheeks were tinged pink with her natural blush.

She looked stunning.

I stood there with a goofy grin on my face as Oprah hugged her and then put her hands on her stomach, waiting for the audience to calm down.

"Look at you! You're all belly!" Oprah exclaimed. "Sit down, sit down. I'd hate for you to go into labor on the show or trip and fall in those incredible shoes of yours."

Bella blushed even more and sat down, shifting herself awkwardly in the chair and laughing at herself. "Yeah, they've gotten pretty big here recently, as you can see."

"When are you due?" Oprah asked, sitting down in her own chair and crossing her legs.

"August." Oprah's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. I'm in trouble." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"How's the hubby?"

"He's good, really good. Probably watching us now." She waved at the camera. "Hi, baby." The entire audience erupted in a chorus of 'awes'.

My grin grew impossibly wider.

"Are you two excited to be having twins?"

"We are." She grinned. "We were terrified at first, which I'm sure anyone who's gotten the surprise of being told you're expecting more than one baby can attest to it, but now, we're counting the days until we get to meet them. As cheesy as that sounds."

"It's sounds like things are going very well in your life. Is your daughter looking forward to being a big sister?"

She nodded. "She is, as much as a little girl who's not quite two can be, anyway," she replied with a laugh.

Oprah sat back a little in her seat. "Tell me about her. About Claire. No one knows anything about her. The two of you have done an excellent job keeping her out of the press."

"Thank you. Um, okay, she's extremely smart and sweet. She looks just like her daddy with curly hair and my eyes. She likes anything pink and girly and frilly" Bella reached around and pulled an envelope out from between the seat cushions. "I actually brought a few pictures with me of Claire as a baby." She got them out. "The ones with her face are not recent, and I apologize, but her daddy and I are a little over-protective of her."

She pulled the first picture out of me in the hospital, cradling an hours old Claire in my arms and grinning like an idiot. The second picture was the picture I took of Bella and Claire when she was a four months old. Claire was laying on Bella's chest and they were both asleep on the couch. The third was a picture that Alice had taken recently of the three of us in the backyard in front of the swing set. Bella and I flanked Claire, holding her hands, and beaming down at her while we walked away towards the swing set.

Each picture got the desired reaction, the entire audience was putty in Bella's hands.

"Those are just a few. I think there's some of Edward and me loaded to play like a slide show or something," she said nervously.

"There are." The first one of us in the back of Jasper's Mercedes flashed on screen. "When was this?"

She giggled. "That was when we first started dating. Edward was going to meet my father for the first time."

Another image, one of us sitting on the couch when Bella was pregnant with Claire, flashed on the screen. My hand draped casually over her stomach and we were beaming at each other again. "What about this one?"

"That was taken a couple days before Claire was born, actually."

An unpublished photo of our wedding day popped up, followed by one of us at the Coliseum during our trip to Italy. "What about this one? In front of the Coliseum?"

Bella blushed a little. "That was on our honeymoon. Edward had one of the locals take it for us."

"Are you two always that happy? Or is it just for the camera?" Oprah smiled with her question.

"I'd say we're always that happy. I mean, we have our moments, like anyone else, but yeah. We're happy." Bella crossed her ankles over one another.

"A little birdie told me that Edward's accepted a job at Johns Hopkins."

Bella laughed a little nervously. "Um, no comment?" She said it like a question. "Let's just say he hasn't signed any papers yet."

"So, a potential cross country move is in your future."

"It is."

"It's my understanding that Edward was the one to get you to write a novel." Oprah waited expectantly for Bella's answer.

"He was. He knew it was something I'd always been interested in. I love to plot things out and envision the story in my head. My mind is actually racing with a few things right now that I'll have to jot down before I forget."

"Really?"

Bella nodded. "We were getting ready to have Claire and it was the perfect time to sit and relax at home with my laptop and my imagination. I owe it all to him. If it hadn't been for his support, I wouldn't have had the courage to try."

"So, how did you get published?"

"I got an agent to look at the manuscript and he thought it was worth the time to send out to every publisher he could. I was presented with two offers, and naturally, we took the best one. I was lucky. Extremely lucky."

_Luck had nothing to do with it. She is talented. Extremely talented._

"Advise for other aspiring authors?"

"Hone your craft. Take classes, rewrite, do whatever you can. Don't be afraid of rejection. It happens to everyone. If your manuscript doesn't get purchased the first time, or you don't sign a book deal, don't get discouraged. Look at your novel and see if there are any changes you should make to it. Write something else, then come back to it and revise it and try again. It could happen like it did with me on your first try, or it could take years." She looked back at Oprah. "I think that's all," she laughed.

"Well, I want to thank you for being on the show today. It's been an absolute pleasure talking with you."

"Thank you, you, too."

"Good luck with those babies. I want an announcement when they arrive," Oprah said, raising her brows.

Bella's face lit up. "All right."

"All right. Isabella Cullen, everyone!" The audience clapped and Bella disappeared as they broke for commercials.

"She did wonderful," Esme said, rubbing her hand in a circle between my shoulder blades.

"Of course she did." I grinned at Claire. "Your mommy is amazing."

Claire giggled at me and went to Esme as Carlisle passed her off. "Tell Daddy and Poppy bye-bye. We need to get back home, and they need to get back to work," Esme told her.

"Bye-bye!"

We waved goodbye to her and sat back in our chairs, immediately getting back to work, interviewing doctor after doctor, each one being even worse than the last. We'd weeded through the unqualified applicants, whittling it down to twenty doctors from all over the country. But so far, the nineteen we'd interviewed were fucking jokes.

I ran my hand through my hair. "This is ridiculous. Half of these people didn't even deserve their medical license," I grumbled.

"We have one more," Carlisle said, holding up the resume. "Keep your fingers crossed."

I sighed and looked down at the resume and did a double take at the name. "Eric Yorkie. Twenty-eight. Graduated from Forks High School, then went to Dartmouth. Graduated two years ago, a year early, specializing in emergency medicine." I gave Carlisle a hopeful expression. "Get him in here."

A tall, lanky guy with black hair, almond eyes, and a charming smile came in and immediately walked over to shake our hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said genuinely in a pleasant, tenor voice.

I shook his hand and sat back. "You know my wife," I stated.

"I do. We went to high school together." He sat back in the chair, seemingly at ease.

"I understand you might have some pictures of Alice Brandon in a compromising position with a dog?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"I might." He laughed. "How do you know about that? Bella wasn't there."

"Seth Clearwater is actually a good friend of mine."

He laughed again. "Small world."

"Yes, it is."

We went through the technicalities of the interview, asking him everything we could about his career, even though I knew he was it. He was who we were looking for. He managed to stay cool and calm, never flustered, throughout the entire interview. He was easy to talk to and not terrible to look at. He was valedictorian at Forks and graduated top in his class at Dartmouth. His MCAT scores were excellent, and he'd worked in a free clinic for a year outside of working at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center. Not to mention the experience he had working in the ER.

I saw Carlisle write something on his resume and shift it towards me. My gaze flickered to it and I had to fight the grin from spreading across my face when I read his 'yes' in bold, black print. I nodded my head once and then turned my attention back to Eric.

"When do you think you can start?" I asked him seriously.

His eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?" I nodded. "I got the job?"

"On one condition," I smirked. "I need copies of those pictures."


	17. Chapter 17

**OK--who loved New Moon? Me! Me! Me! :) I saw it twice--midnight showing Thurs and then again with my girls on Fri (My 9 year old is a huge Rob Pattinson fan, lol. Best part of the movie to her was when he took off his shirt. And I must admit I felt like a perv staring at Taylor Lautner's abs the entire movie. WOW. I don't even like Jacob. Weird.)**

**Anyway, this chapter just goes from point A to point B--transitional sort of thing. They're in Baltimore house hunting and all that fun stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You all seriously rock and I doubt I'll get a chance to update before Thurs, so have a good Turkey Day! **

**Oh, lemon! Since I didn't give you one last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Bella**

I laid back on the blanket and reveled in the feeling of the sun's rays streaming across my face and the slightly salty smell of the air around us. I listened to the birds crow overhead and the laughter of children as they ran around the park. Edward ran his hand lazily over my stomach and silently placed a kiss on my forehead as he let me lay here and just_ be_.

We'd taken a tour around the hospital and university, falling in love with it the instant we stepped foot on campus. The architecture, the history--everything was perfect. The HR department gave Edward a packet that listed all the information about the benefits Edward was eligible for, making my eyes widen drastically as I read down the list. Retirement plans, pension, medical and dental plans--almost everything was covered, allowing us to funnel even more money into the kids' college and trust funds. Edward had met with the ER staff and I could see immediately, he'd fallen in love with them. They were kind and welcoming, allowing Edward to observe as they examined patients and treated a trauma patient involved in a serious car accident.

We picked up lunch and went to the zoo, stopping at almost every exhibit and sitting down at Edward's insistence. I watched the elephants and polar bears and wished Claire was with us to see the children's zoo. I imagined her chasing after the goats and trying to brush the sheep and smiled. She'd love it here.

We'd spent all afternoon walking around, so we skipped over the conservatory and walked through Druid Hill Park until we got to the lake and sheer exhaustion finally forced me to sit down and relax for a while.

Tomorrow we would meet with our realtor, Heidi Fletcher, and go through the houses that we'd found that were vacant or were available for immediate possession and tour the schools in each neighborhood, as well as get a feel for the area.

"What's going through your mind?" Edward asked softly against my neck.

I shivered with the gentle kiss he placed there and smiled. "So far, I love it here."

"You do?"

"Mmm," I sighed vaguely.

"What do you love?" he asked curiously.

"I love the way your face looked when you walked into the hospital. How I could see the excitement and curiosity in your eyes and how you seemed to fit instantly with everyone there. I love this weather. It's warm, but not ridiculous like Jacksonville with the humidity. And there's so much to do around here."

"There is," he agreed. "Do you think tomorrow we'll find a house?"

"I hope so. It would make our lives so much easier."

He chuckled. "It would." One of the babies shifted underneath his hand and I winced, which led him to rub the spot soothingly. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I think he's trying to get out of the wrong part of my stomach. He's moved over to the right and is constantly pushing or kicking the same spots. It hurts." I was whining a little, but it felt good to get it out.

"Push him back."

I giggled. "Like that would work. He's stubborn."

"If he's as stubborn as you, you're in trouble," he teased.

"Not funny." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A little." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can go back to the hotel room and sleep," he suggested.

"I don't want to sleep." I pursed my lips a little.

"Bella, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, too. You need your rest." I opened my eyes and was face to face with his green ones. "You looked unbelievably beautiful laying there like that." I raised a brow in question. "The way the sun made your hair shimmer and the way your cheeks flushed with color with the heat. I could spend eternity looking at that."

I laughed. "You're always so sweet. But have you not noticed that some of this baby weight is beginning to go other places than just my stomach?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're absurd. You look like you swallowed a basketball and got a boob job."

I laughed again. "Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome. Ready?"

"Yep. Can we get some spaghetti or something? I'm in the mood for Italian."

He helped me to my feet and started folding up the blanket. "Sure. Italian sounds good."

We started out of the park, and I had to lean on to Edward for support. Each step I took sent razor sharp pains shooting up my legs from the bottoms of my feet and my back ached painfully. He watched me closely, his eyes wild with worry, as we made our way back to the rental car.

Once we got to the car, he threw the blanket back into the backseat and helped me into the passenger's seat, laying the seat all the way back and buckling my seatbelt for me.

"Edward," I protested as I sat down. "I don't need to lay down. I just need to stay off my feet. They're sore."

"So is your back." I looked at him in disbelief as he handed me two Tylenol. "Here, take these. I knew I shouldn't have taken you to the zoo," he muttered unhappily to himself.

He shut the car door and walked hastily to the driver's side, starting up the car without another word. He put the car in gear and I gently laid my hand over his and waited until he finally looked over at me.

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"I should have known better than to let you walk around town all weekend," he admitted, turning his hand so that our palms were together. "And now you're hurting. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wanted to walk around town all weekend." I smiled at him. "You spoil me. It's no wonder I'm in such awful shape."

A smile cracked through his worried expression. "You're not in bad shape. You're pregnant. Very pregnant."

My eyes fluttered closed. "Your fault," I slurred sleepily. The gentle rocking of the car was lulling me to sleep.

He laughed once. "That it is." He stopped at a light and I heard the creaking of the console as he shifted so that his face was hovering over mine. "Hey," he whispered.

I felt his breath fan across my face and smiled. "Hmm?"

"I love you." He placed a light kiss on my lips. "You selfless, stubborn woman."

"Selfless?" I questioned.

"You're moving across the country so that I can take this job. That's selfless."

"Ah, well, let me tell you something Dr. Cullen. I'm moving across the country because I like it here. Not selfless at all," I countered.

He chuckled and sat back up, moving us through traffic and getting back on the interstate. "You started out completely selfless. The fact that you happen to like Maryland is just a perk."

I wanted to keep talking to him, but was too exhausted to get the words out. I fell asleep almost instantly, and didn't wake again until Edward's fingers lightly traced my face, urging me to wake up.

"We're back at the hotel," he said softly.

"What about dinner?" My stomach rumbled loudly on cue.

He laughed. "I ordered something from the Italian restaurant down the street and brought it with us. I already took it and everything else to the room. You're the last thing on my list." He grinned crookedly at me. "Would you like to walk or should I just scoop you up and carry you?"

"I'll walk, thanks."

His grin grew. "I figured."

He led me into the hotel room and I threw my hand up to my mouth with the sight that was before me. Candles were everywhere, scattered on every surface available. There was a huge bouquet of pink peonies on the table where he had put our dinner and there were striped rose petals scattered all over the bed.

"How long did you let me sleep?" I asked, laughing.

"An hour. I kept wondering if you'd wake up every time I stopped, but I guess I wore you out to the point that you didn't notice."

I shook my head. "I didn't." I walked over to the bed and picked up some of the roses, looking carefully at the pink and ivory striping of the petals. "What kind of roses are these?"

"The lady at the floral shop said they were Candy Land roses?" He shrugged. "I thought they were neat."

"What's the occasion?" I asked, replacing the petals on the bed.

"Just that I love you. Nothing special really." He came over and cupped my stomach with his hands. "And that I'm thankful you're the mother of my children. All that romantic, sappy stuff." He smiled warmly down at me.

"You are unbelievable. In a good way."

He took my hand and led me to the table. "Thank you."

He pulled a bottle of something out of the ice bucket and poured it into both of our glasses. "What is this?"

"It's sparkling apple cider. The woman at the front desk said it was a good alternative to champagne. We'll see," he said nonchalantly.

I practically inhaled my dinner and watched Edward's smirk grow exponentially as he watched me. I took the final bite and quickly chewed it up, glaring at him for making me feel a little self-conscious.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm not feeding you enough. That was like watching someone trying to win a pie eating contest," he laughed.

I felt my cheeks flame up. "There's three appetites in this one body," I said indignantly.

"Oh, love. I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry if it came across that way. I thought it was incredibly adorable," he said with a genuine smile.

"Adorable? Are you crazy?"

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "I might be. Would you like me to rub your feet? I'm sure they're still pretty sore."

A foot massage sounded heavenly. My face lit up and I levered myself out of my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That sounds great." I kissed him once and pulled away before I could get carried away. "In case I forget later, thank you. I love you."

He ran his thumb across my lips. "You're welcome."

I changed into a t-shirt and sat on the bed. He rubbed the lotion into my feet with long, firm strokes as we talked about the odds of Eric Yorkie being the person to take Edward's position with the foundation and about Claire and the boys and the move.

"Dr. Brown said it was safe for you to fly until you were thirty-two weeks since everything's been uneventful, right?"

"Yep," I agreed.

"When is that exactly? Can you look it up on your phone?" Edward looked down at my toes and frowned. "Your toenails aren't painted."

I laughed. "I can't reach them!"

"Want me to do it?"

"You want to paint my toenails?" I asked incredulously, pulling up my calendar.

"Well, if you want me to, I do." He laughed at himself. "If that made any sense at all."

"Yeah. There's some red polish in my make up bag that Alice gave me a while ago. I forgot to take it out when I got back home."

He got up and went to get the polish out of the bag. "So, when is it?"

I'd completely forgotten what we were talking about. "Oh, date," I said as I remembered. "It's June twenty-first."

He sat back down and opened the polish. "Hmm. That's just under a month from now. If we don't find a house this weekend, I think you should consider coming here with Claire, my brother, and Rosalie for a while without me."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I want you here and seeing the doctor that Dr. Brown recommended before your thirty-second week, regardless of whether or not we have a house to move into. If I need to stay back and finish packing the Seattle house up, then I'll do it. I need to know you're not going to get stuck back in Seattle if there are any complications and that you're within a hundred miles of a hospital no matter what. I need to know you're going to be with someone I trust in case you go into labor early."

"But I..." I didn't want to be here in Baltimore without him, but I knew it was too risky to travel past June twenty-first.

"We can talk about it more after we see the houses tomorrow. This may not even be a conversation we need to have again." He squeezed my foot and then held it up. "Look all right?"

I examined the perfect red polish and scowled. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"I'm sure we'll find something one of these days," he smirked. "Want me to rub your back now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. If you don't mind."

He gave me a devilish smile. "I don't mind."

* * *

**Edward**

I massaged Bella's back, making sure I got out all the kinks and paid extra attention to her lower back, and noticed she'd fallen asleep on her side as I ran my hands over her back one last time. I shook my head and got up, smiling at how utterly unpredictable she was anymore. How one minute, she was giddy and full of energy and the next, she was fast asleep in my arms or on the couch. How she would try to force herself to stay awake and keep our sex-life going, even though it was entirely unnecessary to tire herself out like that. Her health and safety, as well as the boys', was more important to me than getting laid, no matter how good it was.

I pulled the covers up over her and went to take a quick shower and brush my teeth before I slipped on a pair of boxers, blew out the candles, and climbed into bed with Bella. I nestled down and wrapped my arms around her, careful not to wake her, and then drifted into sleep immediately.

I woke up to the feel of Bella's fingers running through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw her watching me with a guilty expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"I fell asleep on you. I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's fine. You were tired."

Her eyes welled up. "I'm always doing stuff like that anymore though. And I don't want to. I want you to know I still need you."

"I know you do," I said soothingly. "Just as I need you. But I need you and the boys to be healthy more than I need to exercise my dick."

She giggled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." I kissed her nose. "Ready for a day of house hunting?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's kind of exciting but annoying at the same time. Make sense?" She bit down on her lip.

"It does." I coaxed her lip out from between her teeth with my mouth. "That's so hot when you do that," I murmured.

"What? Bite my lip?" I sucked down on it and nodded my head against hers. "I want to make last night up to you." She ran her hand down my abdomen and slipped it in my boxers, grabbing my ready and willing dick in her hand and stroking it gently.

"We'll be late," I said, deepening the kiss and moving my own fingers under the hem of her shirt, playing with the waistband of her panties.

"It doesn't seem like you care," she said, squeezing her hand around me and causing a groan to escape my throat.

"Not particularly." I slipped my fingers inside her panties and stroked the slick, wet flesh that awaited me. "Mmm. How long have you been awake? Thinking about sex?"

I plunged my fingers inside her and listened to her gasp. "Not long."

I smiled against her lips as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. "That's very, very good to know." I pulled my hand out from between her legs and moved away. "I want to try something," I laughed when I saw her disappointed expression.

I took two cubes of ice from the bucket that had managed not to melt overnight and popped one in my mouth. "Take off your clothes," I instructed.

One of her brows furrowed, but she followed my instructions, taking off her t-shirt slowly and then kneeling on the bed, pushing her panties down and blushing as I looked her over.

I removed my boxers before I crawled across the bed to her and lied her down, laying beside her and putting my knee in between her legs. I took her mouth with mine, and listened to her breath hitch in her throat as my cool lips met hers. Her tongue was hot in my mouth and for a fleeting moment I lost focus as she kissed me back feverishly.

I broke away from the kiss, shifting the ice in my mouth, and trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. As soon as I reached her ear, I brought the ice in my other hand up to her nipple, and circled it while I blew my cool breath over the trail of kisses I'd placed on her neck.

She shivered and moaned beside me as my thumb ran across her cold, pebbled nipple. I ran the ice down her breast and over the line of her round stomach until I got to her slit. I let the ice sit in my hand, chilling my fingers, while I brought my mouth to her other nipple and flicked it with my tongue, then sucked down and felt her back arch her body towards me.

Satisfied that my fingers were cold enough, I threw the ice across the room, unconcerned where it landed, and lightly circled her clit, letting her body adjust to the cool sensation of my hand before I ran my fingers over her slit and slipped them inside of her.

"Oh, God," she breathed against my neck.

"Like it?" I asked, feeling for her spot and making sure my fingers brushed along it each time they made a pass inside her.

"Yes," she bucked her hips forward in time with my motions. "Edward, I'm..."

I felt her muscles clench up around my fingers as my thumb applied pressure to her clit. She came hard, pulsing violently around my fingers and gasping for air.

I sat up on my knees and pulled Bella onto my lap, facing away from me. She straddled me and sunk down on my dick in one quick movement. Both of us moaned loudly as she brought herself back up and drove me into her again. I moved her hair away from her neck and placed open-mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulder while I kneaded her breasts with my hands.

I needed to be deeper inside her, so I gently pushed her down to her elbows and in swift, hard thrusts, pushed myself into her as far as I could go. I guided her hips, slamming her into me forcefully, as my orgasm began to uncoil inside me.

I growled her name and thrust one final time, coming inside her as her walls rippled around me with her own orgasm. I placed a reverent kiss in between her shoulder blades and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Shower," I said, feeling the sweat drip down my face.

"Okay," she said, laying on my chest and listening to my heart pound under her ear.

We eventually made it to the shower, where she assaulted me again. After half-heartedly fighting her off, we made love again before we finally cleaned ourselves off and got out to get dressed.

I called Heidi on the way out the door and explained to her that we were going to be late, using the age-old excuse of oversleeping and that we would be at the first house thirty minutes late, given that I found it easily.

We picked up breakfast after getting on the interstate and ate it in the car on our way. After driving for thirty minutes, we pulled into the driveway of a yellow house with blue shudders.

I looked over at Bella in distaste. "It's yellow."

"It didn't look yellow in the picture. More like cream colored," she replied, turning her nose up.

"Well, it can be painted. " I looked over to the porch to see a slim brunette waiting for us. "That must be Heidi."

I got out of the car and quickly went to Bella's side, opening the door and helping her out. We walked up to the porch together and were met with our beaming realtor.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand to me.

I shook it and gave her a polite smile. "And you as well. Call me Edward, please. Dr. Cullen makes me feel like I'm at work."

She nodded and turned to Bella. "And look at you! I can't remember, is this your first?"

"No," Bella answered. "We have a daughter who'll be two in August."

"And actually, we're expecting twins. I think I might've mentioned it on the phone," I interjected.

"Oh, you're right. You did. I'm sorry. I've got a lot going on right now." She motioned for us to follow her. "Come in. We can start by looking around downstairs and working our way upstairs. I can then answer any questions you might have about the property after you've seen it all."

Bella fidgeted with the loose fitting black dress she had on as we walked throughout the house--a house that was not at all what we had in mind. Her flip flops echoed loudly in the two story living room, causing each of us to look up.

"Why does it feel like we should be in the Opryland Hotel?" I asked her quietly.

She snorted. "Because this room is covered in plants and you can literally walk around the entire room while you're on the second floor. I keep waiting for us to come across a river." She pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "I hate it."

"So do I."

We politely finished walking through the rest of the house, each room seeming to get worse than the last. We went outside and were met with a tropical oasis for a pool. I loved the way it looked, but it was completely impractical.

"This isn't going to work," I told Heidi honestly. "Bella and I hated the formal living room and this pool is an accident waiting to happen for our daughter."

"Okay. Let's go to the next house, then. Follow me out there?"

We saw six more houses, only stopping to eat lunch, and hated each and every one of them. Bella was exhausted, falling asleep on the drive to the last two houses, and I was sick of seeing people's poor taste.

_Fuck my life._

We pulled into the drive of a promising gray stoned villa with an attached three-car garage and a detached two-car garage. I grabbed the listing off the backseat, waking Bella up with my movement, and looked it over.

"This is gorgeous," Bella commented, looking at the wrought iron railing on the porch.

"I know. It says it has forty acres and they're claiming eight bedrooms."

"Eight?" she asked incredulously. "How many square feet is it?"

"Twelve thousand."

"Shit," she breathed. "I'm going to need to hire a cleaning lady."

"And I'm going to have to hire a groundskeeper. Oh, look, there's an au pair suite." I pointed to the line on the page.

"A live in nanny?" she scoffed. "No, I think we might make that a play room. I don't want someone else raising my kids."

"Me neither. But we could keep it like that for when we have the family over. There's also a two-bedroom guest house." I laughed. "And an indoor half court. I could teach the boys how to play basketball."

"This is too much," she said looking at the house again. "But it's so gorgeous," she repeated.

"I know. I love the outside already." I saw Heidi waiting for us on the porch. "Come on, let's go check this baby out."

She laughed. "Okay, but you've got to walk slow. My hips hurt."

"Your hips?"

She nodded and patted her stomach. "I think they've moved. It feels like one of them is trying to come out already," she giggled.

"Hmm." I reached over and felt the babies, trying to get a feel for their positions. "It feels like Isaac might have turned around and Will's laying transverse. Or it could be the other way around but I doubt it. Seems like Will's position is pressing Isaac's head further into your pelvis. Might be an uncomfortable few weeks until they're born," I said apologetically.

"Great."

I cupped her face with my hand. "This is good though. It means you're less likely to require a c-section."

"Oh." She straightened up a little. "That is good."

I chuckled. "Very. Want to see if this is the one now? Or are we going to just leave Heidi hanging out on the porch all evening?"

"I think I'll just leave her hanging," she said lightly. "Help me out?"

I nodded and went to her side of the car, taking her hands in mine and gently pulling her to her feet. We walked to the house and went inside, both of us pausing as we took in the two-story gray foyer. The steps curved and had a wrought iron spindles to match the light fixtures and wrought iron outside. The entire downstairs had light hardwood flooring, and had exposed rafters in the cathedral ceilings above us.

The kitchen was incredible, even better than our own kitchen back home, with dark, black granite countertops and cabinets that matched the color of the hardwood floor it sat on. The bedrooms were large and spacious, the windows were huge and let in lots of light, the bathrooms were immaculate, and there was a pool in the backyard that could easily be childproofed so that Claire or the boys didn't fall in. The decor was neutral, and our furniture would easily match without having to replace anything. There were two offices down in the basement, just off the rec room and the pool table and built in entertainment system with projection TV were included with the house. And then there was the half court I couldn't wait to play on.

Best of all, it was private. Not a neighbor in sight and it sat far enough back that it couldn't be seen off the road. And even though there were forty acres, there were no horse stables or restrictions on the property. We could do whatever the hell we wanted with it.

We walked through the guest house that was on the other side of the pool and I watched Bella fall in love with it before my eyes. It was almost identical to Carlisle and Esme's back in Chicago, with the exception that it matched the decor of the main house instead of being my parents' typical white on white decor. I knew she was picturing our friends and family coming to visit and staying in this house, playing with our kids in the pool or watching a movie together in the basement of the main house. Of big family dinners in the kitchen and watching our kids grow up and have their own friends over and then eventually parking in the empty bays of the garages as they each got their license.

And I had to admit, the picture she was painting was something I wanted as well.

Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "This is it."

"Yeah?" I loved it, but I wanted to make sure Bella was certain before I said anything.

"Yeah. It's our house back in Seattle. And then some." She paused and looked out the window to the stone covered porch off the main house leading to the pool. "How much do you want to offer?"

"Four," I said firmly. "It's been on the market for over six months. They'll take it."

She let out her breath in a gust. "That's a lot."

"Technically, you could pay for half of it with all the money you've made from your books," I teased. "It's not that much to me."

"I know. And I'm...getting used to it. I'm just glad it's not me who will be writing out the check."

I laughed and turned to Heidi. "We want to make an offer."

"Fabulous! Let's go grab some dinner and I can pull up the appropriate forms and get them faxed to the seller's agent tonight when I get back home."

We followed Heidi back out to the driveway and then we both turned and looked at the house one last time.

Bella laid her head on my chest. "I hope we get it."

"It's ours," I said comfortingly. "We just have to go through the motions now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!!! **

**I got a TON of requests about the house...it _is_ an actual house in the Baltimore area...I'm not telling you where though, since people live there. That wouldn't be too nice, lol. But, I got pics and put them on a photobucket account and posted the link on my profile instead of directing you to the realtor's website if you're curious :)**

**Oh, and there's more at the bottom...**

**And my little disclaimer here--all characters and anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But the story below is mine. All rights reserved by Jenny0719 and all that jazz ;) K, that should do it. I hope, anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Bella**

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Edward leaning over the sink with half of his face still covered in shaving cream. Even covered in white foam, he still was gorgeous.

"What?" he asked, looking at me curiously in the mirror.

I shook the lusty thoughts off. "I have to pee again," I said sheepishly.

He laughed and rinsed the razor off. "By all means," he said with a gesture to the toilet.

"How come you're not using your electric razor?" I asked walking across the room.

"The damn thing broke. Had to use my backup."

"Oh." I closed the sliding door and went about my business. "What time are you getting into Seattle tomorrow?"

"Around eight," he called back. "Are you all packed and ready to get Claire?"

"Yeah. How long do you think it'll be before we hear something from the sellers?" I yelled through the door.

"Tonight, probably." I heard the draining of the sink.

As I went to pull my jeans back up, I turned around and saw the red ribbon of blood in the water and suddenly felt like an entire bucket of ice water had been dumped over my head. I felt the panic clutch at my heart and wiped again, getting a smear of blood and almost losing my mind as it registered.

I was bleeding.

I clutched at the door frame as the roaring of my head grew louder, stronger, and black dots danced across my vision. Things I'd remembered reading in all the pregnancy books I had came flooding back to me, but none of it made sense. Placenta previa, uterine rupture, and premature rupture of the membranes floated in my brain, but I couldn't remember which symptoms went with which condition anymore.

And then the meaning of the terrifying acronym, CLIMB, popped in my head and caused my heart to literally stop and stutter before resuming its thundering gallop against my chest.

_Center for Loss in Multiple Birth._

I knew I wouldn't be able to bear the grief if something happened to either of them.

I willed it away and took a deep, steadying breath. "Edward!" I screeched, leaning into the wall for support so that I didn't crumble to the floor in a messy heap of hysteria.

"What?" he asked frantically, throwing the door open and looking at me in fear.

I pointed to the toilet and saw that the water had gone a horrifying shade of pink. I nearly doubled over and retched at Edward's feet with the sight.

His terrified eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the bed. "Don't panic, love, but we need to get to the hospital now."

A sob ripped from my chest and hot tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm not going to lose them, am I?" I cried.

"No, no you're not. You're too far along to lose them. And we're only five minutes from the hospital." He handed me a pair of flip flops and then ran his fingers across my cheek soothingly. "Dr. Brown warned you that this was a possibility, remember?" I nodded, vaguely hearing my breathing take on a heavy, wheezing cadence. "Breathe, Bella. Don't hyperventilate on me."

"I'm sorry," I hiccupped, wiping the tears away furiously.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be just fine, angel." He kissed me gently and gave me a comforting smile.

He helped me into the rental car, and I ridiculously clutched my stomach and squeezed my legs together the entire time, like I was keeping the boys from falling out. The drive was a blur of snarled traffic and Edward's angry screams until we finally made it through the pile-up of cars that had blocked the road. I could only lean my head against the window and stare out into the unfamiliar city, dazed.

My heart felt broken inside my chest, the chest that was heavy with guilt for doing something to have caused this. I didn't rest enough, walked around the city too much--it didn't matter what exactly caused it, I could only find myself to blame. I warred with the sobs that tried to escape me again as I thought of them attached to tubes and whatnot, their pink bodies too tiny and frail to support themselves.

"We're here," he said softly.

I looked around and saw that we were at the door of the emergency department at Johns Hopkins.

I whimpered when he got out of the car, pushing away the sheer terror of what awaited me inside. Edward rushed to the door, getting a wheelchair, and then coming back for me. He helped me into it and then wheeled me through the door, bypassing registration and heading straight for triage.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. This is my wife, Isabella. She's twenty-nine weeks with twins and started bleeding about twenty minutes ago. I called Dr. Bryant and explained the situation on the way here. He should have all her information up here and ready," he said to the triage nurse with deliberate calmness, even though his frenzied eyes were worried.

I looked at him in bewilderment. I hadn't even seen him get his phone out on the way here.

"Oh, right. It was just brought up. Follow me," she said brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen. I wasn't here Friday when you and your wife came in to observe." I smiled graciously at her. She was trying to take Edward's mind off of the situation at hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Um..." He looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry! It's Becca. Becca Grant." She gave us both a pleasant smile and opened the door that led to a large exam room. "You can have your initial exam here, and then get transferred up to labor and delivery if needed after Dr. Bryant examines you."

Edward pushed me into the room, helped strip me out of my clothes and tie the gown at my back, and then helped me into the bed. I was immediately hooked up to monitors and listened to the two, quick, distinctive heart beats of the boys echo throughout the room.

"Oh, thank God," I cried as the relief washed over me.

Edward watched the paper that the contraction monitor spit out and breathed a sigh of his own relief. "You're not contracting."

"No?" The tears pooled in my eyes again, spilling over and down my cheeks. "Then what is going on?" I cried in frustration.

"Dr. Bryant should be here any minute to examine you. He works with Dr. Townsend, the obstetrician Dr. Brown recommended for us." He ran his hand through my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, nervous, relieved, frustrated," I answered honestly.

"I know. But I think the three of you are fine. You're not bleeding heavily, you're not cramping or contracting...I think you'll be on bed rest for a while, if not until they get here, but I'd put money down that your cervix just had too much pressure on it. It's an easy fix, I promise," he cooed.

"God, it's comforting to be married to a doctor." I smiled weakly at him.

"It's nice to be married to a writer," he grinned back. "All those words floating around in your head. You have this innate ability to describe something to me. I love it."

A man in his sixties, with graying black hair and deep, smoky eyes came in the door, looking at my chart studiously.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Dr. Bryant," he said amiably. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I do, however, wish it was under different circumstances."

He and Edward conferred together in the corner of the room, speaking in hushed tones and gentle murmurs, too low for me to catch. Edward's face was an intense mask of concentration and measured collectiveness as he ran through the events that had happened until now.

Dr. Bryant turned back and smiled at me. "Let's see what the problem is here, shall we?"

I started shaking nervously as he pushed the stool over to my feet, sitting on it and adjusting the stirrups at the foot of the exam table. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Dr. Bryant examined me.

"The bleeding has stopped," he said casually, stripping off his gloves and throwing them away. "Your cervix is still closed but is slightly effaced. The babies seem to be doing well and you're not contracting. I'd say your cervix just can't stand the pressure the babies have been putting on it. As a precautionary measure, I want you to stay off your feet until they're born and I'm going to have the nurse give you a steroid injection to help mature their lungs, because I'm not sure you'll make it much past thirty-six weeks." He looked over at Edward. "Looks like you'll be moving yourself, Dr. Cullen."

"I'm on bed rest?" I asked nervously. "I can't get up at all?"

Dr. Bryant shook his head. "Only for bathroom breaks and showers. Quick showers."

"Okay, um. What about my daughter? What about fixing meals and snacks?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Everything had been going so well.

"Don't lift your daughter under any circumstances. Try to stay away from stressful situations; stress can cause contractions. And if you need to, hire someone to help out for a while."

My brows knit while I thought about it. "No, I'm sure we can have a family member come out and stay. Where _am_ I staying?" I mumbled to myself.

As of this moment, I was homeless--as far as Baltimore went.

Edward raked his hand through his hair before shaking Dr. Bryant's hand. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"It's not a problem. Welcome to Johns Hopkins."

"Thank you."

Dr. Bryant stepped out the door and Edward sat down with me, giving me a knowing smile. "There you go."

"Yeah."

I ran my hand over my stomach. Bed rest. I could do that. I could lay around on my ass and do nothing until they got here--anything to keep them safe and healthy.

I was discharged and Edward drove me back to the hotel, calling everyone we knew and explaining the situation. In a mere five minutes, he had Emmett and Rosalie packing to come and stay with me, bringing Claire along with them, and Carlisle and Esme packing to go to the Seattle house to help Edward start packing our personal items and things we would bring to Baltimore with us. Alice was on notice to start furniture shopping for the new house, once we had an answer, and Edward had moved me from a regular hotel room to a two bedroom suite so that I could be more comfortable and so that everyone would have a little privacy.

It was no wonder he was so successful as an ER doctor. I bet he was phenomenal to watch during a trauma.

We got to the hotel and Edward led me to one of the chairs while he talked to the woman at the front desk, exchanging keys and verifying that all of our belongings had been moved to the new room.

He helped me up and wrapped his arm around me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, before leading me to our new room. Once in the suite, he sat me down on the bed and got out some yoga pants and one of his button down shirts for me to sit around in.

I went to the bathroom and changed, since I had to pee again anyway, and looked down at my stomach. I couldn't see my feet anymore, which made me giggle softly to myself. At least I knew they were going to be decent sized boys.

I patted my stomach and headed back to where Edward was waiting for me at the bed. "I can't see my feet anymore," I told him, climbing in next to him.

"No?" he asked with a crooked smile. "Good or bad?"

"At this point, fantastic," I answered. "But ask me again in three weeks, and I'm sure I will have changed my mind."

He chuckled and laid down, scooting me down to him and snuggling against me. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"Why?" I looked at him in confusion. "Please don't tell me you're blaming yourself for this."

"No, not necessarily. But I should have made you come back here yesterday to relax instead of letting you walk around that house and then going out to dinner to hammer out details with Heidi when you told me they had shifted. And because everything had been going so well, I never gave it a second thought, even though I knew in the back of my mind they were putting too much pressure on your body." I trailed his fingers along my jaw. "I can't help but wonder if you'd had a few more hours rest, if you wouldn't be stuck in bed for the next couple of months."

"Edward," I said softly.

He shrugged me off. "What do you say we take a nap and then have some lunch? Emmett and Rose should be here tonight with Claire."

"Okay," I agreed.

I burrowed down into his chest and felt him take a deep, shuddering breath as he relaxed against me. I lifted my head and looked at him, noticing his usually piercing eyes had dulled to a watery green with fatigue and worry.

"Are you all right, baby?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"I was so scared," he admitted. "I knew nothing was seriously wrong, but damn it, I was still so fucking scared. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. To any of you."

I moved, putting his hands on my stomach and letting him feel the distinct, sharp jab coming from Isaac, followed by Will's calm movement, creating a ripple-like sensation beneath the skin. "We're fine," I said soothingly. "But I understand what you're saying. I had the same thoughts earlier. That if something happened to them, I wouldn't be able to stand the pain. The same goes for you and Claire."

His phone rang in his pocket, making him shift away from me and quickly pull it out of his pocket. He answered it, looking at me steadily, while he answered whoever was on the other end vaguely. He mentioned something about 'That's great' and then gave his thanks as he hung up.

His entire demeanor shifted as he looked at me happily. "We got the house."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed. "When?"

"Three weeks. The seller's agreed to our terms. Heidi's set up an inspection for tomorrow and then once we've agreed on that, the title company will get to work processing the sale." He smiled broadly. "I told you it was ours."

"How long do you think it will take to get into the house?" I inquired.

"Well, knowing Ali, about a week. So, you should be able to enjoy a few weeks in the new house before the boys get here. Even if it is only from our bedroom."

"Yeah." I looked over at the window and then back at him. "You know what I'm going to hate the most about being holed up in bed?"

He cocked his brow. "What?"

"No sex."

He laughed once. "You and your hormones."

"Yep. They are a pain in the ass," I admitted.

* * *

**Edward**

I heard the gentle knock on the door and got up off the couch to answer it. Bella was asleep again, the exhaustion from today's events tiring her out to the point that she'd slept for two hours earlier today, and had fallen asleep again in my arms when we watched TV after dinner.

I opened the door to see Emmett clutching a sleeping Claire and a drowsy Gage in his arms, while Rosalie stood behind him with the bellboy and their cart full of luggage. I moved aside and showed Emmett where to put the kids, and then sat down at the small kitchen area, resting my head in my hands.

I couldn't think straight. I was bleary with the events of this morning, tired from the frenzy of emotions that had passed through me in such a short amount of time. This morning ran through my head, over and over. All I could think about was how extremely lucky we were it wasn't something more serious. That one of the placentas hadn't broken away and suffocated one of my sons. That Bella hadn't been serious enough to bleed out. That the boys hadn't had to be delivered eleven weeks premature.

Bella's frightened scream for me echoed again in my mind. The fear, the sheer terror, had clawed at my chest, scraping and shredding every part of me as it tried to work itself out. The worry, that sickeningly slow, creeping acid seeped through my mind, churning my stomach and burning my insides in a slow crawl, poisoning my every thought and move. I'd managed to keep control, keep it locked away so Bella couldn't see how utterly broken I was on the verge of becoming. And on the way to the hospital, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and fears to notice the lunacy that laced my voice as I battled with traffic and called the hospital.

"You okay, bro?" Emmett asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No. Not really," I answered. I lifted my head and looked into his concerned, blue eyes. "What if something had happened? That's all that keeps going through my head." My breath hitched. "I was scared out of my mind. I kept it buried down so I didn't scare Bella any worse than she already was, but I was fucking terrified that she was going to have the babies too soon. That they'd be stuck in the NICU for months until they could stand to be on their own. That we'd have a lifetime of complications ahead of us, possible disabilities. That my wife would..." I shook my head. "Fuck."

Rosalie squeezed my shoulders. "But she didn't. They're all fine."

"Yeah," Emmett interjected. "You can't focus on the things that could have happened." I gave him a look. "I know, I know. It's who you are. And it's worse since as a doctor, you know all the things that could have gone wrong. But it didn't. Don't fuck yourself up over this."

I nodded once. "We got the house."

"Yeah?" Emmett asked with a dimpling grin. "That's great! When do we get to see it?"

"Well, we have an inspection set up tomorrow morning. I thought I'd stop by after I signed the paperwork at the hospital."

"Are you still flying out tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I changed my flight to Tuesday so I can hang out with Bella and Claire one last day before I leave." I pinched the bridge of my nose as my heart fell apart, piece by piece in my chest. "God, I'm not going to be able to handle this."

"What do you mean?" Emmett inquired.

"I mean, I have a hard enough time being away from them when I know they're both safe and healthy. But being away from them and knowing Bella could go into labor while I'm on the other side of the country...I know I told her it'd be okay, that I'd catch the first flight out and be able to get here before she had them, but now, I'm not so sure. If it's an emergency situation, they're not going to wait for me. I don't...I don't want to miss it." I took a deep breath. "How am I going to keep from losing my mind while I'm back in Seattle?"

"Stay busy," Emmett suggested. "Hang out with Jasper and Seth, pack the house up with our parents. Hell, spend time with Charlie if you need to."

I chuckled bleakly. "So, listen, I guess one of you can come with me to the house tomorrow, but I don't want to leave Bella by herself."

"I'll stay with her," Rosalie stated. "I'd be happy to spend some time with her. Even if it is sitting in bed, watching some boring soap opera on TV."

"Thank you," I said fervently. "I owe you guys for this."

"No, you don't," Rosalie said firmly. "Because I know you two would do it for us if the situation was reversed."

I nodded. "We would." I scrubbed my face with my hands. "I've got to get some sleep before I collapse. I'll see you guys in the morning."

We said our goodnights, and I went to change and get ready for bed before climbing under the covers carefully, making sure I didn't wake up Bella. I brushed the hair away from her face and watched her sleep soundly, no dreams or random babbles, as the moon cast a soft glow over her skin.

Almost as if her subconscious knew I was near, she stirred, fluttering her eyes open and giving me a sleepy smile. "Hey," she whispered thickly.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" I asked, pulling her against me.

"No. At least I don't think so."

I chuckled softly. "They're all here. Gage and Claire are passed out on the cots in Emmett and Rosalie's room. We can move Claire in here tomorrow if you want."

She nodded. "I know I can't do a lot for her if she wakes up, but I'd feel better if she was in here with me."

"Then she will be." I kissed her gently and then continued. "I'm not leaving until Tuesday. Emmett and I are going to the house tomorrow for the inspection after I sign the paperwork at the hospital. And I might pick up a ball and try out that half-court downstairs. I bet I can still kick Emmett's ass." I gave her a cocky grin.

She smiled back. "I'm sure you can." She yawned.

"Goodnight," I whispered. "I love you."

"G'night. I love you, too."

I watched her sleep in my arms with the sinking feeling of regret taking root inside me. All the things I should have done, didn't do, started racing in my mind again. I should have known better than to bring her here. I shouldn't have let her walk around so much over the weekend with me. Maybe even refrained from making love to her while we were here.

I chased it all away on a sigh. I couldn't dwell on it, couldn't change it. I would just have to get over it.

* * *

"Mommy," Claire said slowly. "Daddy. Wake up."

I could feel her little hands pressing on my back, attempting to shake me awake and chuckled. "Daddy's sleeping. Go away," I teased, never opening my eyes.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

I blinked, focusing on my daughter's round face and big, brown eyes staring back at me. "Hello, my love. How was your weekend with Nana and Poppy?"

"Fun!" She glanced over at Bella. "I miss you. Miss Mommy. Need you."

The string she had me on around her finger got a little tighter. "Aw, I missed you, too." I gave her a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go. Mommy needs sleep."

"Mommy needs wake up!" she protested.

I heard Bella's sleepy laugh and looked over. "Mommy's awake."

"Mommy!" Claire's widened eyes looked at me in excitement. "Mommy's wake!"

I gave her a mock surprised gasp. "Well, would you look at that!" I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Let's go get Mommy breakfast."

She giggled and reached out for Bella. "Mommy, come with!"

"No, baby, I can't. I'm stuck here. Sorry." Bella gave her an apologetic smile.

Claire pursed her lips unhappily and put her hands on my shoulder, lifting herself up. I let her slide down so I could see her face. "Why?"

"Because of the babies," I told her. "Mommy has to stay in bed until they get here so they're all okay."

She glared at Bella's stomach. "Bad boys," she said angrily.

I stifled a laugh and looked at Bella. "Okay, then. Bad boys."

"I see," she giggled.

"Hungry?" She nodded. "We'll be right back."

I walked into the living room and sat Claire down so she could play with Gage on the floor. "Hey, buddy," I said crouching down to him. "Uncle Eddie's missed you. You've gotten huge!" I said with deliberately big eyes.

He laughed huskily. "Pway?"

"In a minute, I will. I've got to get Aunt Bella something to eat." I kissed his hair and stood up.

"Sorry about that," Rosalie said sheepishly, taking a sip of her coffee. "She's stubborn."

"Gets it honestly," I said with a shrug. "I needed to get up anyway." I flipped through the room service menu. "We need to go to the store. I'm not ordering milk every time the kids want a drink."

She laughed. "Maybe you and Emmett should do that before you come back today."

"I think we will."

I ordered us all breakfast and hopped in the shower before I got Claire dressed and then passed her over to Rosalie so that she could fix her hair. I brought Bella's food to her and sat with her as she ate, and then I waited for her to get out of the shower, anxiously knocking on the door multiple times and warning her of the time more than was necessary.

"I'm glad you're not staying here the whole time," she said, holding the towel tightly at her chest. "That's annoying as hell."

"Sorry," I said unrepentantly. I couldn't help it if I wanted to make sure she was all right while I was here.

"Right." She slipped on a shirt that was almost too small around her midsection.

"Um, do you need me to send some more maternity clothes out here?" I asked carefully.

"Why? Hardly anything fits anymore. I'll just have Rosalie buy some larger t-shirts. No one sees me anyway."

"Nothing fits?" I asked in disbelief.

"Alice bought everything to fit snugly around my stomach, which was nice because I didn't look fat but now, it's kind of impractical."

I reached out and cupped her stomach with my hands and kissed the boys through her skin. "You'll be okay today without me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward." She saw my worried expression and sighed. "I'll call you if I need you, all right?"

I told her goodbye and found Emmett playing on the floor with Claire and Gage on his back. His booming laugh echoed throughout the room when Claire kicked her feet at his ribs and told him to 'Giddy up'.

I watched and waited until he looked at me to speak. "Ready there horsey?" I joked.

"Yep." He rolled them off his back and stood up before they could jump back on.

He went with me to the hospital, following me up to HR and waiting for me to finish signing the paperwork. I listened to the woman explain everything in an extremely boring, monotonic voice. She explained my contract in detail, from the amount of sick days per year I was allowed, to vacation time and holiday pay, knowing I'd already read through everything over the weekend thoroughly and wouldn't be here if I didn't agree with it all. She then moved on to the retirement plans, 401k options, pension when I retire, medical insurance, and dental insurance. I assured her I understood it all, and handed her all the appropriate forms Bella and I had already filled out and signed, telling her that I would call with our new address once we'd closed on the house. Finally, she stopped talking, and let me sign the necessary lines so I could go.

When I came back out, he flashed me a grin. "How does it feel to be a doctor at Johns Hopkins?"

I stopped abruptly and immersed myself in the satisfaction of this moment. "Fucking amazing," I said with a beaming smile.

"That's what I'm talking about." He clapped my shoulder. "Congrats."

"Thanks, Em."

I picked up a basketball on the way out of town and drove us to the new house. We pulled in the driveway and Emmett let out a low whistle of approval as we got out of the car.

He walked over to the bump out where the main living area was and ran his hand over the gray stone. "This is better than Mom and Dad's house," he said in awe. "It's fucking awesome."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know about that. It certainly didn't cost as much as their house."

He turned around and looked down the rolling hill the house sat on. "This is all yours?"

"Forty acres."

"Where's the nearest house?" he asked curiously.

"There's one about half a mile away on the other side of the road," I answered him. "Bella and I are looking into getting some sort of wrought iron and stone fence around the property with a security gate going across the driveway, like Mom and Dad's. I'm not going to be featured in magazines and shit like I used to-"

"But Bella will," he finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Get that ball and let's see if you've lost your touch," he said with a challenging grin.

"Oh, I don't think I have."

I got the ball out of the backseat and pulled it out of the cardboard before going inside. I said hello to Heidi and introduced myself to the inspector, then showed Emmett around the upstairs and main floor before taking him down to the basement.

We got to the half-court and both stripped down to the basketball shorts we had under our clothes and began to play. I listened to the squeaks of our tennis shoes on the floor as I maneuvered around Emmett's big, blocky form, effortlessly making the shots over and over again.

"Want to quit yet?" I asked, when he was gasping for air.

"How in God's name can you still do this shit?" he asked in between breaths, resting his hands on his knees.

"How in God's name can you _not_?" I countered. "Don't you have training camp coming up soon?"

He nodded. "But I swear to God, running around the football field and blocking and tackling guys is not the same thing as trying to keep you from running circles around me." He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm done."

I gave him a smug smile. "So, I guess that makes me the winner."

He laughed. "If you consider being up ten points gives you the right to declare yourself that, then fuck yeah, you're the winner."

We heard a throat clear behind us and saw Heidi standing at the doorway, raking our sweaty, half-naked bodies with her eyes.

I shuddered and slid Emmett a disgusted look. "Play ball?" I asked, arching my brow and holding the ball up.

"No," she answered with a grin. "The inspection's complete. Would you like to see the report?"

"Absolutely." I threw my shirt on. "Is it bad?"

"No. Great, actually. There's no major defects or violations. I think you and Bella will be pleased." She gave Emmett a cursory look. "Where is Bella, anyway?"

"She's on bed rest so she's back at the hotel with our daughter, sister-in-law, and nephew," I answered casually.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God. Is everything okay?"

"It will be as long as she stays in bed," I answered with a polite smile.

I felt the truth in my words and knew that as long as Bella listened to the doctors advice and stayed off her feet, she and the babies would be just fine.

* * *

**OK, so um, just to clear things up, Bella and the babies are fine...they won't come too early, I swear. This was planned regardless of whether there were two babies or just one so that I could get to some of the angst of the story. Yep, we're at that point where things get a bit...dicey.**

**No lemons for a while, at least, no sex. But I'll try to keep things spicy for you guys ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Double Post day for me, whoopie! Seriously, I have a killer headache and plan to do NADA tomorrow, so I thought I'd be good and update this long ass piece of craptasticness to you all today :) --And I mean the fact that B & E are apart, not the chapter itself.**

**There's lemonade to satisfy your thirst later...**

**And are you all aware that this story has already surpassed Defying Gravity in reviews??? Sweet!**

**I get a lot of questions about Claire...and I always forget to answer because I'm just entirely too forgetful for my own good. Which would explain the fact that my house is literally covered in notes for my stories. When I think of something, I hop up and write it down because if I sleep, I'll forget exactly how I wanted to say it. It seems my pregnancy brain never went away...Anyways, she's basically modeled after my daughter. My daughter did everything early and by the time she was 18mos, was talking full sentences. My son, not so much. He's been too busy screaming at his sisters for the first 3 years of his life to be able to talk like she did. I don't have a pic because the closest thing I can imagine her to is a young Renesmee and I don't particularly care for the pictures I've come across so far, LOL.**

**Oh, and my one shot is up on the Christmas Collab. It's titled 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and has TWO lemons to fill your smut filled fantasies :) **

* * *

Chapter 19

**Bella**

I threw the remote down in disgust. I had only been on bed rest for a week now, and already, I was bored out of my mind.

I missed Edward. I missed his laugh, his smile, his gorgeous eyes, and his chaotic hair. I missed the way his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe, and the way his hands ran over the boys every day. I missed watching how incredible he was with our daughter. I even missed the way he had hovered over me over the last few weeks, making sure I had everything I needed and attending to every craving, every whim. Not to mention the way it felt when he kissed me or made love to me, causing my entire body to hum for him.

I wanted to play with Claire again--play on the floor and help her build things with her Duplos, play with her baby dolls, and even dance around to those annoying songs on the TV shows she loved so much. I wanted to be able to get up and make her breakfast, make her snacks, get my own drinks, dinner, and whatever else from the other room without relying on Rosalie and Emmett so heavily.

I felt irrationally guilty for being stuck in bed, for being so dependent upon everyone else.

I shifted uncomfortably in the bed and glared down at myself. I seemed to have...blown up. Like someone had inflated me like a balloon. I felt absolutely massive, like I'd gained ten pounds in the last nine days and my stomach had grown like something in a horror flick. I was getting closer and closer to the big milestone, the thirty-two week benchmark, and should be happy that I was getting fatter each day--it meant that the boys, as well as myself, were healthy.

But I was miserable.

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed Edward's cell number.

"I'm so bored," I sobbed when he answered, fighting the tears that were spilling over my eyes. "And I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll be there for your doctor's appointment on Friday, though," he crooned into the phone, immediately calming my anxiety.

"I know. I swear, baby, you're not going to recognize me when you get here. Just keep in mind the fat lady in the bed is your wife," I sniffled.

"I'm sure you're not fat," he chuckled. "Are you a lot bigger? Or is this some sort of hormonal thing?" he asked warily.

"Give me a minute and you'll find out."

I hung up the phone and threw my shirt up, taking a picture of my stomach and sending it to him. Within two minutes, my phone was ringing in my hand.

"Wow, they have gotten a lot bigger," he said in surprise.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"You'd be thrilled if you weren't stuck in bed all day, you know."

"Maybe," I allowed. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Alice is taking me furniture shopping. Pray for me, love."

I grinned. "No way. Is it bad that I feel a little better now that I know you'll be miserable, too?"

He laughed. "Not at all."

Claire came bouncing in the room with a stack of magazines in her hands. She dropped one, bent to pick it up, and then lost them all.

"Darm-it," she said, putting her little hands on her hips.

I laughed almost hysterically at her. "Oh, you should see her trying to bring me magazines. It's the cutest thing ever."

He sighed loudly. "I wish I could."

"Friday," I reminded him.

"Friday," he repeated. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Claire? Do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Wes!" she said happily, darting over to me and climbing up on the bed--with a boost of my hand.

I held the phone out to her and watched her put it on her ear, listening to Edward intently. I could hear his muffled voice chatting happily to her, causing the grin to spread across her face.

"Say something, baby."

She just sat there and grinned up at me as she listened to her father speak. Contented now that she heard his voice, she thrust the phone back into my hands and raced back into the living room.

"She's done," I told him.

"For someone who talks a lot, she needs a lesson in phone manners," he joked. "I tried everything I could think of just to get a 'hi' out of her and still, nothing."

"I know. She's weird about the phone. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe she won't be one of those teenage girls with the phone attached to their ear."

"The ones who need it surgically removed so the parents can get their sanity back?"

"Those are the ones. Hey, her daddy can help her remove it."

He laughed. "Okay, Alice is pushing me out the door. Did you know she's showing already?"

I could hear her indignant voice in the background . _"The doctor said it was normal to show so soon because I'm so damn small! And I'm going to be huge before it's all over. I saw a picture of a pregnant woman who was four foot eleven and nearly died!"_

"Bigger than me?" I asked, listening to him repeat my question to her.

"She says hell yes."

"We'll see."

We said our goodbyes and I started clicking through the channels again, burrowing down in the covers and feeling the black cloud of depression hover over me. I laid there and stared blankly at the screen, not really watching the show, but uninterested in the magazines Claire had brought me.

I heard the door shut and Claire's happy squeal, followed by my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I called out, sitting back up.

She came in the room with Claire on her hip and grinned at me. "Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice laced with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had some sort of summer camp thing you were doing this year."

"I've got a week before it starts. I thought I'd give your sister-in-law a break."

She sat Claire down and then came over to me. "Going insane yet?" she asked, stroking my cheek.

I burst into tears. "I'm so miserable already," I wailed. "How am I going to be able to stand the rest of the summer stuck in the bed like this? And I've completely screwed up Edward's birthday. He'll be thirty-three on Sunday and I can't even do anything for him! I haven't even bought him anything!" I screeched. "And even if I did, it would be in Seattle. Where I'm not!"

She pulled me into her arms and let me cry it out. "I'm sorry. Get it all out now though, because, Bella, you can't stress yourself out like this every day."

She was right. I was doing nothing to keep myself from going into premature labor by acting this way. I broke away from her, straightening myself up, and wiping away my tears.

I took a deep breath and looked at my mother. "You're right. I know better than to be so full of self-pity that I stress myself out and yet-"

"You have an excuse. But just don't make it a habit. I'd like to see my grandsons be healthy and happy little boys someday."

I laughed. "Why are you sure they're both boys? Why are you so sure there's a boy in here at all?"

"Mother's intuition. Didn't you know what they were before you had your ultrasound?"

I shook my head. "I did with Claire. From the very beginning, I knew she was a girl. I'd dreamed about her. But these two, they had me guessing something different every day. Edward had an idea though."

"He did?"

"Um-hm. We were in the kitchen one day and he described one of the babies to me."

"A boy?" she said with a grin.

"I'm not saying. But he knew. We were just shocked as hell to find out there was an extra one in here."

"They shocked us all." She glanced over at the door. "Listen, I'm going to take Claire and Gage to the park for a little bit to give Rosalie and Emmett some space for a while. Why don't you take a nap or something. I'll bring you back some lunch."

"All right. Mom?" I called out as she started across the room. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"You asshole!" I shouted as Emmett discarded and went out.

We were playing a game of rummy while waiting for Edward to get here. It was a welcome distraction, given I could hardly pry my eyes from the clock on the wall.

"Now, Bella. I can't help it if I'm better than you."

"No, you're a cheater! How else can you explain that you've gone out first every game so far and made us all have..." I quickly counted my points in my hand. "Seventy points! I have seventy points here!"

"You're doing better than me, sweetie. I have ninety," Reneé said.

"Babe." Rosalie looked at Emmett steadily. "You are not allowed to touch the cards anymore. Your game is over."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I'm not doing anything, I swear!"

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"I guess I'm just lucky." He flashed us all a smile.

"Don't trust him," Edward interjected as he walked further into the room.

"You're here," I breathed. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Because you were too busy shouting at my cheating brother to hear the door open," he said, beaming at me.

Everyone discreetly gathered up the cards, their snacks, and left the room. I didn't move, didn't speak, just drank in the sight of him standing before me. His disheveled hair had droplets of water in it from the rain and his eyes seemed lit from within, from excitement and sheer exaltation.

"You're not in bed." He cocked his brow.

"I'm sitting," I replied.

"Bed rest. Bed. Not chair."

"I came over here and sat down. Haven't got up since. Think of it as an extra bathroom break." I grinned up at him.

He dropped his bag and crossed the room, pulling me to my feet and wrapping me in his arms. As soon as his scent washed over me, I buried my head in his chest and fell to pieces in his arms. My chest heaved with the hoarse, gasping breaths I took in as I struggled not to cry.

"Let it out. You're working yourself up more than you need to," he said softly in my ear.

"It's so hard to just _lay_ here and not do anything," I said, my voice going shrill with my tears. "I don't even want to write anymore."

"I know. It's a big adjustment. For all of us. But you're doing so well," he soothed. "You've only broken down like this twice. Which is a miracle for how independent you are."

"Three times," I muttered thickly.

"Three?"

I lifted my head and looked up at his concerned face. "Reneé got the brunt of it when she got here."

"I see." He lowered his face to mine and nuzzled our noses together. "Let's get you off your feet."

"No kiss?" I pouted.

"Sit down first." I started to sit in the chair. "In the bed," he said with a laugh.

I followed him to the bedroom I'd been staying in. He stopped where Claire was sleeping and ghosted his fingers along her cheek, before pulling the covers that had fallen back over her tiny body. He turned around and watched me closely as I sat down and made myself comfortable on the bed, curling my feet up under my massive belly and waiting for him to sit with me.

"My God, they've gotten so big," he said in awe. "You look like you did just before Claire was born."

"My goal is thirty-two weeks."

He chuckled. "That's Monday, love."

"So?" I argued. "I don't think I can go much further than that."

He sat down and lifted the tank top up, exposing my stomach to him. "I'd say not. You're running out of room." He glanced up at me. "That's what the doctor will say tomorrow. You just weren't built for twins," he said running his hands over the babies.

"No, I wasn't."

"I guess it's a good thing Dr. Bryant had the nurse give you the surfactant. I'd like to see you make it to thirty-six weeks, though," he said nonchalantly.

"Edward," I protested. "There's no way."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my stomach. "Sure there is. Tell Mommy that she's the strongest person I know," he cooed to the boys, melting my heart.

I watched him talk to my stomach, rambling about anything and everything, with a huge grin fixed to my face. My stomach tightened up under his hands and he drew in a quick breath.

"Bella?" he questioned, staring up at me.

"Braxton Hicks." I ran my hand through his hair. "They started a few days ago."

"You're sure?"

I nodded. "They come and go. It'll last for maybe an hour?"

"Okay," he said skeptically.

"I promise."

He sat up and leaned into me, molding his body around my stomach, and brushed his lips against mine. He brought his hand up, cupping my jaw, and deepened the kiss with slow, rhythmic movements of his tongue.

He rest his forehead against mine and let out a heavy sigh. "I needed that."

"Me, too."

* * *

**Edward**

I spent the entire time I was in Seattle counting the days until I would see Bella again. What had started with ten days, slowly whittled down as I spent all my free time keeping myself occupied so that I couldn't feel the all too familiar ache in my chest, where the missing piece had been ripped out once again.

I woke up each day and checked flight schedules, making sure I knew exactly which airline to call in case I got the phone call I was dreading the most and needed to fly back to Baltimore and meet Bella at the hospital.

Just the thought of it left me short of breath.

I packed up the house with my parents, determined to get things almost finished up before I spent the weekend with Bella, so that I could have everything ready for the movers next weekend.

Because I'd be damned if I spent any more time away from my family than I needed to.

I went with Alice furniture shopping and helped pick things out. We were taking a lot of our belongings with us, but still needed a lot to fill the house that had over four thousand square feet more than our current house. I let Alice pick decorative things out, based on pictures I'd taken for her, and buy duplicate items for the nursery and a daybed for Claire's room--the room that was going to be identical to her room in Seattle, but with a 'big girl' bed as we were calling it for her.

Alice was great, but I also wanted to throttle her hormonal ass. If I thought Bella was bad at any point during this, she was nothing compared to the little Elvin creature that was bossing us all around.

I felt horribly sorry for Jasper.

I watched Bella sleep in my arms and couldn't help but be angry that I wasn't here for her like I should be. That I was stuck in Seattle, packing up our things and shopping with Ali, instead of taking care of my wife and my daughter. I was angry with myself for taking this on--the move to a different hospital--while Bella was pregnant, and angry with Bella for convincing me to. But I knew that by moving out here and taking this job, I was doing something to better all of our lives. Watching Bella's face as she explored the city in essence, sealed the deal. She loved it out here--the ocean, the boats, the sun, the people, the history. There were so many things that were different for her than on the Olympic Peninsula, watching her face light up with awe and excitement as she discovered it nearly took my breath away. And I knew that we had to do it. That whatever obstacles stood in our way, would only make our life here that much sweeter.

I heard Claire stir and got up before she could wake Bella up. I walked over to her and scooped her up before she could fully waken and squeal when she saw me.

I sat down on the couch with her and ran my fingers through her curls as she yawned sleepily in my arms.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, getting a nod in response. "Good. Daddy missed you."

"Miss you," she mumbled into my chest.

"Want to go to the doctor with Mommy and me to see the babies later?"

She shook her head. "No. Wanna pway with Gage and Mimi."

"All right, you can stay here," I said softly.

I let her wake up in my arms while we watched the Disney channel and then took her to the bathroom and made her breakfast. After she'd made a huge mess with the pancake I'd made her, I cleaned her up and got her dressed before I went to wake Bella up while Emmett and Rosalie started milling around the room.

"Wake up," I said, kissing her softly. "We've got an hour before we need to leave."

She got up, mumbling incoherently, and followed me into the bathroom, where we took a shower together. I washed her hair and trailed my hands over her stomach, eliciting small giggles from her when I accidentally tickled her. Normally, taking a shower with her would have brought out my desire to bend her over and push myself inside her, but today, was different. Today I just wanted to take care of her, to show her how appreciative I was of her and how much she meant to me.

She got out and padded across the room to brush her hair while I finished scrubbing myself clean. By the time I'd gotten out, she was already dressed in a pair of navy blue cropped sweats and a white tank top that barely came over her stomach, getting a smile from me as I took her in.

"You look good," I said as I got dressed.

"Whatever."

I laughed. "Are we going to argue about this? Again?"

"No, but it's hard to believe that you still think I'm attractive. It's probably just hormones," she said with a shrug.

"I do. I'll tell you everyday if I need to," I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're tired of hearing me call myself fat and all the other negative things." She gave me a sad smile.

"I'd say it's fairly normal, wouldn't you?"

She laughed at herself. "Yeah, I guess."

We arrived at the doctor's office and Bella started filling out all the new patient information forms while we waited to be seen. She went to the bathroom and then we both sat there nervously waiting for her name to be called. I tried to distract us both by playing a game of ski ball with her on my phone and seriously getting my ass kicked every time.

Bella's name was finally called and she was led to the scales where she was weighed. I watched her eyes fill with tears as the nurse moved the dial further and further to the right before finally stopping and writing down that Bella had gained a total of thirty-six pounds so far. As far as I was concerned, she was right on target, but she was having a hard time with it, given she was already stressing a little about being on bed rest and what we'd find out today at her appointment.

I kept silent, merely draping my arm over her shoulder, as we went back into the exam room. Bella had her blood pressure taken and then was instructed to change into a gown so that Dr. Townsend could examine her fully.

She changed and within seconds, a tall, slender woman with long black hair, black eyes, and golden skin came walking in the room with a beaming smile.

I glanced at Bella who was looking at the woman in utter disbelief. Her eyes met mine and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was--that this woman belonged on a runway instead of a doctor's office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Townsend," she said in a deeply accented voice.

"Uh, Bella. Hi. It's nice to meet you." I choked back a laugh at Bella's reaction. "This is my husband, Edward."

She sat down on the stool and began talking to us a little about our lives, getting to know us better as well as getting some extra history on Bella that she wouldn't know by looking at her chart. She talked to us about herself, telling us that she was originally from Brazil and that she moved to America when she met her husband, hence the common last name, and had two daughters. She also explained that she had gone to med school with Dr. Brown, and was more than happy to take us on as a favor to her, which was a huge fucking break for us, since I'd done research on Dr. Townsend and found that she'd graduated top in her class and in twelve years of owning her own practice, still had yet to have a malpractice suit filed against her--something that was very rare, even for the best of us.

She palpitated Bella's stomach, getting a feel for the babies' positionings, and measured her fundal height--a whopping thirty-seven centimeters already. She then pulled the stirrups out of the table so that she could examine Bella's cervix again.

Normally, I would have been sitting, waiting impatiently for Bella's exam to finish, but today, I was right beside her, gripping her hand and trying my best to keep her anxiety at bay.

Once she was finished with the examination, she informed us that Bella's cervix was still closed, but had thinned out a little more--meaning Bella was most definitely stuck on bed rest until the boys got here. They talked about her Braxton Hicks contractions, since she really didn't experience much of them with Claire, and that she wanted to take a measurement of the babies today to get an idea of how much longer it would be before Bella's body decided to go into labor.

Bella got dressed again and we were then led to the ultrasound room. I could feel her nervous energy buzzing around me as the tech prepped her and we waited for the monitor to display a picture of one of our babies.

We both watched the screen in silence as the tech started measuring them. I smiled as I read the readings. Isaac weighed in at three pounds, twelve ounces, and Will weighed in at three pounds, four ounces, both perfectly normal for their gestational age. At the rate they were growing, Bella would be most definitely going into labor sometime next month.

We'd meet our sons soon.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Bella sang, waking me up.

I laughed softly and opened my eyes to see her peering down at me. "Hi," I said, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Hi." She pushed her hair back away from her face. "I, um, I didn't buy you anything this year," she said guilty.

"I don't need anything. Just being here with you and Claire today is enough."

"Well, I thought I'd give you something, though."

I looked at her questioningly. "What's that?"

She put her hands on my chest, gently pushing me down so that I was lying flat on my back. She slowly moved her way down my body, nipping and sucking on my skin. Her hand snaked inside my boxers, causing me to groan indecently as she touched the sensitive flesh there.

Her hand wrapped around my shaft, making me even harder. She ran her thumb over the head, spreading out the liquid that was already trying to make its way from my body.

She pulled my boxers down my legs and trailed slow kisses up my thighs until she got to my dick. She licked up my shaft, causing a tidal wave of heat to roll through my body with the sensation. My hips bucked up involuntarily as she wrapped her mouth around me, swirling her tongue over the tip just before she started to move down.

"Fuck," I moaned, fisting my hands and slamming them against the mattress in frustration.

I wanted to touch her, wanted to be able to bury myself inside her, yet couldn't do anything. It was divine torture, feeling her mouth move up and down my dick as she brought me closer and closer to release and knowing there was nothing I could do for her after.

Her hand cupped my aching balls as I hit the back of her throat. I could feel it coming, the fiery heat that wanted to rush through me and explode into her mouth, sooner than I'd liked. It'd been two weeks since I'd had any kind of sexual release. In Seattle, I felt irrationally guilty for even entertaining the idea of jacking off in the shower since Bella was here in Baltimore on bed rest, unimaginably miserable in every way.

But this was almost too much. I grunted and felt my entire body lock down as she sucked down hard on me. She grazed her teeth along the bottom of my shaft and I couldn't hold on anymore. With a breathless, animalistic cry, I came hard into her mouth, feeling her swallows as she took in everything I gave her.

She came up and licked her lips once before she moved back to her side of the bed and laid down. "That didn't take long," she said with a giggle.

"No. I've missed you." I pulled her as close to me as I could and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I can't do anything in return."

"I don't want anything in return." I looked at her incredulously. "Okay, of course I do, but that would defeat the purpose of a birthday BJ. They come once a year and you don't have to return the favor. Especially not this year."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I know." She kissed me chastely. "So, what's the plan birthday boy?"

"I'm spending the day with my two favorite girls," I answered honestly.

"Doing what?"

"Well, first, I thought since Claire's obviously having such a great time playing with Gage in the next room," I could hear her squeals and giggles in the background, "we could take a bath. I'd like to spend as much time as I can looking at you naked."

She blushed. "Edward."

I ignored her. "Then, breakfast, maybe a movie. Then, I thought I'd let you get some rest and take Claire to the Children's Museum. I'll throw on a hat and my glasses and we should be fine. We haven't had too much trouble with photographers lately. They seemed to have lost their interest in me since I'm no longer involved with the foundation like I used to be."

"It's been really nice," she sighed.

"I know. I'm looking forward to the day when I don't have to hide behind a hat so that I can take my daughter somewhere," I answered.

"I'm sure you are."

"Be right back." I kissed her forehead and hopped out of the bed, stepping out of my boxers as I made my way to the bathroom.

I filled the tub with warm water, careful not to get it too hot, and shook the vanilla scented bath beads she'd brought with her and watched the water cloud up as the fragrance filled the air.

I went back and helped Bella out of the bed, then I led her to the bathroom where I slowly stripped her out of her clothes, relishing the feel of her soft skin under my fingers--knowing that after today it would be another week before I felt it again.

I held her hand as she got into the tub, steadying her, and then carefully scooted myself in behind her. She laid her head on my shoulder and we both simultaneously sighed at the contact. I laid my hands on her stomach and breathed in the air around me--the strawberry scent of Bella's shampoo, the intoxicating scent of her skin, the warm, fragrant vanilla of the water. My hands roamed on their own accord, stroking up what I knew was the dark line that ran vertically down the center of her burgeoning belly and drawing a circle around her navel.

"That used to be my belly button, you know," she said lightly.

I chuckled. "It still is, it's just become an outie instead of an innie."

I took the cup that I'd used to wash Claire's hair last night off the ledge and dipped it into the water, slowly letting it cascade over Bella's shoulders and arms and watched her flesh pimple with the chill that ran over her body.

"You're being so sweet this weekend," she said quietly.

I frowned with the implication that I was acting out of character. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I thought I was always sweet."

She turned around and straddled me, causing my dick to swell with the contact of her body against mine. "Um, Bella?"

She ignored me. "You're always sweet. But this weekend, you've had the time to actually show me how much I mean to you. Life seems to get in the way sometimes."

"It does."

We finished soaking and got out when our skin was all wrinkled. We got dressed and I sent Claire in the bedroom with Bella so that Rosalie and Emmett could get a break from watching her.

I scrambled eggs, cooked sausage links, and made cinnamon french toast on a griddle pan while I accepted birthday wishes from Emmett and Rosalie. Gage came into the kitchen, holding out a present for me, with a big smile on his face.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from him with a smile.

"Open!" he shouted happily.

I opened the gift and pulled out the toy doctor's kit out, examining the plastic stethoscope, thermometer, and forceps before I read the little Post-It on the box that said:

_'To teach those twins what it means to be part of the Cullen family. Get at least one of them to continue the tradition.'_

I chuckled and pulled the envelope out, opening it and seeing that Emmett and Rosalie had paid for me to take a few sailing lessons.

"It's great, you guys," I said genuinely. "I'll be sure to take them once Bella's had the babies."

"You really like it?" Rosalie asked uncertainly. "You're so freaking hard to buy for."

I kissed her cheek quickly and ducked away before she could retaliate. "I love it. Honestly."

I finished with breakfast and ate it in bed with Bella and Claire while we watched Cinderella, Claire's new obsession. She was constantly running around yammering about the ball and glass slippers and her prince charming, having absolutely no idea what any of it actually meant . Bella and Alice had found a Cinderella costume back in Seattle a few months ago and were saving it for Claire's birthday. I knew my little girl's face would light up as soon as she saw that dress and that afterwards, Bella and I would be hard pressed to get her out of the costume until the newness wore off, but it would be worth it.

The movie ended, so I got up and got Claire dressed, and sat her in front of Bella to get her hair pulled up while I grabbed my glasses out of my bag and slipped on a Bears hat that Emmett had given me a few years ago backwards.

I made sure Bella had everything she needed and left her with a soft kiss before I took Claire to the Children's Museum. I drove through Baltimore and realized that I was beginning to gain familiarity of my surroundings. That I knew which way to turn to get back on the interstate towards our soon-to-be home and how to get to the hospital from here.

It felt reminiscent of my first few months in Seattle. The thrill of a new beginning mixed with the anxiety of being someplace new and unfamiliar. Discovering key parts of the city, parts of what would soon be your life, and knowing that you'd found the place where you belonged.

Baltimore was becoming that for me and I wondered idly as I watched Claire color what waited for me here. If Bella, Claire, and all our friends were waiting for me in Seattle, what did Baltimore hold in the future for me?

Claire abruptly decided she was finished coloring, as she often did, and raced to the water exhibit. I helped her into a little jacket and pair of Crocs and then watched her run over to where some other little kids were playing, joining in and making herself at home immediately.

"She works fast," one of the mothers said casually.

"She does," I agreed. "Never met a stranger yet. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

She laughed. "It can be either, I guess." She looked at me closely. "You look strangely familiar."

I wanted to run my hand through my hair, so I settled on adjusting the hat on my head. "I get that a lot," I said nonchalantly.

"You're not here a lot, are you? Because maybe that would explain it." I kept close watch on Claire and could feel the woman's gaze boring into me as she stared up at me.

"No. My wife and I just moved here," I said vaguely.

"Hmm." She trailed off thoughtfully. "That's going to drive me nuts."

I chuckled. "We don't know each other so you can stop trying to place me."

"Do I maybe know your wife? Has she been here with your daughter before?"

I shook my head. "No. She's actually pregnant and on bed rest so she wouldn't have been able to come here with Claire."

"Oh. When's she due?"

"Sometime in August, but she may not make it until then," I answered as Claire giggled at the water splashing up at her.

"Won't be too early, I hope?"

"No. They'll all be fine."

"How many babies are you expecting?" she asked warily.

I smiled widely. "Just two. No octuplets or anything crazy like that."

Claire came running over to me. "Daddy! Daddy! Wook!" She pointed behind her at the bubble hoop.

"That's great!" I said as I crouched down and kissed her cheek. "Crap, you're soaked."

She giggled. "Cayre all wet."

"You are. Finish playing in here so we can change your clothes before we get back to Mommy. Daddy has to leave again in the morning so I want to spend as much time with you both before I go."

"Kay!" She took off towards the water chimes.

"She talks really well. How old is she?"

"Not quite two."

"Wow," she said in surprise. "She talks better than my three-year-old son."

I laughed. "She likes to talk. A lot. I tell my wife she's a typical girl." Claire started to move to the other side of the room. "Nice talking to you," I said politely as I walked away.

I finally managed to get Claire out of the water exhibit and changed. We got back to the hotel just in time for dinner, and I was stunned to find that Bella had arranged for a local restaurant to deliver dinner and a cake.

"I felt bad I didn't do anything and that you had to make breakfast on your birthday, so I thought of this while you were gone." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to. I don't need presents or anything like that from you or Claire. I have everything I could ever want when I'm with you two." I kissed her tenderly. "So stop worrying about it."

She sighed. "I love you."

I grinned crookedly at her. "I love you, too."

So much, that I was dreading falling asleep tonight. It would make it seem like I had to leave her again that much sooner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Um...thanks for the reviews! I don't really have much else to say here except you all crack me up with your paranoia. **

* * *

Chapter 20

**Edward**

Another week. Another agonizingly long week away from Bella and Claire had gone by. I'd flown into Baltimore for Bella's doctor's appointment on Friday, just to fly right back once I knew she was all right. She'd made it another week on bed rest, even though I knew she was ready to pull her hair out. She was now beginning to swell some, which made me worry about things like preeclampsia and emergency c-sections constantly. Needless to say, I got little sleep as my mind raced with the endless possibilities and disasters that could await us.

I had the Seattle house completely packed up, except for a few items like clothes and what I used to get ready each morning. The movers were scheduled to arrive in three days to load up the furniture we were bringing to Maryland with us, and we closed on the new house in just five days. The house was fucking empty, a sorrowful shell of the home we once shared together. Being inside it, especially when I was alone, made the ragged wound in my chest ache and fester, seemingly growing exponentially with every hour that went by without them.

I wasn't sure how I had the time to miss Bella and Claire, but I did.

"This is fucking bullshit," I muttered angrily as Alice drug me into another store.

"Shut up, Edward. You have a freaking theater room in your house. You need something to sit in," she snapped back. "God, I'm starving," she said suddenly.

I laughed at her shift in mood. "Lunch break?"

"When we're finished here."

I watched her dart off to a home theater display and start thumbing through the fabric samples, scrunching her nose up in disgust at every single one.

"Jesus God." I ran my hand through my hair. "How can you stand her?" I asked Jasper.

"She's a pistol," he answered vaguely.

"Meaning she's pissing you off constantly." I gave him a toothy grin.

"Every day," he said solemnly. "You've been through this twice now. How the hell can you stand it?"

"Bella's not this bad." I watched Alice start squawking something at the saleswoman. "Bella's not _near_ this bad. She's incapacitated instead."

He watched my face turn down with remorse. "How much longer do you think it'll be?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. Two, three weeks maybe?"

His eyes widened. "So soon?"

I nodded. "Bella's putting on a brave face but Emmett says she's miserable. She's uncomfortable, she's swollen, she's bored..." I trailed off. "I hate that I'm not there for her."

He clapped me on the back. "You close Monday."

"Yeah. And then I'll officially be a Baltimore county resident." I paused. "Alice is going to have to forget the damn theater room. I just want to move in next week so that I can be home with Bella before the babies get here."

I stalked across the room to where Alice was looking at black leather theater seating. "We'll take two. In black," I said to the saleswoman.

"What?" Alice screeched at me.

"Ali," I whined. "I've been furniture shopping for two weeks. I just want to relax for a couple days before I go to Maryland." I turned to the saleswoman. "Which is where this needs to be delivered, by the way. Is that a problem?" She shook her head.

"But-"

I put my hands on Alice's tiny shoulders. "This is the last thing on the list. Let's just get this one and call it quits. You've done a great job picking everything out, but I can't be here in Seattle anymore." I looked at her evenly. "It hurts to be away from them, Al. Surely you understand that." The hole in my chest flared up with the admission.

She looked up at me sadly. "I'm annoying as hell with this, aren't I?"

"No," I said firmly. She couldn't help her raging hormones.

She smiled. "Thanks. Want to see if everyone wants to meet us for lunch?"

"Sounds great. I'll pay for this while you and Jazz call everyone."

I followed the saleswoman to one of the computers and waited impatiently for her to enter the order into the system. She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept glancing at my wedding ring and scowling instead.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I signed the paperwork and was told that everything would be delivered in six to eight weeks--not that it mattered, Bella and I wouldn't be using the theater room for a while. Especially after the boys were born.

I jumped into the new silver Escalade that I'd bought to replace my Volvo and followed Alice and Jasper a few miles down the road to the Chinese restaurant we'd been frequenting lately. It seemed it was all Alice craved.

I got out of the SUV and started walking to where everyone was waiting, only to hear my name being called from behind me.

I turned around to see Victoria and her son James rushing over to me. "Dr. Cullen!" she said brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I murmured, a little confused by the way she was grinning at me. "How are you?"

"We're great. Listen, I heard you and your wife were moving."

I nodded. "Baltimore. I got a job at Johns Hopkins."

"Oh. I have to say, the nurses at Dr. Brown's are going to miss seeing you all the time," she giggled.

I ran my hand through my hair and gave her a curious look. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you thank you again for not getting me fired. And for taking care of James when he was so sick. And that I'm still sorry for leaking your wife's pregnancy to the press," she said nervously.

I sighed. "Victoria, there's no need to keep feeling sorry about it. It's done, it's over. It affected my life for a few weeks, but it didn't cause permanent damage." I gave her a humorous smirk.

"You're sure?" I nodded, causing her to throw her arm around me awkwardly with James plastered up against me. "Thank you," she said emphatically.

"You're welcome." I pulled back and brushed the hair away from James' face, a habit I did with Claire. "I need to go now. Take care."

"You, too," she called after me as I walked to where Seth and Alice were still watching me curiously.

"Everyone went inside already. Who the fuck was that?" Seth asked, irritated.

"An ex-patient," I answered honestly.

"Edward," Alice said worriedly. "I have a funny feeling about her."

"Like what?"

"Like she's going to cause some sort of problem in your life," she replied, glancing over my shoulder to where Victoria was loading James into her car.

"Already did. She was the one who leaked Bella's pregnancy to the press." I hugged her against me. "But thanks for watching out for me."

"Okay," she said warily.

"While I've got you two out here," I gave them each a devilish grin, "I have something to show you. My replacement with the foundation is Eric Yorkie."

"Get out!" Alice shouted excitedly. "Wow."

I handed her and Seth each copies of the pictures Eric had sent me. "I gave him the position on one condition." I paused dramatically. "That he send me copies of the pictures from his graduation party."

Alice blanched.

"No shit?" Seth asked, grinning.

"No shit. Ali, I believe you owe Seth money. Fifty dollars if I recall correctly."

She slowly pulled the pictures of Eric's dog humping her back while she was nearly passed out drunk on the ground, oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Don't show these to anyone!" she yelled at Seth.

He laughed hysterically at the images in his hand. "Oh, give me my money and I'll take it to my grave."

She fumbled for her wallet and pulled out a few bills, thrusting them into Seth's waiting hand. "Promise?"

"Promise. I'll even burn the proof if you want."

She visibly relaxed. "I want."

I chuckled to myself. "Let's feed that baby, Ali, before it makes our lives hell again."

* * *

"Shit," I cursed, watching the movers start to move the piano out of the living room. "God, be careful with that," I yelled at one of the movers, who was pushing it out the door faster than I liked.

"Relax, dear," Esme said soothingly. "You have insurance if they harm it in any way."

"Please don't say anything like that, Mom." I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "If anything happens to that piano..."

She laughed softly and wrapped her arm around my waist. "You'll buy a new one."

"I don't want a new one. I want _that_ one." I pointed to the piano that was slowly making its way out of my house. "I wrote Bella and Claire both songs on that piano. It's..." I trailed off, unsure why I was so damn concerned with a musical instrument.

"It's sentimental. I understand."

I nodded once and walked back to the bedroom, looking around the empty room. All the furniture was still in its place, but there wasn't a single picture or item that indicated someone lived here anymore. Everything was all wrapped up in paper and bubble wrap, tucked into a box somewhere outside, waiting to be taken to Baltimore.

A crushing weight of sadness settled on my shoulders. This was still my house, but it was no longer my home. Just a place we would stay when we visited our friends and family here on the west coast. This was the first house I'd bought on my own, the place Bella and I started our life together and started our family together.

I felt Seth's hand push me out of the doorway, but never looked at him. He glanced at the empty room, then back at me. "What's up?"

"Just having a chick moment," I said honestly.

He laughed. "Chick moment?"

"You know, the pity-party-of-one as I look at the room where Bella and I made our sons and being sentimental." I immediately realized my slip. "Damn it! Do not breathe a word of that to anyone."

"You're having boys?" He grinned at me. "Both of them are boys?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" I chuckled nervously and ran my hand through my hair.

"Uh-uh. Damn, congratulations, Cullen. I won't say anything. You know that."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"So, you should get a move on. Everything's ready to go and you have a plane to catch. We need to get this caravan on the road," he said excitedly. "Traveling cross country is going to be the shit! I think I might stop in Missouri and see the world's largest pecan. Or maybe go to the salt and pepper shaker museum in Tennessee."

I gave him a strange look. "What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. I've never been outside the Olympic Peninsula. I want to see all the weird things America has to offer. I'm thinking of proposing to Bree at Graceland. She'd get a kick out of that."

I blinked in shock. "Proposing?"

He beamed at me. "I bought the ring last Friday."

"Holy shit. Congratulations!"

"She has to say yes, first."

I cocked my brow. "She will. But seriously, dude. Graceland?"

"What? We like to have fun. What did you do when you proposed to Bella?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "The first time or the second time?" I said with a smug grin.

His eyebrows shot up. "How did I not know you did it twice? Let's hear them both."

"First time was a spur of the moment thing in my kitchen. I'd decided to help Mom and Dad start the foundation and Emmett was giving me a bunch of shit about it. Bella defended me. It...fell out of my mouth when I realized I didn't want to leave without knowing she was mine. For the rest of my life."

"Second?"

"The second time I took her back to the dance studio where I'd taken her on our first date. I had Alice string lights all over the room and make it look like we were inside some exotic tent. There were flowers everywhere and music. I danced with her and then got down on one knee and said all the things I should've said the first time and slipped the ring on her finger. Nothing has ever compared to that moment. We've had other moments that were just as important to us, but I have never felt the same way I did when I heard her say yes and I saw my ring on her finger."

He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. "Aw. Isn't that so romantic."

"Fuck you."

He snorted. "Okay, I get it. I'll think of something. Jumbo-tron at a Mariner's game?"

"No, you idiot. Where did you meet? Where did you tell her you loved her? Think along those lines." I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, it's not that hard."

"Whatever. Let's go."

I followed Seth to the front door and watched the movers shut and lock the door to the trailer before getting in the semi. I walked through the house, making sure all the lights were out, before heading out to the garage, casting one last glance into the kitchen. I could almost _see _things that had happened here. The moment Bella said yes, watching her walk through the door in my t-shirt the day I found out we were having Claire, making dinner together, soothing our daughter, and all the times I found Bella sitting at the bar, shoveling ice cream into her mouth when she was first pregnant with the boys.

I locked the door and shut it, listening to the click of the knob echo throughout the empty garage, and got into my SUV.

As soon as I pulled out of the garage, I called Bella.

"Hey, you," she said sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

She moaned softly. "Yeah. I must've fell asleep reading. Rosalie picked up a book for me today. It's one of those you can't put down. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to you."

She exhaled in relief. "Thank God."

"I know," I agreed. "How are you feeling? Besides tired."

"We're okay." I heard her pull in a sharp breath. "Ow. I think I just got kneed in the ribs."

I chuckled. "They still have room to move in there?"

"Barely."

"Seth is planning to propose to Bree," I told her.

"You're kidding?" she asked excitedly.

"No. Oh, and he knows about the babies being boys. I accidentally let it slip earlier."

She giggled. "And here I thought it was going to be me who did that."

I continued to talk to her while I drove to the airport with my parents following close behind me in Bella's car, so that I could hear her voice and keep her occupied for a few minutes. I pulled up to the curb at the terminal and reluctantly let her go so that I could tell my parents goodbye and get my bag out of my car.

I threw the duffle over my shoulder and handed Carlisle the keys. "Thanks for driving the cars so that I can get to Baltimore sooner."

"It's no problem," he said with a smile. "I think I might enjoy driving this thing. It's a hell of a lot bigger than my Mercedes."

"It is," I agreed. "But it's nice. I like it."

"Be careful," Esme whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"You, too. Especially in the mountains." I kissed her cheek and pulled away.

I gave Carlisle a quick hug and then went inside to get my boarding pass, suddenly anxious with the knowledge that in a few hours, the separation between Bella and I would be over, and I would have her back in my arms without my having to return to Seattle looming over our heads.

* * *

**Bella**

The last week had been easier for me than before. I'd stopped feeling sorry for myself long enough to clear my head and realize that I would do anything to keep my sons healthy, even if it meant staying in bed until the middle of August. I welcomed every kick, every stretch. I was thankful when I felt the aching of my back, the sharp, stinging pain of my sciatic nerve when I moved, and the dull cramping of my stomach as I got bigger each day; it meant they were growing. It was now the first of July, and I had just over six weeks until my due date. I was extremely proud of myself for making it this far and was ready for them to be born, now that I knew they would be perfectly fine and that Edward would be by my side. And somehow, now that I was in the home stretch, so to speak, and I had all this time to...think, I knew I'd want to do this again. Maybe not anytime in the near future, but Edward was right. Our family was perfect, but didn't feel complete. I may have completely lost my mind, but I could see another little girl, cradled in Edward's arms.

And there it was, the vision that kept popping in my mind at the most random moments. Dropping the kids off at school and watching Claire, Will, and Isaac all run into the building with their backpacks bouncing up and down on their backs, and then glancing in the rearview mirror at the little pink-outfitted baby that was cooing in her carrier seat.

I'm such a pushover when it comes to that man.

I started writing again, pleasing my editor to no end since I was so far behind my deadline anyway. But thankfully, I had an editor who was a mother of twins herself, and knew what I was going through. She extended my deadline another six months, taking that extra pressure off my shoulders and allowing that mental wall that was blocking me to come crumbling down.

Edward was coming _home_--as I now was thinking of Baltimore--and I spent the afternoon anxiously checking his itinerary, making sure his flights arrived and departed on time in between spurts of creativity and helping Claire with a puzzle and dressing her new Barbie until we both grew tired and changed for bed. We settled down into the bed in our pajamas, watching TV until Edward arrived, in hopes that one of us would still be awake to greet him.

Claire was pressed firmly against my stomach, breathing heavily as she slept in my arms. Shifting slowly so that I didn't wake her, I felt something hard and firm behind me, and Edward's hand ran over my hip soothingly as I jolted awake.

"Shh, love," Edward whispered. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head against the pillow vehemently. "No. When did you get here and why didn't you wake me?" I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep.

"I got here about an hour ago. Both of you had fallen asleep watching TV. I figured you needed your rest so I didn't wake you up," he explained, pressing his lips to the back of my neck. "Am I forgiven?"

"For spoiling me?"

He chuckled silently. "For spoiling you."

"I guess." I gently pulled my arm out from under Claire and clumsily tried to turn around to face Edward. "Help?"

He pulled me around, scooting back to make room for my belly. He brushed my hair back off my face and looked at me intensely in the soft light from Claire's nightlight. "I missed you," he sighed. "I feel like that's all that comes out of my mouth anymore."

"I missed you, too. But, you don't have to say it anymore. Because you're here with us now."

He grazed his fingertips up and down my arm. "You have a doctor's appointment again tomorrow. Feel any different?"

"Not counting the fact that my toes look like vienna sausages and I had to take off my rings so that they didn't get stuck on my finger?" I asked lightly.

He frowned and picked up my left hand, running along the line my wedding rings had left on my finger. "Where are they?"

"Here." I pulled my hand away from him and held up the rings that were strung on a necklace. "Next to my heart. I figured it was the best place for them since they couldn't be on my finger."

"How common," he teased.

"Well, you know," I said nonchalantly, "I'm a cliché kind of girl."

He snorted and still somehow managed to look elegant. "Right. But other than that, you're okay? No headaches?"

"A couple, but nothing serious," I assured him. "We're all incredibly healthy, Daddy."

One of the babies pushed against his stomach, making Edward pull down the covers a little, lift my shirt, and watch my stomach roll with the movements in amazement. "Which one was that?"

"I have no idea. They've moved around so much I can't tell which one is which anymore. Not to mention they both take up the entire space my stomach has to offer. I'm starting to expand horizontally now."

He furrowed a brow and looked at me strangely. "What?"

"I'm getting rounder," I clarified. "It's beginning to hurt."

"Hurt?" he asked curiously.

"My sciatic is bothering me, my back aches, I can't breathe, and I've been cramping a little." His eyes widened with fear. "I'm fine," I said, before he could overreact.

"Jesus, Bella. Why didn't you call the doctor?"

I merely shrugged my shoulder.

The conversation lulled for a moment before Edward spoke back up. "I'm so sorry."

I grinned at him. "Why?"

"For everything. For the fact that you're having to go through this, that I haven't been here to help you-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine. I've been doing some thinking lately. I know we planned to have _a baby_ and wound up getting two, but I'd suffer anything for these guys, no matter how unexpected they were or how freaked out I was at first. I know they'll be okay now. And you're here with me instead of back in Seattle. So, I'm ready for them to get here. To see what they look like and how they act."

"I bet they look like you," he said confidently.

"No. They'll look like you. Look how dominant your genes are," I said, pointing my thumb back towards Claire. "She looks nothing like me."

"She has your eyes," he argued.

"Eye _color_," I corrected. "But they're your eyes. The shape, the way her long eyelashes curl up like yours. I barely had anything to do with it. I was merely the oven."

He flashed me a humored grin. "I'd like one of our kids to look like their mother."

"Maybe next time," I said coyly.

He blinked. And then his entire face lit up with the wide grin that stretched across it. "Did you just tell me you want another baby eventually?"

I couldn't help but beam back at him. "I did."

He struggled to keep his excited voice down. "When did you decide this? _What_ made you decide this?"

I shrugged. "I calmed down this last week and started thinking about the future, about our life with the boys and Claire, and something was missing. I kept picturing you holding another little girl in your arms and her gurgling softly in the backseat of the car when I dropped the kids off at school."

"Another little girl," he said wistfully. "That is exactly what I had in mind. Two of each."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that eventually. Maybe when the boys are in kindergarten and we've had a few years of sleep."

"Just when I think I couldn't get any luckier, you do something like this and prove me wrong." He kissed me deeply, lingering as his lips skimmed against mine. "I adore you, Isabella Marie Swan-"

"Cullen," we said together. "I love you, too. Now, let's quit being so friggin' corny and get some sleep."

I turned back around with some help from Edward, and wrapped my arm around Claire, anchoring her to me so that she didn't fall out of the bed at some point in the night and fell asleep with the weight of Edward's arm draped over the both of us.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the sounds of Edward and Claire playing in the next room. I rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom before going into the living room. I stopped at the doorway and saw Edward sprawled out on the floor, groaning and grunting overdramatically while Claire jumped happily on his back. She slipped off and caught herself with her hands, just as Edward spun around and threw her up in the air once, before crushing her to his chest and tickling her.

I laughed aloud, causing their actions to stop as both of their heads whipped in my direction. Claire grinned over at me and then grabbed Edward's face in her hands, peering down at him seriously. "Mommy wake. You waked Mommy up, Daddy!"

He chuckled. "I did? No, you were the one bouncing around on Daddy and making all sorts of noise."

She shook her head and sat up. "Daddy dooed it," she said to me.

"Daddy did?" I narrowed my eyes playfully at Edward. "Bad Daddy. Get him, baby."

She flashed Edward a grin that was almost wicked, and started bouncing around on him again. He instinctively held one hand up over his face and one hand over his balls as he laughed loudly at our daughter's attempt to 'get him'.

"You." Bounce. "Need." Bounce. "To." Grunt. "Go." Bounce. "Back." Groan as Claire fell again. "To bed, Bella," he finally finished.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going, I'm going."

Rosalie, Emmett, and Gage came back to the room with breakfast, opting to go out and pick something incredibly greasy up instead of cooking, and then I hopped in the shower and got ready for my doctor's appointment.

I arrived with Edward, signed in and did my expected bathroom duty, before my name was quickly called, not even giving me any time to sit and thumb through the magazines I'd already read. I was then weighed and led back to an exam room, where the nurse routinely took my blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is a little higher than normal," the nurse said with a frown. "I'll let you sit here for a few minutes and then retake it. Sometimes getting up and moving around can cause your pressure to elevate for a few minutes before settling back down."

I snuck a glance over at Edward and saw him steepling his fingers impatiently before dragging them through his wild hair. He sat in broody silence, staring down at the floor, while we waited for the nurse to come back into the room.

"What?" I said, finally unable to stand it any longer.

"Headaches, swelling, back pain, trouble breathing, cramping, and now hypertension. I'm betting your urine analysis comes back high in proteins," he said in exasperation.

"Um, okay?" I said questioningly slow.

"Preeclampsia, Bella. What I have been worried sick about for the last week now. You kept playing down your symptoms, but I couldn't stop wondering about it. It seems I was right."

"No," I scoffed. "I'm fine."

The nurse came back into the room and took my blood pressure again, reciting it aloud for Edward's benefit, and then writing it in my chart with the frown still on her face. "Dr. Townsend will be right with you," she said quickly and then left the room.

"Shit," I whispered. "How is this possible? I was fine with Claire."

"You weren't pregnant with twins," he said unemotionally. "It's more common in twin pregnancies."

"But didn't I read that if it's going to happen, it's most likely to be when you have your first baby?"

"But it can occur at any time." His head dropped back against the wall with a loud thud. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry," I said, tearing up.

"No, no, don't get worked up, love. It'll be all right."

I sniffled and nodded my head silently. The air was thick with tension and fear as we waited for the doctor to come in. I wrung my hands together, trying to keep my mind off the intense worry that was now flooding my system as my brain processed what was happening. I was dumbfounded with the possibility of preeclampsia. I felt like shit, yes, but nothing was severe enough to be concerned about, just minor aches and pains associated with pregnancy--things I'd barely gotten a taste of when I was pregnant with Claire.

Edward suddenly grabbed my hands and pushed them out of the way so that he could wrap his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath to try to calm my anxiety. He kissed my hair and ran his hands over my back, wordlessly trying to soothe me. When the door opened behind me, he only held me against him tighter, seemingly unwilling to break away from me for any amount of time.

"Edward, Bella," Dr. Townsend greeted pleasantly. "I hope you brought your bag with you, because you're having your boys today."

My eyes nearly came out of my head with shock. "What?"

"Well, your blood pressure's high. You look like you've swelled more in the last week. The protein level in your urine is high and I'm betting you've had a few headaches in the last week."

"A couple," I mumbled.

"And your back hurts?"

"Yes."

"Anything else hurt?"

"I have trouble catching my breath," I admitted.

She nodded. "You're four days shy of thirty-four weeks. The babies are strong and healthy and have been given a steroid to help develop their lungs. I'm not even bothering to run a blood test. Your symptoms are indicative of preeclampsia and with you already being on bed rest, I'm not running the risk of this progressing any further and harming you or the babies."

"Good." Edward's tone was clipped.

"Not only that, but if I induce now, we lessen the risk of an emergency c-section later."

"But we don't have anything!" I pushed back against Edward to look up at him. "None of their stuff is here. We don't have a house to bring them home to, we don't have clothes to put them in, a crib, car seats! It's all somewhere in Montana right now!" I screeched.

"Bella, it's okay," he crooned. "They won't be able to come home immediately anyways."

"What?" Black dots danced across my vision and I swayed, on the verge of fainting. "No! When I said I was ready, I didn't mean right this second! I meant after we closed on the house and Alice got their room set up!" I glared up at Edward when he steadied me. "And what do you mean they won't be able to come home immediately?"

"Bella," Dr. Townsend said comfortingly, "we need to examine them when they're born to know how long their stay in the NICU will be. Typically, it can be anywhere from five to twenty-two days at this stage."

"Twenty-two days?" I screamed.

"Bella, do I need to have them give you a sedative?" Edward's anxious eyes peered down at me.

"No." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I had a bit of a hormonal freak out there. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded and took another calming breath. "All right, what do we do now?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Yeah, I don't know if it's FF or if it's my e-mail, but reviews, alerts, all that stuff aren't going through so I have no idea if it will even be worth updating today or not, but I am anyway ;)**

*****OK--I've just pulled the chapter and replaced it to spit out an e-mail so if you read it yesterday, ignore :)*****

**So far, this story's been light and easy with just a few dilemmas for E & B. And this chapter totally fucks that up so I apologize in advance. I will try desperately to get the next chapter finished and to you before Christmas though.**

**I got a request to make this a trilogy...I have no idea if I can. I love writing these two because they're completely different than me, but if I do, I'll have to rearrange a few things at the end. If I get enough requests, I'll give it some serious thought.**

**Anyways, that brings me to the next thing--people are asking how much is left. I have outlined 33 chapters total, but with some of the stuff that's coming up, I know it will spill over into the next chapter and so on and so on. So I think it's safe to say this story will be about the same length as Defying Gravity which is 36 plus an Epi, right?**

**Another A/N at the bottom, cause I'm just full of shit today.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And it gets a little graphic towards the end, just in case you're squeamish.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 21

**Edward**

My emotions were all over the place as I followed the nurse pushing my wife in a wheelchair up to labor and delivery. Excitement, joy, nervousness, anxiousness, worry, fear, dread, all seemed to flash through me in hot spurts, each with their own set of reasons and effects on me.

I was happy--elated--that the babies were coming. I'd been waiting for months to meet them and now the wait was over. The nerves and anxiousness came with the knowledge that Bella had a long road ahead of her, full of pain and discomfort as she prepared to bring our sons into the world. The worry, fear, and dread flashed through me as I thought of the potential outcomes of this one major event in our lives. Bella's blood pressure could go up at any moment and it would no longer be the simple act of labor and delivering our boys, it would become major surgery. Major _emergency_ surgery to get the babies out before something almost fucking incomprehensible happened to them or Bella.

I could lose them all.

I choked back the sob that tried to escape me as we got into the elevator silently. I couldn't let Bella see how utterly broken I was inside. How the thought of something happening to her seemed to invade itself into every feeling, every action. I kept my face blank at best, unable to be the doting husband I knew she needed because inside I was dying, burning, with the thought of losing her.

_I should have been there for her._

I would have seen the signs, caught it before her symptoms started showing themselves and gotten her on some medication to keep her pressure down until we _did_ have someplace to come home to. Until we'd moved out of that awful hotel suite and into our new home. Until we had blankets, clothes, and burpcloths washed, and we had diapers bought and in their room--the room that would be unpacked and waiting for their arrival.

I pushed it away as the nurse prepared Bella's arm for her IV, intent on keeping her distracted while she searched for a vein. I could see the light sheen of sweat cover Bella's forehead and gently stroked it away, murmuring words of comfort and adoration in her ear, feeling her quick jolt when the needle went through the skin and the rush of air that left her lungs sweep across my face.

I sat and called everyone I knew, starting with my parents, but was unable to get an answer. I tried Ali, then Jasper, going through Ben, Angela, Seth, and Bree, in some attempt to contact one of them and tell them that Bella was being induced. That we'd welcome our twins before any of them could get here but it was no use. Every phone went straight to voicemail, indicating that none of them were in range to get a signal.

I left a hurried voicemail on Ben's phone, telling him we were at the hospital and waiting for Bella to be induced later, but said nothing else about the situation in case he spoke to my parents before he called me back. I didn't want my mother's imagination to run wild with possibilities while she was on the interstate driving.

I then called Reneé and Charlie, getting an earful of shock and worry from both of them and had to somehow calm their nerves with medical jargon even though it did nothing to soothe myself. Because no amount of medical training could prepare me for the onslaught of emotions going through me when it was my own wife, my own children, in danger.

I called Emmett next, and laughed at his expected words when he answered. "Where the hell have you two been? Your daughter is bouncing around all over the place!" he boomed over the phone.

"Uh," I ran my hand through my hair. "We're at the hospital, actually."

"What?" he yelled, making me cringe away from the loudness in my ear.

"Bella has preeclampsia. Her doctor has decided to induce her tonight at six."

"Refresh my memory again?"

"It's where her blood pressure is high and the only cure is to get the babies out," I explained simply.

"Shit. How are you holding up?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He huffed in my ear. "All right, I'm not fine. I'm freaking out about complications and everything else, but I'm trying to stay calm for Bella's sake. Because they haven't given her any meds to lower her blood pressure yet, and I don't want to cause her any extra stress."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Are the babies okay?"

"Yes," I repeated.

"Then stop worrying so damn much and enjoy the fact that you're going to be a father again. Rosie and I will bring the kids up later."

Easier said than done. "Okay. We'll see you soon."

The nurse took Bella's information and gave her a dose of Hydralazine to lower her blood pressure. The afternoon creeped by; my eyes darted to the monitor, unable to keep myself from looking at her stats. One-thirty over ninety. One twenty-two over eighty-three. Her blood pressure slowly lowered as the meds took effect, but every reading made the sheer terror bubble up inside me and threaten to spill over in a hysterical outburst of emotion.

Emmett and Rosalie came by with dinner, and Bella ate the food the hospital had given her--specifically for patients with hypertension--with a martyred expression on her face the entire time. I felt incredibly guilty for eating in front of her, but knew it couldn't be helped.

Claire and Gage kept us occupied for a couple hours, only leaving long enough for Bella's nurse to come in and administer Cervidil to Bella to begin dilating her and to hopefully induce labor on its own, without the use of Pitocin. I played with them, but mostly, Claire wanted Bella, instinctively knowing that something was wrong. She laid in the bed, curled up beside Bella, running her tiny hand over Bella's stomach and staying snuggled up next to her mother for almost the entire visit.

When her eyes started fluttering close with sleepiness, Emmett and Rosalie packed everything up and tried to get Claire to leave, but was met with her clinging onto Bella and screaming almost violently.

I watched Bella's eyes fill with tears and scooped my hysterical baby into my arms, quickly carrying her out to the hall before she could upset Bella any further.

"Shh, it's all right, my love," I cooed to her. "Mommy has to stay here and have the babies."

"No," she wailed. "I need Mommy!"

"I know you do, baby." My heart physically hurt to hear her soft cries and whimpers into my neck. "You can come back tomorrow and meet your brothers," I said softly, making sure my own brother or Rosalie didn't hear.

"No. Don' wanna."

"Claire," I sighed. I started to say more, but decided to sway her in my arms when I heard her sleepy yawn. "I love you," I whispered instead.

"Wuv you."

Within a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep in my arms. I passed her to Rosalie and watched them walk out of sight with a fucking empty hole in my chest. I scrubbed my face with my hands, bounced up and down on my feet, and tried to get the feeling to come back to my body, but it was gone. I was numb, vapid--completely drained of emotion as the events had finally took their toll on my body.

Exhaustion settled over me like a thick blanket of fog, and I walked back into the room to see Bella hiccupping as she struggled to keep the tears from streaking down her face.

I sat on the bed next to her, pushing the tray away, and pulled her into my arms. "Hey," I whispered as she sobbed against me. "She doesn't understand."

She didn't try to respond verbally, only nodded against my chest as she continued to cry. Eventually her tears dried and she sat up, wiping her face and adjusting the straps on her stomach that she'd dislodged when moving.

We turned on the TV and watched the news for a little bit, even though neither of us were interested. We were more interested in each other, in the feel of being close to one another and the brushing of skin that caused our bodies to tingle and spark. She started to shift more frequently, and I knew the medicine was beginning to work.

"Do something to distract me," she said suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"Well, I could whisper sweet nothings into your ear," I said with a crooked grin, teasing her. "I could tell you how incredibly sexy I think those breasts of yours have become and that your ass is delectable." She giggled. "That I've loved seeing the boys grow inside you, even though I've missed a lot of it, and I promise that next time, I won't miss a single minute of it." I cupped her face in my hands and looked at her seriously for the last part. "I can't imagine anyone else being the mother of my children. I can't imagine creating life with anyone else and watching our kids grow up to become these miraculous blends of the two of us. You are such an amazing mother, so wonderful with Claire. I can't wait to see how you are with these two."

A tear fell from her eye as she smiled at me. "That was the best compliment I could ever have heard. Thank you, even if it started out as a joke."

"None of it was a joke, love." I kissed her hard. "Not a single word."

I went down to the gift shop and poked around for a few minutes, looking to find something to keep Bella and I busy for the next few days. I found a couple of travel board games and picked them up before I walked over to a rack of baby clothes.

Hanging there, were these outrageously tiny sleepers with stars and stripes all over them in celebration for the fourth. Isaac and Will wouldn't be born on the fourth, most likely tomorrow, a mere day away, but they were so cute with their matching hats and blankets, I couldn't resist. It was probably a stupid, impulsive purchase, since they most likely wouldn't be coming home any time soon, but I bought them along with two blue preemie sleepers with frogs on them anyway.

"Twin boys?" the clerk asked as she rang up everything.

Normally, I would have denied it, but I knew at this point, it didn't matter. Even if some reporter were to find out about the babies being boys, word wouldn't get out until they were already born and our family had been told the news.

"Yeah," I said, grinning happily.

"How exciting," she said pleasantly. "Fraternal or identical?"

"Fraternal."

"Are they your first?"

I handed her my card and shook my head. "No, we already have a daughter."

She handed me the receipt and finally looked at me. Recognition colored her face as I signed the slip. "Oh, Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry, I see so many people come in and out of here, I don't even pay attention anymore."

"It's fine. I actually prefer the anonymity."

"I understand." She handed me the bag. "Good luck and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Bella and I played a game of Scrabble, laughing at some of the words we came up with. I did my best to score points and come up with words, but I was no match for Bella.

"I just seriously got my ass kicked," I said with a laugh after I'd tallied up our points.

"That's what happens when you play a word game with a writer," she said smugly.

"No, that's what happens when I play a game with _you._" I checked the monitor again. "You pressure's down," I said with a smile.

"Is it? Have you been watching that thing all day?"

"I might have looked at it once or twice," I said sheepishly.

My phone rang, interrupting the conversation. I picked it up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ben."

"What's going on?" He was breaking up a little. "You're at the hospital? Did I understand that correctly?"

"Yeah. Bella's got preeclampsia so her doctor opted to induce labor. The babies will be here sometime tomorrow."

"No shit?" He paused. "We won't be there. God, your parents are going to be so upset."

"Where are you?" I questioned.

"We're a little past Pierre, South Dakota."

"You'll be here on Sunday morning, like we planned. Damn it," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "All right, can you flag everyone down and let them know what's going on?"

"Sure, man. I'll pull over at the next exit. Good luck. Call me when things pick up."

I put the phone down and picked up my water, drinking deeply. "They won't be here until Sunday," I told Bella.

"Oh." She gave me a smile. "That's okay. My parents will be here. And so will Emmett and Rosalie."

"Yeah, but it would have been nice to tell everyone at once that they were boys."

She shrugged. "Maybe they'll surprise us. You know how determined everyone is. I bet they've decided to start taking shifts to drive through the night to get here on time."

I laughed. "You're probably right." I held up the game of Boggle. "Want to play this one?"

"Ooh, Boggle." Bella's eyes lit up. "I haven't played that in years."

"Well, today's your lucky day."

* * *

**Bella**

"Oh, God. Oh, God," I chanted over and over as the medicine they'd administered began dilating me.

Edward scooted next to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Do you need anything to dull the pain?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not even contracting yet, am I?"

He glanced at the monitor. "No."

"What the hell is this shit that they gave me?" I whined.

"Cervidil," he answered. "It takes up to twelve hours to work."

"It's been four. I don't ever want it again."

He chuckled. "You weren't dilated. They can't give you Pitocin until you're dilated some. Why don't we try to get some sleep?"

"Sleep?" I scoffed. "Right."

"Do you remember how exhausted you were after you had Claire?" I nodded. "If everything goes according to plan, you'll be doing that twice. You need sleep."

I let out a loud breath. "Okay. Sleep."

I closed my eyes and took his hand with mine as I settled into the bed. I listened to the constant galloping sounds of our sons' heartbeats and slowly found that I was able to ignore the sporadic pain that radiated throughout my lower abdomen.

But I couldn't sleep.

I opened one eye and peeked up at Edward, who was looking down at me with an amused expression on his face. "I can't sleep. I'm too wound up."

"I see that."

I bit my lip. "Everything's going to be all right, isn't it?"

"As long as you don't make a scene like you did in Dr. Townsend's office and raise your blood pressure again, it will." He leaned closer to me. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "I heard babies and NICU and flipped out. We don't have anything for them. What if they come out perfectly healthy? Then what? Where will we put them? We haven't even signed for the house yet. And what if there's something wrong? What if they're attached to feeding tubes, ventilators, lights, and whatever else for months?"

"So what if we have to go out a buy a couple car seats, some diapers, clothes, blankets, and a cradle to make it until the house is set up? That's nothing. What scares me is that your condition changed so drastically in the last week. What if you weren't on bed rest and going in for weekly appointments? You do realize if an extra week had gone by, at the rate you were progressing, I had the potential to lose all three of you, if not at least one of you." His eyes glassed over. "Bella, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I don't think I could live through that." He gave me a watery smile. "So, having them attached to a couple tubes and in heated cribs for a few weeks max is nothing compared to what could've been."

He was right. The knowledge that even though I'd read all the pregnancy books and knew the symptoms and still hadn't realized that something was wrong latched on to my heart and drug it through hot coals. Things could have been so, so much worse. I couldn't even begin to picture the outcome of what might have been for fear of spiking my blood pressure with grief and causing the vision to become a reality.

"Can I blame it on my wild pregnancy hormones?" I asked weakly.

"Absolutely. You've only got a few weeks of that left. Once you level out, you're shit out of luck if you go mental again." He grinned and glanced at the monitor again. "Are you hurting any?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Because I think Pitocin may be unnecessary. The monitor just beeped like you had a small contraction."

"Braxton Hicks? I barely notice them anymore."

"It's possible," he agreed. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

After a while, I drifted in and out of sleep, vaguely aware of the noises the nurses made as they checked the IV level and made idle conversation with Edward. The nurse came in and checked me again, and I immediately fell back to sleep after we were informed I was two centimeters dilated. Only this time, I couldn't escape the outcome of what might have been.

Instead, I laid there, futilely trying to calm myself down, as I struggled against the picture my grotesque mind was trying to paint of a funeral with tiny white caskets and white flowers draped on top of them as Edward and I sat in the front row in solid black--a stark contrast to the white--weeping uncontrollably while Claire roamed in front of our feet.

The pain was unbearable, like a sinking weight, pulling me under. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe--all I could feel was the silent agony of loss. There was nothing but blackness as it drug me deeper and deeper into the pit as the pain grew more and more with each second, torturously raking over me like a white-hot branding iron.

It was inescapable.

Then it was me, looking down at Edward who held our sons in his arms while his chest heaved with the anguish sobs that he cried. I quickly realized he was crying over me, and nearly went mad fighting against it. I thrashed wildly and was suddenly pinned down by Edward's strong arms as I gasped for air. I snapped my eyes open and was met with his incredibly anxious expression.

"A dream. Oh, thank God," I cried.

"You fell asleep again for ten minutes." His frantic eyes searched my face. "What happened?"

I shook my head and blinked my tear filled eyes. "Nightmare."

I knew it was just a nightmare because I was here, in the hospital, on the verge of becoming a mother again. We'd caught it in time and there was no way I was going to let either of those dreams become my fate.

The loud thumping of my heartbeat echoed the boys' in the silent room. Edward hovered over me, running his hands in frenzied movements all over my body until I calmed down.

Once assured I was calm, he stood up and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Nightmare," he muttered. "Christ, you scared the hell out of me. I thought something was seriously wrong. Like you'd gone into convulsions or something. I was ready to hit the code button and start CPR."

"I'm sorry." My voice broke with the tears I was trying to keep away.

He took my hand with his. "Don't be sorry. I'd much rather it be a nightmare than what was going through my mind." He brushed his lips over my knuckles. "Not that I'm glad you had a nightmare. Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine now. A little embarrassed..." I blushed to prove my point.

"What was it about?" he asked softly.

"Your words earlier. The fact that this could have been so much worse. I guess my imagination went wild with it. I saw us crying over caskets and then you holding the boys in your arms, crying over me." My breath hitched. "The feeling that came over me was awful." I shuddered with the memory.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," I whispered. "Can you pull that couch closer so that you're next to me?"

He didn't answer, just moved the couch as close as he could and sprawled out on it. He reached up and intertwined our fingers together, running his thumb over my palm comfortingly and humming my lullaby to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, snuggling up to his hand and feeling that safety that I only felt in his arms, his presence.

"Better?" he asked after a while.

I nodded sleepily. "Thank you."

* * *

I woke up with a searing pain clenching down on my stomach. I groaned and fisted the pillow in my hand as I waited for the contraction to die down. "Drugs," I grunted. "Now."

Edward hit the call button and stared down at me in worried wonder. "They gave you Pitocin at six when they checked you again. It's working already?"

I simply nodded and shifted around on the bed, careful not to move the monitors that were strapped around the expanse of my stomach. Edward pulled the sheet that showed my contractions out and read it with an intense look of concentration. I noticed his hair was still damp from the shower he must've taken when I fell back to sleep.

"I'm exhausted," I said with a yawn.

"I'd imagine so. All that falling asleep, only to be woken up again every hour has to be tiring."

I gave him a look. "How come you're not tired?"

He shrugged. "You know me. I don't need a lot of sleep to be able to function properly." He held up his cup of coffee and flashed me a grin. "Plus, I ran downstairs and picked up this."

"Must be nice," I muttered.

"Would you like some water?" he questioned seriously.

I shook my head. "No. I'm just jealous. You get to eat, drink whatever you want, shower. But at least you're not flaunting it in my face."

"No." His face went into a blank mask as I struggled through another contraction, but he couldn't hide the horror in his eyes.

"You're not any better at watching this than you were the first time, are you?" I asked between my teeth.

He shook his head and gripped my hand. "I hate to see you in pain."

"It's for a good reason."

He gave me a small, crooked smile. "I know. But it doesn't make it any easier."

The nurse came in and Edward gave her specific instructions to give me something to take the edge off, making me laugh at him.

"What?"

"You. Telling everyone what I need."

"Sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't want an epidural already, do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to be numb all afternoon. Who knows how long this is going to take?"

"They're planning to break your water at ten. Things should progress fairly quickly after that."

The rest of the day was a blur, thanks to the pain meds Edward had asked for. I remembered Emmett and Rosalie coming in for a while, before taking the kids back out to the waiting room. I was hurting too much to really play and talk to Claire, much to my disappointment. But today, she wasn't nearly as upset when Edward walked her out of the room, even smiling and waving at me as she did.

Just like Edward had said, Dr. Townsend came in and broke my water at ten and I immediately took Edward's advice and asked for an epidural, even though it wound up being a complete waste of breath. Within the hour, they were setting everything up and before eleven, I was fully dilated, just as the anesthesiologist made his way to my room.

Of course.

I sat up and gripped onto Edward's hand as they positioned me. "Ready?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head. "No," I said shakily.

"Why are you scared?" he asked with an amused grin. "You'll be just fine." With a nod from Dr. Townsend, he gave me a quick kiss. "Start pushing with your next contraction."

I felt like an idiot, sitting there with my legs spread open as I waited for another contraction. My stomach tightened up as a wave of pain enveloped me. "Oh, shit. The drugs are wearing off!"

Edward looked absolutely horrified as I started to push. I could feel everything. I cried out as the pressure slowly built, but never stopped pushing. I needed to get this over as quickly as possible so that I didn't faint with the thought of what was happening.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked anxiously, wiping my forehead with a damp cloth. "You went a little green."

"No," I whined. "I can feel everything. I think I'm going to be sick." My stomach pitched and rolled with my words.

"Bella, you need to push again," Dr. Townsend said, staring up at me.

I nodded and clenched my teeth with the pain, using it to concentrate on getting the first baby out. I pushed, I panted, only resting long enough for Edward to wipe the ridiculous amount of sweat that was dripping down from my hair before I started the process all over again. Dr. Townsend yelled at me to stop, just as a searing burn started to radiate between my legs.

I screamed and pulled Edward down against me, holding on to him so tightly that my knuckles went white. He was saying all sorts of things, but everything was incomprehensible as I fought with the urge to push with another contraction. At Dr. Townsend's cue, I pushed again, and was welcomed with the most beautiful sound in the world--my son's first cry.

"He's incredible," Edward breathed as Isaac was placed on my chest.

I could only flutter my hands helplessly while Edward cut the cord. His matted hair was thick and dark, and his tiny, pink body shook as he wailed loudly on my chest. I sobbed once as Edward's lips met mine, just as the nurse swooped in and took Isaac to the incubator to examine him.

"He has a good set of lungs on him." Dr. Townsend's eyes crinkled above her mask with her smile. "Are you ready to do it again?"

"No," I replied with a bleak laugh.

A fresh wave of pain rolled through me, and I started pushing again, but this time, something was off.

"Something's not right," I ground out. It seemed like Will was making no progress.

The thundering of Will's heartbeat slowed to a crawl as the contraction grew stronger and stronger, making Edward gasp as he stared at the monitor. I sat in stunned silence as the heartbeat slowly picked up speed once the contraction had died down.

And like I'd been hit by a Mack truck, I started shouting as I realized what was happening. "Get him out! Get him out!" I grabbed Edward's shirt. "Cut me open, just do something to get him out!" I pleaded.

Fear had turned me into a hysterical, sweaty mess.

Edward shook his head, his eyes were full of terrified fire. "You can do this. Don't panic."

The nurses started running around the room, gathering things as fast as they could, while Dr. Townsend grabbed a scalpel and a needle. I felt the pinching of the needle, then the stinging as she sliced into me.

"Push harder, Bella!" she commanded.

I pushed with all my might, holding onto my knees and praying to God I got him out in time. His heartbeat decelerated again, but I gallantly forced the knot of panic down and kept going. The contraction died down, and Dr. Townsend put the end of the vacuum to the top of Will's head.

"Again, Bella. Harder."

I grunted with the effort I put into the push as the whir of the vacuum sounded loudly below me. I could feel him moving, crookedly, and gasped as the pain lanced through me. I fought through it and pushed again and again, until the room grew silent.

"He's out," Edward murmured, his voice cracking. "The chord was wrapped around his neck." I looked up to see his face was wet with tears.

There was no loud cry, nothing, except for the clicks of Dr. Townsend's instruments and the sounds of the nurses talking to one another when they took him to the incubator and started rubbing their hands all over him, trying to stimulate his breathing.

"No, no, no," was all I could say through my tears. I vaguely noticed that I felt strange, weak and woozy, but I ignored it. The only thing I could focus on was my son.

The seconds ticked by endlessly as I stared at the timer on the top of the incubator, showing that it had been over a minute and still, there wasn't a sound. We finally heard the whimpering of Will's easy cry, causing me to break down in Edward's arms as the relief and emotion surged through me.

"Oh, thank God," he sobbed against me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you," I whispered back. "What's he look like? I didn't get to see him."

"He's got my hair," he said with a smile.

I pulled my anxious gaze away from the incubators on the other side of the room and looked up at my husband. The light was hazy around his face, and I slowly felt my eyes start to try to close as my entire body sagged. My sight grew blurry, unfocused, and I blinked rapidly to try to bring his worried face back into view.

"Edward?" I managed to choke out, just before everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Cliffie, I know....**

**So, the last part, the part about Will's birth, was basically what happened when my son was born. I tried to describe it as best as possible without being overly dramatic and graphic, but it's hard to put that fear on paper. **

**And that would be why we have no more kids. Because there is no way I could push my luck again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! Your reactions were awesome :) **

**I'm going to try to work on the next chapter over the weekend, but with Christmas, it may be a few extra days before the next update is posted. But at least I'll send you into the holidays without a cliffie, ha!**

**Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Edward**

Bella was amazing. Once Dr. Townsend broke her water, things drastically picked up speed. Bella's contractions came on harder, stronger, and were longer and more painful as the minutes wore on, but she breathed through them as she anxiously waited for the anesthesiologist to come into the room and relieve her pain, since the pain meds they'd given her were only keeping her from screaming out with it.

But he was too late. She went from six centimeters to ten in a matter of thirty minutes, surprising everyone with her rapid progress. The nurses called down to Dr. Townsend and brought the team of NICU nurses in to examine the boys and be there if a potential problem arrived, while the room was set up.

I hated to see my wife in pain. I hated to watch her pant and sweat with exertion as she struggled through the intense pain that was radiating through her body. I felt ripped open, exposed, every time she screamed or cried out. I let her bruise my hand and adamantly wished I could do something to take away the pain she was going through. When she dragged me down to her and screamed out as Isaac crowned, her wild eyes met mine and I had to bite down the strangled moan that threatened to break free from my throat.

And then he was here. He was loud--ridiculously so for being so small--and placed on Bella's chest. I cried, because I couldn't stop the flood of love that rushed through me as I saw him. His hair was exactly like Bella's and his tiny hands were clenched up, his knees curled into his chest, as he wailed and wailed while I cut the cord.

I didn't get to see his eyes or even much of his facial features, before he was whisked away and taken across the room to be examined.

Bella started to push Will out and couldn't get him to move. The monitor's beeping slowed to a terrifying thirty-two beats-per-minute, and I gasped aloud as the realization that the cord was most likely wrapped around his neck and that he was in _danger_ hit me.

Bella screamed at us hysterically, begging us to cut her open and pull him out, but he was _right there_. I put on a brave face, even though I was absolutely petrified that something could happen to him, and told Bella she could handle it. And I knew she could. I had faith that she'd get him out before it was too late.

Will was born, and everything was silent. I could only hold on to Bella and stare across the room as the nurses rubbed his chest and shook his tiny, blue body. It was so surreal, like it wasn't happening to me, like I was watching someone else's child lying there.

And then finally, the best sound I'd ever heard in my entire life was released from that little boy.

In that exact moment, the moment Will's quiet murmuring echoed through the room, everything was gloriously perfect--deliriously so. And then all at once, it all spiraled out of control.

Bella was pale, exhausted, and her eyes fluttered closed as I stared down at her, feeling that joyous moment being ripped out from under my feet. Her entire body drooped like a wilted flower as she went unconscious.

Panic gripped me so severely, spreading through me like flash flood, I couldn't think. "Bella?" I glanced up at the monitor. "Bella? Angel?"

"She's losing too much blood," Dr. Townsend yelled at one of the residents.

I looked down to see the surgical drapes, as well as Dr. Townsend's hands, covered in blood. Bella's blood.

_No._

"NO!" I roared. "Stop the bleeding!"

"I'm inserting a balloon as we speak, Dr. Cullen," she replied tightly.

I helplessly stood there, clinging on to Bella's limp hand and watched everyone race around the room while Dr. Townsend concentrated on stopping Bella's bleeding.

Pain--so severe I thought I might go blind with it--sliced through me like a knife as I started yelling for oxytocin and blood, spouting off random instructions like I would in a trauma, but I was unaware of what actually came out of my mouth. The obscene pain had taken over everything. Everyone stopped mid-step, gawking at me for a split second, before they all leaped into action.

Another one of the nurses attempted to push my hands out of the way, and I became uncharacteristically, violently angry. Every part of me pulsed to destroy something, to hurt someone the way I was hurting.

"Don't fucking touch her," I seethed.

"Edward, get away from her," Dr. Townsend said calmly. "I've controlled the bleeding. Just give her body a moment to recover while we take care of her. You know you're not allowed to work on her."

Ignoring her, I started prattling off orders to stabilize Bella before I felt hands grip me and pull me away from her. I fought with everything I had but only had more arms wrap themselves around me. I screamed and thrashed wildly as the four orderlies drug me out of the room. I knew that it was nothing but sheer terror and lunacy flowing free from my mouth, but I was so overcome with madness, I couldn't stop it.

I was thrown against the wall, and I collapsed--just outside the door--and curled up, burying my face into my knees. There were no tears to accompany the thick, hot, bewildering pain of the fear that consumed me.

"Edward!" Alice screamed, running over to me. She slid down next to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "What's going on? There are nurses and doctors running in and out of Bella's room!"

I gripped onto her hands. "When did you get here?" I asked hoarsely between my teeth.

"Ten minutes ago. Edward!"

"She lost too much blood and passed out," I whimpered.

Hot tears filled my eyes as the reality of what was happening in that room weighed down on me. I fell into the abyss of grief and despair, clinging to Alice's tiny hands like a lifeline. She rocked with me, crying softly against my shoulder, as we waited for someone to give us some sort of word on Bella's condition.

People ran in and out of her room, frantically carrying supplies and units of blood, and rolling the boys out of the room and down to the NICU. I had the urge to get up and make sure they were both all right, to see how much they weighed, how long they were, and see which one of us they looked like, but couldn't make myself move. I couldn't break away from Alice; I couldn't move a single foot down the hall, away from Bella--from the one person who kept me breathing.

It would have to wait.

"Dr. Cullen." It was only a matter of minutes that I sat on the floor and felt my entire world crash down around me, but it felt like a span of days--weeks--of nothing but torturous pain. "She's going to be fine."

I jumped up with Dr. Townsend's words and wiped the tears off my face. "Is she awake?"

"Not yet. But she will be," she said confidently.

"How are the babies?" I asked, anxiously.

"They've been put in beds with warmers. Both of them are having a little trouble regulating their body temperature and they both have a feeding tube. Neither of them are in need of oxygen, though Will's bilirubin levels are already a little high, so they've started phototherapy. When Bella wakes up, you need to get her to pump as soon as she feels ready so that we can start feeding them her milk when it comes in instead of the formula in the nursery." She put her hand on my shoulder. "They're okay. So, take a deep breath and get back to daddy duty."

I gave her a weak smile. "Thank you." I glanced back at Alice. "Tell everyone they're all okay."

I rushed into the room, ignoring Alice's rapid fire of questions behind me, and dropped into the chair next to Bella. I grabbed her hand and laid my head on her lap, closing my eyes and listening to the wondrous sound of her heart beating through the monitor for an immeasurable amount of time. The room grew dark; I only moved long enough for one of the nurses to massage Bella's abdomen and make sure she wasn't bleeding excessively anymore, then laid right back down.

I wanted to see the boys, desperately, but didn't want to go without Bella. I wanted to watch her face when she saw them and held them for the first time. And so I would wait. For her to wake up and experience that joy with me.

We would go together, just as it should be.

I brushed my lips over her knuckles once and then fell into an deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Bella**

I fought the blackness with everything I had, desperate to open my eyes and see my husband's incredible, green eyes and my children's sweet faces, but I couldn't get it to budge. It had enveloped me, shrouding me from reality; no amount of pushing or screams ripping from my mind would dislodge it. I could hear Edward's frantic voice, barking commands as he methodically examined me, but I couldn't _see_ him.

Things grew heavy and thick, like they were behind the shield of glass, no longer clear and concise, but instead muted and muffled. Edward's hands were no longer on me. I no longer felt the calming of his touch, the humming of my skin. I could feel my strength against the blackness slipping as he moved further and further away from me, screaming violent words. If I were awake, I knew I would have been startled to hear the venom spewing from his mouth. But as things were, I held on to them dearly, begging them to give me the strength to stay alive, if that's what I was fighting for.

I clung to the sliver of light that life held, trying to stay afloat and keep from falling prey to the black force of death, but it was too strong.

Before I knew it, I'd lost.

*~*

My chest felt heavy with the breaths it heaved into my body, my arm felt limp and dead at my side. I heard the calm, distinct sound of someone else's deep breaths, and pried my eyes open, squinting against the harsh, white light that awaited me.

I looked down to see Edward, looking so vulnerable, as he slept on my chest. I slowly pulled my arm out from under him and ran my hand through his thick, bronze hair, weaving through the insanity and gently scrubbing my fingers over his scalp.

He stirred, mumbled something incoherent with his perfectly bowed lips, and then bolted upright as he woke.

He stared at me dumbly for a moment, before blinking rapidly and then letting out a strangled whimper from his throat.

"Hey," I said soothingly, though my voice was thick and raspy.

His entire face crumpled with pain as soon as the word left my mouth. "Oh, Jesus. Oh, God," he blubbered in a mix of relief and agony that caused my heart to break. He nearly jumped into the bed and pulled me into his arms until he realized his error and then carefully stroked my face with the back of his hand. "Thank God," he sobbed. "Thank God."

I wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek with my thumb. "I'm okay," I whispered.

He shook his head violently against the pillow. "Do you have any idea what happened? What I just went through?"

"I have an idea," I murmured, earning a curious look from him. "It's fuzzy, but I get the picture." My mouth felt dry. "How long was I asleep?"

He glanced at his watch. "Eighteen hours."

"Whoa." I jolted with the thought of our sons. "The boys. Are they okay?"

He nodded and a slow, steady, breathtaking smile crossed his face. "They're perfect. I haven't been to see them yet-"

"What?" I yelled shrilly. He hadn't seen them yet?

He looked at me pleadingly. "I couldn't leave your side for one second until I knew you were all right. Until I saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. And I was waiting for you to go with me. So we could see them together," he explained.

"Oh." I shifted and winced. Everything hurt, like someone had repeatedly hit me and left me with countless bruises.

He studied me closely. "Do you need any pain meds?"

I nodded absently. "Are they..." Hooked up to a lot of tubes, is how I wanted to finish, but I couldn't get the words out.

He knew exactly what I meant. "Just two. A feeding tube and an IV. They don't have the sucking reflex down yet. They're in heated beds and Will's under lights. I don't know about Isaac yet, though. But they don't need any oxygen. They're breathing on their own."

"I want to see them," I breathed. "I need to see them."

He silently got up and helped me to my feet. "Can you walk over to the wheelchair?"

"I had two babies, Edward. I didn't fall off a cliff," I retorted. But I could feel exhaustion settling over me.

He laughed and pressed his lips to mine tenderly. "Don't ever try to leave me again, Isabella. Not for a single second."

"I won't," I promised.

He wrapped my robe around me and then led me to the chair. After I sat down, he pushed me down the hallway to the NICU. We passed the waiting room on the way by and were assaulted by our entire family's overjoyed chorus as we came into sight.

"Alice," I squealed hoarsely. "You've gotten so big!"

She squeezed me against her before she stood up so I could put my hand on the small bump of her stomach. "Are you okay?" she asked, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

I nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good. We find out what we're having next week." She grinned down at me. "And unlike you, we won't be keeping it a secret. So spill!"

Edward picked up Claire and she curled up into his neck. "They're both boys," he said with an excited grin. "I don't have weights or anything like that yet. We were just heading down to see them."

"Names!" Angela shouted excitedly.

"William Edward and Isaac Charles," I answered with a proud smile. "Will and Isaac."

They let out the appropriate 'oohs and ahhs' in response and followed us to the NICU. Edward passed Claire off to Jasper, and stepped inside to wash up with me.

We scrubbed ourselves thoroughly and were then introduced to the staff and the neonatologist on duty before we were led to Isaac and Will's beds. Our entire family's faces were almost pressed up to the glass as we walked over to them. I stood up and peered down at them and let out a soft sob as the sudden slap of emotion--of love and pride and utter disbelief all rolled into one--hit me as I saw them and clung to Edward to keep my balance.

"I'm Maggie," the nurse said happily, pushing her red hair out of her face. "We moved them into the crib together because this little guy was wailing for his brother," she said, motioning to Isaac. "He stopped as soon as he got in there. It was adorable."

They were so tiny, so incredibly frail-looking in their too large diapers and their little white hats. Isaac shifted and yawned, fluttering his eyes open for a moment, before closing them again. Each of them were individual, yet looked so much alike.

"They look like you," I giggled, laying my head on Edward's chest.

"Would you like to hold them?" Maggie asked, smiling pleasantly.

We both nodded vigorously and sat in rockers next to the bed. Edward was given Will and I was given Isaac. He snuggled into my chest and let out a deep sigh, before opening his blue-green eyes. My eyes filled with tears as he stared up at me and then let out a soft coo as he closed his eyes again.

"He's going to have green eyes," I said with a sniffle as I lifted his cap and revealed his already thick, chaotic, dark brown hair.

"So is Will," Edward breathed, looking down at Will. "How much do they weigh?" Edward asked Maggie.

"Well, Will?" she asked, waiting for our confirmation. Once Edward nodded, she continued. "Will weighed in at four pounds six ounces and is seventeen inches long and Isaac weighed in at four pounds nine ounces and is seventeen and a quarter."

"They don't even weigh as much as a sack of potatoes," I said in wonder.

"Nope. But they're decent sized twins for their age," Maggie replied. "You can try to nurse them while you're here. Behind that curtain over there."

"I can?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "They're not very good at eating yet, but they could use practice." She winked. "We'll supplement them with the tube until they figure it out."

I carefully got up and followed Maggie to the curtain to try to feed Isaac. She was right, he couldn't seem to figure it out, but eventually latched on for a few minutes, before he faltered.

"Baby?" I called out in an exaggerated whisper to Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Switch me."

He came over with an amused expression. "Look." He held Will out, cupping his hands around the back of his head and letting him lie on his forearms. "He doesn't even come to my elbows."

I giggled. "That is so cute."

We cautiously exchanged our hold of the boys and I cradled Will on the opposite side and tried to feed him while Edward watched on.

"He's you, all over again," I murmured, lifting his cap to see his downy, bronze-colored hair on his head.

"I know," Edward whispered back. "Bella?" He looked so serious.

"What is it?"

"Nothing in particular." He bent down and brushed his lips to mine. "I'm so fucking happy," he whispered.

I giggled at his swear. "So am I."

Edward took Will from me and went to the window to show them both off to everyone outside the window while I snapped my gown back up and then padded over to where he was standing, pushing the wheelchair that had my IV attached to it in front of me. I yawned loudly, causing Edward to chuckle.

"You need to sleep," he mentioned casually as he slipped the boys back into their bed.

"I don't want to." The desire to stay in contact with the boys was suddenly rooting me in place. "I can't leave them."

"So don't." I gave him a puzzled look. "You can have them set up a cot to sleep in here. We're allowed to visit twenty-four hours a day, except for when they have their baths and exams. You won't be able to stay overnight though. Not while you're still so fragile. They'll want you in your room so they can watch over you and keep an eye on your blood pressure for the next couple of days."

"I'm not fragile," I protested, but swayed on my feet as I spoke the words.

"Yes, you are. You've been through a lot. Take it easy. For me?" he pleaded.

I nodded and watched Edward and Maggie set up a cot next to the bed that Isaac and Will slept soundly in with bleary eyes and then laid down in it with Edward's help. I couldn't believe that an hour of sitting and trying to nurse the boys had taken so much out of me.

"I'm going to talk to everyone for a little bit and spend some time with Claire. I'll come back for you in a little while and take you back to your room so you can eat and maybe take a shower, if you'd like."

"Okay." I let out an exaggerated yawn and laughed at myself. "I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

**Edward**

I put my hands in my pockets and went back to the waiting area where everyone was milling around, waiting for me.

"Jesus, Edward," Charlie said, rushing up to me. "What the hell happened in there? We've been here all night long and no one would tell us anything except that everyone was fine! When there was no way they were all fine!" he shouted furiously.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, completely shocked by the outward show of emotion. "I'm sorry. I should have told you all what happened. But I wasn't thinking straight. And then I fell asleep."

I opened my mouth to try to tell him what had happened yesterday, but couldn't get the words out. I held his eyes as I rocked back on my feet and then suddenly, the dam broke. I collapsed in one of the chairs and just stared at the ground as the unstoppable tears streamed down my face.

"Damn it," I cried. "I feel like such a patsy."

"It's been a very emotional day," Carlisle replied. "We all understand."

But they were still waiting for an explanation. "Isaac was born without a single problem. Will, on the other hand, was crooked and had his chord wrapped around his neck. They had to use the vacuum to help Bella get him out and it took them over a minute to get him to breathe."

I took a deep breath, and prepare myself for the pain that was bound to come back with the next part. "I'm going to say this as technical as I can, because I don't think I can get through it otherwise. Women generally lose a pint of blood immediately after delivery. The blood loss occurs because some blood vessels are opened when the placenta detaches. The uterus contracts after delivery and helps closes the vessels as they heal. Anything more than that is considered excessive, which was what happened to Bella."

I made sure everyone was still following me before I continued. "There is a list of risk factors and reasons as to why this happens. In Bella's case, it was because she was carrying twins and had what we would consider an abnormal delivery. She lost consciousness because of the blood loss..." Reneé gasped and grabbed Charlie's hand. "But they used a balloon to stop the bleeding and gave her a couple of units of blood. And basically, she slept until a little over an hour ago."

Bree plopped in the seat across from me and blew her hair out of her eyes. "I'm never having kids."

I chuckled bleakly. "Don't let this stop you. Everything was perfect with Claire." I saw the glint of Bree's engagement ring in the light and smiled. "Congratulations. I wish I could be a little more excited for you, but it's been a really long night."

"Thanks, little brother. I understand." She grinned back at me.

"Bella seems fine," Emmett stated, watching me steadily.

I nodded. "Mentally, she's all right. Physically, she's still pretty weak. Just an hour of spending time with the boys exhausted her. It'll be a few days before she feels better."

Claire came over to me and climbed onto my lap, latching her arms around my neck and burrowing her face into it. "Go home now?"

"No, baby. Daddy can't go home now. I have to stay with Mommy and your brothers tonight. But I'll come and get you tomorrow after we get our new house. Maybe I can take you to the park for a little bit before we come and see Mommy?" I ran my fingers through her hair and felt calmer with her in my arms.

"Wanna see Mommy now," she replied.

"Mommy's asleep," I said in a whisper.

"Mommy's sleep?"

I nodded and grinned down at her. "Yep. Having babies is very, very tiring." I wrapped my hand around her hair in a low ponytail. "Are you hungry?"

"Wes."

"So am I. Want to get something to eat?" She nodded. "Let's go, then."

She hopped up and started running towards the elevator. I raced after her, making sure I never let her out of my sight and then held the elevator for everyone else. Once everyone was inside, Esme wrapped her arm around me comfortingly and Jasper came to stand next to me, pale with fear.

"Ali will be fine," I whispered, picking Claire up again and placing a noisy kiss on her cheek. "So, Seth, how did you propose?" I needed to get my mind off Bella's dance with death.

"Well, we were driving through Montana and there was this little festival in one of the towns. They had a fireworks display every night at the festival and Bree and I happened to be there for it. She was watching the fireworks while I was nervously fidgeting with the ring in my pocket and I just did it. I dropped down on one knee and asked her over the booming of the fireworks."

"It was perfect," Bree said excitedly.

"It's good," I agreed.

She stood up on her toes and kissed my scruffy cheek. "Thank you. He told me you had a conversation about it and that you talked him out of proposing at Graceland. I'd have kicked his ass if he did."

I chuckled. "I figured."

The elevator doors opened and Claire wiggled out of my arms. As soon as her feet were on the ground, she raced off towards the front door, glancing behind her and grinning at us as her bronze ringlets bounced around her face.

"Claire, slow down before you fall, baby," I warned, jogging to catch up with her. "You're really fast," I said with a grin.

"Fast wike wightning!" she squealed.

"Fast like lightning," I agreed.

She stepped through the automatic doors with me hot on her heels and abruptly stopped as the shouts of reporters and rapidly flashing lights of cameras blocked the exit.

"Fuck," I muttered, scooping her up and turning her around. But it was too late, they'd already gotten plenty of pictures of my daughter's startled face.

I turned around and ducked behind the wall, taking in slow, angry breaths. "I guess we're eating in the cafeteria today," I sighed to Claire.

"You should go out there and tell them about the boys," Jasper suggested. "Maybe they'll back off a little once they know something."

I shook my head. "Not today. I'm not in the mood to deal with this today. I'll do it tomorrow when I head over to the title company to sign the paperwork on the house. Until then, it looks like I'm trapped here."

"How are we going to get Claire out of here?" Rosalie asked as we headed over to the cafeteria.

"Have Emmett meet you at one of the side exits or something," I answered.

I went through the line with Claire, letting her pick out whatever she wanted--which ended up being more than either of us could eat--and paid for the massive amount of food, before sitting down and talking to everyone.

They all seemed relieved that things were okay with Bella and the babies, but the frown on Charlie's face hadn't disappeared. I imagined he felt like I did--still shaken.

We finished eating and headed back up to Bella's room. I passed Claire off to Reneé and went down to the NICU to wake Bella up and take her back to her bed before the staff started delivering lunch to the rooms.

I washed up and went through the doors, not really paying any attention to my surroundings until I saw Bella sitting in a rocking chair with both of the boys nestled against her chest.

I stopped mid-step, staggered by the emotion the picture conjured up. With a contented sigh, I announced my presence to her. "Hey."

She looked up at me brightly and beamed at me. "Hi!"

I crouched down and skimmed my knuckles over her jaw before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You look better."

"I feel better."

She looked down at the boys with a huge smile. "Can we do this again when they turn two? I don't want to wait forever." I simply stared at her in shock. "What?"

I was overcome with anger at the cavalier attitude she had towards her own life. I stood up and paced the room, anxiously raking my hand through my hair as I tried to get a handle on my feelings. The rage continuously boiled up inside me and finally simmered over.

"Absolutely not," I hissed. "We will never do this again. As long as I am alive and breathing, I will never put you in the position to almost lose your life again."

She was completely baffled by my response. "I thought you wanted another one."

I glanced over at the nurses, making sure they hadn't noticed us yet. "That was until yesterday. I almost lost you because of my selfishness. I'm not making that mistake again."

"Edward, come on. You didn't almost lose me," she argued. "I just passed out. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." She looked smug. "Because I'm going to make an appointment and get a vasectomy as soon as I can get in."

"No!" she cried in frustration. "I'm finally on the same page as you and now you've change your mind?" Her chin trembled. "Please don't do anything rash. You don't know how you'll feel in a few years."

"I'm likely to never change my mind," I said stubbornly. "Preeclampsia, Bella. Preeclampsia, Will almost didn't make it, and then you fucking went unconscious with blood loss. Forgive me if I don't want a repeat performance," I spat.

She looked back down at the boys and sobbed once. I stood there, trying to keep my resolve, but could feel it slipping through my fingers with every sniffle and tear.

I'd made her cry.

"Bella," I said gently, getting on my knees in front of her.

She only shook her head and started crying harder.

"Bella," I repeated, even softer. "Please don't be upset."

"I can't help it," she whined. "I'm hot," she said suddenly.

I chuckled and then exhaled it away sharply. "I'm sorry. I can't do it again."

She nodded sadly. "Can you take one of them?"

I carefully took Isaac and sat in the rocker next to her. His face scrunched up like he was going to cry, but then settled down against me with a deep breath and went back to sleep.

"I can't wait for Claire to meet them." I stroked the side of his tiny face with my finger, watching his lips turn up on one side with the movement.

"He looked like you when you did that. The crooked smile."

I grinned. "I guess he did."

"You really don't want any more?" she asked, grinning mischievously. "We make beautiful babies together, Edward," she said, repeating my words from when Claire was born.

"Now that's not fair."

She cocked her brow. "No? We should have another one," she said insistently.

"Bella," I tried to warn, but ruined it by laughing.

"You'll come around." She grinned cockily. "I know you."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will." Her stomach rumbled. "I guess I need to go eat, huh?"

"I think that's a good idea. We can come back and let our family visit them one at a time when you're through." I carefully placed Isaac in the bed and then took Will from Bella, kissing his forehead through his cap quickly and placing him next to Isaac. "Ready?"

"Help me up? I still feel pregnant."

"You still look pregnant," I teased.

She laughed once. "Oh, you'll pay for that later."

"I imagine I will."


	23. Chapter 23

**I am aware how bad I suck with updates lately. It's been two weeks since the last update, which is not like me at all, and I apologize. I have everything outlined but just couldn't seem to get it there. Pissed me off, to say the least. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone had good holidays, I know I did and unfortunately, they're still not over for me. I have two more left. Grrrr.....**

**Thanks for the reviews! We're almost to 1,000 already!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**Edward**

"Good morning, beautiful," I murmured against Bella's ear. "How did you sleep?"

"Like crap," she mumbled in response.

I grinned against the soft skin of her neck and placed a quick kiss there. "Being up every two hours to try to get those boys of ours to eat will to that to you."

"It didn't help that I had to trek down the hall each time," she pouted sleepily. "And that I'm sleeping in this horrible hospital bed."

"They're going to release you tomorrow," I told her, shifting so that I could see her face. "Your BP's staying down and you seem to be healing nicely. And, if you sign these, you'll have a house to go home to." I held up the stack of legal sized papers that had been couriered to the hospital this morning and grinned crookedly.

"But they won't get to come home with me," she replied sadly.

"Not yet. But it looks like sometime next week if they can just figure out how to eat." I put the papers down on the table and picked her hand up to kiss her palm. "I need to talk to you about something. I didn't get a chance yesterday with everyone coming in and out all day."

She bit her lip nervously, which of course sent a shock straight to my dick.

_Jesus, I miss sex._

But there was nothing I could do about it now, so I shook off the thought.

"What?"

"There are photographers camped out outside. They got pictures of Claire yesterday." My eyes flashed darkly with anger at the memory of her startled face. "I'm sorry, love. She was running and having such a good time, I didn't even consider the possibility."

I fucking hated that she couldn't be a normal child. That she couldn't run around a public place without me worrying about some photographer catching a glimpse of her and snapping a photo if I wasn't dressed differently or had my ridiculous mop of hair covered up. We'd been fortunate so far that things hadn't gotten out of hand, especially while we were expecting the twins. But they were always there, waiting in the wings, watching and following our every step. We hadn't had to make any major adjustments to our lives, but it was mostly because we were so extremely cautious when we left the house to keep this sort of thing from happening. Which, if I was being completely honest, was inevitable. I couldn't be there all day, every day, making sure Claire was protected. And even though we didn't subscribe to any of the magazines that would soon feature our daughter, the deeply irritating knowledge was still there.

Because of her parentage, she was a target for the sometimes relentless press.

It was so unfair.

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually."

"It doesn't make me any happier about it," I muttered and then pushed it all away. "I'm going to make an announcement when I head over to the title company. Got anything specific you want me to say?"

She shook her head. "What were you thinking of?"

"Something along the lines of their names and that they're both doing well. That you're doing okay and are expected to be released tomorrow. And then of course there's the stereotypical 'over the moon' comment." I winked, making her laugh.

"Do you think they'll back off once you give them something?"

"God, I hope so. That was the reason I quit working with my father and took this job. To get away from this shit."

"How did they find out we were here already?"

I shrugged. "Probably one of the nurses blabbed it. I'm sure whoever it was got some money for it. It doesn't matter. I expected it."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it still sucks."

I smiled widely even though I burned with the thought. "It still sucks."

"Knock knock!" Esme called from the door. "Your father has Claire back at the hotel finger painting, so I thought I'd come by and see if I can't convince you guys to let me visit with my grandsons again this morning?"

Bella laughed. "Of course. I've got to get down there and try to feed them again anyway. Just give me a few minutes to sign this stack of papers and take a shower."

"Take your time, dear," she replied back.

I got up while Bella went through the stack of papers and scrawled her signature in the appropriate places and gave Esme a quick hug. "How bad is it out there?"

"Pretty bad. There's a few vans and a bunch of guys with cameras strapped around their necks outside the door. They tried to get something out of me, but I told them that I felt it was up to you two to announce the twins' birth and that you'd be out later this afternoon to do so. I did all right, didn't I?" she asked anxiously.

"Fine, Mom," I told her comfortingly.

I murmured a quiet, inconsequential conversation with Esme while Bella finished signing the papers and got up to take a shower. Her IV was out, enabling her to roam around the hospital more freely, but even though she wouldn't admit it, she was still too sore and weak to do much other than walking back and forth between her room and the NICU.

Bella shut the bathroom door and I heard the faint sound of the water starting up before a muffled squeak came out of her mouth. Immediately, I rushed over to the door, just in time to hear her angry voice filter through the door.

"Who puts a full length mirror in a hospital?" she yelled.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously through the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," she whimpered, opening the door and letting me slip inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

Fat tears streaked down her face as she peered up at me. "I look awful!" she wailed.

You've got to love hormones. She didn't have too many moments like this, but when she did, I learned quickly that the best thing was for me to tell her whatever I could to make it pass.

"You look great," I crooned. "You look like you gave me two little boys a couple days ago." Something I would forever be thankful for.

She grabbed her stomach with her hands and practically screamed at me. "I'm fat!"

I shook my head vehemently. "No. You need to give your body time to heal itself. It's been two days. That's not near enough time for you to even _think_ about wearing your old jeans. Especially after twins."

She exhaled sharply, then glanced down, pursing her lips. "Well, I can see my feet now. They're not as swollen anymore."

I chuckled. "Ah, the bright side of things."

She giggled and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid about this."

"I told you yesterday you still looked pregnant. Today, not so much. You'll be back to your old self before you know it."

"Promise?" she asked weakly.

"Promise." I grinned.

"Okay, get out there with your mom. I've got to get cleaned up. I feel grimy." She kissed me quickly and then almost shoved me out the door.

"Is she okay in there?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Just having a bit of a hormonal breakdown," I answered.

"I remember that. I was awful after your brother was born. I ran around the house screaming about nothing, cried over everything. Woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. It was terrible."

"Is that why you and Dad never had any more kids?" I teased.

She smiled lightly. "Partially. Your brother was a handful, always keeping us on our toes. We thought we'd have another, but days turned into months, months into years. Before we knew it, you were in high school and neither of us wanted a change of life baby, so," she spread her hands, "there you have it. I don't regret it, though. I have you and your brother and four grandbabies now. Things always have a way of working out the way they're supposed to."

I smiled involuntarily. "They do."

* * *

The boys weren't any better at eating than they'd been yesterday. Bella worked with them for an hour before finally giving up and letting me take them for a few minutes before I had to leave. She was frustrated and angry with herself, and I had to do my best to convince her she was doing everything she could; that she couldn't expect them to suddenly change overnight. Even though a feeding tube supplied them with nourishment, I knew how fucking lucky we were that they were as healthy as they were and that Bella had held on as long as she did on bed rest. Things like mental retardation, cerebral palsy, lung and gastrointestinal problems, and vision and hearing loss were no longer a rational concern or fear. I wasn't a neonatologist, but Isaac and Will were doing so well, my biggest concern now was one of them developing GERD, which would only prolong their stay in the NICU--thank God.

I passed the boys off to Esme, grabbed the paperwork for the house, and kissed Bella before I walked outside. I knew I had to stay calm and keep my face in a pleasant mask, making sure that none of the venom I felt ripened my voice as I met with the swarm of photographers outside.

I felt their invasion with every ounce of my soul. What should have been a joyous time in our lives was stained by their insistence for a story and their relentless cameras. My hand streaked through my hair as the bulbs flashed blindingly, completely unable to understand why we were so _interesting_ to people. I was an ER attending; my wife was a novelist. Famous doctors and writers were able to have normal lives, celebrate major events in their lives with only a quick announcement being made to the press by their hired publicist and then forgotten the very next day.

I hoped like hell we'd eventually share the same fate.

I talked to reporters, answered questions about everyone's well-being, and even felt the pride I had for being Isaac and Will's father outweigh the anger I felt towards the press at the moment. I explained that there would be no pictures of the boys anytime soon--if ever; I was hoping to skirt the issue and avoid having to release any kind of photos period--since they were in the NICU until further notice. Once they were satisfied with the information I'd given them, they packed up and left, presumably to send photos and hurried articles to their editors.

I made my way across town and signed the paperwork for the house, greeting the sellers and thanking them quickly before I drove over and met the moving truck.

I rolled up my sleeves, so to speak, and helped everyone start moving our belongings into the house. Into _our house_. Alice and Jasper were determined to get Claire's room finished by the end of the week so that we could stop wasting money on the hotel suite.

I loved them for it.

"This house is awesome," Ben yelled at me from the porch. "Congrats!"

I laughed at his awe-struck expression and the fact that Carlisle passed him by in a pair of basketball shorts and a Northwestern t-shirt as he carried a box inside, something I hadn't seen since I was a kid. "Thanks."

"I think we might take over your guesthouse instead of going back to Seattle," Angela said with an impish grin. "This place is fantastic! Just look at that view!"

I followed the direction of her gaze and looked out at the vast field that separated the house from the road. I had so many plans for that yard: a football game with the boys and Emmett, snow fights with Bella and the kids, picking the wildflowers that grew abundantly with Claire for her mom, and playing catch with the boys one at a time.

"Yeah, it's great," I agreed.

We finished unloading as much as we could while Alice shrieked at Jasper through a face mask in Claire's room while he painted. Finally, I heard something slam upstairs and his loud footsteps come bounding down the steps.

"I've had it. Someone else can listen to that shit," he snarled as he walked out the door.

I made sure someone was watching Claire and then followed him outside. "What the hell just happened in there?"

"I think I'm a pretty calm and patient fucking individual. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked angrily.

"You are," I said slowly.

"But I can't handle any more of that. She's always on my ass. Nothing I do is good enough for her anymore. Do you know she had the _nerve_ to take the fucking paint roller out of my hand and tell me I wasn't doing it right then proceeded to teach me how to paint like I was a fucking kindergartener? It was fine when I did CiCi's room in Seattle, but here, now that she's _pregnant_, it's not good enough," he spat, pacing in the driveway.

"Take a walk," I commanded, getting a nasty look in return. "Take a walk and come back when you've calmed down. I'll work on Claire's room until you cool off."

He nodded and spun around without another word.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs to take Jasper's discarded paint roller and start applying the light purple paint to the rest of the walls.

Alice opened her mouth as soon as I put the first stroke of paint on the wall and I shot her a glare. "I'm not your husband so don't even think about pulling anything with me."

Alice nodded sadly and then sat on the floor. "It's like I don't have control over anything I say anymore. Everything pisses me off or makes me cry and I don't know why!"

I sighed. "It's okay. We all understand it's not your intent to yell and scream at us or burst into tears." I was met with an incredulous look. "It doesn't mean we don't get pissed, but we all know it'll eventually pass."

"In December," she pouted.

"Maybe sooner." I sat the roller down in the tray and crouched next to her. "You're pushing him away. This is supposed to be something amazing between you two and he's about to bolt." Her mouth dropped in shock. "Not permanently because I don't think Jasper could function without you, but maybe for a few days. And God knows if you keep this up, this kid will be an only child," I chuckled.

"He's right," Jasper said from the doorway with a soft smile. "At this point, I'm almost tempted to say that a few days at my parents' house in Texas would do me some good. But here's the thing," he said, crossing the room to Alice. "I don't want to spend a day away from you. I don't want to miss any of this." He ran his knuckles over her stomach. "Even if you are a pain in the ass."

I saw her eyes well with tears and crinkle at the sides with her smile. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he responded quietly.

They sat there and stared at each other since Alice had the face mask on and I quickly left the room to give them some privacy.

"Everything okay up there in fairy land?" Emmett asked as I reached the bottom of the steps.

"It is now." I went over to Claire and scooped her up. "Ready to see Mommy now?"

"Mommy!" she replied happily. "Bye-bye!" She waved to everyone.

I got back to the hospital and took Claire to find Bella but was stopped at reception on my way by. The receptionist handed me a small, sealed manila envelope with a smile and then immediately went back to answering the blaringly loud phones.

Curious, I stopped with Claire in the lobby and opened the envelope, spilling its contents in my hand and frowning. There were pictures of me standing in Seattle with Victoria and James with my hand brushing back his fiery red hair, pictures of Bella and Claire together, of me and Claire together--Claire's happy grin and twinkling eyes in full view of the camera--then a picture of the boys in the NICU.

I couldn't think of anything for a moment, only the confusion and wonder at how they got into the NICU and got pictures of Isaac and Will, and then suddenly, as I opened the folded slip of paper that had been wrapped around the pictures, anger boiled inside me as I read the note that had been written to me.

_What would you do to keep your family safe? To keep the children you so fiercely protect out of the press? To keep your good reputation in tact?_

_Meet me at Shadows, Friday at 9 pm with $50,000 and this will all stay quiet. If you refuse, I'll release the pictures of Isaac and Will to the highest bidder, followed by pictures of your beloved Claire, and then I'll ruin your reputation with the picture of this woman and her child. Imagine the headlines._

_Dr. Cullen's secret life. The love child he kept secret._

_How would your frail, insecure wife feel about this? Would she trust you? Or would this shatter her heart?_

_The choice is yours..._

I stared down at the paper, my vision going hazy and tinged with red as my shaking fingers ripped into the note.

"Mommy?" Claire asked, peering up at me from the floor.

I cleared my throat and took a cleansing breath. "Mommy," I said with a tight smile.

By the time I reached the NICU, I had most of the anger buried down. Until I saw Bella sitting inside with Isaac and Will in the crook of her arms, rocking and smiling warmly down at them.

Fury pounded inside me like an ancient beat, drumming in my head and demanding me to find whoever wrote this note and destroy the person who thought they could blackmail me. Over and over it chanted, igniting something so strong, so violent, inside me, I thought I might go mad with it.

And then Bella looked up at us and grinned. Claire squealed happily and pressed her tiny hands against the glass as she shouted at her mother, giggling at the prospect of Bella coming out to greet us.

I knew I had no choice. I had to go. I had to protect the people I loved most, cost be damned.

I just hoped I was making the right decision.

* * *

**Bella**

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me.

The deep timbre of his smooth voice sent chills down my spine. "Yep. But just so you know, I'll turn around and come right back up."

He turned me around and looked at me curiously. "What?"

"I'm not leaving Isaac and Will," I told him. "I'm staying here."

"Bella, be reasonable," he said in exasperation. "You need sleep."

His finger traced the deep shadow under my eye. "Not going to the hotel." I set my jaw stubbornly and stared up at him. "I can sleep here."

"Not very well," he muttered angrily.

He stepped away from me and started pacing the room, no doubt trying to find a way to convince me to stay at the hotel. I watched him closely; his face turned down with frustration and his gait was quick and sharp. He glanced up and I saw something that startled me flash through his eyes.

Fear.

"Are you all right?" I breathed, rushing over and stopping his maddened pacing by gripping his arm.

"Fine," he snapped.

"No, you're not. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked back at me, everything that was going through those piercing green eyes of his was gone. "I'd rather you stay at the hotel. Just for tonight," he hurried before I could protest. "I'd like to sleep in the bed with my wife, I'm sure our daughter would love to wake up to you being in the same place as her, and the boys have plenty of your stock waiting for them." His trademark grin passed over his features quickly with the last part.

"But they can't get any extra practice nursing if I'm not here." I wanted them out of the NICU as soon as possible.

"You're no good to any of us if you're exhausted," he said softly.

Damn. He was right.

"One night."

The smile was back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's all I'm asking."

I signed the discharge papers and begrudgingly got into the wheelchair so that the nurse could push me out to Edward's waiting SUV. After helping me inside, Edward gracefully jumped into his seat and started driving towards the house instead of the hotel.

"Why aren't we going to the hotel?" I questioned.

"Everyone's at the house trying to get it together. They all want to see you for a little bit. Besides, Claire's there," he replied, reaching over and taking my hand in his.

We got to the house and Edward rushed over to my side to help me out and then led me to the formal living room, where furniture I'd never seen had been set up. He sat me on the loveseat and instructed me not to move, and then he started through the house to find everyone.

Claire was in the room almost instantly, leaping up and latching onto my neck, peppering sloppy kisses all over my face in greeting.

I pried her hands off me and grinned at her. "Well, hello, baby. How's my girl today?"

"Mommy home!" she squealed.

"I am." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you like our new house?"

She nodded. "Cayre got new room! Aunt A-yee got new bed for Cayre!"

I gasped in feigned shock. "She did? How 'bout that?"

She looked up at me with inquisitive, wide brown eyes. "Where babies?"

"At the hospital. They're still too little to come home." I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest that they were there alone. "But Daddy thinks they'll be home in a week or so. It's not that long."

It was almost as if I was trying to convince myself as well as Claire.

I glanced up and saw Edward hovering at the massive, arched doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His tortured eyes met mine and he instantly clamped down on whatever was going through him and became stoic instead.

_What the hell?_

He strode over to Claire and brushed his lips on her forehead. "Isaac and Will will be here before you know it," he promised. "And then you'll wish they were gone. Little brothers are known to torture their sisters."

"No, they won't," I said lightly. "They'll be great brothers."

Edward chuckled, but didn't look at me. "We'll see. One of them's bound to cause problems."

"I guess you're talking from experience?" I asked with an arched brow.

He finally met my gaze. "Emmett drove me nuts," he stated.

"Shut up, I did not. You were too uptight to get any of my jokes," Emmett said loudly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I think pranks would be the appropriate term for what you did, Em." He sat down next to me and draped his arm over my shoulders. "Let's see, he did the shaving cream on my hand and tickled my nose in my sleep so I'd slap myself, he put a whoopee cushions under all the seats in the living room so that when I brought home Amy McDonald--who I had a serious crush on--for a seventh grade science project, no matter where I sat, the damn things would go off-"

Emmett snickered. "That was freaking great. She thought you were disgusting and flatulent."

"Even after I showed her the whoopee cushions. Yeah, she didn't talk to me again until our ten year high school reunion."

I patted his cheek and smiled. "My poor baby."

"Damn right," he said with a grin back. "He even did a few things to Mom. Put a frog in her underwear drawer so that it jumped out at her when she opened it-"

"Okay, we get it, I sucked," Emmett laughed. "Let's not give my son any ideas to use in the future."

"He's twenty-months-old," Edward protested. "He's more interested in chewing on his toys and trying not to fall over when he runs than he is about the crap you pulled when we were kids."

"It could get ingrained in his subconscious or something," he argued. "Just shut up about it. Especially before you start talking about high school pranks."

"Oh, like the one you did your senior year to the entire freshman football team?"

"Yeah," Emmett said evenly. "Like that."

"What did he do?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'll tell you later."

We ate dinner with everyone and then took Claire with us back to the suite. I put her to sleep, thankful it was me instead of someone else, and then climbed under the covers with Edward.

But sleep wouldn't come. I couldn't seem to stop watching the clock, knowing that someone else was taking care of Isaac and Will instead of me.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked as I changed positions again.

"I can't fall asleep," I whispered back. "I keep thinking about the boys."

"They're fine."

"I know, but-"

"Bella, it's one night," he cried in frustration as he sat up. "Give it a rest will you?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. He never spoke to me like this. "Okay," I mumbled, fighting the tears that were trying to fill my eyes.

He sighed and turned on the light. "Get up and get dressed."

"Why?"

He glared at me. "Are you going to fight _everything _from now on? I'm taking you to see the fucking babies, that's why."

I stood up and threw on some clothes and then slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops, all while trying to figure out what the hell was going on with my husband. Why he would look at me and our kids with such fear and trepidation and utter _devastation_ one minute, and become an arrogant ass the next. It was completely out of character for him.

Wordlessly, we got into Edward's SUV and drove to the hospital. I stared out the window and tried to keep the self-doubt and anxiety from rising and driving me to become some sort of blubbering idiot because I knew if I spoke a word, cast a single glance in his direction, I'd freak out and beg him not to leave me. Because that was exactly what it felt like was happening. Like he was no longer a willing participant in this family, like somehow in the last few hours, he'd decided he wanted out.

_Don't be stupid, Bella. He loves you._

But that seed of doubt was planted. When we first met, I'd often wondered how someone as beautiful, successful, and incredible as Edward could want to be with me. And now all those feelings were back, tenfold, since I'd felt so unlike myself since the boys were born anyway. To have Edward act and treat me differently made it so much...worse.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. It had only been one day of his strange behavior. It didn't necessarily mean anything. I was over-reacting.

He parked the SUV and climbed out to stand at the front fender and scan the parking lot, like he was making sure no one was watching us. He crossed his arms impatiently as I gaped at the fact that he wasn't rushing around to help me out. The chivalry that had at one time gotten on my nerves was suddenly gone, causing a wave of sadness to rush through me.

I got out and gritted my teeth against the feeling of desolation that was slowly creeping over me, struggling once again, not to cry. I stared at the ground hard and walked towards the entrance but was suddenly pushed against the wall as soon as we got to the automatic glass doors.

I looked up to see Edward staring down at me with a fierce expression and gripping on to my arms so tightly, I thought I might have bruises in the morning.

I could no longer keep the words bottled up inside. "Don't leave me," I pleaded in a trembling voice.

His eyes widened and he took a step back as if I'd burned him. "Don't leave you?" he asked in shock. "Why would you ever think I could?"

I shrugged and stared down at our feet. My eyes brimmed with tears again, and I bit down on my trembling lip to keep from crying.

What was happening to me?

In a movement so fast I didn't see it, he had his arms wrapped around me and was holding me tightly against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm such an asshole."

"What is going on with you?" I cried against his chest.

He paused long enough for me to tense up and fear the worst. "I'm just stressed out."

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

He pulled back and took my face in his hands. "What else would it be?" I shrugged again. "Bella, I love you. There's no changing that. But there's a lot going on in our lives right now. Once things settle down, we'll both be back to normal."

There was a sadness in his eyes for reasons I couldn't place. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" he asked with a playful smile. "You think you might be insecure and absurd forever now?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "No."

"I love you," he repeated, brushing his lips against mine. "And I'll do anything to protect you."

It was so quiet, I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. "What?"

"Never mind."

He took my mouth in a hot, blistering kiss so full of need and desperation, my knees went weak. I melted in his arms, relying on his strength to keep me steady, and returned the kiss with my own raw, aching passion. My hands trembled and the only thing I could focus on was him surrounding me and making me feel whole again.

I broke away when I ran out of air, and he rested his forehead on mine. "I can't wait to be back inside you again," he murmured.

I whimpered with his words and then focused on getting my wits back. "Six weeks," I grumbled.

"I know."

He took my hand and led me to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, he yanked me into the empty car and quickly pushed the button as he pressed me into the wall and kissed me again. He trailed his hands over my arms and cupped the back of my neck, bringing me to my toes as he plundered my mouth, never relenting until the doors opened again.

"Maybe we shouldn't sneak out again until you've healed," he said reluctantly.

I giggled. "Can't handle it, Dr. Cullen?"

"No, I don't think I can."

With a deep breath, he placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me to the NICU. We washed up and then stood over the boys, watching them sleep.

Edward scanned the NICU, just like he'd done out in the parking lot, and then turned back to us. "See, they're perfect and sleeping like the dead," he whispered.

"Thank you."

His brows furrowed. "For what?"

"For putting up with my stupidity and bringing me here."

He chuckled. "Any time. We're here. Might as well hang out with them for a while, so you can try to nurse them before we go."

I nodded. "Which one do you want?"

"I had Isaac for the majority this morning, so I guess I'll take Will first." He gently scooped Will up and cradled him to his chest. "Hey, little guy," he crooned to Will. "Sorry to wake you, but Mommy needed to make sure you and your brother were okay. I said you were fine, but you know Mommy. She's so stubborn sometimes."

"Hey," I whispered, shifting Isaac in my arms. "Be nice."

He grinned crookedly at me. "That was being nice, love. If you're not sleeping at least sit down and get some rest, please."

I pursed my lips for a moment. "Since you said please."

"Is that all it takes?" he chuckled. "I could have saved myself a lot of trouble if I'd known that three years ago."

I smacked his shoulder lightly. "Ha ha."

"Ha ha, nothing. Sit," he said, pointing to the glider in the corner.

"I am, I am!" I sat down in the glider and gazed up at him. "Happy now?"

"Very," he replied smugly.

* * *

**OK--**

**Yes, I know who is behind the letter--it's always been this person. Some of you may guess it. But as to the why, that's not been revealed at all yet. But it will be soon.**

**Yes, Edward will eventually tell Bella but that's all I'm sayin'....**

**Anything else, review it or PM it ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews! I can't remember if anyone guessed the person correctly on their reviews but some of you did guess the why. This chapter will explain some of it and reveal the blackmailer...

**The bar is fake...I did that on purpose. I didn't want anything bad happening at a real place. It just didn't feel right.**

**Manet is pronounced Man-ay...think French ;)**

**All EPOV, next chapter is all BPOV**

* * *

Chapter 24

**Edward**

God, how I wanted to tell Bella about the letter. I _needed_ to tell her. Not only to unburden myself of the guilt that was constantly surrounding me, but because she deserved to know.

But no matter how determined I was to tell her, I couldn't get the words out.

She was so blissfully happy in the NICU with the boys, watching their progress and knowing that in only a matter of days we'd all be home--together as a family.

She played with Claire when she wasn't spending time at the hospital and the dull, lifelessness that her beautiful brown eyes had taken on from the misery of being on bed rest and the exhaustion from labor was slowly being replaced by a twinkling happiness that was bone deep.

I couldn't take it away from her. Not when she was finally returning to my Bella--the bright, intelligent, beautiful woman I'd fallen so in love with.

Not only that, but I needed to know who this person was before I purged my secret to Bella. I needed to make sure that it wasn't some crazed fan or stalker that was going to try to harm my family.

And I wasn't entirely sure how to handle Fridaynight yet, anyway.

I knew I should go to the police, but if I could handle it myself, I felt like I should. That again, the desire to know who this person was, was keeping me from making a move. When I thought about the letter, I wondered how desperate and hopeless this person was to try to tear apart someone's family for money. And that thought brought out the stupidity in me. The part that wanted to help them instead of destroying them.

But the rage was still inside me. Because there was that other part of me that thought maybe I knew this person. That they were heartless and cold and wanted to bleed me dry. And that pissed me off more than I knew possible.

So, I did what I had to. I kept it inside, morosely spending time with my family and taking my frustrations out on the house. Any and every project Ali had planned, I was right there for. I hammered, I sawed, I scraped, I painted, and I sanded. I sweat and I bled, pouring everything I had into the house so that it was finished before Ali and Jazz had to go back to Seattle.

Our family and friends were right there with me, with the exception of Bella's parents, who both had to be back at work Monday morning. Ben, Angela, Seth, and Bree were all starting back this weekend. Emmett and Rosalie would follow Monday morning so that Emmett could get rested and ready for the Bears' training camp, and Alice, Jasper, and my parents would all be leaving next weekend.

So it came as no surprise that we would be moving in the day I'd been dreading most.

Friday.

I checked out of the hotel and loaded our luggage onto a cart, then had the bellboy take it down to my SUV while I went back into the suite for Bella and Claire.

I carried Claire outside and buckled her into her seat, made sure Bella was all right and that we hadn't forgotten anything, and then drove to the house.

We stepped inside and the entire place gleamed. It still had the same pale gray walls, wrought iron accents, and honey-colored wood, but Alice had managed to fuse the house as it was with our life in a way only she could--flawlessly.

My piano peeked out of the formal living room corner, the sun shone brightly down on the glossy, black surface, and the durable, charcoal-colored suede furniture fit the room perfectly. Alice had made sure each and every room was perfect for us while keeping as much of the house's original charm that we'd liked so much.

Bella hadn't been to the house since Tuesday when she was released from the hospital, instead, spending her afternoons with the boys since she was unable to do anything construction and moving related anyway, so her reaction was priceless. She gasped and looked around wildly as she found things that we'd brought with us from Seattle sitting in their designated spots, mixed in with the new items Alice and I had spent so much time choosing.

"It's perfect," she said, her voice breaking as she struggled not to cry. "I'm sorry. I cry all the time anymore."

"Shh," I whispered, pulling her close. "You like it?"

She shook her head. "I love it."

Alice squealed with delight. "I knew you would! It's not finished yet. We still have to finish the nursery and the basement but-"

"It's great. Thanks, Alice," Bella said, extricating herself from my grasp and crossing the room to hug Alice. She whispered something in Alice's ear, which had her crying and gripping on to Bella in response.

I was assuming it was how much she'd miss her when she went home, but I couldn't be sure.

"Okay, come see the rest of the house."

Alice tugged her through the kitchen, showing her where everything was, through the formal dining room, and then to the master bedroom where our furniture from Seattle was, along with a cradle, changing table, and a rocker for the twins.

Bella trailed her fingers over the cradle wistfully and then looked out into the backyard at the massive play set--exactly like the one I'd bought in Seattle--where Claire was running around with Seth and Jasper. She turned around and gave me a sad smile...

And a plan finally formed. There was no way I was going to let some outsider destroy what I had with her.

"Family meeting. Now," I ordered and then stalked out of the bedroom, straight for the garage.

I grabbed the offending envelope out from under the driver's seat of my SUV and then headed straight for the formal dining room. Pulling out a chair, I watched as everyone apprehensively filed into the room, some of them sitting down and some of them standing against the wall.

Everyone was watching me.

"I got this," I stated, pulling the pictures out of the envelope and letting them scatter on the table, "Monday night. Along with this," I said gesturing to the note.

I gave it to Bella first and fidgeted nervously as she read it.

She pulled in a sharp breath and then looked at me with huge, stunned eyes. "This is what's been bothering you?" I nodded. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

The note was slowly making its way around the room, hardening everyone's faces as they passed it to the next person.

I drug my hand through my hair. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to upset you, but I didn't want to keep it from you."

"But you did." I nodded. She blew out an irritated breath. "Who's this?" she asked, picking up the picture of Victoria and James so that I could see it.

"Victoria Grey and her son James. She's an ex-trauma patient. She and her boyfriend, James..." I trailed off, trying to remember is last name. "I can't remember his last name. Anyway, they were involved in a six vehicle pileup almost three years ago. I was able to save her, but I couldn't save him."

"What happened to him?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"He'd had something impale him when they crashed. The resident working on him couldn't stop the bleeding. Not only that, but he had fluid around his heart. By the time I got there, there was nothing I could do."

"What does she have to do with you?" Bella questioned.

"She's the nurse at Dr. Brown's who told the press we were expecting. Well, I don't think she's a nurse. She's too young, but I've never looked into it because she seems like she needs all the money she can get, which now that I think about it, may be the reason why I'm being blackmailed, but I have this strange feeling it's not her and..." I stopped talking since I was rambling.

"You know all this about this woman and you didn't bother to mention anything about her to me?" Fire flashed in her eyes.

"I forgot," I said honestly, as lame as it sounded.

"You forgot," she repeated bitterly.

"Yeah, I forgot. It was fucking stupid, but I forgot. Damn it, we've had so much shit going on recently, it was all I could do to keep my head on straight!" I replied in exasperation.

"I'll give you a pass on that, because I know it's probably true. But that doesn't change _this_." She held up the picture again. "What the fuck are you doing touching her kid?"

I blinked in shock at Bella's uncharacteristic vulgarity.

"It looks bad," Alice agreed. "But we were all there. He didn't do anything wrong."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"We were meeting up for lunch. She yelled over at Edward and he politely went to see how she was doing. Seth and I stayed back and watched. It was harmless."

"Yep, harmless," Seth chimed in. "Relax, Bells."

"Was it always harmless?" Bree wondered aloud.

"What?" I couldn't believe she'd even think that of me.

"How could you be so stupid," Rosalie snarled. "Sleeping with another woman?"

"Now wait a minute," I said, throwing Bella a pleading look. "I've never slept with her. I was dating you when she was brought into the ER. I'd _never_ do that to you. This is bullshit. Are you going to sit there and believe it?" I asked her.

She shook her head, on the verge of angry tears. "I don't believe this boy is yours," she answered hotly. "But how much contact have you had with her?"

"Hardly any." I groped for her hands. "I swear, Bella. She came in the ER with her sick son right after we announced we were having twins and apologized. I hadn't seen her again until that day. I was so close to coming home to you, I didn't even think to tell you. Like I said, I forgot." I glanced at everyone. "Can we get back to the subject at hand here, please?"

Bella cleared her throat and squeezed my hands reassuringly. "He's right. We're off topic and thanks to my bright husband, we don't have much time left. What do we do about this?"

"Go to the police," Emmett stated, like it was obvious.

"And tell them what? I don't know who this person even is yet! What if they make the cop and sneak out of the bar before anyone sees them?" I asked him back.

"Good point."

"No, I have to take care of this alone," I said determinately.

"The hell you will," Bella growled back. "That's my money, too. We're not giving this sack of shit a dime."

"Well, I wasn't thinking about giving them the fifty grand, love."

She cocked her head to the side with curiosity. "What were you thinking of?"

"This."

* * *

"You're not going without me," Bella said stubbornly as she slipped on a pair of black capris and hunted around for some flip-flops.

"You're not going _with_ me," I countered. "It's not safe. There's no way you're coming along. Not now. Especially not now."

She huffed out an angry breath. "I'm not some weak little girl you can keep at home, Edward."

"I didn't say that. But you had twins six days ago and lost a lot of blood in the process. I don't care how great you think you feel, there's no way I'm risking anything happening to you if this goes bad."

She flopped on the bed. "What am I supposed to do? Sit at home and twiddle my thumbs while you go be a hero?"

"No. Play with Claire. Spend time with your friends. I really don't care what you do as long as you _stay here_," I said emphatically. "I can't concentrate on what needs to be done if I'm worried that you'll be spotted and this...this psycho hurts you. Please?"

"You'll call me as soon as you leave the bar?" she asked with a trembling lip.

I sat next to her and ran my fingers through her long hair. "I like your hair this long," I whispered. It was a good six inches longer than it was at this time last year.

"It's annoying."

"It's beautiful." I paused, staring at her gorgeous, heart-shaped face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this right away."

"Well, you know, I'm still pretty pissed about that," she said tersely.

"As you should be. It was a mistake. But do you know why I did it?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "You can't do that around me," I groaned, feeling the blood rush to my dick. "I miss your body too much for you to be biting your lip right now."

She released her lip just long enough to speak. "Think of it as punishment."

I chuckled. "I can't argue with that."

"Nope," she said smugly. "So, why did you risk angering your wife instead of being honest with her?"

I inhaled deeply. "Because I want to protect you, just like I want to protect our kids. I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you. Physically or otherwise. And this would hurt you. It would piss you off and cause you pain because if it happens to be someone we know, you'll feel betrayed."

"Just like you."

I nodded and elaborated further. "Originally, I didn't want to stress you out. You were already so stressed about the babies and leaving them in the NICU, and whether you'll admit it or not, you were still so weak from everything that happened. And then we got you out of the hospital and I saw you come back to me. I saw the life spark inside you again and I didn't want to damper it. I was so mixed up with this thing and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to burden you with it, but I know now I should have. Because having you by my side keeps me sane. So again, I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again. You don't make it a habit to keep things from me. So when you do, I assume the worst." She choked back a sob. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Bella-"

"No," she cut me off. "Let me finish this. I realize now that was stupid, but I couldn't help it. There wasn't really any other reason I could think of that explained your coldness, your anger, toward me. I missed you, Edward. Even if it was only for a few days, I missed your warmth and your smile. You might have tried to pretend that everything was fine, but I know you like I know myself. I could see there was something you were keeping locked up. You'd look at us with such pained looks, I thought it was guilt for wanting to go."

I took her in my arms and laid down on the bed with her. "You were made for me, Bella. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I can't be without you. When I'm without you, I feel incomplete. I always have, since that first trip to China. You're my world, our family is my life. Please don't ever doubt that, no matter how I act. After all, I am a man. We tend to be broody, inconsiderate assholes at times. Especially me."

She giggled and burrowed against my chest. "How much longer do you think it will be before Isaac and Will come home?"

"Soon, I hope. They belong with us."

"They do," she sighed.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked quietly.

"Get this asshole out of our lives and you will be," she teased.

"Done."

"And come back to me without a mark."

I kissed her softly. "I'll do my best. Should be easy with the guys with me."

"Then we don't have a problem."

* * *

I took a calming breath as I got out of the car and looked at the bar in front of me. _Shadows_, such an apt name for the place. It wasn't so much a bar as it was a place that happened to serve alcohol. It was set up like a coffee shop for people interested in the occult; pentagrams, crystals, candles, and things I didn't even recognize could be seen from the large display windows in the front.

I walked up the steps and opened the door, cringing as the bells jingled loudly, and was assaulted with the scent of jasmine. I scanned the room and saw no one I knew, so I took the large envelope I held in my hand over to a booth in the corner as Jasper silently walked over to the other side of the room, sitting himself at a table that had a perfect view of my booth.

Magicks and astrological symbols littered the walls. I examined a plaque describing something claimed as alchemy, but looked more like something out of my inorganic chemistry class at Harvard than any kind of spiritual enlightenment.

It was no wonder this place had been chosen. It was someplace, as a doctor, I would never willingly go. I was more attuned to hard facts and visible proof than believing in something I couldn't see.

It was one of the main reasons I'd questioned the feelings I had hurdling at me when I first saw Bella.

And the last place someone would go looking for me in.

_Smart bastard._

I ordered a beer from the pretty blond waitress and discreetly turned on the recorder in my pocket while making sure the dummy fifty grand was in full view on the table. I nursed the beer, wondering how long this jackass was planning to make me wait, when the bells on the door and in walked Victoria, looking around nervously.

I blinked in disbelief. I'd been so sure it wasn't her. She spotted me, immediately adverting her gaze, and took a seat at the table next to me.

"You have got some fucking balls," I hissed.

"It's not me," she whimpered back. "I swear."

"Who is it then?"

The bells chimed again and she rushed over to the other side of the room, like she was hiding from someone. I turned my attention to the door and felt my jaw slacken with shock.

Laurent Manet came strolling in, smiling smugly at me, and went to take the seat across from me. His black hair gleamed in the light and his dark eyes were alight with personal satisfaction. He clapped me on the back and I had to fight the instinct to recoil from the contact.

"I thought I was finished with you when I left the foundation," I seethed.

"Obviously not."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily.

He clucked his tongue and signaled the waitress. "I think I'll have a drink first."

I willed myself to stay calm while we waited for the waitress to bring him his drink.

Once his bourbon sat in front of him, I tried again. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "Because I can." But something burned in his gaze.

"I'm not giving you a dime until you tell me the truth." I wasn't giving him anything, but it was pointless to show my cards this early in the game.

Hatred, pure unadulterated hatred, flashed through his eyes and I knew instantly that I'd underestimated him. He didn't want to just turn the foundation into something I despised, he wanted to ruin everything that was connected to me. How could I have been so wrapped up in my own issues, that I missed it completely? "You will owe me for the rest of your life."

"For what?" I asked in bafflement.

"For destroying my life, my family. For killing my son."

A hot spurt of memory shot through me as I remembered James' last name. "You have got to be joking. James Manet. This is about the fact that your son was involved in some sort of car accident and you're blaming me? Get a fucking grip."

His fist slammed down on the table in rage and then he quickly looked around as he steadied himself. "Get a grip? How about I drive over to that joke they call a NICU at Johns Hopkins and inject one of your sons with potassium chloride? Could you get a grip then?"

Fear ran through me like ice water. "You wouldn't." He arched his brow in response. "You're threatening the life of one of my children?"

He raised his hand flippantly. "An eye for an eye. Unless you fork over the fifty grand I asked for. Think of it as a down payment on your son's life. I haven't decided which one yet, though. Possibly little William since he looks so much like dear old dad," he mused.

"It's murder," I ground out. "I didn't murder your son."

"No, but you sure as hell didn't save him. Left his child without a father. What kind of doctor are you?"

"A damn good one," I argued. I took a deep breath and changed tack. "Listen to me, Laurent, your son was gone before he got into my ER. He had been impaled at the scene. I'm assuming he took whatever it was out before he went unconscious since there was nothing in the wound when he arrived at the hospital. He lost too much blood. By the time I got to him, there was nothing I could do. Laurent, I worked on him for thirty minutes, trying to stop the bleeding while the other doctor performed CPR. He was gone," I repeated gently.

"Bullshit!" he bellowed, causing a few people to turn and stare at him. "I could have saved him."

I doubted it, but I let it slide. "I saved his girlfriend. I saved his son. Your grandson. Isn't that enough?"

"You saved a whore," he snarled. "She was only after my son for his money."

"And now you're using her against me."

He sighed. "She wants the kid. Desperately. So, I got her a job at your wife's obstetrician's office as a nurse, even though the bitch is barely twenty-one and doesn't have even a semester of college under her belt, so that she could spy on you. She did pretty good at first, and then she grew a conscious." He rolled his eyes. "After that little stunt she pulled in the ER when the kid was sick, I told her if she didn't do as I said, I'd take her sorry ass to court and take the kid from her. She has no money, not much anyways. I've seen to that. She depends on me. She fears me."

The man in front of me had gone insane with grief. It danced wildly in his eyes, taunting me. "Why do you want money? You have more than enough."

"You're paying for the red-headed slut you saved instead of my son. It's that simple. You pay me money, each and every time I ask, and I won't come after your family. I won't hurt your precious little Claire or those two new babies of yours." He laughed wickedly. "Imagine all the things I could do to that pretty wife of yours. Tell me, does she fuck as good as I think she does? I bet she feels so nice wrapped around you," he said with a sadistic laugh. "Though, she's probably pretty stretched out now that she's popped out three of your rugrats. She breeds like a bitch in heat."

I flinched with his words like I'd been slapped. I forced myself to meet his gaze and knew my face hardened as rage clouded my vision while I thought of him trying to hurt Bella like that. "You fucking touch any of them, so help me-"

"You're in no position to make demands," he snapped. "You'll do as I say and you'll like it. You'll live with it. You'll keep it a secret until the day you die. Or until I die. Whichever comes first. And you will never speak a word of this to the police." He sat back and eyed me so coldly, it sent a sliver of fear crawling down my spine. "Even if you did, there's no proof that I'm behind it. I had Victoria write and mail the letter. Her fingerprints and DNA are all over it."

"See, that's where you're wrong." I pulled the recorder out of my pocket and held it up with a cocky grin. "I've got everything on tape. The way I see it, I've got you by the balls. Extortion, intent to murder. They'd lock you up nice and tight for quite a while, Laurent.

His eyes widened and his lip curled back with fury. "You son of a bitch!"

"Not very smart, were you? Did you think I'd roll over and just hand you fifty grand?" I could see by the look on his face he did. "You did? Oh, you stupid, arrogant, bastard. I'll admit, you had me twisted there for a while. Worried about my family, worried about who could be behind it. But then you know what? Today, we moved into our brand new, multi-million dollar house without our sons. And I realized, my life is on the verge of being fucking perfect. I'll be damned if I let you take that away from me."

I stood up and put the recorder back in my pocket. "Come anywhere within a fifty mile range of me and my family again and so help me, I'll make _you_ pay." I threw some bills down on the table and gestured to Victoria and Jasper. "That goes for her, too. And I may not have any say in it anymore, but you can bet your ass you'll be looking for another job come Monday morning."

I strode outside and straight towards my SUV before the commotion erupted behind me. I whirled around and saw Laurent launch himself at Bella. I didn't have time to wonder about why she didn't stay home like I asked, only to act before he hurt her.

Shouting at everyone waiting in the shadows, I sprinted towards them and glanced down at Laurent's hand in horror as the knife glinted in the parking lot's lights. "NO!" I roared.

I skid to a halt with the crippling thought of something happening to her. Panic seized me as I helplessly stood there and watched my wife struggle in Laurent's arms.

He laughed almost maniacally and held the knife to Bella's throat. "You think I'm stupid, boy? I'm nowhere_ near_ stupid. I made sure your pretty little wife showed up in case you tried to pull something fast on me. You'll either bend to my every whim or I'm going to take something that you hold dearly to you." His eyes darted around as my family closed in on him. "Get back!" he screamed, pressing the knife into her throat harder.

She whimpered as the knife drew blood and it took every ounce of control I had not to launch myself at him. "Please," I begged. "Don't hurt her."

"Fuck you, Cullen. Where's my money?" he spat.

I held up the envelope slowly, warily. "Here. Give me Bella and you can have your money. I don't need it," I bluffed.

"And the tape."

_Fuck._

I met Bella's pleading eyes and pulled the tape out of the recorder. My fingers fumbled with it and it fell to the ground.

"Find it!" Laurent yelled furiously.

I kept my eyes trained on the knife at Bella's throat, watching his grip tighten as his fingers twisted on the hilt and put my hand back in my pocket under the pretense of putting the recorder back before I crouched down and retrieved the tape. I tossed the blank tape in the envelope and then jammed my hand in my pocket like I was nervous, slipping the real one inside.

Bella gave me a strange look but said nothing.

"The tape's yours," I said through a veil of calm even though my pulse was thrumming erratically and I was breaking out into a cold sweat.

His nostrils flared with his sharp pulls of breath. "On three."

We counted slowly and as he shoved Bella forward, I threw the envelope at him. He lithely caught it and ran as Emmett went to tackle the bastard, narrowly missing him. Emmett pulled himself back to his feet and raced after him with Jasper and Seth following close behind.

I held on to Bella's trembling body tightly and peppered kisses on every part of her available as relief flooded my veins. "Jesus," I choked out. "Oh, God. I swear if I have live through another moment where I think you're going to be taken away from me, I'll go crazy."

"You gave him our proof," she said through her sobs.

"No. I gave him the extra tape in my pocket. It's blank. He was too pissed to notice" I stared down at her. "What are you doing here?" I shook my head. "Explain later. I'm just so fucking thankful you're all right."

I said 'Jesus' and numerous 'Baby's and Love's' while she cried in my arms. She sounded so scared and broken, my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground with her still in my arms. She curled into my lap and clung to me while she struggled to regain her composure.

She finally lifted her head and stared up at me with a revolted expression. "That son of a bitch tricked me. I'm such an idiot."

Her face was scrunched up with rage and a quick bubble of laughter escaped my throat. Before I could ask her how, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth all came back up, panting, and shaking their heads gravely.

"We lost him. Hopped in a black Mercedes and took off before we could catch up," Emmett said disdainfully.

I was at my feet in an instant. "The boys. I've got to get to the NICU before he does." I looked at my father who was still sporting a stunned expression on his face. "Dad, call security at the hospital. Make sure no one gets in before I get there. Emmett, Jazz, Seth--take Bella home and keep a watch out for him. Guard everyone at the house with your life."

Bella glared at me stubbornly. "I'm going with you."

I didn't have time to argue with her. "Fine. Get in the car and call the police. Have them meet us at the hospital."

My steps faltered when Carlisle laughed once behind me. "Well, he's fired."

I gave him a mild look. "I think he has more important things on his agenda than going back to work bright and early Monday morning."

He nodded. "I'd say you're right. Be careful, son."

"We will." I glanced around the emptying parking lot. "I'm not letting him hurt any of you," I vowed.

"I know. Now go."

* * *

**Whew! **

**If you don't know already, potassium chloride is what they use for lethal injections. Without going into all the technicalities, it stops your heart.**

**OK, next chapter will explain what Laurent said to make Bella come to the bar and they'll talk to the police...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nope, I didn't die, LOL. As for the unusual length between updates, it's tax season and I've been working my ass off to make sure the W-2's are out to our employees before the 31st and have run into some issues with our old payroll company (assholes). Not only that, but the weather around here has sucked and wreaked havoc on my sinuses. I haven't had a drop of creativity the entire time and rather than spitting something worthless out, I figured I'd hold off until I felt a little better.**

**This chapter is more subdued with it's drama and has a little goodness in the midst of the chaos ;)**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and adds, especially the newcomers who've reviewed almost every chapter of DG and have come over to the sequel as well. I appreciate it, even though I hardly ever have time to respond to reviews...but I read them all.**

* * *

Chapter 25

**Bella**

I clung to Edward's hand as he shot the SUV out of the parking lot. His other hand was gripping the wheel so tightly, the white of his knuckles looked like they were trying to protrude through the skin and his jaw was ticking angrily.

I couldn't speak, couldn't think. I was scared and angry myself, and the possibility of someone hurting my children was almost too much to process. I kept trying to breathe, but no matter how deeply I breathed in, I still couldn't seem to get enough air. I felt like I was slowly suffocating.

I couldn't imagine grief so strong, that I'd lash out at an innocent child. I knew that if something happened to any of my children, I would likely go insane with grief like Laurent did, but I knew I'd still have the lucidity not to harm someone else's child.

If anything, I'd most likely just try to hurt myself, as morbid as the thought was.

The world flew by us but I didn't see it. I could only see my sons' faces, the cherub-like roundness of their cheeks, the way they both scrunched up their noses when they started to cry.

They meant everything to me, just like Edward and Claire.

I felt like an idiot--so gullible. I'd listened to every word Laurent had said on the phone, truly believing that Edward was hurt.

The conversation replayed in my mind over and over as we sped to the hospital.

A supposed anonymous call, a man had called my cell phone in an attempt to tell me my husband had been shot and had requested that he call me. The pain I'd felt slice through me at his words was so intense, my knees gave out and I had to lean onto the bed for support. A few deep breaths later and a scream that I was on my way, I was rushing out the door. I drove unthinkingly to the bar instead of the hospital, like I was being pulled by some unknown force to him. Edward not making it wasn't even an option to me. Because I didn't know how I could live without him. I wouldn't know how to function and be the mother our children needed without him. I'd simply be a shade of my former self, forced to walk the earth without a soul; he was my everything.

I arrived at the bar and wondered where the ambulance was, hoping like hell they hadn't already taken him away. I rushed toward the entrance, intent on asking someone inside about Edward, only to be pulled back by someone's hands. I was spun around and came face to face with someone I least expected. I'd never met Laurent personally, but I knew what the man looked like from numerous photos on the foundation's website.

What happened next was a blur. The only clarity I had of the moment was of eyes, those dark, monstrous eyes of Laurent's and the sheer terror that Edward's eyes had held when he saw me. The knife was pressed painfully into my neck and all I could think of was to pray that I wouldn't leave Edward here alone because of my stupidity. That I would leave my children without their mother.

I honestly thought at that moment that my short life was over. I wasn't even thirty, and already, I was dead.

I whimpered aloud as the fear I felt came rushing back to me, making Edward glance over at me. I rubbed the puckered line on my neck and winced. It burned from sweat and movement. But I welcomed the burn. It meant I was alive.

"Hey," Edward whispered softly. "You okay?"

I nodded mutely.

"Bella, talk to me." He squeezed my hand gently.

"I'm sorry," I cried as tears stung my eyes again. "I shouldn't have come."

"You didn't know," he soothed. "Tell me, what did he say to you?"

"He said you'd been shot. I...I couldn't even think straight, I was so scared, you know?" He nodded. "If something happened to you, I'd lose it, Edward. I can't make it without you."

"Yes, you could," he said confidently. "You're strong and you'd survive. You'd continue to be there for our kids." His mouth twisted in a wry smile. "You made things a little hard on me, love. I can't believe you listened to him."

"You and me both," I muttered. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not," he insisted. "He knows our weaknesses. He knows which buttons to push to make us do what he wants. He threatened you and the kids to me in there." Ire surrounded Edward like a dark cloud now. "He told you what he believed to be your worst nightmare. He's been studying us so that he could play with us. He's fucking nuts."

"Why is he doing this?"

"His son is James Manet." I looked at him blankly. "Victoria's dead boyfriend," he clarified.

That made no sense to me. "Wait, he blames you for his son dying in a car crash?"

"That's what I asked him. He's convinced himself that he could have saved him. He needs help," Edward said tersely.

"You want to help him?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I want his ass to rot in jail for what he's put us through," he answered between his teeth.

"Do you think the police will catch him soon?"

"I fucking hope to God they do," he snarled. "Because if I find him first, so help me..."

Edward's anger seemed to get more and more extreme the longer we talked about this, infiltrating the air around me and putting me on edge, so I let the subject drop. We needed to be calm when we spoke to the police.

The police were already at the hospital when we arrived. The blue and red lights of the squad cars flashed on the side of the building ominously. Edward didn't bother to pull into a parking space, instead pulling up behind the cruiser and hurrying me inside.

The NICU was buzzing with activity. Officers and nurses were everywhere outside, giving and taking interviews and statements, guarding the door. We were allowed inside and washed up before we went over to where our sons were, but neither of them were there.

Panic burst inside me. "Where are they?" I screamed.

"Right here," Maggie replied with a worried smile. She had both of them cradled in her arms. "They were throwing fits so I walked them around a bit. What's going on? Nobody will tell me anything."

"Someone let a man in here without our permission," Edward answered, taking Will. "He took pictures of Isaac and Will and is trying to blackmail us. Tonight, he threatened to kill one of them if we didn't cooperate."

Maggie's mouth fell open. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I stopped listening to their conversation and focused on Isaac, who was now resting safely in the crook of my arm. I kissed his forehead and cooed to him, while Will's hand was wrapped around one of my fingers. They were both safe and healthy. I finally felt like I could breathe again.

"I want to take them home," I blurted suddenly.

"They're not quite ready to go home, Bella. You know that." Maggie gave me a sad smile.

I shook my head obstinately. "I'm not leaving them here. It's not safe here. Edward can change their tubes and whatnot until they don't need it anymore." I looked at Edward pleadingly. "Please, baby? You know you can take care of them at home. They breathe fine on their own, they don't need the lights anymore, they can keep their temps regulated. They only thing keeping them here is the feeding tube."

Edward sighed heavily. "Let me talk to the neonatologist and we'll go from there, all right?"

"You don't want to," I replied.

"No, I want them home. Where they belong," he said firmly. "But I'm not willing to jeopardize their health because of some psycho."

I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, okay."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave them here while we went back home and risk Laurent sneaking into the NICU while we were asleep and doing something to harm them. I didn't want to sleep here and leave Claire with our family at home because he was just as likely to try to hurt her as he was the boys.

It was a no win situation.

I refused to let Isaac and Will out of my sight, forcing the detectives to talk to us in the NICU. Edward ran through the events of the night and gave them the tape. We agreed whole-heartedly with the police that Laurent was very likely to try to seek revenge for not only giving him an envelope containing phony bills, but for Edward swapping the tapes out without his knowledge and that it would be wise to keep an armed officer standing guard here at the hospital as well as a patrolling officer near our house.

Edward requested that providing she give them the information they wanted, the police would work out a deal with Victoria so that she didn't do any jail time. The detectives were less than pleased, but Edward explained that he felt she was just as much a victim in this as we were. She'd been forced to live her life in fear for three years, afraid that any move she made, any word she spoke, would send Laurent straight to his lawyer's office to file the necessary paperwork to take her son away from her or force her out onto the street to beg like some vagrant.

Once the detectives were gone, I cupped Edward's cheek in my hand and smiled up at him. "You're such a good man," I said genuinely.

He looked at me in surprise. "Okay," he said slowly. "What brought that on?"

"Most people would want Victoria to spend time in jail along with Laurent," I explained. "And yet you're trying to help her."

He exhaled sharply. "It's not her fault Laurent's deranged. So what now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you either go talk to the neonatologist, or get us a couple of cots because I'm not leaving without them."

"Fine, you stubborn woman, you win." Edward kissed me with a grin and left the NICU.

I made sure both boys were comfortable in their bed and then sat in the glider next to them. Before I knew it, Edward was carefully scooping me up and carrying me to the two cots he'd set up. I moaned sleepily, and then closed my eyes as Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his body tightly.

Now that I didn't have the fear for my sons' lives coursing through me, I realized I was still so pissed at Edward for keeping this from me. For tormenting me for days without reason and making me think that there was something wrong with me--that I was no longer important to him. For not believing in me enough to tell me immediately and for not wanting my input or help.

The man was so damn frustrating at times.

But even though I was still mad, I'd already forgiven him. Because he was Edward, my husband, and he always had everyone's best interest at heart. His nature was to bear a burden alone so that no one else needed to suffer for it.

Damn martyr.

"Emmett's sleeping on the floor with Gage in Claire's room tonight," he whispered. "He was determined not to let something happen to his niece."

"Good," I breathed in return.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," he said quietly.

"You apologize too much," I mumbled back.

He chuckled. "Because it seems I always have something to apologize for. I honestly don't know how you can stand me."

"Because I love you," I replied simply.

"And I you." He paused long enough that I thought he'd fallen asleep before speaking again. "I'll get us out of this and make you safe again, I swear it."

I pressed my body closer to his so that I was on the edge of my cot. "I know you will."

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of the NICU and groggily glanced around. Edward was fidgeting with one of the babies in the bed, humming to him quietly while he did something I couldn't see.

I slowly sat up and realized how tired I still was. With all the adrenaline flowing through me last night and the fact that the NICU was not the best place to sleep, I'd only managed to get a couple hours of decent sleep.

Edward turned around with one of the boys in his arms and I could see that he'd been getting him dressed. The American flag print sleeper was still entirely too big on him and the hat covered up his hair, so I couldn't tell if it was Isaac or Will that Edward was holding.

"Ah, Mommy's awake," he said with a grin. "Here you go," he said, passing the baby to me. "I still have to get Isaac dressed."

"What for?" I asked in confusion.

"We're going home," he said happily.

I blinked in shock as I tried to wrap my mind around it. And then I squealed in excitement, startling Will and making him cry softly.

"Shh," I cooed to him, "I'm sorry."

Edward chuckled. "Excited, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" I was positively giddy. "How did you do this?"

"I talked to the doctors this morning and they agreed that no harm would come of us taking Will and Isaac home as long as we keep them inside for a few weeks until their immune systems are a little stronger," he responded. He held Isaac up and then laughed. "Well, shit. Now I can't tell which one is which."

I giggled. "Don't feel bad. Neither could I."

The smile on his face slowly turned crooked. "That does make me feel a little better."

I passed Will back to Edward so I could get up. I ran my fingers through my hair to tame it as best as I could before I went to the bathroom to take care of necessities--brushing my teeth was high on the list of priorities. So was a shower, but that would have to wait until I got home.

When I got back to the NICU, Edward had both of the boys in their car seats and I was helpless to stop my laughter as I saw how the car seats--even though they were designed for preemies--swallowed them up. I helped him pack everything of ours into bags, and promised to bring the boys by when they came back for their check-up in a few weeks.

Before I knew it, we were on the road with two babies snuggled quietly in the back of the SUV.

"You're awfully quiet," Edward commented as he pulled onto the highway.

"It's all so surreal. Claire's finally going to meet the babies and we'll be _home_ with them." My voice gave away the wonder I felt at the situation.

He chuckled. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is. I just can't believe I got it with everything going on."

He scowled as he stared at the road. "Think of it as a silver lining. Our lives are totally fucked up at the moment, but at least something good is happening in the midst of it."

I nodded and then started as a sudden thought crossed my mind. "How are we going to adjust to having them at home when everyone leaves?"

"One day at a time. Just like we did when we adjusted to becoming first-time parents to a colicky baby when Claire was born." He reached over and took my hand, tracing my knuckles with his thumb.

"What if they're colicky like she was?" I asked fearfully, earning another chuckle from him.

"They're almost two weeks old and rarely get as upset as our little girl did. I think we'll be fine," he reassured.

We drove the rest of the way in peaceful silence, listening to the songs that played on the radio all the way home. We pulled into the garage and met everyone's shocked faces as we came in with bags and baby carriers.

Edward greeted everyone's excitement pleasantly, except for Rosalie and Bree, whom he ignored entirely. He laid out the ground rules on handling the twins, explaining that everyone needed to make sure their hands were washed before they picked them up since their immune systems were still weak and then placed a quick kiss on my cheek, whispering to me that he'd take the boys into the living room where we could introduce Claire to them.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Rosalie spoke. "That was rude," she said to Bree.

"Tell me about it," she muttered back.

I struggled not to sigh. "What did you two expect? You called him a cheater yesterday afternoon. He doesn't take things like that lightly."

"I-" Rosalie started, but I cut her off with my hand.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you offended. Well, no," I hurried, "I take that back. You offended me as well when you implied that I wasn't worth being faithful to."

I stalked out of the room before they could say anything else.

I found Edward sitting on the couch with both of the boys still in their carriers at his feet. Claire was standing over them with an angry expression on her face.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked with a laugh.

She simply stood there unmoving.

I looked up at Edward, puzzled. "What's going on with her?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "She's been like that since she looked at them. I asked her if she wanted to hold them and got an excited yes out of her, but when we came back from washing our hands, she just stood there."

"Oh."

"Claire?" he asked, turning her to face him. "Want to hold them now?"

"No. Want Mommy."

She came over to me and stretched out her arms for me to hold her. I picked her up and then immediately sat down on the couch next to Edward. "Help Mommy hold your brothers?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Come on, Claire," Edward urged with false cheerfulness. "Daddy and Mommy need your help."

She pursed her little lips as she thought about it. "Hold like baby doll?"

"Yes," I said with a grin. "Exactly like you hold your babies."

Her little face lit up as she grinned back at me. "Kay."

Edward carefully picked up Will and then helped Claire and I situate ourselves so that he was safely cradled in our arms. Claire's little finger traced over his cheek--not so gently--and then she went to pull the tube out of his nose.

"No!" Edward and I both yelled in unison, making her cry.

Edward quickly took Will away and looked over him while I comforted Claire. "Listen, you can't touch those tubes. You'll hurt them."

"Cayre don't like dem," she wailed.

"I know, but that's how they eat. They're not very good at eating from Mommy or bottles yet," I explained. "You have to be careful. Can you do that for us?"

She nodded and burrowed down into my chest.

I tugged on one of her curls. "Want to see Isaac now?"

"Kay," she sniffled.

I managed to get Isaac into our lap and watched Claire examine him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, talking to Claire about her new brothers and telling her she could help change their diapers and feed them when they got older to give her something to look forward to.

Edward shifted so that he had Will close to Claire. "Look, Claire." He pulled Will's cap back, exposing his hair. "He has hair just like you and me."

"Red hair!" she squealed. I beamed at her excitement. Edward had always taught her the simplest way to describe herself--red hair and brown eyes--even though her hair was more of a mixture of red and brown.

Edward chuckled. "That's right. He looks like us." He brought his hand over to Isaac's cap to show Claire Isaac's hair. "And his hair looks like..." He trailed off to let Claire answer.

"Mommy's!" she giggled.

Edward grinned widely at us. "Like Mommy's."

* * *

Laurent seemed to have disappeared. It had been five days and there was no sign of either him or Victoria.

Edward had discussed hiring a man from Seattle named Felix Gibson, who was not only a cop, but did a little security work on the side, to come to Baltimore and stay with us until Laurent was safely behind bars.

I thought it was an excellent idea and would give us both peace of mind when Emmett and Rosalie left.

They'd stayed a few extra days, given the circumstances, but would be leaving in a matter of a few hours. Seth, Bree, Ben, and Angela had all already gone back to Seattle over the weekend. Edward had told everyone goodbye except for Bree, who he was continually ignoring, along with Rosalie.

"Baby," I whispered so that I didn't wake the boys. "You have to talk to her before she leaves today. She's your brother's wife."

He shook his head. "No. I'm still pissed." I glared at him. "She didn't call _you_ a cad."

"She didn't call you a cad, either," I countered.

He rolled his eyes. "Give me time, Bella. I'll get over it eventually."

"You haven't even given her the chance to apologize."

"Can we talk about something else?" he pleaded.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that our sons are almost three weeks old and we have yet to deal with the incessant screaming from them like we did Claire?" he asked playfully.

I grinned back. "Why do you think that is?"

"Why ask why? It's just one less stress in our life." He leaned forward so that our noses were touching. "Kiss me?"

"No, I don't think I will."

His brows knit. "What? Why's that?"

"Because it makes me want to do other things," I said softly with a blush.

"Already?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded. "I miss the feel of you."

He wrapped his arms around me and put his thigh in between my legs so that we were even closer. "You have me."

"You know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said lowly. "It's been seven weeks since I was last able to touch you. And I have just over three more to go."

"You're keeping track?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he replied in irritation. "I can't help it," he growled just before he lowered his mouth to mine.

His kiss seared me. I moaned at the taste of him on my tongue and shifted so that I could get even closer to him. His hands wound themselves into my hair, showing me the aching need he had for me to be closer to him as well, while his teeth nipped my lip. The world seemed nonexistent when he took my like this. It didn't matter if what was happening in our lives, what stressful situations awaited us, as long as we were together. He made me feel so entirely safe and loved when he wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

My hands ran down his back until I got to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I snaked them around his sides, intent on pulling him out and at least giving one of us some sort of release, but was interrupted by Will's soft cry.

He pulled back with a laugh. "Oh, well. It's not like we could do much anyway."

I laughed with him. "No, we couldn't. But I was going to at least give _you_ something."

I kissed him quickly and rolled away from him so that I could tend to Will before he woke Isaac up. I walked him to the glider in the corner of the room and got the two of us situated before I glanced back up at Edward.

"What?" I asked him, bewildered by the intense expression on his face.

"You're so...beautiful when you're with them. Being a mother is so natural to you."

I ran my fingers over Will's soft bronze hair. "Well, it helps that they aren't using those damn feeding tubes anymore and they can be fed like normal babies."

"It helps that you're their mother. Most women would have gotten frustrated and given up by now."

"Not me. I'm stubborn, remember?" I joked.

"Maybe." He got up and took Isaac out of the cradle, who was beginning to whimper. "But I doubt that's the only reason."

He helped me get the two of them in position so that I could nurse them both and then went to turn the shower on.

When he came back, I was close to laughing at myself. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I feel like a cow," I giggled. "Being milked." I barely refrained from making a mooing noise.

He frowned. "Would you rather use only bottles instead?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. They finally got the hang of this. Let's not confuse them any more than we have to."

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Claire's up. Why don't we take advantage of the fact that my parents and Alice and Jasper are still here and take her down to the harbor. I could use some time with my girls."

"I could use some exercise."

The look on his face told me he was less than pleased with my comment. "Bella."

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence. "It's true."

"Bella," he repeated in exasperation.

"All right, all right. Get in the shower while I finish feeding these two and we'll go after Emmett and Rosalie leave."

We showered and dressed and then put the boys in their Moses basket and took them to the kitchen with us for breakfast. There was no one else in the kitchen but our little family of five. I watched Edward cut Claire's grapes in half and suddenly felt a serene calm wash over me. This was my life, regardless of what was going on outside. This was something I would die to protect. And suddenly, I couldn't wait for everyone to leave so it could truly be just us.

Before I knew it, it was time for Emmett and Rosalie to leave. I cried like a baby when I told Emmett goodbye, because with training and the new season starting soon, I wasn't sure how long it would be before I would see him again.

"Stop crying, you weenie," he said with a deep laugh. "We'll try to make it back for Claire's birthday next month."

I could only nod.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Try to convince my idiot brother to forgive my crass wife, would you?"

"I'm doing my best," I whispered back.

He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and walked out the door to load Gage into their rental car.

Rosalie came over to hug me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know," I said simply.

"Do you remember when I was a bitch to you because I was protecting Edward?" she asked me.

"Right after I moved in with him. Yeah, I remember."

"I was doing the same for you," she explained. "I just always seem to go about it the wrong way."

"Foot in mouth syndrome?" I teased.

"Something like that," she replied sheepishly.

"I know your heart was in the right place, but you can't go around accusing people of such big things--things like calling me a gold-digger and calling Edward a cheater."

"I never said either of those things," she said adamantly.

I gave her a look that told her I was not fooled. "Not in those words exactly, but the meaning was definitely there." I ran my hand over her arm soothingly. "Give him time. He'll get over it. He loves you."

She snorted. "Right."

"He does," I replied emphatically. "I promise."

After they left, I made sure both boys had been fed and changed before Edward and I left with Claire. We got down to the harbor and decided to tour the USS Constellation first. We roamed the ship with Claire, eventually letting her out of her stroller to run around. She played with one of the men working the ship, pretending to be in a fight with him and eventually stabbing his chest with the plastic sword he'd given her.

He feigned death and collapsed onto the ground.

"Mommy!" she squealed. "I a pirate! Arggh!"

I laughed at how her face scrunched up when she growled. "Uh-oh. Mommy and Daddy better go run and hide."

The man got up and laughed as he brushed off the back of his uniform. "She's adorable. Can I steal her?"

Edward chuckled. "I'd say yes, but I think her mother might kill me if I did."

"Uh, yeah!" I laughed.

He smiled in return. "Too bad."

Claire looked at him indignantly. "You died-ed!"

"Now I'm a ghost!" He widened his eyes and made a spooky sound to her.

She screamed and ducked behind Edward. "Hewp, Daddy!"

Edward twisted to look at her. "Um," he pretended to think, "I think I'll just let him get you."

"No!" she giggled.

"No?" He gave her a devious grin. "Okay. But that means that Daddy's going to get you!"

He growled low in his throat and then threw her over his shoulder to tickle her. When she was out of breath, he pulled her off his shoulder to hold her and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah," he said to me, "I needed this."

I leaned into him and felt him kiss my hair like he had just done with our daughter. "So did I."

We put Claire back into her stroller, pissing her off royally, and decided to head over to the other ships before we ran out of time and had to go back home. As soon as we were back outside, we were surrounded by photographers.

Edward pushed the hood of Claire's stroller down to cover her face while we struggled to make our way through the crowd.

"How did they know where to find us?" I asked quietly. "And why?"

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I think Laurent might have sold one of those pictures to the press," Edward said sarcastically.

The reporters were hurling questions at us, but there were so many, I couldn't understand a word that they were saying. Edward finally stopped and ran his hand through his hair.

I could barely hear Claire's cries over the incessant clicks and flashing of the cameras along with the buzzing of the reporters' voices in my ears.

Edward held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, stop. We can't understand a word you're saying to us," he shouted over their questions. "What are you asking about?"

They all started talking at the same time.

"One at a time!" he yelled. "I can't answer anything if I don't know what you're talking about!"

A reporter with black hair and a taunting grin held out a magazine to him. On the cover, was the photo of Edward with Victoria and her son. "Oh, great," I whispered. "He leaked the one that was most likely to cause this."

"Yep," Edward said stoically. He looked back up at the reporter. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been cheating on your wife?" he snarled.

Edward huffed. "You could be a little more polite."

The man grinned again. "Just doing my job, Cullen. You gonna answer, or not?"

"I've never cheated on Bella," Edward answered.

"Then who's this? And why are you touching her kid like you would your own child?" The man looked over at me. "Did you know about this?"

"There's nothing to know," I responded, keeping the blank mask on my face. "It's a photo of my husband with an ex-patient. The last time Edward saw that little boy was in the ER when his mother brought him in for a flu virus."

"Bullshit," he sneered.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your mouth around my daughter," Edward snapped.

The man glanced down at Claire and nodded. "All right. I respect that." He turned his attention back to us. "You're telling us there's no connection between you and this woman?"

"Oh, there's a connection," Edward said dryly. "But it's not the scandal you want to hear."

"Try me."

"That woman's name is Victoria Grey. She is also an ex-patient of mine. Her boyfriend--that boy's father--was killed in the same car accident that Ms. Grey was brought in to my ER for three years ago. That boyfriend just so happened to be the son of Laurent Manet. I'm sure you know who that is."

"Yeah, he's big in the Cullen Foundation."

"Not anymore," Edward said with a bitter smile. "He's currently seeking revenge, blaming me for the death of his son. He tried to blackmail us." Edward pulled the hair away from my neck, exposing the faint line of where the knife had cut me. "And tried to hurt my wife."

"Prove it!" Another reporter chimed in. "This could all be something you made up to save face."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not starting a war in the press. The only thing you're getting from me is that there are charges filed against this man." Edward swept his gaze over the crowd. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my afternoon out with my family in peace, and I'm assuming with the information you've gotten from me, you've got better things to do than hound me and my family. Like investigative reporting."

The reporters let us pass, murmuring to one another before they all put cell phones up to their ears and dialed contacts, editors, and whoever else they needed to talk to.

I stifled a laugh and turned back around. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"I bought time, love. But they'll keep after us until they've gotten their story or something better comes along."

"Great," I muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should call it a day before they come back."

I let out a resigned sigh. "I think you're right."


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm seriously having major issues with the plot line on this. I know what I want to do, but I just can't freaking get it there. At least, not the way I like. So bear with me until I get back into the groove. **

**Thought I'd answer a couple questions here instead of responding individually: first, E & B can't do anything with the tape, etc because it's been handed over to the police. I'm not a cop, but I have a few friends who are and it's my understanding that once evidence is in their possession, you can't get it back so E & B wouldn't be able to release anything to the press themselves; second, Edward may have requested that Victoria be given some sort of plea bargain when the police spoke to her, but it didn't actually mean that they had her in custody. I reread the chapter to make sure I didn't contradict myself, LOL. She's still out there...**

**Timeline--this chapter starts a few days after the last chapter left off and then fast-forwards a few weeks. By doing this, we get LEMONS back :) Thought that might make some of you happy...in fact, there's one in this chapter.**

**I tried to keep the lightness/family life mixed with the angst like I did in Summer Nights and so of course, I'm second guessing myself. As always, let me know what you think cause I appreciate it all!**

* * *

Chapter 26

**Bella**

Isaac's wail came through the monitor I had on the kitchen counter, making Claire gasp from her highchair.

"Baby wake!" she said happily.

"He sure is, sweetie." I brought over her breakfast and sat in on the tray. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Kay," she said, distracted by the food in front of her.

I started toward the bedroom and ran into Esme on the way. "You can hear him from all the way upstairs," she said with a laugh. "He's so much like Emmett."

"It's a scary thing, those genetics," I teased.

I went into our bedroom and scooped him up. I rested him on my shoulder and stared down at the cradle where Will was still sleeping with a frown. "I have no idea how you didn't wake him," I murmured.

"He sleeps like the dead," Edward commented as he came out of the bathroom.

He was dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a light blue short-sleeved polo, and had these strange looking shoes on.

My brows knit as I shifted Isaac in my arms. "Where are you going?"

"Well," he answered, "I thought I'd take advantage of the fact that my parents decided to stay a few extra weeks and take those sailing lessons Emmett and Rosalie bought me." He crossed the room and took Isaac from me and spoke to him. "I didn't want to leave two three-week-olds and a not quite two-year-old on your mother without some help."

"His mother appreciates that," I said with a grin.

"I figured you would. So listen, I'll be back this afternoon and then Felix should be here sometime after dinner."

I nodded. "Good. I'll feel better whenever he gets here."

"So will I." He kissed the top of Isaac's head and handed him back to me. "Wish me luck."

"Luck," I told him, standing on my toes to give him a kiss.

He yanked me against him and took my mouth roughly, somehow still managing to keep from jostling Isaac or smashing him in between us. He kissed me blind, not letting me go until he heard the moan escape my throat.

He pulled away and grinned cockily. "That ought to last me a while."

I looked down at Isaac with a frown. "Your daddy's mean."

Edward chuckled as he walked out of the room but said nothing in return. I got Isaac back to sleep and then went back into the kitchen to check on Claire. Jasper was cleaning her up while Alice stood bleary-eyed at the counter eyeing the coffee pot. Jasper noticed my presence and immediately shook his head, silently telling me Alice was in rare form--again.

I walked over to her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, hoping to help lift her mood a little. I merely got a glare in return.

I laughed. "What's the matter now?"

"I slept like shit. Again." I gave her a pointed look. "Oops. Sorry, Claire. Aunt Ali meant to say poo." She looked back at me. "Poo's okay, right?"

"Right. Why aren't you sleeping?"

She shrugged. "Can't get comfortable. The baby's already pushing on my sciatic." Her eyes glimmered. "And it's only going to get worse."

"You should buy one of those body pillows when you get back home tomorrow. They're great. You can borrow mine tonight to see if it helps," I said comfortingly.

"You're not using it?" she asked hopefully.

"Not anymore, I'm not."

"Oh, thank God," she breathed in relief. "Where is it?"

"In my closet," I responded as I got an apple out of the bowl.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said, rushing out of the room before anyone could respond.

I knit my brows. "How long's she been like that?" I asked Jasper.

"All freaking week," he grumbled.

"All fweakin' week!" Claire repeated.

"Don't say that, CiCi," he said with a grin. "You're too little to say things like that."

"Cayre go pway now, Uncle Yazz. Yazz pway too?"

"I'll be right there. Why don't you see what Nana and Poppy are up to."

He sat her down and waited until she was out of the room before speaking. "What can I do for her?" he asked, referring to Alice. "I feel so helpless."

"Have you given her a massage yet? Those always helped me," I said around the bite of apple I'd taken.

"I've tried, but she doesn't want me touching her." He chuckled bleakly. "She thinks that I'm trying to have sex with her and she wants none of that."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

"You and me both, Bells." He pushed his dirty blond hair off his forehead. "I swear the last time we had sex was when that baby was conceived."

I blushed and looked away. "Again. Sorry."

He laughed at my reaction. "Don't get all shy on me now. I think when we get back to Seattle I'm going to talk to a urologist," he said quietly.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "You and Edward were made for the big family. I don't think that's for me and Al. Not after what I've seen so far. She's moody, bitchy, uncomfortable. I don't want to put her through that again."

"No, I guess not," I replied. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"A little. She thinks I'm being irrational. Oh, and I'm an asshole for implying she's anything other than angelic."

I giggled. "She said that?"

He grinned back. "Not in those words, but..."

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Once you meet that baby, you might change your mind."

He gave me a brotherly squeeze in return. "I doubt it. We didn't plan this baby. And while I'm excited about it, I can't help but think now that if it had never happened for us, I wouldn't be disappointed. Because I get my fix by being with your kids. I honestly think one is enough for me."

"What about Alice? What does she think?"

"She's not sure, but I think she'll agree with me once she goes through labor," he said with a wry grin.

"You never know," I said with a smile. "We women can block out pain like you wouldn't believe. All that I went through with Isaac and Will? Like it never happened. I only have a vague memory of the pain. I know it hurt, but I don't remember the feel of it. It's like nature's way of making sure the species procreates. If we remembered everything, we'd never do it again and would convince everyone around us not to go through with it either."

He laughed. "So you're telling me I'm SOL."

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. Buck up, cowboy."

The rest of the day I spent doing mundane chores around the house in between feedings. I worked on laundry so that the washer and dryer were free so that Esme could work on hers and Carlisle's. I did dishes, I dusted and vacuumed. And quickly realized how big the house was. I was sweating before I even got to the basement.

It was already four, and Edward still wasn't back. I needed something to keep me occupied, so that I didn't deliberately stare out the window, waiting to see Edward's SUV pull into the driveway, and decided to empty the dishwasher. I was almost finished when I heard a loud bang, followed by Claire's cry of pain.

I raced into the living room to see everyone huddled around her. "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"She was dancing around and slipped. She hit her head on the corner of the coffee table," Jasper answered.

"Mommy!" she wailed.

I reached out and took her from Esme, only to nearly black out when I caught sight of the blood dripping down her ear. "Oh, God," I said, swallowing thickly.

"Does Edward have anything here to stitch her up?" Carlisle asked. "She got her ear pretty good."

I blinked in the shock that seemed to have taken the place of the nausea. "Yeah, in the bathroom in our bedroom. He keeps a bag full of stuff."

Carlisle nodded and left the room to retrieve the bag.

I took Claire into the kitchen and sat with her at the table. I rocked her and soothed her, letting her rest her head on my chest and tried not to look down at the gash that ran across the middle of her ear. Carlisle came in the room and put Edward's bag on the table, gathering the supplies he needed and wasting no time prepping Claire's ear.

As soon as he injected the needle into her ear, my stomach rolled and she screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked heatedly as he walked over to us.

We hadn't even heard him come in with Claire's screams.

She was now whimpering in my arms while Carlisle let the medicine take effect. "She fell and now she's got to have stitches." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Damn it," he whispered as he examined her ear.

"Would you like to do it instead?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward shook his head. "No. I've had a bad enough day. Having to suture a lac on my daughter's ear would just put the cherry on top of the shit sundae."

"What?" I asked in concern.

"Has anyone been out of the house today?" I shook my head mutely. "Well, don't. They followed me around all day. I didn't get a fu-" He stopped himself as he registered Claire's presence. "I didn't get a moment's peace today." He took a sharp breath. "I'll be downstairs. Let me know when you're finished."

He left the room before I had a chance to speak.

"She should be numb now," Carlisle said quietly. "Ready?"

"No," I said honestly, but knew I had to be.

Carlisle worked quickly on Claire's ear, meticulously closing the wound with a total of nine sutures since it was so deep. Claire's ear was completely numb--so numb that while Carlisle worked on her ear, she almost fell asleep from the emotional drain of the situation.

When he was finished, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her nose. "Poppy's sorry I had to hurt you. We're all done now though. Can I take you so that Mommy can go talk to Daddy?"

She shook her head and took in a shuddering breath.

"It's okay. I'll take her downstairs. I don't have time to argue with her. The boys need to be fed again soon."

Carlisle nodded and started cleaning up. I adjusted Claire in my arms and went downstairs to find Edward. He wasn't hard to find. All I had to do was follow the sound of the basketball being punched into the ground relentlessly.

I went to the half-court and waited until he threw the ball at the goal. His shirt was off and he was already slick with sweat. Even with all the leftover anxiety from Claire's injury, it didn't escape me how hot he looked.

"What did the ball do to you?" I asked playfully.

He grunted and shot the ball again.

I sighed. "Edward."

"Bella."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Fine."

I started to walk away but was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

"Are we going to keep this one-word conversation going or are you going to actually talk to me?" I asked hotly.

He groaned and then shoved whatever was bothering him away. "How's she doing?"

"Tired."

Claire yawned on cue.

"Does your ear hurt, baby?" Edward asked her softly. She nodded against me. "I'm sorry," he told her, brushing her hair away from her face.

Claire reached out for Edward. "Daddy."

"Daddy's all sweaty." Claire reached out for him more insistently. "Come here," he murmured, taking her from me.

"So?" I prompted.

"Apparently the press has done a little research on our situation. Found out that there are in fact charges against Laurent, but couldn't get anything else. Since they couldn't get a statement from the police, they decided to try us. You should see it, Bella. There are all kinds of cars camped out at the bottom of the driveway and there's nothing I can do about it because it's technically public property--the easement the county has on each side of the road allows them to park there. But at least they can't go past the gate. I got fifty feet down the road and they all hopped in their cars and followed me. It took three hours to get through a one hour long sailing lesson because of all the shouting. When we went out into the bay, there were even a few photographers who hopped on boats and followed us. I told the guy that I wouldn't come back for the rest of the lessons until this was over."

A light flashed in his eyes. "You liked your lesson."

"Yeah," he said, smiling excitedly. "It'll have to wait though. At least until they find Laurent."

I walked into the bonus room and flopped down onto the couch. "Maybe I should finish this book and then quit writing." I didn't know what possessed me to say that.

"What?" he barked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's not worth all this. It's not worth being hounded by the press when something happens in our life. I don't want it. Not like this," I explained. It left me feeling empty to admit it, but my family was more important than my career any day.

"No," he said harshly. "You won't give up what you've worked so hard for."

"But-"

"NO," he repeated, cutting me off. "Writing makes you happy. We'll figure this out."

"How?" I asked miserably.

"We'll think of something."

* * *

**Edward**

I pulled the curtain back and peered out into the front yard. It seemed quiet, tranquil, but I knew better. Beyond the line of trees at the edge of our property were the throngs of photographers and reporters waiting for one of us to make a move. They stood outside the gate with their cameras, sat inside their vehicles, just waiting for us to pull out of the drive so they could get a clear shot of one of the Cullen's. Because Laurent Manet had managed to ruin our lives in the blink of an eye.

The phone rang again, and we studiously ignored it. No one we knew dared to call the landline anymore, instead opting to call our cell phones to speak to us. The click of the answering machine sounded through the room before the eager chirping of yet another reporter's voice followed it.

For three weeks, we'd been held prisoner in our own home. Each week, a new photo was released by an anonymous source to the most popular tabloids in the country, feeding the frenzy. Pictures I hadn't know existed suddenly graced the covers of numerous publications and websites. After that first day at the pier, things had gradually escalated to where we were now. Our lives had been reduced to entertaining the public. We were everywhere: on the news, in magazines, in the paper. There was speculation, interviews with former coworkers in Seattle, spouting off lies and whatever else they thought would make them famous or earn them money. Bella hadn't even been able to go to her doctor's appointment earlier in the week without needing Felix to barrel their way through the crowd.

The police had no leads on where Laurent or Victoria were, and at this point, they were assuming Victoria was either working with Laurent, or she was dead.

I was assuming it was the latter.

A noise sounded behind me and I saw Bella walking with Isaac cradled in her arm while she led Claire to the bathroom. Life went on, regardless of what was happening to us. Alice and Jasper went back home and announced they were having a boy, Emmett dutifully went to training camp in Chicago. My parents tried to fix the situation with the press by releasing a statement from the foundation after the incident at the harbor, but that had only been a bandage--a quick fix. It gave us a few days of peace, but in time, they all came back, ruthlessly waiting for one of us to slip up.

Bella stayed busy with the kids. I helped, as much as possible, but at this point in their lives, I wasn't their sole caretaker like Bella was. I couldn't feed them unless Bella had already pumped, I wasn't the one Claire ran to when she needed coddling over her aching ear. Instead, I got to be the bad guy when I removed her stitches, making me feel even more closed off from them than I did before.

So, I did what I could. I cleaned the hell out of our house, went over security plans with Felix, and just thought--which was not exactly smart, given my personality.

Left alone to silently brood, I found ways to blame myself for the situation. For not realizing that Laurent was a nutjob when I worked with him at the foundation--because the fucking signs were there. For not saving James--even though I knew realistically, there was no saving a dead man. For not having a better plan when meeting Laurent that night. For letting him get the best of me and dropping my guard for a brief moment. Because that mistake let him get away. _I _let him get away.

I was pissed at myself for not having a way to remedy the insane amount of press that had been following this story without having Bella quit the job she loved so much--something I would never willingly let happen. I was pissed at the police and sheriff's department for not finding Laurent and for not giving the press anything to work with; they still refused to give statements and the few they had given were vague and uninformative. I'd given them all the evidence, and it was in their hands now. There was nothing I could do outside of searching for Laurent myself. And even though that idea was very enticing, I couldn't leave Bella and the kids exposed here--even if Felix and my parents were with them. Because if the crazy bastard came to the house, I needed to be able to protect my family while Felix searched the grounds for him. My father was in excellent shape, but he was no match for someone who'd lost all sense of self-preservation. Not only that, but my parents couldn't stay with us forever. We hadn't even gotten to have a retirement party for him--something Alice and I were determined to fix once this fiasco was all over.

I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder. I glanced over to see Esme standing and staring out the window with me. "How much longer do you think it will be before they find someone else's family to torment?" I asked angrily.

She sighed sadly. "I wish I knew. It seems a bit excessive since you and Bella aren't big celebrities, but what do I know?"

"I feel the same way. Is it so boring in Hollywood that they have to hound an ER doctor and his wife?"

"Must be," she responded.

Felix came bursting through the front door with the same black haired reporter from the pier. "Look what I found climbing the tree out back and trying to get a view inside the house," he spat.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to stay calm. "Great." _Maybe I should have the tree cut down..._

He shoved the man so that he fell face first into the couch. His hands were cuffed behind his back. "What do you want me to do with the piece of shit?"

I stared down at the man who was meeting my stare unrepentantly and felt my lip curl back in disgust. "Call the cops. He was trespassing," I said stoically.

"Aw, come on! You can't press charges!" the man shouted. "I'm just doing my job!"

"And a lousy job it is," Esme scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself, causing a good family to go into hiding over something so absurd."

The man shrugged. "It's not absurd. Golden Boy here got himself involved in a scandal. Whether it's true or not. We're just milking it for all it's worth before people get bored with him. It makes for good entertainment to watch the mighty fall. Everyone is interested in the good doctor because whether they admit it or not, they're jealous. He's got a gorgeous wife and family, he's successful, good looking, not to mention fucking loaded..." He gave Esme a wicked grin.

"How can you sleep at night knowing you torture people like this?" she yelled. I'd never seen my mother yell at someone other than Emmett. It was shocking.

"It pays the bills."

Felix put his cell phone back in his pocket and grinned at me. "Cops are on the way."

"Good," I stated.

The man groaned. "You're really going to press charges?" I merely nodded. "Damn, get the stick out of your ass, will ya? It's just a job!"

The line of control I'd been teetering around suddenly vanished. Furious with my life in general, I lashed out at the man. "Fuck you!" I roared, launching myself across the room in a blind rage.

I fully intended to hit the man, strangle him--cause him bodily harm of some kind--but was restrained by Felix before I got the chance. "Settle down, Cullen," he said lowly. "You'll only feed the fire. He can sue you if you hit him."

The man was smiling at me, silently daring me to do it. I shook Felix's hold and left the room. "You're not worth it, asshole," I muttered on my way out.

I went out to the back patio and sat still, keeping my face blank, because if Felix caught that guy, there was no telling who else was out there using a camera with a long range lense on the house. After a while, I heard a commotion inside the house and assumed the police had arrived and were making quick work removing our trespasser. I didn't bother getting up, instead, let Bella and Felix take care of the paperwork.

The back door opened, and Bella and Felix came outside together, laughing about something Claire did.

I gritted my teeth angrily at their ability to find joy in the whole fucked up situation, when I couldn't. I was miserable and it seemed to me there was no end in sight. I was seriously considering packing up the kids and moving somewhere obscure until this whole thing had blown over and Laurent had been caught. But that made me feel like a coward.

And I was not a fucking coward.

Felix sat down in the wicker chair across from me, steepling his fingers, while Bella sat next to me. "Intervention," Bella said lightly.

I glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude," Felix said casually. "You've got to lighten up. I know this situation sucks, but it won't last forever. You need to quit pouting and brooding at the window and live your life."

"What do you know about the situation?" I flung at him. "You're the security guard. And while I'm extremely grateful that you were able to leave your life back in Seattle behind to help us, it's not happening to you. You can still go out and do whatever you want. _I_ can't."

"We can go out," Bella said calmly, infuriating me further. "Sure, it won't be the same. There will be people hiding in the bushes, following us and asking us questions when we walk down the street. They'll wait for us outside buildings, they'll follow us around in those stupid black cars they drive. But you and I both know, that we've spent a lot of time removing ourselves from the spotlight. When they catch Laurent, it'll all be over and we'll be able to get back to being normal. We just have to make it until then."

"Right," I scoffed. "This is never going to end."

Bella inclined her head at Felix, prompting him to silently get up and go back inside. She put her hand on my arm and waited for me to look at her before speaking. "This is never going to end because you've locked us up in the house. You're giving them nothing. When you give them something, even just the smallest opportunity for a picture, they back off."

"Then why don't you go out and see what happens?" I shot back.

Her chin trembled, but she stopped herself from crying. "Because after what happened Monday, I'm scared to go without you. You're strong and have this ability to handle what comes at you under extreme pressure. It's what makes you such a great ER doctor."

I exhaled sharply in frustration. "I'm not giving them what they want. I'm not living my life to entertain others. Damn it, Bella! We're nothing special. I'm a fucking doctor. You're a novelist. I don't know how many times I've said that! We mind our own business, and still, I can't get us away from this! I..." I glanced over at her, letting the agony that was inside me show for a brief moment. "I've failed you guys."

She crawled into my lap. She grabbed my face in her hands and looked down at me sternly. "This is not your fault and you know that. Why do you insist on blaming yourself all the time?"

I jerked my shoulders. "I don't." Her eyes burned with curiosity. "I know it's not my fault. But I can't help think about everything I should have done, could have done, to make this better for you and the kids. I promised to make you and the kids safe again, and I have no way of doing it. I've relinquished everything to the police and they're either sitting there with their fingers stuck up each other's asses or they are the worst cops I've ever dealt with because he's still out there. I can't set up an interview with anyone, because I'm just telling people what they've already heard. That we were blackmailed by an ex-employee and he's still on the loose. There's not really any immediate danger to us, and I look like a whiny asshole if I talk about it. I can't even prove my innocence in all this because I gave every scrap of proof to the cops!"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Her eyes swam. "God, I miss you. You mope around the house, barely having any contact with us, because you refuse to talk to me about any of this. You keep all of it inside and let it fester and destroy you because you think you're protecting me." She brought her forehead to mine as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "I just want you back. And I don't know what to do to get you to come back to me."

I wound my hands through her hair and brought her mouth to mine. I kissed her deeply, unable to care if we were being photographed or not. She was right, I'd distanced myself from them because I was so wrapped up in what was happening on the outside. Need bubbled up inside me as a strangled moan escaped my throat.

"I'm here," I whispered, dragging my mouth over her jaw. "I'll always be here."

She pressed herself into my dick, making me jump at the sensation. "I need you, " she whispered.

Her mouth crashed down on mine, releasing all that pent up longing and desire she had inside her. My mind warred with my heart and body. I needed Bella just as much; it had been far too long since I'd been with her, since we'd connected like this. But our house was full of people. The kids were awake, my parents and Felix were inside. Even though Bella had been given the 'all clear' a few days ago, I couldn't bring myself to do anything with everyone around. The timing felt all wrong.

"Bella, everyone's inside," I said, attempting to pull back. "We can't."

"Edward," she begged, almost sobbing and clinging to me tighter. "Please."

I let out a strange groan as I relented and stood up with her still wrapped around me. Her teeth scraped up my jaw, her tongue flicked at my ear, while I walked us down to the guest house. Felix was using the master bedroom, but no one was using the second bedroom--my destination.

I locked the door behind us and took her to the second bedroom, laying Bella down and stripping her clothes off of her. Her body was delightfully round, her breasts were full. She looked so beautiful underneath me, flushing as her desire burned through her and under my acute stare.

She hastily had my shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it down my arms while I let my tongue roam over her jaw, her neck, and her breasts. I licked between them just as Bella's soft fingers moved down the muscles in my abdomen, making me shiver and grow impossibly harder.

Every part of me ached for her. I throbbed with her touch and moaned with her taste. All barriers were gone, emotionally and physically. Our limbs entwined, and I pulled a hiss in between my teeth at the feel of her against me.

She pushed her hips up and bit her lip. "Come back to me," she repeated softly.

I slid into her carefully, and no matter how cautious I thought I was, she still clenched up as pain shot through her. "Relax," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair and concentrating on everything but the wonderful way she felt around me.

After a few moments, she moved her hips and moaned, meeting my eyes and communicating silently for me to continue. I kept my thrusts shallow at first until it was too much to bear, and I had to go deeper into her and feel that intense connection we had together when we were like this.

Emotions poured over me and I literally felt like that clichéd saying of someone feeling like home had some sort of basis. Because I was at home when I was with Bella--there was no other way to describe it. She was comfort and warmth, joy and peace, all at once.

I changed our positions so that I was sitting with her straddling me and let my hands roam over her back as she brought herself up and down on me. Her hands found purchase in my hair and she tugged, pulling my face to hers, as her body crested. My breathing grew heavy with the way her breasts felt against my chest and how extremely intimate this seemed to be. She continued to move teasingly slow, torturously painful, but it was what we needed right now.

I surrendered to the way she was making love to me.

She came down on me again, bringing her mouth back to mine, as she came. My mouth muffled her cry of pleasure, and I found that I could no longer hold on myself. I came immediately after her, breathless and sweaty, hugging her to me and burying my face into the crook of her neck. Everything inside me careened violently to the point that it was almost painful. But emerging from the storm, we were stronger. United. The barrier I'd put between us was no longer standing, but instead crumbled at my feet.

The simple thought that we'd get through this flitted across my mind. Strange, but I felt more at ease with the situation. It was useless to dwell on things I couldn't change. But I could keep my relationship with my family strong. I could adapt to the life I was suddenly thwarted into. There were worse things in life than being featured in the news and having people say untrue things about you.

I placed a gentle kiss there and whispered, "I love you."

She turned her head so that she could kiss my cheek. "I love you. Don't leave me again."

"I didn't leave," I told her. "I just got distracted. It won't happen again," I swore.

A knock on the door brought us out of the moment. "If you guys are done making up in there, you might want to come back to the house. Will's not a happy camper," Felix said through the door.

"I thought you locked the front door?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I did."

"Key!" Felix shouted. "I have a key, remember?" He paused for a beat. "I'll be back up at the house trying to help your mom keep him calm. You kids take your time."

I chuckled. "We'll be right up. Don't worry."

Bella stood up and started getting dressed, only for me to pull her back for one last kiss. I broke away and breathed her in. "By the way, you look fantastic naked," I told her with a crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I still can't fit into my old clothes."

"I don't care. To me, you're more beautiful now than you were when we met." I let the honesty of my statement show on my face.

"You really think that?"

I nodded. "You remind me of a pinup girl. I have to admit, curves were always my undoing."

She giggled. "And yet you fell for me."

I grinned back. "You had curves. But you have more now."

"Yeah, it's called fat." She smiled good-naturedly.

I took a deep breath and refrained from rolling my own eyes. She had absolutely no concept of how beautiful she was. All she saw were the flaws: the invisible stretch marks, the supposed loose skin and fat. I saw nothing but lusciousness. She was in no way fat; I doubted she weighed much more than what she did before the boys were born. But her body had changed, grown more womanly over the last couple of years.

She'd never believe me, but she was my own personal heaven, wrapped in the perfect package.

* * *

**I don't know about easements in Baltimore, but where I live it's typical for the county government to keep the rights to a few feet on each side of the road for construction purposes, future widening of roads, etc. It would allow for the cars to park on the side of the road without E & B being able to do anything about it.**

**Edit: This is in response to a review...I want to make sure it's clear that it's been six weeks since the twins were born at the time of the lemon and that there's not going to be any surprise babies resulting from this...B got on birth control when she had her check up. Kay, that's it ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

****

Thanks for the reviews and the adds...as always.

**Thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this and getting any grammatical errors of mine fixed, cause God knows I was out of it when I wrote this.**

**If you're not reading The Man Who Can't Be Moved, then this is for you:**

**I'm working on getting all of my stuff up on Twilighted and TWCSLibrary because of the sudden interest the administrators have taken in enforcing the TOS Guidelines. If you aren't aware, certain MA stories are being pulled because they violate said guidelines. In case I become a victim as well, I'm going to have all original, smut filled stories on those two sites because if they pull my stuff, I'll only be able to update with a watered down version of everything.**

**Until then, I'm going to keep updating on FF as usual...Lemons and all.**

* * *

Chapter 27

**Bella**

"Hello, mister," I cooed, earning a sweet, dimpled grin from Will.

I sat down on the couch next to Edward and watched the boys play in their bouncers. It seemed almost impossible to me that they were already six weeks old. We had been told that their development could be slower than average until their mental capacity matched that of a baby that had been born at term, but that wasn't the case; they surpassed all of our expectations.

They were healthy, weighing over eight pounds each, and were right on time with their smiles. Isaac was already determinately trying to lift his head on his own, and Will was absolutely fascinated with his hands. Watching him bring his fists to his face and cross his increasingly green eyes as he tried to focus on them was always able to make Edward and me laugh.

I glanced over to the spot Claire had been playing at and frowned. "Where's Claire?"

Edward knit a brow as he looked around. "I thought she went to the bathroom with you."

"Nope."

I got up and started roaming the house for her. I walked into the kitchen and saw her standing on her butterfly-print stepstool at the sink with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked curiously.

She turned her head and grinned. "I make water soup!" she said excitedly.

"Water soup?" I looked into the sink and saw that she'd been stirring the soapy water in the glass mixing bowl I'd used to scramble eggs in this morning.

"Uh-huh!"

"Is it any good?"

She shook her head grimly. "No, it not. It yuck."

I laughed softly. "Well, come back in the living room with us so we can keep an eye on you."

"Kay."

She hopped off the stool, nearly falling--very a lá Bella Swan--and ran off into the living room. I put the stool back into the pantry, and then joined her.

"What was she doing?" Edward asked as he adjusted Will. He had somehow managed to sink down into the seat in the few minutes I was gone.

"Making water soup."

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. You know how she likes to cook." I pushed Edward back and straddled his lap. "Baby?"

He fought his smile. "Yes, love?"

"Let's go do something."

He stared back at me warily. "Like what?"

"I need to order Claire's cake for her party next weekend. and then there's the decorations--we don't have any. And maybe we can take a walk later? I could use some fresh air..." I trailed my tongue up the side of his neck.

"Are we taking the kids or leaving them here with my parents?" His voice took on a raspy edge.

I nipped at his ear before answering. "Well, I thought we'd take them. The boys can go outside now, and Claire should really be the one to pick out which princess plates she wants."

He sighed heavily but held me tighter against him. "I don't know, Bella. Shouldn't we see how crazy it is out there without the added pressure of keeping the kids safe?"

"Felix is here. He can come, too." I shifted so that he could see my face. "Please?" I asked, pouting my lip a little.

"Jesus, you're a manipulative one," he replied with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," I whispered.

He laughed once and then brought his hands to my face so that he could pull me closer and kiss me. "Fine. I promised myself I'd quit overreacting about the situation and adapt. So let's go do it."

I lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. "Really?" I almost squealed.

"Yeah. Go get everyone's stuff together. I'll change the boys and put them in their carriers."

"Yea!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm.

I jumped up and darted out of the room, brushing past Carlisle as I ran to the bedroom. "I get to go out!" I knew I sounded ridiculous, but the idea of being outside the house was too exciting to keep in.

He chuckled. "Okay."

I grabbed the black and white Burberry check diaper bag we'd been sent for the boys and loaded it up with extra clothes for all three of the kids, diapers, wipes, burpcloths, and a couple of small toys and snacks for Claire. We'd never done the photo shoot, given the circumstances of my pregnancy and the move, but everyone at Burberry was extremely gracious when we had to back out. They wished Edward and me well and surprised us both when they sent the baby bag and various items for the boys when they were born.

I changed into a pair of cropped black yoga pants and a white fitted tee. I scowled at my reflection in the mirror as I pulled my hair up. I was going to have to break down and do some shopping so that I actually had _clothes_ to wear until I was able to fit back into my old wardrobe--no more of this sweats and tee crap. As comfortable as they were, I wanted a pair of jeans to wear someplace.

I came out of the bedroom and slipped on my Nikes. Edward was standing with Claire at the garage door, trying to pull her hair back into a cute little ladybug clip and failing since she wouldn't be still.

He sighed in exasperation and held out the clip to me. "You do it. I give up. I don't even know why I bother. I'm horrible at this kind of shit," he muttered.

I giggled and had her hair back in a matter of seconds. "You're a man. You didn't have to figure out how to do your own hair when you were a child, so of course you aren't as good as I am."

He started to roll his eyes but stopped when he spotted the bag on my shoulder. "Making good use of the freebies, I see."

I shrugged and picked Claire up so that we could go. "I figured if we're going to be photographed, we might as well give Burberry something as a thank you for everything they sent us."

"Like a free promo?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

I buckled Claire into her seat in the very back of the Escalade, while Edward put both of the boys' carriers into their bases and put Claire's small stroller in the back. In a matter of minutes we were heading down the driveway with Felix driving his own rental car behind us.

Edward turned toward town and watched in the rearview mirror as the few photographers that were camped outside started to follow us. The closer we got to our destination, it seemed like the more cars we had behind us.

Edward parked the SUV and took a deep breath. "We've got to do something about all this."

"Like what? A press conference or an interview? We could always call Emily and Sam."

Edward frowned as he thought about it. "I don't know, I guess. _Something_, though. And soon."

Edward and I both pulled the boys out of their carriers and put them into the slings we'd brought with us while Claire played around in the SUV. I grabbed the diaper bag, and then I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, giving me a questioning look from the other side of the SUV.

"It's such a production to go anywhere! I'm not going to be able to go anywhere alone with them for months!" I said through my laughter.

He grinned back. "Yeah, well, we hadn't really counted on having two babies to cart around when we started this whole thing."

"No," I agreed, "we did not."

"Maybe we should hire a nanny when I go back to work," he suggested.

"I don't know... Maybe."

He chuckled. "You're home with them. It's not like you're hiring someone to raise them."

"I know."

His brows lifted in amusement at my tone. "You'd be able to do whatever you want while I'm gone." He let the statement hang.

I bit down on my lip as I thought about it. I hated the idea of hiring someone to help me, but I knew realistically, it would be extremely hard to run out to the store and pick up milk or diapers while Edward was gone unless I had someone to help me.

"Maybe we can call Chelsea again. Hire her for good this time."

He grinned crookedly. "I think that is an excellent idea."

Edward suddenly got serious as he took Claire's hand. "Claire, baby? I need you to listen to Daddy carefully, okay?" She stared back at him expectantly. "Do you see all these people outside?"

She looked behind Edward and nodded.

"They want pictures of us. Lots and lots of pictures. So there's going to be a lot of lights from their cameras. And they're going to ask Mommy and me a bunch of questions so it's going to be pretty loud. As soon as we get inside, we're going to pick out your birthday stuff by ourselves since they can't come inside. So don't be scared, okay?"

Claire grinned widely at Edward. "Cayre's birfday! Daddy, I be two." She held up three fingers.

He chuckled and pushed one back down. "That's right. Daddy can't hold you like usual because Isaac's in the way, but you can have Felix hold you. Got it?"

"Got it," she repeated.

Edward placed a kiss on her forehead and moved out of the way so that Felix could pick her up. He placed her on his hip protectively and led us all through the crowd.

Edward hadn't lied; everyone shouted their questions at us. They kept their distance, but we had to walk slowly to the entrance of the store because we were practically walking blind with all of the people around us. I tried to make sense of their questions to get an idea of what we needed to answer, but all I could hear were the same things over and over again.

--"Where's Victoria?"

--"Why have you been hiding?"

--"Why is Laurent doing this?"

--"Do the police have any leads to Laurent's location?"

--"How's life with the twins?"

--"Can we get a picture of the twins?"

--"Edward, did you cheat on your wife?"

--"Bella, are you working on anything new?"

It was all so random, like they were just spitting out the first thing that came to mind. We'd already answered a few of the questions, and they had to know by now they weren't getting any pictures of the boys. We'd definitely done damage to ourselves by hiding for three weeks. The pack was relentless.

I glanced warily over at Edward and noticed he was fuming. He may have promised himself he was going to adapt to the situation, but it was clear he wasn't happy about it. I couldn't help but think that if he wasn't so damn gorgeous, and I hadn't written that first book, none of this would be happening right now. Edward had distanced himself from the publicity revolving around the foundation, but there was nothing I could do other than quit writing or become a recluse--which I'd already had a taste of and didn't enjoy a bit.

Or change my penname.

I hated the idea of doing that. I loved seeing Edward's face when he saw a stand full of books with his wife's name all over them. He was always so proud to be connected to me, the successful fiction writer, and because he was the only reason I even attempted to make a career out of it, having my real name on those books seemed like a small way to repay him for the confidence he'd given me.

Some short, stubby man got a little too close to me and bumped into my shoulder, making me lose my balance and almost fall. Edward caught me by the arm and held on as he stared down at me, silently making sure that both Will and I were okay.

I nodded, and he reluctantly let go, glaring venomously at the man the entire time.

Finally--an eternity later--we made it to the doors. Felix ushered Edward and me inside before coming in with Claire.

He sat her down and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Well, that was fun."

"That was fucking ridiculous," Edward snapped. He turned to me. "Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken by all that out there. Edward, we have to fix this. We can't live like this."

"I know. I-"

"Oh, my God!" the girl squealed from behind the register. "Josie! Josie, come quick! Edward Cullen is in the store!"

"It just keeps getting better," he muttered, before turning and giving her a dazzling smile. "Hi, how are you? My wife and I were just looking for some things for our daughter's birthday party. We'll be out of here as quickly as possible."

He'd hypnotized her with that damn smile of his. She stared up at him dumbly for a few seconds before snapping out of it and giggling wildly. "Take your time," she said in her thick drawl. "Take all day for all I care."

I cocked my head and watched her blatantly check out my husband. He shifted Isaac uncomfortably and slid me a 'help me' look.

I started toward him, but the other girl--Josie--beat me to him. "Wow!" she shrieked. "You're so hot. Could you sign my shirt?" She puffed out her chest toward him.

"I, uh... Well, I..." He tentatively lifted his hand and took the marker from her. He turned to make sure it was all right with me before quickly signing his name on her shoulder.

"Thank you!" This Josie woman finally noticed me standing there and leaned closer to Edward. "Did you really cheat on your wife?" she whispered loudly.

"What?" he barked out. "No, of course not!"

"It's okay if you did." Her index finger trailed down his bicep. "I won't tell a soul."

And I'd had enough.

"Okay, we're going to let _our daughter_ pick out what she wants for her birthday party now. If you'll excuse us..."

"Oh, you'll want to go to aisle five!" the other girl called after us.

"Aisle five. Thanks," I said back.

As soon as we were out of sight, I spun around and glared up at Felix. "If those girls come within a ten foot radius of Edward again, so help me, I will not only hurt them, I will hurt you for not doing your job. Keep them away from us," I hissed.

He laughed. "Damn, you're cute when you're mad." I got even angrier. "But I get it. No skanks allowed near the hubby. Not to worry, Bella. They won't get close enough to touch him again."

"Thank you."

Edward bent down so that he could speak in my ear. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I don't know. I don't care. All I know is that if anyone touches you like that again in my presence, I'll break their fingers one by one. And take pleasure in it," I responded crossly.

He looked down at me in surprise before a breathtaking grin crossed his features. "You're jealous."

I looked away. "No."

"You are," he insisted.

I gazed up at him awkwardly and simultaneously blushed hotly. "Maybe."

The smile had never left his face. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him as he placed a quick kiss in my hair. "Good."

"Good?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, good. Because I know I'd feel exactly the same way if anyone did that to you. It's nice to know you reciprocate the feeling."

"Oh, I reciprocate it all right," I mumbled.

"You do know there's nothing to be jealous about. I would never-"

"I know, baby," I said, cutting him off. "You don't have to say anything to try to make me feel any better. I'm fine."

He studied my face and nodded.

Claire came bouncing over to us with her hands full of pale blue plates. Some had just Cinderella on them, and some had six of Disney's princesses on them.

"These!" she squealed excitedly.

Edward crouched down, keeping Isaac steady, and sorted through the plates. "Claire, honey, you have two different kinds here. You should pick one."

Claire's face fell a little. "Cayre want bof!"

"Well," Edward said thoughtfully, "you can have both, but you know what I like?" Claire shook her head. "I like these." He held up the plates with Cinderella, Ariel, and Snow White.

Her little brows furrowed as she studied the plate. She glanced at the Cinderella plates and back at Edward. "Why?"

He and I both laughed. "Because this princess has red hair and is very pretty like you." He pointed to Ariel.

Claire snatched the plate with all the princesses on them out of Edward's hand. "I want these. I a princess, too!"

"You're our little princess, that's for sure," Edward muttered as he stood up.

"Is that so bad?" I asked with a grin.

"No. She's just spoiled rotten. Whatever," he responded flippantly. "But you'll hate it when she's a teenager, and she demands we get her some fifty-thousand dollar car for her sixteenth birthday."

"She can dream on," I said quickly, making him laugh.

* * *

**Edward**

I came out of the bedroom with both boys in their Moses basket and looked around my house. It looked like the house itself had eaten a cake and thrown up streamers. It was no longer its usual neutral gray color. Everything was covered in glitter; pink, blue, and white iridescent balloons, streamers, and banners were everywhere. There were cut outs of the princesses plastered to the walls and even something like a disco light to make a part of the living room look like it was glittery, too.

Alice had gone _way_ overboard.

I went into the kitchen and put the Moses basket down on the table. Within seconds, Reneé and Rosalie had snatched Isaac and Will out of it and were playing with them.

I looked around the room and saw Bella standing with her back to me, putting together something else for us to eat. I kept my face blank since Bella's mother was standing right next to me, but it did nothing to hinder the rush of desire that was beating through me. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a white skirt with a black floral print that came to her knees. She had even put on heels, and her hair was up off her neck in some sort of clip.

"Why did you let Alice do this to our house?" I asked Bella as came up behind her.

She leaned back against me as my arms wound themselves around her waist. "Because it makes her happy?"

"But it doesn't make me happy."

She turned around to face me with a grin. "So? You're not the uncomfortable pregnant lady. You're going to keep your mouth shut and let Alice have her fun today. Understand?"

I laughed at her narrowed gaze. "Oh, I understand all right. I understand you'll be doing something tonight to make up for this shit."

She arched her brow. "Better give your sons a warning so that they don't interrupt us again."

I sighed in annoyance. Not once since that day in the guesthouse had they let Bella and I be together. Every time we tried, one of them cried. "They have impeccable timing, don't they?"

She smiled widely. "They take after their Uncle Emmett."

I let out a short laugh of appreciation and looked around the disaster that was my kitchen. "Seriously, Bella. How can you stand all this?"

"Because our daughter is only turning two once. To me, it's worth a couple hours of clean up."

I hugged Bella tightly against me. "About that. Can you believe she's already two? I swear it feels like just yesterday we were having something like this in Seattle when we brought her home."

"I know," Bella said sadly. "It's only going to get worse. Before we know it, Isaac and Will will be walking and talking, and Claire will be going to school. Then we'll blink and they'll all be gone."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sullenly.

Bella laughed. "I feel the same way." She wiggled out of my grasp and handed me the platter of crown-shaped sandwiches. "So take these outside, and feed our family, please."

"Wait a sec." I grinned at her confused look. "You look beautiful today." I let my eyes graze along the v-neck of her tank top, showing off that phenomenal chest of hers.

"You like this?" she asked incredulously. "Alice got it for me when I was first pregnant with the boys and wasn't quite ready for maternity clothes. I found it in the back of the closet and decided to wear it today. I was tired of the sweats and yoga pants."

"Regardless of the reason why you're wearing it, you look great."

Her face lit up with her smile. "Thank you."

I took the platter from her and dutifully went outside to the patio. I put the sandwiches down in front of Emmett and Seth and watched them snatch a few immediately.

Seth eyed his cautiously. "What kind are these?"

"Beats me," I laughed. "If you want to know about that kind of shit you have to ask my wife. I'm just the waiter."

"Daddy!" Claire squealed from behind me. "Wook at me!"

I turned around to see her dressed up in the Cinderella costume Bella and I had given her this morning complete with little plastic 'glass' slippers, gloves, a tiara, and a wand. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and curls framed her round face. As she got closer, I could see glitter in her hair and all over her cheeks. With the way she was grinning, she suddenly looked exactly like Bella.

"Who are you? I don't think we've met before," I teased her.

"Daddy! It's Cayre!"

I shook my head furiously. "Uh-uh. My Claire has pretty red hair down to here," I made a line just past my shoulder with my hand, "and the last time I saw her, she was wearing a red dress. You look like..." I trailed off and made an exaggerated face of realization. "Oh, you're Cinderella."

"Daddy!" she giggled. "I not Cinnerella. I Cayre." She looked over at Seth. "Uncle Sef! Tell Daddy I Cayre!"

"You heard the girl. She's Claire," Seth said with a laugh.

"See Daddy?"

I scooped her up in my arms. "You look beautiful, baby. So beautiful, I really thought you were a princess."

She put her hands on each side of my face. "You siwy, Daddy."

I nuzzled my nose with hers and saw the flash of camera lights from the corner of my eye. "I know." I sat her back down. "Now, how about we get you something to eat so you can have some of that yummy castle cake of yours?"

"Kay!"

I got her something to eat and sat her next to Gage, who was shoveling food into his mouth--just like his dad. I went back into the kitchen to see if I could help any.

"Need me to do anything?" I asked Bella.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

I nodded and went over to Rosalie. I felt a jolt of nerves since I hadn't talked to her in a few weeks but pushed my foolishness aside.

I glanced down to see that she had Will now instead of Isaac. "Is he being good?"

She stared up at me in shock. "He's great. Very well behaved." She swallowed audibly.

I stood there awkwardly watching my son for a moment before I turned to leave.

"Edward!" Rosalie called after me. "I'm sorry."

Her heartbroken expression took me by surprise. "It's all right."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," I chuckled. I walked back over to her and put my arm around her, relieved that the tension was gone. "Nothing to be sorry for. I know how you are. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed off."

"I don't know why I said it. I know you'd never hurt Bella like that."

"You should really watch what comes out of your mouth," I joked.

"I know," she said ruefully.

I made idle conversation with Reneé and Phil for a few minutes before I went back outside.

"Edward!" I looked to my left to see Alice waving me over.

I went over to where she was standing with Jasper and Esme and smiled. "What's up?"

"Your mom and I were just talking about Carlisle's retirement party."

"Oh." I rocked on my heels for a few seconds. "I thought the plan was to have it once all this Laurent business is over? Which reminds me, they've got the feds looking for him now."

Esme's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "I got a call yesterday saying they had some information regarding Laurent that now made it FBI jurisdiction."

The detective at the Baltimore PD had been less than forthcoming with information for me. After thirty minutes of trying to pry something out of that man, all I'd been left with was the knowledge that James was en route back to Seattle, away from his grandfather, that Laurent had done something to warrant the FBI's interest, and mixed emotions. I had hope that Laurent would be found any minute now since the FBI had numerous resources over the Baltimore County sheriff's department. But that hope was marred by the sinking feeling deep in my gut that Victoria was gone. That a scared, young woman had finally met her demise because of her dead boyfriend's father and his grief.

"What the hell did he do?" Jasper asked in slight alarm.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me shit." I glanced over at Esme and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

She waved me off. "It's fine. You're not near as bad as your brother."

"Hey, he's not that bad anymore. Not since he and Rose had Gage," I argued.

"They wouldn't give you a hint?" Alice asked.

"No. But my guess is that it involves Victoria," I said grimly.

Esme gasped loudly. "Oh, no! You don't think he..." She trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence.

"I don't know. He was certainly unstable, to say the least. It doesn't surprise me."

"Does Bella know?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm telling her tonight. You know how she is. She'll worry about Victoria. About James. I didn't want to ruin the party for her."

"Wait, where is James?" Esme asked in concern.

"In police custody. He's on his way to his other grandfather's house in Seattle," I responded coolly.

"I'm confused," Alice said softly. "If Victoria has someone besides Laurent to help her, why didn't he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I decided to change the subject. "About Dad's party?"

"Oh!" Esme lit up. She loved to plan events like these. "We thought formal. Maybe at The Field Museum?"

I grinned back."With Sue? Dad would love that."

"Who's Sue?" Jasper questioned.

"The T-Rex skeleton there," Esme answered. "I take it you like that idea, Edward?"

"I love it."

Alice chimed in. "We were thinking some sort of Asian theme. Red, black, and gold. And incorporating some sort of fundraising for the foundation since it's so important to your dad."

"Do you need Bella and I to donate something?"

"Could you?" Esme asked optimistically. "I know you don't like to be involved anymore because of the press-"

"I don't think it's made much of a difference," I chuckled. "We'd be glad to help. I'll talk to Bella, and we'll come up with something. When are you planning to have this thing?"

"Mid October, if they're available," Esme replied.

Charlie came over with Isaac in one arm and Claire attached to his other arm. "Bella says it's time to open gifts."

"Pwesents, Daddy!" Claire beamed up at me.

"I get to open my presents now? That is awesome," I teased back.

Claire fisted her hands on her hips and glared up at me. "My pwesents, Daddy."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Your presents. Sorry. Let's go."

I followed them into the living room and sat down with the camera. Bella came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "You're doing the pictures?"

"Yeah. Might as well do daddy-duty today." I looked up at her and grinned crookedly while I let my hand roam up her skirt a little, teasing the inside of her thigh and making her eyes grow large with my boldness. "Go help our daughter open her gifts, Mommy."

Bella cleared her throat and walked away from me before I could get my hand any further.

Emmett leaned over toward me. "I saw that."

"Don't tell Bella. She'll kill me. Then I won't get laid for another week."

He flashed me his dimpling grin. "Trouble in paradise?"

"If you consider a set of twins who have the innate ability to interrupt anything I try 'trouble', then yes."

His laugh rumbled in his chest. "Poor Eddie."

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on Claire. I snapped pictures of her opening her gifts with Bella obediently, laughing occasionally at her reactions. She got more dress up stuff, Barbies, clothes with cute little matching hair bows, puzzles, crayons and coloring books--you name it, she got it. She even got a toy police set from Felix, complete with a handgun, handcuffs, and a badge--which I personally thought was a fantastic gift. It helped neutralize all the femininity.

There was just one gift left to give her.

I snuck out of the room and down to the half-court where I kept the little Retriever puppy I'd gotten Claire. I had no idea how Bella would react, but I prayed she wouldn't kick my ass for buying our daughter a puppy when the boys were still so young.

Now that I thought about it, it probably wasn't the best idea.

I took the little golden furball into my arms. "You'd better not make me regret this," I murmured to her.

I came back upstairs and stood at the doorway with the puppy, waiting for Claire to notice me. When she did, my surprise was well worth it.

She jumped up and down and tugged on Bella's skirt. "Mommy, wook! A puppy!"

Bella whipped her head around and stared at me in disbelief. "Oh, no. What did you do?" she cried.

I laughed and ignored Bella's question. "Happy birthday, baby." I put the puppy down and watched her bound across the room and straight to Claire.

"Hi, puppy!" Claire giggled, tugging joyfully on her ears. "Daddy, she mine?"

I nodded. "She is yours. What are you going to name her?"

Claire pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Dog."

Bella laughed. "I don't think so. Let's think of something else. How about something pretty. Like Daisy or Lucy. Or maybe Zoe."

"I vote for Zoe," I said casually.

"Zoe," Claire repeated. It had to be the winner since she could say it perfectly. "You Zoe." She beamed at her puppy. "You my Zoe."

I cleaned up the mess while Bella got her cake ready. As soon as I got into the kitchen, we sang 'Happy Birthday' to Claire, and I had to focus on keeping my composure at the look on her face. She was enraptured and so unbelievably excited.

I took pictures of her blowing out the candles and then got Claire set up at the kitchen table to eat the slice of cake Bella had given her. Thank God everything had gone perfectly.

An hour later, we were showing the last of our family--with the exception of my parents--out the door. Everyone had their various obligations to get back to bright and early Monday morning and could only stay for the afternoon. To me though, I couldn't have been happier about it. It gave me time to spend alone with my wife instead of entertaining guests all evening.

I helped Bella clean the house since all three kids had passed out from the excitement of the day and intended to take full advantage of the time alone.

Bella wiped her hands on the dishtowel as she turned to face me. "I can't believe you bought a dog." She looked down at where the dog was sitting and watching us. "And not just any dog. A dog that's going to be huge and full of energy."

I threw her a winning smile. "The breeders already started working with her. She's almost potty trained and can do a few tricks. Watch."

I made the motion for Zoe to come. She came without hesitation and stood by my side. I made the motion for her to sit, and she plopped her butt down on the floor.

"See?" I asked with a smug look.

"Fine, but you're taking care of her. I've got enough going on."

"Not an issue." I closed the distance between us and took her in my arms while I gently nudged the dog away with my foot. "We have some free time," I said lowly.

"Let's take advantage of it," she responded quickly.

"Cullen!" Felix yelled from the foyer. "You need to hear this!"

"Fuck," I cursed in frustration.

"So close," Bella said regretfully. "Oh, well."

I went with Bella into the foyer just as Felix snapped his phone shut. He punched the code for the gate, allowing it to open and then turned to face us.

"That was the feds. They're on their way up."

"What?" Bella asked in alarm. "Why?"

Felix looked between us before answering. "They want us to vacate the premises."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I tried to get this out as quickly as I could so that I didn't leave you all hanging for ten days like I have been recently... which means I shirked on my responsibilities a bit... Whoops ;)**

**Thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this and making sure it all works.**

**There will be more background info on Laurent as I work through the drama. And also info about Victoria.**

**What else? OH, there's a LEMON a little later. Hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 28

**Edward**

_"They want us to vacate the premises."_

Felix's words spun around my mind like a tornado, causing a strange sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. Bella was panicked, yelling at the top of her lungs for someone to explain what was happening, but I couldn't focus on calming her down.

All I could see was the flash of white, followed by an inferno of orange that filled my vision--almost like a premonition--swiftly being overtaken by the inevitable.

Blackness.

"Get out. NOW!" I roared.

I shoved Bella and the dog outside and raced back into the living room to grab the kids. I threw Claire over my shoulder, unconcerned with whether I'd woke her up or not, and grabbed the Moses basket with my free hand. I ran toward the door and was met by Felix and my parents in the foyer.

I pushed past Bella, urging her to grab the stupid dog and run, until we were halfway down the driveway--coming head on with a fleet of black cars and SUVs.

A black-haired agent in the first vehicle got out and ushered us into the back. "It's a bomb," I gasped. "How the fuck did he get a bomb in my house?!"

Claire's wailing filled my ear, and I quickly passed her off to Bella so that I could hear.

The agent looked at me strangely. "What makes you say it's a bomb?" he asked calmly, lifting his sunglasses to reveal his pale gray eyes.

"I don't fucking know," I snapped. "Why aren't we going anywhere? Get us out of here!" I shouted at him.

He nodded once and murmured something into two-way radio as he put the SUV in gear. I glanced at Bella and saw her shaking violently as she tried to soothe Claire.

"Edward?" she asked meekly.

I scooted over and held them both against me. I looked back and watched the house disappear behind the hill, wondering if I'd ever see it again. If it would be nothing but ashes and rubble when we came back.

"It'll be all right," I told them gently. "It's just a house."

"What is going on?" Bella asked as she buried her face into my neck.

"I honestly don't know. I had this strange sense of urgency to get out. Like we were going to die if we didn't."

"But why is the FBI here instead of those detectives we've been working with?" She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes full of fear.

"I don't know that either. Just that Laurent has done something that makes our case FBI jurisdiction."

"You don't know? Or you're not telling me?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything except that they had James and were taking him back to Seattle. To his other grandfather."

"He has family besides Victoria?" she asked in surprise.

"Apparently so."

"When did you find out about James?" she asked, running her fingers through Claire's hair slowly.

"Yesterday." I closed my eyes, waiting for her response.

I felt her head snap up and her gaze boring into me. "And you didn't tell me?" she hissed under her breath.

I shook my head. "I was going to tonight. After the party. I didn't want you to worry or be scared."

She scoffed.

I threw my head back against the seat in frustration. "I didn't want to ruin the party," I continued. "We have so much crap going on right now. I wanted one good day--one day of not worrying about photographers in trees, what's going to be featured about us in the papers next, and whether today will be the day that Laurent will be caught. I wanted nothing to spoil our daughter's birthday party. It was selfish, and I'm sorry, but there you go."

"When are you going to start treating me like an equal?" she asked bitterly. "When are you going to stop trying to hide the bad things from me? You make me feel like I'm not worth confiding in."

I felt an unprecedented rage toward her building in my chest. Maybe it was stress or maybe it was the severity of the situation, but I couldn't handle her berating me over something I felt was unnecessary. It wasn't as if I was intentionally keeping it from her, I was simply waiting until the damn party was over--so that I didn't ruin it for Bella or Claire. How was I to know that the shit would hit the proverbial fan hours before I opened my mouth?

I opened my eyes and glared at her with a hostile expression. "You want to argue about this right now? Because I'll tell you, I am not in the mood to listen to how much of a shitty husband you think I am. Laurent could have killed us all at any moment with a push of a button! So don't fucking start with me!"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, silently urging me to calm down.

Her mouth opened in shock, then snapped closed, and she exhaled sharply through her nose. She pulled away from me, staring at the window and biting on her trembling lip.

God, I felt like such an ass.

"Bella," I whispered.

She held up her hand for me to stop. Her breathing was heavy, her face was flushed, and her entire body shook with her anger. I'd never seen her so pissed off. So I kept my mouth shut. With a groan and a curse under my breath, I turned my head and stared out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet with the exception of a few words between the two agents up front. A few of the vehicles had dropped back, blocking the road so that none of the press couldn't follow us, which could only mean one thing, they needed to keep our location as secret as possible in order to keep us safe.

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that.

I kept watch of the boys in the aisle between where Esme and Felix were sitting, thankful that they were at least still peaceful, because inside, I was in turmoil. I was angry, confused, and even a little frightened. I didn't like this sudden rift I'd caused between Bella and me, and I was more than worried about the safety of my family. That included the people who weren't with me. The family and friends that were holed up in a hotel room for the night, completely unaware that Laurent could just as easily try to harm them.

"What about everyone that left our house? Bella's parents? My brother and his family?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"They'll be taken care of, Dr. Cullen," the agent driving responded. "We've got a team doing sweeps of their accommodations as well as a few officers standing guard outside each entrance of their hotels."

I leaned back, curious as to how they knew the specifics of everyone's itinerary, and then almost laughed at myself. It was the FBI. Of course they knew where my family was staying and what flights they were taking back to their respective homes tomorrow. They probably even knew Gage's favorite cartoon.

After driving for almost an hour, we pulled into a short drive that led to a small red-bricked house. The agents got out and conversed with the other agents before doing a quick sweep of the place. It was very surreal to watch these men pull out their guns and communicate silently with one another. Like I was trapped inside a Martin Scorsese film. Satisfied that it was all clear, they motioned for us to get out of the car.

Felix grabbed the boys and helped Esme step out of the car. I took Claire from Bella--who still wouldn't look at me--and came out next, with Bella and Carlisle right behind me.

We wordlessly filed into the small kitchen and gathered around the table.

Felix spoke up. "Would someone please tell us what the hell just happened over there?" He let his eyes wander around the room at the various black-suited agents. "I mean, I know the FBI doesn't make it a habit to tell you what's going on, but I think at this point, you could make an exception. Especially with the lives of three innocent kids at stake here."

The agent that I'd spoken to nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm Agent Demetri Carr. While obviously I'm not able to give you the specifics, we believe that Dr. Manet did at some time in the last few days place a bomb somewhere in your house." He stared at me evenly as he said this.

"How?" I blurted.

"You have a crawl space under the house, correct?"

I nodded. "Only under the garage. The rest is the basement."

"We believe he accessed the crawl space while your family was either gone or asleep. It's very easy to do, is it not?"

I knew he already had the answer, but verified it for him anyway. He probably had the blueprints tucked neatly away in a drawer somewhere around here. "Yes. There's an access panel behind one of the landscaping bushes. The crawl space itself is nearly four feet deep because of the way the house was built to prevent rain water from draining inside." It would be very easy to maneuver around in it.

And it was the only part of the house not hooked up to the security system, since there was no entry point from the house itself--only from that God damned panel outside.

Talk about your oversight.

"We also have reason to believe he's in the Baltimore area again and are working with the local police and have a SWAT team to bring him into custody."

"Why FBI? What did he do?" I asked calmly, even though I felt anything but.

"I can't answer that, Dr. Cullen."

"That's bullshit," Felix snapped, glancing over at Claire and mouthing 'whoops'.

Agent Carr sighed. "He held a few of Dr. Cullen's old coworkers hostage in Seattle. When we put pressure on him, he panicked and shot one of the hostages. He's now wanted for multiple offenses in more than one state. Not to mention the bomb that is planted under Dr. Cullen's house. Clearly FBI jurisdiction."

I pulled at my hair as I struggled to process this new information. "Why wasn't it in the news?"

"You think everything is in the news?" he asked wryly.

"No." I paused, trying to swallow the lump that had recently formed in my throat down. "Who... Who was it?" I choked out.

Bella's hand reached out and grabbed mine. Even pissed off, she still managed to be the best woman I could ever know.

I squeezed it back gratefully.

"Jessica Stanley," he replied stoically.

"Oh, God," Bella sobbed.

"Is she...?" I couldn't finish my question.

Agent Carr merely shook his head.

I snatched my hand away from Bella's. "I have to..."

I practically threw Claire at Esme and rushed out of the room, straight outside. I stopped at the porch and gulped in the hot air. Jessica was gone. Dead. Because of me. I stared out into the trees while I mentally tried to grasp it, but my mind kept rejecting the possibility.

_So this is what denial feels like,_ I wondered idly. I nearly slapped myself for that stupid thought.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there before I felt Bella's presence. Her hand reached out toward me before she quickly dropped it back to her side.

I turned my head to look at her and saw fresh tears streaming down her face. For once, I had nothing to say back to her. No words of comfort or apology formed on my tongue. I only wanted to lash out at her again.

"Your dog needs to go out," she said shortly.

"I'll go get her."

I went back inside and found Esme and Carlisle sitting in the tan colored living room on the floor with Claire. Each of them had a baby in their arms while they attempted to play a game of Memory around Zoe's large paws and constantly wagging tail.

I flopped down on the floor and grabbed the dog so that she couldn't mess up the cards any worse than she already had. "I'm so glad you guys are here," I breathed, thankful for the lull of the moment. "I don't think I could handle all three kids, the dog, my mess with Bella, and the Laurent thing at the same time."

"Of course you couldn't," Esme replied. "You're only one person. You focus on making up with Bella and the situation with the FBI. We'll take care of the kids." She glanced down to see Will sucking on his fist. "Well, as much as possible. Looks to me like someone's getting hungry."

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's been almost three hours since they ate last. I'll go tell Bella."

I stood up, still holding the dog, and started to walk out of the room, only to be called back by Carlisle. "Edward?" I glanced back at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We're all safe and healthy. Before you know it, these guys will have caught Laurent and it will all be over."

I wished I could have that optimism. Instead, I was full of fucking doom and gloom.

I nodded and went to find Bella.

She was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the black refrigerator and watching the men set up various laptops and equipment on the black granite counters. "What is all this?" I asked, not really expecting to get an answer.

To my surprise, a blond haired agent turned and smiled at me. "Agent Carr thought you all would like to know what's going on at your house when the bomb squad goes in. These computers will have a live feed coming from the cameras each of our agents will be wearing while they search your house. We'll also be keeping you up to date on the situation regarding Laurent's whereabouts."

Bella looked around in amazement. "Wow. I kind of expected to be locked in a room while you guys did whatever it is you do."

The agent laughed. "Your bodyguard is a very convincing man, Mrs. Cullen."

I snorted a laugh, imagining Felix grabbing Agent Carr by the collar and demanding all of this.

"If all goes as planned, you should be back in your home by tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be fantastic," Bella whispered to herself.

"The boys are getting hungry," I mentioned lightly to her.

She threw me another angry look. "Okay."

"Bella?" I called after her. "I want to talk to you... About before."

Her lips pressed together in a tight line. "No. I don't want to talk to you right now."

She whirled around and literally stomped out of the room.

I put the dog down and went after her. "Bella!"

"No!"

She went straight toward one of the bedrooms in the back of the house and slammed the door in my face. The lock of the door clicked as soon as I went to turn the knob, and I punched the door in frustration.

"Damn it, Bella. Open the door and talk to me!"

Silence.

"Fine," I snarled.

I rushed back into the kitchen, ignoring my parent's looks of shock, and started rummaging through the cherry wood drawers.

"What are you looking for, Cullen?"

I turned my head and scowled at Felix's look of amusement. "A fucking key."

He opened a drawer and pulled one out. "Like this?"

I blinked as he held the key up and then snatched it out of his hand. "How the hell did you know where one was?"

"I was looking for a bottle opener earlier," he explained.

"Take Zoe out for me, please?"

"Sure thing." Felix clicked his tongue to call Zoe over.

I went back to the bedroom and pounded on the door. "Bella! Open the door."

"Go away!"

"No! I've got a key. You can either open the fucking door, or I'll let myself in."

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

I focused on unlatching the lock instead of answering her. I was so furious, it took me three attempts to get my hands to cooperate before I finally heard the faint click from the knob as it unlocked.

Without another thought, I barged in the room, determined to fix whatever had gone wrong between us.

* * *

**Bella**

I sat on the queen-sized bed, fuming. I'd never been so livid before in my life, and I really had no idea what I was angry about. Sure, I was irritated that Edward hadn't told me about the FBI's involvement right away, but that wasn't enough to cause the rage that was burning inside me at the moment. I wanted to destroy something, to hurt something so that maybe I could feel better, but I couldn't see through the blur of angry tears that were eagerly spilling down my cheeks.

The door opened and for a moment, I could think of nothing but that Edward hadn't been bluffing about the key, before the edges of my vision turned an eerie shade of red, annihilating any sense of rationality I had left.

I launched myself off the bed and nearly attacked Edward, frantic for him to feel what I felt. For him to be just as devastated by the situation as I was.

There it was. The reason I was so pissed. It wasn't Edward I was furious with, it was Laurent. He'd shattered the happy life we shared. And for what? Revenge? Despair? Anger? Grief? I had no idea what his motives truly were, and I wasn't sure if I'd never know.

Edward grabbed my wrists and yanked on my arms forcefully. "Stop it," he growled.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, jerking against his determined grip.

His foot shot out and shut the door behind him before he walked me toward the bed. His nostrils flared with his breaths and he glowered down at me while I continued to try to break free from his hold. The back of my knees hit the bed, and suddenly his steely demeanor was gone.

A flash of pain disrupted his stony features. "Stop," he demanded. "Jesus, Bella, fucking stop."

I shook my head, stubbornly refusing to give in. He let go of my wrists, and for a moment I thought I'd won, before his hands went into my hair and wrenched my face to his so that he could kiss me.

His mouth was determined, his kiss fiery. My hands shot up to fist in his hair, pulling him to me even closer. His hard body pressed against mine as angry snarls and greedy moans escaped us.

We fell back on the bed and suddenly, his hands were everywhere. Fabric ripped under his firm grasp as he quickly undressed me. His mouth moved away from mine, raking over my jaw and neck while his hands roamed over me. He ground his hips into mine, and I quickly felt that same rush to have him naked before me.

I pulled his shirt over his head and went to work on his jeans. My blood leapt in my veins as his mouth came crashing down to mine again. It was unlike anything I'd ever known--voracious and sharp, demanding and hot. Gone was the man who constantly worshipped me when we made love, replaced by a dangerous and relentless stranger.

He shimmied out of his clothes just enough so that he could drive into me. With a rough thrust, he was inside me. I moaned into his mouth and dug my nails into the skin of his back, trying to some way work through the anger that was still pulsing inside me and bring him even closer to me at the same time.

He groaned gutturally as I drew blood, and shoved my legs back, attempting to stay in control. He slammed into me as we raced toward oblivion, lost in this strange desire to mate until we went blind.

I arched my back, drawing him into me further, and came. A strange animalistic moan erupted from me, hindered by Edward's mouth, as all the fury left my body and left me feeling light with satisfaction.

Edward quickly followed, pulling away from my mouth and nearly bellowing into my neck. I tensed with worry—never having heard such a sound come from him before--until he dropped my legs and collapsed on top of me.

His hot breath tickled my skin and his heart thudded through his own breast and against mine. I wrapped my limbs around him and hugged him tightly against me in a silent apology.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling in a ragged breath.

"Fine. Great, actually," I replied.

He lifted his head to stare down at me. His piercing green eyes were filled with anxiousness and remorse. "Will you talk to me now?" he asked tentatively, no doubt afraid of me going off on him again.

I nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you think I don't think you're my equal." I frowned at his convoluted sentence. "Because I like to surprise you? Because I want to protect you from everything? Because I didn't tell you about the FBI's involvement right away?"

I glanced around the room and shifted under him while I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Edward," I began, "you can't protect me from everything. You shouldn't even try. I'm an adult, and for you to do it makes me feel like a child. I understand you have good intentions, but I'm your wife. I deserve to have input in the decisions we make, whether it's over what we'll eat for dinner or how much money we'll put back in the kid's college funds. There was no reason for you to keep the fact that the FBI took over the investigation from me. I'm a big girl; I can handle it."

"Bella, I'm sorry." He rolled off of me and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Yes, I'll admit it again. I didn't want you to worry about Victoria or James, because let's face it, you would've." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, it's not like I was going to keep it from you forever. Just until the party was over. Why can't you realize that I wasn't hiding it from you? I was trying to keep from spoiling our daughter's excitement. I thought I was being a good parent. And you can't tell me you didn't need a day to be normal just as much as I did."

"You _are_ a good parent," I told him, turning so that I could see his face more clearly. "And yeah, I did need a day to be normal. But Edward, you telling me you weren't hiding it from me seems like bullshit." His jaw dropped in shock. "Because I can't help but wonder if you weren't _hiding_ this from me like you supposedly weren't _hiding_ the original letter and Victoria's involvement to begin with."

"That wasn't hiding," he protested. "That was stupidity."

My face twisted up as I concentrated on not laughing at the ridiculously pitiful expression on his face.

"Come on, love. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me." He reached out for me with a pout.

I reluctantly let him envelope me in his arms while I rolled my eyes. He held me close, inhaling deeply against my hair, before he took my chin and brought it up so that he could see my face.

"I am so in love with you, Isabella. You make me want to be the perfect husband and father, just so I can prove my worth to you, and I'm consistently fucking it up."

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared back at him with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to stay mad when you say things like that?"

"You don't." His mouth turned up into a crooked grin.

"I love you, too, Edward. I might've overreacted just the teensiest bit," I said on a sigh, and he chuckled at me. "There's a lot of stress in our lives right now, so I got a little more worked up than usual. I wasn't really mad at you. Annoyed, yes. But I'm really mad at the situation. At Laurent."

"Same here. You have to know, I would have _never _yelled at you like that if it was anything else."

"I know," I said softly. I abruptly pulled back, causing Edward's pleasant expression to fade. "I have two hungry babies to feed." I saw movement outside the window as I reached for my shirt. "And you have a dog to catch."

He crooked his neck to see Felix chasing after Zoe. "Ah, shit!" he cursed, jumping up and tugging on his jeans.

I laughed as he almost tripped over his own foot. "Don't lose her the first day Claire has her. I'll kill you for breaking her heart," I teased.

"Not if I kill myself first." He threw his shirt over his head and headed toward the door.

"Edward!" I yelled after him.

He ducked his head back in the room. What?"

"I don't think you're a shitty husband. I think you are an incredible husband, with faults that make you human; only one in particular drives me insane." I paused. "I just thought you should know that."

He beamed at me. "Good to know."

As soon as he shut the door, I finished getting dressed. I crept back out into the hallway--though I really didn't know why--and found Esme sitting with Isaac and Will on the couch. Will was whimpering and squirming against her, trying to root against her chest, while Isaac looked almost expectantly at me.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, rushing over to take them from her.

She gave me a knowing smile. "It's all right. Make up sex is always the best."

I flushed and averted my gaze. "Yeah," I mumbled as I picked them up. Not that I really had any experience with it--Edward tended to give me whatever I wanted to keep the peace. "How loud were we?"

"Loud enough that Carlisle took Claire outside to play for a little while."

My face got even hotter with my mortification. "Oh, God."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. The only person embarrassed here is you."

"Probably."

I went back into the plain white bedroom and got us situated as quickly as possible. Will was so hungry, he was having a hard time latching on, unlike Isaac, who was already going to town.

"I'm sorry, baby," I murmured.

His pale green eyes stared up at me, and I could've sworn he was glaring at me. It was a very Edward-like expression that made me laugh.

We finished just as the door opened and Edward came to sit with us. "Hey," he whispered, kissing my temple.

"Take one of them?" I asked.

He took Isaac and held him up on his shoulder so that he could look around the room. He let his fingers trace over the cowlicks in his hair and chuckled. "This kid's going to need a haircut before he can even hold his head up."

I reached over and tucked some of his dark hair behind his ear. "He's got his daddy's hair."

"I figured Will would've gotten the crazy hair since it's the same color as mine."

I shrugged. "Who knows what they'll actually end up like."

"Very true." He watched Will pensively for a few minutes before speaking again. "How was I ever so blind to think I wouldn't want this?"

My brows knit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, before I met you, I hadn't really given marriage a thought. I was so consumed with becoming a doctor; I never once considered having a serious relationship. When I found out we were having Claire, it was like everything fell into place. I loved her from the second I knew she existed. And now we have these two... I can't even imagine not having the four of you in my life. It seems impossible that I ever considered anything _but _this."

I blinked away the tears his words had caused. "It's incredible, isn't it? How your heart can grow to make room for them?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Did you happen to hear anything about Jessica's funeral?" he breathed reluctantly.

"It's in two days," I whispered back.

"We're going. No matter what is still going on here. I owe everyone at that hospital at least that."

My whole body sagged in despair with his terse words. "Edward, don't. It's not your fault."

"Just like it's not the fucking Baltimore PD's fault for not catching him before he left Maryland?" he shot back, instantly cringing in regret as soon as the hateful words were out. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

He threw his arm around me, bringing Will and me to him as snugly as he could. His breathing grew erratic, and I knew--without even looking--that he was struggling not to break down.

My heart ached for how overwhelmed he was.

He took a deep breath as he released me and gave me a weak smile. "Too bad Claire's not sitting with us. Then that hug would've been perfect."

"It was perfect," I replied. "She's outside with her poppy having a good time, completely oblivious to everything happening to us. I couldn't ask for anything more right now."

"Yeah." He adjusted Isaac and stood up. "Ready to go see what's going on at the house?"

"No," I whined.

He chuckled. "Come on. I want to watch one of those robots diffuse the bomb."

"You're not being a typical guy right now and wishing for an explosion, too... Are you?" I asked warily.

"No. I want nothing to happen to that house. I love that house. And I would much rather not have to stay in another hotel room for weeks on end." He shuddered dramatically, and I laughed.

He brightened considerably. "I needed to hear that."

"What?"

"Your laughter," he responded simply.

"Oh," I blushed and stood up.

Which reminded me...

"Your parents heard us earlier. Actually, everyone probably heard us earlier." My face got even hotter than before.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, well. At least they knew not to barge in."

"Edward!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What would you be more embarrassed about? The fact that they heard us? Or that they saw us?"

He had a point.

He grinned impishly at my silent acquiescence. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**If you guessed it was a bomb, good freaking job.**

**I hated to kill Jessica off. In fact, I gave plenty of thought to killing Tanya off, but then E & B would have reacted totally different, and that didn't really work for what I had in mind when they get back to Seattle.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews and the adds!**

**I've got a lot of irons in the fire, so I don't have as much time to sit and write like I used to. That doesn't mean I'm stopping, because I've got it all spinning around in my brain still, I just don't have time to get it down on paper. I hope things calm down around here soon, because honestly, I need a fucking break. I miss my keyboard!!!**

**Working on an idea with my beta for a new fic once I'm done with this and TMWCBM involving softball, Bella, a heart, Edward, a tragic past, and an unknown sister. Hmmm....**

**Also getting ready to start outlining the Summer Nights spin off. I know I totally suck with taking so long, but I'm still doing it. I've got pt 2 of the honeymoon almost done and then I'll do the outtake involving Griffin's conception and then we'll begin the Eli & Maggie fic. It won't start until this fic is wrapped, though.**

**Oh, does anyone know how to get your fucking beta to read shit on Twilighted???? Five days later, and still... NADA. I'd like to get the shit finished so I can add this fic to the site... I can't even update Summer Nights until the bitch validates the awaiting Defying Gravity chapter.**

**OK, rant over now.**

**OOOH... So dragging J to Remember Me tonight *snickers* He thinks my RPattz obsession is unhealthy.**

**I'm on Twitter now, if you didn't already know. I suck, but I'm there. JennyB0719 if you're interested. I think I've posted three tweets, LOL. The blond has come out, and I don't get it!!!**

**Thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this.**

**Hopefully, the Laurent/bomb issue will make a little more sense...**

**My God I'm mouthy today.**

* * *

Chapter 29

**Bella**

"Well, hello." Felix looked up from his phone and waggled his eyebrows suggestively as soon as I walked into the living room. "I take it you and the hubby made up?"

I blushed and slapped his massive chest as I took a seat next to him. "I've had just about all the embarrassment I can stand. Shut up, or else I'll fire you."

"Bullshit," he coughed. "Edward would never let me leave until all this mess was finished."

"I could convince him to hire someone else."

He laughed once. "Whatever."

"What do you mean, 'whatever'? Don't you want to go home to your wife?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. But I like you guys. You have no idea how angry I'd be at myself if I went back to Seattle--even for a weekend--and something happened. Besides, this is my job. And the job isn't finished, so neither am I."

"Thanks."

I shifted Will in my arms and glanced around the room. Everyone was wasting time in some way. Esme and Carlisle were huddled up on the loveseat, Claire was busy playing with some wooden puzzles someone had found her while _Wow Wow Wubzy_ played in the background, and I assumed Felix was either playing on Twitter or texting his wife. I wasn't exactly sure I could do the same. Anxiousness replaced the ire I felt about the situation. Time was closing in on us. Before too long, I'd be forced to watch the bomb squad attempt to defuse the bomb that had been sitting under what I thought was my safe haven for who knows how long. There was a very real possibility that that haven might survive... but then again, it might not.

I didn't know what we'd do or where we go if the bomb went off. I had no idea what kind of red tape and bureaucracy we'd have to deal with to get some type of settlement to replace the house we loved so much. This was uncharted territory for us. No one we knew was familiar with what happened _after_, not even my father. He was well versed in what happened to prevent these types of situations and what to do in the event of something going wrong, but there was always someone else to deal with the aftermath. Charlie moved on to the next case--if there was one. The tiny town of Forks was not known to harbor many criminals.

I picked up the remote with the intention of making Claire angry and changing the channel when I heard my cell phone buzzing loudly on the kitchen table.

I got up and went to answer it, but found that Edward had already beaten me to it.

"She's right here, Rosie. We're all okay. Just hang out at the hotel pool or something," he said casually.

He glanced up and gave me a smile.

"We're really not sure what's going on," he responded vaguely. "We were escorted to a house by the FBI. We're staying here until he's found."

I took Isaac from him and placed both of the boys back in their baskets since they were beginning to get sleepy again.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution," he said comfortingly. He listened to whatever Rosalie was saying before speaking again. "Go to Alice and Jasper's room and hang out for a little while. Play cards or something."

I went back over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. For some reason, I needed to feel his touch.

His hand came up to massage my neck gently. "I'll call you as soon as we know something."

He hung up and kissed the top of my head. "It begins," he said ominously.

"They're all trying to figure out why they're stuck in the hotel while the other guests can go out, aren't they?" I asked as I took the phone from him.

"Pretty much."

"Great."

I gave Edward a quick kiss and took the boys back into one of the bedrooms so that they could sleep peacefully. Claire had a tendency to sneak her little hands inside the basket and try to wake them up if they were within her reach.

I started to walk back out to the living room, but stopped when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and went to say "hello", only to hear a shrill shrieking in my ear.

What the hell was my mother flipping out about?

"Mom, I can't understand you," I said calmly.

She repeated whatever gibberish she'd spit out a second ago.

"What?"

Again, I couldn't understand a word she said except the word "bomb". Some idiot must've told her what was going on.

"Mom! Mom, please calm down!" I shouted into the phone.

Her incoherent screeching continued in my ear.

I let out a heavy sigh and propped myself on the bed while I let my hand--and the phone- fall to my lap. Edward came into the room and heard Reneé's hysteria immediately.

"Is that Reneé?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "She's having a moment. A very annoying moment."

"I take it she figured out what's going on around here," he concluded.

"Yep. She and Phil tried to go out to eat and found they couldn't. She got a little bit of information from the policeman guarding the door and then called me!" I laced my voice with false cheer for the last part.

"Uh-huh." He didn't say anything else.

Finally the screeching stopped, and I put my phone up to my ear again.

"Bella?" Phil's calm voice was a Godsend.

"Oh, thank God! Phil, is she all right?"

He chuckled. "Not really. What is going on?"

"Some joker working the door must've told her that there was a bomb at our house and she freaked!"

"Bomb?" he asked warily. "Bella, what exactly is going on over there?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. The Feds showed up at the house and drove us to the middle of nowhere. Apparently, there's a bomb at our house?" It came out like a question.

"Why on earth would there be a bomb at your house?" he asked, puzzled.

"That's what I don't know. You know how we've been dealing with Laurent?" I prompted.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"Well, they think he was the one who planted the bomb. But we don't know why. It's got to be more than just payback for his son's death, right? I mean, your Average Joe can't just buy bomb supplies off the internet without flagging the FBI, can they?"

"I doubt it. Your dad would know more about that kind of thing, though." He exhaled sharply. "I don't like this, Bella. Not at all."

"Join the club," I said sarcastically.

"So you guys are all right?"

"Yes. Everyone is fine. The boys are asleep, and Claire is playing in the living room with Edward's parents as we speak."

He started murmuring to my mother. "Reneé. Baby, they're safe." She said something through her tears I couldn't understand. "Jesus, woman. Get a hold of yourself."

I laughed. He was being so calm, but his voice had a hint of exasperation to it at the same time.

Edward came to sit next to me and started playing with my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder and heard a loud knocking come from their hotel room.

"That'd be Charlie now," Phil muttered.

He must've given the phone back to Reneé, because the next thing I knew I could hear her sniffling on the other end of the line.

"Mom," I said softly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm fine now. I promise. I just got scared for a minute."

"I heard," I said dryly.

"Oh, hush. So what's the FBI's plan? I'd hate for that new house of yours to get destroyed because of some crazy person."

"They're setting everything up at the house as we speak to defuse the bomb." I glanced at the clock. "They should be ready in another hour." I couldn't believe how calm I was being about this now after the panic attack I'd nearly had earlier.

"Okay. I want you to call me as soon as you know something more," she said firmly. She said something I couldn't understand. "Here, tell your father what you just told me."

Crap.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella, why are we being held hostage in the hotel?"

My brows knit. "You and Mom are staying at the same hotel? How did I not know this?"

"That's beside the point, Isabella," he snapped.

I explained to him all that I could, from the bomb to the Laurent's supposed whereabouts. Of course, to my father, it was still not enough. He wanted details. Details I didn't have and probably would never have. Like Laurent's motive, accomplices--if he had any--the FBI's plan to catch him, and what happened if the bomb squad couldn't save our house.

So I told him the only thing I could.

"Dad, I'm okay. Edward's okay, and the kids are okay," I said comfortingly.

"I'm going to see if I can do anything."

"What?" I hissed. "Dad, you're nowhere near your jurisdiction. What do you think you'll be able to do?"

"We have protocols--procedures--for this kind of thing. I can be of some assistance. It's better than sitting on my ass and doing nothing," he answered sharply.

"Fine, just please, be careful."

"Bella-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "This isn't Forks, and you're not as young as you used to be. I'd like my kids to grow up to know their grandfather well."

"They will. Nothing will happen to me," he swore.

I hung up the phone and curled up against Edward's firm body. "Charlie's getting involved."

Edward brushed my hair off my cheek. "You didn't think he would?" I shook my head. "Bella, he's a police officer, and you're his daughter. Of course he's going to get involved."

"I know. But I feel so helpless sitting here holed up in this house."

"As do I," he agreed. "But we're much better off doing what we're told. Which was basically to stay out of the way."

"You really believe that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I do. I'd rather not get shot or arrested for interfering with the FBI's investigation. I've worked on enough GSW's to know it's not a pleasant experience. Not to mention jail." He shuddered. "Being someone's prison bitch is not my idea of a good time."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "You're such a dork sometimes."

"Your dork."

"Always," I sighed.

We laid there for a little while until I started fidgeting anxiously. All of this waiting around was beginning to get to me. I wanted everything to be over and done with. No more bomb threats, no more crazy Laurent, and no more press. We were right at the edge of everything finally calming down, and I was growing more and more impatient with each passing second.

Edward playfully smacked my hip. "Would you relax? I'm trying to sleep here."

I smacked him back. "I'm sorry. I'm bored."

"Bored?" I nodded. "Love, in less than an hour you'll be wishing for boredom. Don't rush it."

"I can't help it," I whined. "We're so close to being able to put all of this behind us. I just want it _over_."

"So do I," he said quietly.

* * *

**Edward**

The low hums and the erratic clicks from the robot filtered through the speakers, creating the only sound in the kitchen other than Zoe's panting at my feet. We all stood in absolute stillness as we were transfixed by the screen and waited to know the fate of our home.

I wrapped my arm around Bella, pulling her closer to me for the comfort. I suddenly couldn't seem to bring enough air into my lungs as the robot moved closer and closer to the device. It looked so harmless, like a simple black bag someone had left behind somewhere, but it was anything but _harmless_. The closer the robot moved to the bomb, the louder the ominous ticking sounded throughout the room. The warped vision of a melting clock--like in Dali's painting--quickly became the only thing I could see.

Time was irrelevant, really. You could plan everything out to the nanosecond, but something--someone--could do anything at anytime to alter that plan. You were merely fate's pawn to play with and had absolutely no voice in your own life whatsoever.

I jumped at the noise of the zipper being pulled slowly by the mechanical hand and focused back on the screen. It carefully lifted the bomb out of the bag so that it was in full view. Rows of silver-foiled C4 blocks were its foundation, and a tiny black display panel with threatening red numbers sat on top connected by thin, multi-colored wires that snaked randomly around the bomb.

I heard one of the agents on the bomb squad laugh and joke about it being a doozy, but I found no humor in the situation. I just wanted the appropriate wire cut so that we could be one step closer to getting on with our lives.

The team worked quickly, determining the type of bomb and detonation device and formulating the appropriate response to neutralize the bomb. Phrases like "remote detonation" rang in my ears. The bomb wasn't necessarily on a specific time frame; it was devised to detonate early if Laurent had the whim to do so.

Bella's sob broke my concentration. "You okay?" I whispered.

"We were at his mercy," she replied. "What was he waiting for?"

"I don't know."

I broke out into a cold sweat as fear gripped me. We'd lived there for weeks, unaware of the danger that lurked in the darkest corner of that house. None of us had ever considered a bomb being an actual, tangible threat. We were more concerned with break ins revolving around theft or some determined reporter planting bugs in the house to dig up some kind of dirt on us. This was my worst nightmare playing right before my eyes, the worst kind of hazard to my family's safety, because if the FBI hadn't found out about it, I could be burying my wife and children right now instead of preparing to fly to a coworker's funeral.

The thought of them no longer existing was enough to make even the sanest man go crazy.

The robot sifted through the wires, gently picking them up and moving out of the way until it came to what I prayed was the right one. The hand hesitated for a brief moment, and then picked up a pair of wire cutters sitting just out of view.

A collective inhalation of air went through the room as the robot inched closer to the wire. Bella gripped onto my shirt and almost cowered into my chest, like she was afraid to watch the outcome.

Time slowed and my heart started hammering in my throat as I awaited the final movement that our lives hinged on.

A quiet snip, followed by absolute silence.

Just like that, it was over. It seemed almost... anticlimactic. I didn't want to experience watching my house blow up before my eyes, but all that stress and worry and urgency that we'd experienced this afternoon seemed pointless.

I gazed around at my over joyous family and realized I was the only person frowning.

Carlisle clapped my shoulder and laughed. "What's the matter, son? You should be happy!"

I smiled. "I am. Relieved more, I think, than happy. It just seemed so disappointing after all that build up."

"You wanted our house to blow up?" Bella laughed.

Seeing that gorgeous, genuine smile on her face was all I needed to join the celebration. I picked Bella up and spun her around once before I decided to kiss her blind in front of all these people. It was almost overwhelming to feel safe after so many weeks of looking over my shoulder. The FBI seemed to have the utmost confidence in their ability to apprehend Laurent in the next few hours. It wouldn't be long before we could get back to being us again.

"No," I finally answered. "I'd take the ordinary over something like this any day."

Our life was never going to be what I considered "normal" again. Laurent had thrown us in with the sharks that were the press, and now I had to continue to adapt to the situation. I had to find a way to make sure my children's lives weren't affected by all of this, because if there was one thing I was certain of, it was of the fact that the press wouldn't let us fade away so easily. In time, interest in us would die, but until then...

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked curiously.

"The future," I responded honestly.

It was such a bright word, so full of promise.

"Your future involves changing one of your son's diapers," she said teasingly.

"I think you're referring to the present, love."

"Maybe." She turned and grinned at Claire. "Want to help us change Isaac and Will?"

Claire hopped out of her seat with a beaming smile. "Wes!"

I followed Bella into the white bedroom and looked around. I couldn't even begin to describe what happened in here earlier. It was the most incredible sex of my life, but I didn't necessarily want a repeat performance. I could forgo that kind of orgasm if it meant not fighting with Bella; I absolutely hated to fight with her. I usually did everything in my power to keep that from happening, even though I was a self-admitted fuck up.

I was just lucky that Bella was as level-headed as she is, otherwise, I'm sure my more idiotic moments could have landed us straight into divorce court. The list was endless.

"Good God, son," I choked out as I opened Isaac's diaper. "Jesus, Bella. What did you eat?"

Bella giggled. "Nothing unusual. Will's fine. It doesn't smell like roses, mind you, but it's obviously not as bad as yours."

"How can something so small put out such an awful stench?" I questioned.

Bella gave me a sideways look. "Please. You're telling me the hotshot doctor doesn't know what makes a baby's crap stink so bad?"

"Yeah, I do. It's called an immature digestive track. Just because I know the physiological reason why, doesn't mean I have to like or appreciate it."

She laughed once and started helping Claire button up Will's sleeper. "No, I guess not."

I finished changing Isaac and grinned down at the spot on the floor where he was gurgling happily. "You're disgusting. Very much like your Uncle Emmett. He can vacate an entire building with some of his bathroom runs."

He smiled back, giving me a flash of those shallow dimples of his. It was a nice break from reality to sit here with him and just be Daddy.

I sighed and picked him up. "Ready to get back to it?"

Bella nodded reluctantly and stood up with Will.

We came out of the bedroom to find Agent Carr waiting for us in the hall. I stopped abruptly, causing Bella to run straight into me.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

"Sorry, love. Agent Carr here startled me." I gave him a questioning look. "Need something?"

He nodded, but didn't say what it was. "I take it you all are more relaxed now?"

"As much as we can be," I answered.

He smiled. "Good. Could you and Mrs. Cullen accompany me in the kitchen?" He glanced back at Bella.

Bella and I exchanged a look, but kept silent as we followed him into the kitchen.

We sat next to my parents and laid the boys down in their basket on the floor so that we could focus on Agent Carr. He grabbed a thick file and a tape recorder from inside his black leather bag and brought it over to the last remaining chair at the table.

"What do you know about Laurent?" he asked, beginning the questioning.

Carlisle replied. "Nothing much, really. Let's see..." Carlisle thought carefully about his answer. "He graduated the same year I did from Harvard and did his residency at Massachusetts General--one of the reasons why I hired him, since that was exactly what Edward did, and I think Edward is an excellent doctor. He specialized in oncology and even started a small oncology clinic in Florida. He's extremely ambitious. He was always trying to find ways to expand the foundation. I actually thought about hiring him as to take my position as the head of the foundation, but Edward felt that Laurent's intentions were... less than honorable, I suppose. I hired an associate of mine at Northwestern, instead. Anything else has been in light of Edward's situation."

I took that as my cue to answer him. "I don't know much more than that. His son, James, was brought into my ER a few years back, along with his girlfriend Victoria. I managed to stabilize Victoria, but was unable to do so with James; his injuries were too severe. I hadn't heard anything of Victoria after James' funeral until recently when she leaked Bella's pregnancy to the press. I didn't even connect Laurent and James together. Laurent never gave me any reason to."

"His record was clean," Esme added. "We do background checks on every applicant."

"Too clean?" Agent Carr asked.

"Possibly," she admitted. "I can't even remember a speeding ticket."

Agent Carr looked at me. "Why did you not want Laurent to take your father's position?"

I drug my hand through my hair and glanced over at Bella. "Because of a couple of reasons. I got the impression he wanted more from me, from Bella. He was always polite and friendly, but frankly, he gave me the creeps. The way he looked at Bella..." I trailed off. I felt it spoke for itself. "He was always looking for new ways to commercialize the foundation, and that wasn't why we started it. I didn't feel he'd lead the foundation in the direction my father would've wanted it to go in. I guess now that I look back at it, I should've been a little more leery of his motivations. He was obviously trying from the beginning to get to me."

"You know that old saying," Esme said comfortingly. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty."

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, in this case, it's not." We all stared blankly at Agent Carr. "Believe me when I tell you, there wasn't any love lost with James' death. He didn't exactly _embrace_ his father's lifestyle."

He gave us all a sheepish grin before he continued. "I was given clearance to tell you that it wasn't actually Laurent that was in Seattle a few days ago. We believe he hired the job to distract us. From what exactly, we're not sure of yet. This," he gestured to the equipment surrounding us, "was a way to get the public's attention. If we hadn't managed to stop the bomb before it detonated, his 'organization' would have taken responsibility for the destruction of your home and possibly your deaths. We already intercepted his claim of responsibility for the events that took place in Seattle a few days ago."

"I don't understand," Bella cried in frustration. "Like terrorists?"

"I can't answer that. I'm sorry," he responded. "Your family is well known throughout the country for obvious reasons; Bella's career, the publicity Edward gets, the foundation's success. But know this. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else just as prominent."

"So all of this... shit was nothing personal. We just happened to meet his criteria. With the added bonus that I was the doctor who worked on his son," I said harshly.

Agent Carr chuckled, surprising me. "That was actually very unexpected. He used that reasoning to fuel the public's interest in you, hoping to reach even more people with his beliefs when they finally exposed themselves."

"This is fucking ridiculous," I muttered.

"We deal with zealots of all kinds on a daily basis. This type of thing is really nothing unusual." I gave him a withering stare. "To me, anyway."

"So that's it?" Bella demanded. "That's what we get? We don't get details? Just a vague 'Sorry, it's nothing personal, you just happened to be targeted by an insane religious freak who wants to convert thousands of people by using your name'?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"That is the biggest pile of-"

"Bella," I warned.

"I'm sorry. We have protocols when it comes to this type of thing. I'm sure you can understand why, if you try."

"Fine," Bella huffed. "You better catch the bastard tonight, because I'm tired of living like this. I'm tired of living my life in a glass display case for the entire world to see. I want to write my books and spend time with my family and just _be_. I'm sick of reporters and cops and whatever else we've dealt with in the past few weeks."

I almost laughed. She sounded exactly like me.

Agent Carr nodded, but said nothing in return.

"What about Victoria?" Esme blurted out.

"Ah," He smiled. "She's our key witness in this case. I'm sure you can guess what's happened to her."

"Witness protection."

"Her son's not in Seattle, is he?" Bella asked.

"No, he's not. He's with his mother. Safe and away from Laurent."

"Good," I said sincerely.

"You have no idea how right you are. Edward," Agent Carr debated for a moment before taking a photo out of the file and pushing it toward Bella and me, "this is what I think Laurent wanted with your wife and eventually, your daughter."

Bella and I stared at the picture in horror. The image was a little grainy, like a reconnaissance photo, but there was no denying what it was evidence of. A woman was down on her knees, naked and chained, while various men looked to be taking turns beating her.

"Oh, my God," Bella whispered.

I instinctively brought her closer to me. "What the fuck is this?"

"Slavery, Dr. Cullen. Laurent believes women are nothing more than your average slave, put here on this earth to obey man's every command and suffer the consequences when they don't comply. Sexually and otherwise."

"Christ," I uttered in disgust. "Did Victoria...?"

He nodded once and put the photo away. "She fought, tried to escape, but it was impossible. Laurent has those girls monitored very closely and pays his guards handsomely. Eventually, she was so terrified of what happened when she disobeyed Laurent that she did everything he asked. Including the times Laurent felt your social status wasn't gaining fast enough and needed a little push."

"That explains the job at Bella's obstetrician's office. I'm sure my father didn't hesitate to spread the news that he was going to be a grandfather again."

"As well as the day you saw her just before she moved."

I nodded. "What was Laurent's intent with blackmail?"

"A publicity stunt. He simply needed your name trashed in the papers to gain a little more of that status he craved for you. The more people paying attention to you and your wife, the more people he could reach with his message."

"He couldn't seriously believe this would work," Bella scoffed. "How could he plan to tell us this 'message' and not be worried about getting arrested or having the FBI breaking up his little camp? Seems like he'd make a pretty crappy leader in prison."

Agent Carr laughed. "I really like you, Bella. No one knew where he was. Until Victoria."

"But-?"

"I'll simply say that Laurent believes Victoria killed herself and therefore is not a threat," Agent Carr said in response to my unspoken question. "I promise, he and everyone else involved will spend the rest of their days behind bars," he said fiercely.

Judging by the look on his face, I had no doubt that he wouldn't rest until that statement had been made true.

* * *

**Bella**

Our house was okay.

It was the only thing I could focus on.

We still had a place to live. We weren't going to have to frantically search for someplace to stay until we rebuilt. There was no considering staying in a hotel room again versus buying a small house to live in until the new one was complete. My car was fine; I didn't need to go car shopping. I didn't have to hassle with insurance claims and possible denials.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I'd never realized how much potential stress was involved with that aftermath I'd wondered so much about.

But we weren't through. Laurent had yet to be captured. God only knew how many women were being held prisoner somewhere. There was bound to be a trial, but thankfully, it didn't look like we would be needed for that. How much therapy were these women and children going to need to learn to cope with whatever horrors they'd been dealt with? How many thousands of dollars were these women going to have to pay to find some semblance of normal?

God, what if any of them had been raped?

My stomach churned with the thought.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the fear those women felt or what they were each subjected to at the hands of a monster. My life had always been so secure and full of love. First from my parents, and then I created the same kind of life with Edward for our own kids. To not have that kind of foundation or reassurance seemed impossible. I was almost twenty-eight and just realizing how extremely sheltered my life was. I wasn't naive, and I most certainly wasn't stupid, but I'd never been close to any of the horrors you see in the news. To have it reach out and touch me was... eye-opening at the very least.

I wondered how Laurent managed to brainwash other men into believing that women were truly nothing more than slaves, put here to satisfy a man's every whim and be under his thumb of control. They had no voice, no freedom. And for that man to even _think_ that I would let him just take my daughter and convert her into some kind of timid, spineless woman whose sole purpose was to obey her "husband", he had been sadly mistaken. I'd kill him with my bare hands if he so much as glanced at her the wrong way. I'd take pleasure in torturing him and giving him back everything he'd given to the women he'd already managed to degrade.

I wasn't naturally a violent person. But this... this was too extreme for me to sit back and just let happen. I wanted this organization exposed and brought down.

Everyone was eating and basking in our good fortune, but I couldn't seem to feel their joy. I was exhausted from the events of the day. In one day, my world had managed to turn upside down, only to slowly start to right itself again. I'd felt happiness and peace and love at Claire's birthday party and then was catapulted to the opposite end of the spectrum with the arrival of the FBI. My emotions had gotten the best of me, and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in bed.

I ate as much pizza as I could, fed the boys, and then collapsed. I closed my eyes and listened to Edward play with Claire in the living room with a smile on my face as I drifted into oblivion.

I felt the bed shift under Edward's weight and sleepily opened my eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." He grinned crookedly. "You fell asleep on me."

I yawned. "All of the excitement was too much for me," I joked sleepily.

He looked me over. "How are you, really?"

"I'm... okay." I let him pull me into his arms. "I want him found, Edward. The thought of those women..." I trailed off. I almost couldn't bear to say it out loud. It was almost as if I wanted to avenge them.

"I know, love. I know."

I closed my eyes and let my breathing match the slow, rhythmic movements of Edward's. His scent surrounded me, and like always, I calmed immediately. His presence was always so soothing to me.

"Claire asleep?"

He nodded. "Out like a light. Zoe's sleeping with her. That's something we're going to have to figure out when we get home."

There was more than just where the dog was going to sleep. Now was as good of a time as any to talk to him about it all.

I bit my lip and shifted so that I was sitting up, staring at him nervously. When I wasn't stressing out about the safety of my family, I'd been trying to come up with a way to curb some of the press' interest in us. I had an idea, but I needed to run it by Edward first.

"What?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I've been thinking about ways we could get the press off our backs."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? Let me hear them."

"I think we should embrace it." I almost cringed as I waited for his reaction.

"Excuse me?" he asked flatly. "You want to whore ourselves out now?"

"No," I replied slowly. "That's not what I was saying at all."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean we need to stop hiding. We should do an interview with Emily and let Sam take some pictures of us." I paused. "Of _all_ of us."

"Since when did you want our kids in magazines all over the country?" he asked dubiously.

"I don't. But think about it Edward. They've already gotten recent pictures of Claire-"

"No thanks to Laurent."

I exhaled loudly and continued like he hadn't spoken. "They've already gotten pictures of Isaac and Will. What's the difference? Sam is an amazing photographer. Who knows? He might get some shots of us together that we'll want to keep. Like the picture of you and Claire kissing the boys in my stomach." I could see him wavering. "I think if we put out a print interview and do a television interview, it'll help a lot."

"Bella, I don't know," he said apprehensively.

"I finished my book, baby." It sounded like I was just randomly changing the subject, but I was actually leading up to something I'd had in mind.

He grinned broadly. "When?"

"A couple weeks ago. I've been talking to my editor a little bit about a release date. I was thinking after Laurent is found, I could call her and see about getting the first round in print as soon as possible; time it to coincide with whatever interview we do. Maybe by doing both at the same time, I won't have to do a book tour for this one."

"You really hate those, don't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"More than you could possibly imagine. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. You'll get to stay home. With me."

"We also need to call Chelsea. You start work in two weeks." I moved a little closer to him so that our noses almost touched. "I don't want to be a frazzled mom. It's not fair to the kids."

"Anything else?" He smirked. God, the man knew me so well.

"I want to help whoever they quote-unquote rescue. We have the means between The Cullen Foundation and our own personal resources. They'll need counseling, a place to stay, food, clothes. They'll even need shampoo and diapers and-"

"Easy there, Clara Barton," he laughed. "There are already plenty of organizations to help battered women and children. The government will also be helping them. They're not going to just throw them out onto the streets."

"I know, but I feel," I paused, trying to place the feeling I had, "responsible, I guess."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb affectionately. "You're in no way responsible." I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his hand over my mouth. "However, I completely agree with you. We have more than enough resources to help them. So we should."

I gazed at him hopefully. "Really?"

He nodded. "Carlisle and I will talk to someone about getting a crew to their location and checking them out; make sure they have everything they need. It'll free up the FBI's hands to do other things. You and I... Well, we can make sure that the women who choose to get some counseling can afford it. There's no point in taking them out of that environment if they've lost the ability to function in the real world."

I loved his phrasing. "The real world". Because Laurent's world was anything _but _real.

"I love you," I whispered. "You're amazing."

He shook his head vehemently. "Don't pin this on me. It was your idea. _You're_ the amazing one, Bella."

A knock on the door brought us out of the moment. "Get up sleepy heads. Bella's dad just called. They got him!" Felix shouted through the door.

"What?" I asked, dazed. Surely I didn't hear that right.

Edward's face looked like it might split in two with its smile. "They got him," he repeated.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

It was over.


	30. Chapter 30

**What's this??? BtSatM updated??? O_o**

**Yeah, I know. I'm shit. A/N at the bottom, cause I'm sure you all just want to read and not listen to me ramble.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for Stratan for beta'ing this, even if the entire process was a pain in the frickin' ass for you.**

* * *

Chapter 30

**Edward**

I stared at Bella with a goofy grin on my face while we each processed Felix's words. I felt nothing but pure joy with the thought of Laurent's capture. The man, after everything he'd done and everything he stood for, deserved to spend his life behind bars and know what it was like to be held captive against your will.

No one would ever have to fear for their safety because of that man again.

Bella looked relieved with the news until--to my utter shock--she abruptly and irrationally burst into tears.

_What the hell?_

I pulled her into my arms and frantically tried to calm her down. She was hysterical; sobbing uncontrollably into my chest while I, on the other hand, felt like a monumental weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The family I would die to protect was finally out of harm's way.

I wanted to know how it happened, _where_ it happened, and who managed to take him down, but my main concern was making sure my wife was soothed before I started demanding information from the agents in the other rooms.

I glanced down at Bella and felt my heart break a little for the sad mess she was. I waited a little while longer before deciding that she wasn't going to calm down on her own any time soon before I finally pried her hands free from my shirt so that I could tilt my body back and really look at her, even though I knew my face was in no way comforting; I was baffled by her reaction.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked in alarm.

She sobbed something I couldn't understand before just shaking her head.

Tears streamed down her face, and my eyes widened as panic surged through me. This was fairly reminiscent of a scene when she was first pregnant with the boys, collapsing and crying in the hotel room over something as trivial as a shirt not fitting anymore. She hadn't really been all that hormonal in the weeks since the boys were born, merely the occasional tear or angry remark that was to be expected.

This seemed... extreme.

The thought of having another baby so soon--much less at all--was enough to make me want to throw myself over the toilet and heave the contents of my stomach into it. Again. I didn't think I could go through everything we'd been through with the boys again. Watching Bella suffer through bed rest and preeclampsia, not to mention a difficult labor was something I didn't ever want to repeat. Even though I loved my children more than I could have ever imagined possible, my thoughts had not changed on this.

"Christ, I didn't get you pregnant again, did I?" I blurted. I immediately cringed at how horrible that sounded.

"What?" she cried. "No! What kind of idiot do you take me for? Dr. Townsend put me on the shot because I was afraid I'd forget to take a pill every day! You know this!"

Depo Provera or not, it could happen.

"I just... I mean..." I ran a hand through my hair awkwardly. "Hell, I don't know. You're being hormonal. It was a logical conclusion."

"I'm emotional!" She cried even harder and tried to shove herself away from me, but I wouldn't release her. "You make it sound like it would be _so_ horrible to have another baby."

Ah, fuck, I did not want to have this conversation right now.

"No. No, that's not what I said at all," I protested, trying to evade the conversation and soothe her at the same time. "I'm _happy_, Bella. Like jumping up and down like a kid in need of Ritalin happy, and you're crying. It's kind of scary, actually."

"I don't know why I'm crying," she admitted, sniffling loudly. "Maybe I am hormonal. The boys aren't that old. I'm probably just not back to normal yet."

"Obviously," I teased.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I kind of scared myself, too." She inhaled deeply, finally beginning to see reason again. "You really think that's what's wrong with me?"

"Without a doubt. You are a very, very hormonal girl. Which is completely expected since you just had not one, but two babies seven weeks ago. " I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Since we're apologizing, I shouldn't have made that comment about getting you pregnant again. It was rude and insensitive. Forgive me?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

"It was rude. And insensitive." She pinched my stomach playfully. "I should smack the crap out of you."

"Feel free. I am constantly doing dumb shit to fuck things up. Perhaps a little spousal abuse would cure that," I joked.

Her face fell, and I instantly felt awful for saying that. I'd clearly struck a chord with her regarding the way she felt about the women Laurent and his idiots had hidden away somewhere.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't funny, given the circumstances. You know I don't condone that kind of behavior."

She shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have gotten offended by it. I knew you were joking. Guess I'm still just being a hormonal freak."

I shook my head adamantly. "No, you're not. This is so much more complicated than we ever could have imagined. When this whole thing started, you and I were under the impression that this was some sort of personal vendetta against us, and to find out that it involves so many more people and that we were simply being played with is..."

"Infuriating. Insulting," she finished.

"Yeah. Something like that," I agreed. I gently cupped her neck and brought her mouth to mine. "I don't know about you, but I'm dying to find out what happened."

Her eyes flashed with curiosity. "So am I."

We both got up, and Bella straightened herself out a little, adjusting her crumpled clothes and pulling her hair into a ponytail before we walked out into the hall together.

I had my hand on the small of her back, leading her gently through the house in search of Agent Carr. The house was silent with the exception of Felix's voice coming from the kitchen.

We tentatively stepped into the kitchen and found him hunkered in the corner dragging his free hand through his hair while he murmured something into the phone.

He heard our steps and looked up with a beaming smile. "Baby, I gotta go. I'll call you back in a little while."

He stood up, still giving us that grin. "What's up?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Asleep or outside. Agent Carr's out front. Find out what all went down, would you? They won't tell me shit," he huffed in annoyance.

"Why not? You're in law enforcement."

"Cause they're a bunch of assholes." He acted like this should explain everything.

I gave him a strange look. "Okay."

We eventually found Agent Carr, who was busying himself by gathering up his equipment and loading it into the back of one of the SUV's.

He glanced up and smiled at us. "You all are welcome to stay here for the night, but we need to bring you in to take your statements so that my men and I can leave."

"Now?" Bella asked in shock.

"Now."

"But it's late. Really late. And our kids are here..." Bella trailed off.

"Carlisle and Esme could stay and watch them," I suggested. "We should do as he says so that we can get on with our lives."

"Yeah, I guess. When are we leaving?" she asked Agent Carr.

"As soon as you're ready."

"Will you tell us what happened first?" I asked carefully.

He shook his head once and resumed loading the SUV. I waited to see if he'd say something--anything--but was ignored entirely.

"We don't get anything?" I asked, aggravated.

"I don't have clearance to give you anything," he answered shortly, and then walked away.

"Well, I guess that's that," Bella muttered.

"Yep." I didn't know much about Agent Carr, but I knew enough to know there was no getting any kind of information out of him tonight.

Bella went inside and grabbed her purse while I explained to my parents where we were going and that we'd try to get back before Isaac and Will wanted to nurse again. I felt guilty for being so damn reliant on the two of them, but pushed it aside. When they returned to Chicago, life would go back to normal. They'd only get to spend time with the kids when we visited, and since we no longer lived in Seattle, it wouldn't be as often as it had been before. I needed to make sure they got as much time with the boys and Claire as they could. Who knew how much they would have grown the next time they got the opportunity to see them? As it was, every time I looked at one of the boys, I noticed something different about them; they were constantly changing.

Bella and I sat in the back of the SUV and used my phone to make our flight arrangements for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to sleep in our old room and let the boys use the nursery at the house for the first time, even if the reason for our visit wasn't a happy one. Claire would get to play with the toys we'd left behind, and after everything we'd tried to keep from her over the last few weeks, I hoped that the familiar surroundings would be comforting for her.

I hated that we'd uprooted her from everything she knew and forced her into this chaotic life we'd found ourselves thrown into in Baltimore.

Before I knew it, Agent Carr had parked the SUV, and I was numbly following him into the building.

The station was cold and damp. Unwelcoming. Bella and I walked through the long white corridor behind Agent Carr in silence, even though I hadn't let go of her since we stepped foot in the door.

I couldn't. Not after everything we'd been through today.

In the last few hours, our lives had hung precariously in the balance, determined by the man walking in front of us and his ability to do his job. Even though he wouldn't give us the details, I knew it was because of Agent Carr's instincts that the FBI was even aware of Laurent's actions. Had it not been for him, no one would have had any idea what was going on behind the closed doors of his... followers. God only knew the horrors that the man himself kept behind his own doors. Nor would they have had any idea that the man who was posing as the grieving father blackmailing us actually had planted a bomb in our house in some elaborate scheme to propel his ideas and beliefs into the spotlight like some clichéd nutcase.

I was now forever tied to that ridiculous cliché.

Bella's presence kept me from literally falling apart. I was exhausted from the carnival ride that had become my life in the last twelve hours. It was late; I was wound up tight, on the verge of snapping from the magnitude of everything I'd processed. I was happy that it was finally over--ecstatic, really--but I hadn't been able to celebrate it outside of that moment of overwhelming joy that rushed through me with Felix's words.

The realization of what could have been hung heavy on my mind, and I couldn't seem to let it go. I could have lost it all in the blink of an eye. Even if I'd have been caught in the crossfire, my children--Bella--had to live. A world without them in it was just... useless.

I knew by the few radio transmissions I'd overheard, Charlie was somehow involved in Laurent's capture. We still had yet to know if he came out unscathed or not. I prayed with every ounce of my soul that he was all right. To see Bella having to bury her father now and not twenty or thirty years down the road would destroy me.

Danger was no longer looming over us, but now we had to try to publicly clear our tarnished name; blackmail, divorce, children born of affairs, mistresses, and whatever other falsehood was being broadcast left and right. People made assumptions about us and our life, and it was all because of me. Because I'd been so unwavering when it came to how we handled any publicity we got. Refusing to exploit ourselves and being overly cautious when it came to our children may have saved us from having any unwanted photos of Claire, Isaac, and Will being splashed around in the news, but it did nothing to keep us out of the spotlight. The life I'd so desperately fought against was still my fate, leaving me to embrace it, just as Bella had said.

I hugged Bella tightly against me, needing to feel her warmth and comfort so that I didn't somehow end up in a padded cell. I was driving myself insane with guilt and thoughts of "What's next?", even though I knew that it didn't matter anymore. We were free from fear and that bright future I'd been so excited about was continuously expanding and broadening in front of me.

If I could simply get through this last bit.

We followed Agent Carr into a dimly lit, gray room. A camera sat up in the corner next to the two-way mirror and there was nothing in the room but a stainless steel table and four matching chairs.

Agent Carr motioned for us to sit in the chairs opposite him, and began rifling through that manila file folder that he'd been carrying around all this time.

"Are we being interrogated?" I asked, gripping Bella's shaking hand tightly.

He smiled. "Not at all. This is simply procedure, you see. I've documented the information you've given me already, but now I need to take official statements that can be used during the trial."

"Will we be needed for the trial?" Bella asked shakily.

"It doesn't look like it. You've seen the photos; we have other evidence as well. Not to mention Ms. Grey's testimony."

Bella breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good."

He smiled again. "I know you've had a long night, and I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible so that you can get on with your lives." He paused. "You know, it really pisses me off that you were targeted by him. You've done nothing to deserve this."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He nodded. "Okay, then. Start from the beginning. In as much detail as you can."

Bella and I ran through the events over the last few weeks. We started with the twin's birth and slowly made our way until the present, as best as our frazzled minds could manage. We'd miss the occasional detail and correct ourselves before continuing. After we finished discussing the blackmail and the sudden FBI involvement, Agent Carr asked me to go into detail about the night that Victoria and James were brought into the ER and recount any and every time I was in contact with her again as well as the repercussions it had on our personal and professional lives.

Finally, two hours later, we were finished.

Bella sagged against me while we waited for permission to leave. I lightly stroked her cheek, knowing she was probably even more tired than I was and wondered how she was able to keep her eyes from closing against her will, because mine were drooping now that I was still and silent.

She let out a soft cry and shuddered once, causing me to jolt awake. "What's wrong?"

"I still have to feed the boys again when we get back," she sniffled. "I just want to sleep."

I bit back a chuckle. "I'll stay up with you."

She tightened her hold on me. "You don't have to."

I pressed my lips to her hair, inhaling that strawberry scent that was so inherently Bella. "I know I don't."

Conversation lulled for a moment before Bella spoke up again. "Why are we still here?"

I didn't get a chance to answer her, because Agent Carr stepped back into the room. "Okay, we're finished here. I'll call you if there's anything further we need from you."

We both stood up and exited the small room, following Agent Carr back out the way we came. We'd almost gotten to the front doors, when suddenly Bella extricated herself from my arms and took off in a dead sprint in the direction where a battered Charlie Swan was standing.

Thank fucking God.

"Dad!" She threw her arms around him, only to quickly pull back with his grunt of pain. "Oh, my God. What happened?"

"Got pushed down a flight of steps. I'm all right," he said gruffly.

Tears filled Bella's eyes. "How?"

He shrugged a shoulder and winced. "Manet tried to run. I headed him off in the stairwell and got slammed into in his attempt to get past my gun. It's no big deal." He glanced over at me, and I _knew _he wasn't telling Bella the truth.

Something passed between us, and I inclined my head to him in acknowledgement. He had been the one to end this nightmare for us, but it was clear he didn't want to tell Bella anything. That didn't mean that I couldn't prod him for information further down the road and find out how he'd managed to arrest him.

"Bullshit," she snapped. "It is a pretty big deal. You could've been killed!"

"Bella, I wasn't. In a couple of weeks, I'll be as good as new."

She simply glared at him.

"Jesus," he muttered. "You are exactly like your mother sometimes."

I laughed, only to abruptly shut up at Bella's angry stare. "Sorry, love. I'm glad you're all right, Charlie. I..." I swallowed thickly with the thought of what this man had put on the line for my family. "Thank you."

His face mottled with color, causing my lips to twitch at the very Bella-like behavior. "Would you all stop acting like I saved the entire city? I just tripped the man up enough so that someone else had the chance to pin him to the ground and cuff him. I wasn't even the one who apprehended the bastard." He wouldn't look at Bella; he stared at the floor instead.

No wonder Bella was such a horrible liar. Charlie Swan couldn't lie worth a damn.

"Dad..." Bella said softly, struggling not to cry.

"Let's go," Charlie interjected. "You two look like you could fall over at any given second from exhaustion."

I grinned, trying to lighten things up a little. "If we stay any longer, Bella's going to have to haul me out of here."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. How much do you weigh? A ton and a half?"

I made an indignant noise. "I happen to only weigh a ton, thank you."

She giggled and shook her head. "Let's go. I definitely don't want to even attempt to carry you out of here."

"Home?" I asked, referring to our actual home.

She smiled. "Home."

* * *

**Bella**

I stood in the driveway and just stared at the massive stone house that was our home. It had given us more joy and more sorrow in the last few weeks than I'd ever imagined when Edward first showed me the pictures of it a few months ago.

The air whipped through my hair, and I breathed in the sweet smell of summer, feeling relaxed for the first time in over eleven weeks. Eleven weeks of bed rest, premature babies, blackmail, bombs, and slavery rings had been more than I'd bargained for when I encouraged Edward to take the job at Johns Hopkins, and I was sorely tempted to pack it all in and move back to Seattle where life was easy.

But I wasn't raised to be a quitter.

I felt light, like the heavy weight of uncertainty had finally been lifted from me now that I'd gotten some sleep. I was so exhausted that the overwhelming emotions I felt caused me to burst into tears again when we got home from the station.

Edward said nothing. He simply held me in his arms as I purged myself of the stress and worry and fear that had lived inside me for so long. Our kids were safe. _Edward_ was safe. I could see the future before me as we celebrated birthdays, anniversaries, engagements, weddings, and grandchildren.

It was the most incredible feeling to feel that hope for our future again.

The scenery changed, and the picturesque house on the hill became a looming figure in the midst of a terrible storm. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled ominously while figures lurked in the shadows. Two people sat by candlelight in the front room, blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked ahead. A coyote howled somewhere in the distance.

I had my next story.

Edward's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and his lips pressed against my temple. "You look lost, love," he said softly. "'What are you out here thinking about?"

"All sorts of naughty things," I replied jokingly.

His chuckle vibrated against my skin, sending chills through me. "All involving me, I hope."

"Nope. No such luck." I laid my head back against his chest. "I thought of an idea for a story."

"That's great." He kissed me again. "Care to tell me what it's about?"

"Suspense mixed with some romance. I'm thinking of using a scarier version of our house for the main event. Someone wants the heroine's new lover dead. With a twist."

"Twist?"

I nodded. "It's a secret."

"I'm sure you'll shock the hell out of your readers." He paused. "Speaking of readers, have you been on the internet recently?"

"Yes. Between three kids and the madness surrounding us, I've had so much time to surf," I said dryly.

"Ah, not funny. I'd like to pretend things have been boringly normal around here."

So would I.

But that was never going to happen. We'd been forever altered by this one summer. The memories would continue to lie in wait, resurfacing when we least expected it and pulling us back into the darkness that we'd managed to escape from. Though I wished we could say we came out emotionally untouched, I knew we were stronger, better people because we hadn't.

"Well, come inside, and I'll show you what I found."

He took my hand and led me inside. We went straight to our bedroom, and he shut the door behind us.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a second." He took his laptop off the small desk and pulled up the web browser. A few clicks and he was spinning the computer around so that I could see the screen.

"It's a book."

"It is. Read on."

I skimmed through the chapter and noticed it was based on my book. _My_ characters were doing things I'd never dreamed of.

"Holy shit! its porn!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I believe the correct term is 'smut'. 'Lemons'." I gave him an incredulous look. "I've learned a lot recently. Some of it's really hot."

"You perv!" I laughed. "When have you been reading all this?"

"I'm not around you every second of the day, Bella," he said in amusement. "I sometimes do a search on you to see how your books are doing and what your fans and the critics are saying about your work."

"You do?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course I do. I will always want to know about everything you do." He pointed back to the screen. "Anyway, this site popped up one day. Curiosity got the best of me. There are some really talented people out there in fandom."

"My husband reads fan fiction," I giggled.

He shrugged.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"I think we should read it later." He waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe get some ideas of our own."

My lips involuntarily turned up on one side, even though I was trying so hard not to smile. I skimmed my fingers over his jaw and leaned down with what I hoped was a seductive expression. "Sounds like fun."

He groaned and moved my hand to feel how hard he was. "Isabella..."

The knock came again. "Mommy?"

"Later, baby," I said with a grin. It felt so good to have this light banter with him again.

I went to the door and scooped Claire up, swinging her in my arms and listening to her cry of delight. "What do you want?" I asked, scrunching my nose up at her.

"I want you. And Daddy."

I glanced over at Edward and laughed. He'd stuck a pillow over his lap to hide his... dilemma. "Daddy's having a little problem right now. Do you need something in particular? A drink? Snack? We're going bye-bye soon. Back to Seattle."

"Uncle Yazz!" She squealed. "And Uncle Sef!"

Edward reached out for her. "Ready to get on an airplane?"

"Hepwane! Hepwane!"

I laughed at the one word she said frequently, but still could hardly pronounce and gave her over to Edward.

He held her up by her waist. "Put your arms out, baby."

Claire shot her arms out to the side and giggled through her airplane noises as Edward carefully dipped her and moved her around above him. He feigned panic and started yelling about a crash landing, shaking her wildly above his head and then bringing her down enough so that he could drop her to the bed without hurting her.

"'Gan! 'Gan!" she shouted, crawling back up on his chest.

Edward grabbed her hands and kissed her palms, glancing up at me. "No, not again. Daddy's had a long night, and you're getting too big. I'm all worn out."

She grinned. "Cayre big girl."

"You are," he agreed.

She pursed her lips and peeked over at the cradle, where Isaac and Will were both chewing on their hands and kicking their feet out absently. "Will turn?"

Edward chuckled. "Will's too little. Maybe in a few months. How about you just come hang out with me for a few minutes?"

She slid down off his chest and into the crook of his arm and sighed in contentment as soon as her head rested on his shoulder. I couldn't resist; I had to get the camera and take a picture.

Edward arched his brow, but said nothing, simply played with Claire's hair while she fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt.

"Claire?" he whispered.

She popped her head up and looked at him.

"Can Mommy join us? Maybe watch some TV while we wait to leave?"

She grinned and nodded before taking her position in his arm again.

I slipped my shoes off and crawled on the bed and curled against Edward's side. I took Claire's hand and kissed her tiny fingers before smiling at her.

"Hi," I said to her.

She flashed me her little dimples. "Hi."

"Mommy's tired. Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Maybe we can all sleep on the plane. Sound okay?"

"Wes. Mommy? Can we bring my doll on the hepwane?"

I yawned. "We can bring whatever you want on the airplane."

"Zoe?"

"Uh..."

Edward chuckled. "Zoe has to stay here at the vet's. It's not nice to make her stay in a cage all the way to Seattle. What if she has to go potty? Then what?"

Claire frowned, but surprisingly didn't argue.

Edward turned the TV on, and we both drew in sharp breaths at the sight of Laurent being transferred from the police cruiser and into the prison. He snarled at the cameras and tried to lash out, but the agents and guards overpowered him with a stun gun and he dropped to the ground in a heap of orange and shackles.

"Oh, my God," I whispered.

Our pictures flashed on the screen while the news anchor started describing our involvement in Laurent's case--vaguely, since the FBI hadn't allowed much information about the situation become public knowledge yet.

Edward's arms tightened around us, almost squeezing us to him while his breathing became labored with his anger. Claire wiggled, trying to break free, but couldn't move out of Edward's strong hold.

"Baby?" I said quietly. "You're hurting us."

Nothing. His eyes stayed locked on the TV and his hold impossibly seemed to tighten further.

"Daddy. Ouchies," Claire whined.

He dropped his arms, and his eyes snapped to Claire. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, baby."

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I thought I was, but I guess not," he responded tersely.

"Edward..."

He brought his hand up to my head and pushed it toward him so that he could kiss my forehead. "Stop. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"What is?"

"Being associated with that monster."

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. You are now free to roam about the cabin. Electronic devices-"_

"Thank God!" I cried, unbuckling Claire and hurrying her out to the aisle. "I thought she was going to pee in the seat," I said to Edward quietly.

He laughed and turned to face me. "Need any help?"

"How on earth would you help me? Someone has to stay here with the babies." I looked to where Felix was snoring loudly. "Someone conscious, anyway."

He glanced down at Will, who was sleeping soundly in his carrier. "Good point." He grinned at Claire. "Guess you'll know not to drink an entire hot chocolate from Starbucks while we wait for our plane, huh?"

"I gotta go potty, Daddy," she said, jumping around and ignoring his question.

"Well, go! Hurry!" I waved her forward.

She ran past the lavatory, and I had to almost yank her back before she collided headfirst with the cart that the flight attendant was pushing down the aisle. We managed to squeeze ourselves into the tiny room and wash up without elbowing each other--even though we were moving extremely slowly--only to open the door to Edward's anxious face and Isaac's screams in his arms.

"These people are giving us dirty looks." He passed Will to me and locked himself in the bathroom with Isaac and the diaper bag.

"Okay," I said slowly.

I took the kids back to our seats and got Claire a cup of apple juice from the flight attendant while I kept peeking past the seats in front of me and waiting for Isaac's muffled cries to stop. Even after Claire drank the entire cup and munched on both our bags of pretzels, he was still screaming inside the lavatory.

I gathered Claire's coloring book and crayons up and took us all to the front of the plane again to relieve Edward of Isaac-screaming-duty since nothing Edward seemed to be doing was helping anyway.

I knocked on the door and was answered with Edward's growl. "I'm a little busy here."

I stifled a laugh. "It's me."

The door opened to reveal Edward's stressed face. Isaac bucked wildly in his arms. "Oh. I thought it was someone else telling me to get the fuck out of the bathroom."

"People have been doing that?"

He raked a hand through his already extremely chaotic hair. "One guy did. I asked him if he'd rather me keep the baby in here or let him scream all the way to Seattle in the seat next to him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Smart guy, that one."

This time, I did laugh. "Here, give him to me."

We swapped babies, and Isaac stopped immediately.

Edward looked stunned. "You've got to be joking. I did everything I could think of to get him to stop. I even examined him like I would a baby in the ER, and as soon as you get a hold of him, he shuts up!"

I grinned smugly. For once, I had a child who wanted me over their father. "You examined him?"

"Well, what would you do?" he asked in exasperation. "I tried all our usual tricks and nothing worked. I was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong with him. All the ass-" He snapped his mouth shut at Claire's look of interest. "All _he _wanted was his mother. Go figure. I should've just been a typical guy and handed him over to you in the first place."

"But you didn't. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, leading us back to our seats.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Edward and I put both boys back in their carriers and played with Claire for a while before we all fell asleep. It was still surreal to me that I could go about my life as I used to. I could be the mom, the wife, and the writer that I was before without the constant worry and urge to look over my shoulder.

I didn't wake up until the plane touched down. I reluctantly pulled my phone out and waited for the "okay" before I sent Alice a text telling her we'd landed.

What I got back was not what I wanted to hear.

"Well, shit," I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Alice says there are a ton of photographers and journalists standing outside the entrance. She said that when Seth went home, it was almost impossible to get through the crowd waiting for us."

"How the hell did they know where we were flying to?"

"I don't know." I turned to see Felix still sleeping soundly behind me and had a strange sensation go through me. "You don't think...?"

"No," Edward responded immediately. "No way."

I watched Felix thoughtfully. No one else knew where we were going beside family and friends, and I knew none any of them would leak the news to the press; it just wasn't their nature to expose us, no matter what. But now that I thought about it, Felix had been with us for weeks and this was the first time this had happened without the press already camped on our doorstep.

So then, who could it have been?

"Maybe one of the agents at the house let it 'slip'."

"Oh." I'd never thought of that. "Maybe."

We got everything together and waited for the door to open to the jetway. Edward took both carriers, and I took Claire and our bags and exited the plane. Claire wrenched her hand away from mine and took off running to where Jasper and Alice were waiting for us, squealing excitedly.

Jasper scooped her up and threw her above his head, and then let Alice see her for a minute--but he never let her go.

"He's going to be a good daddy," I said to Edward.

He nodded. "I'm sure he'll spoil his kid rotten. He already spoils Claire."

"Just like you." I winked.

"I can't help it. She's our first and the only girl." He cast me a sheepish look. "I don't know how to explain it."

I smiled as Alice's laughter tinkled around me. "She seems better. Happier."

"Thank God."

I slapped him playfully. "Be nice."

"What?" he asked innocently. "She's been a nightmare."

I didn't comment on that.

"Hey, you," I greeted Alice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." She pushed down on her stomach. "I just wish he'd quit elbowing me or whatever it is he's doing. It kind of hurts."

I laughed at her grimace. "I wish I could tell you it gets better, but it doesn't. Sorry."

"I know. Don't remind me. I still have fourteen weeks left."

I hugged her with one arm. "You'll get there. I did." I backed away from her with a broad smile. "Okay, I'm going to bug the snot out of you while we're here."

"What are you talking about?" she laughed.

I took her stomach in between my hands and waited for him to move. "It's payback. I'm going to touch you every second of the day so I can feel my nephew move. Just like you did when I was pregnant with Claire."

"Nephew, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper. "You two are my family. Therefore, any offspring you might have are my family as well. He's my nephew; get over it."

Alice's eyes glimmered with tears. "God, I'm going to miss you."

"What's to miss?" Edward interjected. "With our crazy life, we'll be back and forth all the time. You said you were going to miss us when we first announced the move, and yet, here we are. Again."

"Yep. We attract the crazy. Anyone know of any kind of repellent we can buy? I want a sane, boring life."

Alice's laughter shook the baby enough that he stirred beneath my hands. "Ha! I felt him!" I stood up straight. "Okay, I'm good now."

She rolled her eyes, sobering. "When's the funeral?"

Edward stiffened visibly. "One."

"Tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

Edward simply nodded. I reached out to comfort him, but didn't dare say anything in front of anyone; I couldn't gauge his reaction if I did. He seemed guilty over something that wasn't his fault and angry and sad from loss all at the same time.

"Want us to watch the kiddos for you while you go?"

"Would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I can rub it in Seth's face later that I got to spend time with CiCi all alone."

"Uncle Yazz? We get i-cream?" She put her hand on his face and gave him a pleading look.

He shifted his eyes to me uncomfortably. "Um... Ask Mom."

"Only if Jasper suffers the consequences, because I'm sure not."

He gave me a flippant wave. "Fine. I'll keep her until the sugar high wears off. Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal."

"Guys?" Felix asked hesitantly. I turned to see him looking at us with an expression I couldn't read. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" That strange sensation went through me again.

"There is a ton of press outside waiting for you. They want statements about your involvement with Laurent."

"We know," Edward said tightly. "Alice already told us."

"What you don't know is that it's my fault."

My eyes widened.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"I told my wife that I was coming home with you guys, and in her excitement, she said something to her friend-"

"Who leaked it to the press," Edward finished.

"Yeah. I- I'm sorry. I had no idea that I needed to tell her not to tell anyone."

"It's fine," I said with a small smile. "You didn't know."

"You're sure?"

He looked so worried, I had to laugh a little. "Positive."

At least now I knew why my subconscious had pinpointed Felix.

* * *

**So... Wonder what happened with Laurent? The _only_ way you'll ever find out is if you bid in the Fandom Gives Back auction this June. I'll never post it and never talk about it. The lucky winner gets to get all the action from Charlie's POV. Yes, I'm mean. Go on, review it ;) Anyway, this as well as buyer's choice TMWCBM outtake and Summer Nights' Eli & Maggie novella will all be available for purchase come this June. Check out the website often for bidding details... www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com.**

**OK, so here's the situation with this chapter... I fucking HATE it. Yes, I know I'm going to get a ton of 'You're stupid' and whatever else; I've already gotten in from Stratan, but I can't help it. I dont' like it. I got blocked and then got super frustrated with myself before I finally stopped being ridiculous and worked on it. After sitting on it for a week, I decided that nothing inspirational was going to come to me and sent it to Strat. That's when the fun began. We had a major computer malfunction on his end that held up the update for another week. So, that being said, I'm sure I can speak for him as well when I say:**

**"I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!"**

**And hopefully some of the cutesy Daddyward moments will make up for some of the wait. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews and the recent adds! **

**I feel much better about this chapter. It wasn't nearly as hard to write because there was an actual event going on. I am officially announcing that I am a tard. Go figure.**

**Anyway, hope it was worth the fucking trouble to publish. I sent Stratan a rewrite, only to find that it hadn't saved properly and was still the old version. So, I sat and tried to remember it all this afternoon on my step-daughter's laptop because MY computer crashed in the middle of trying to fix it the first time. Jeez...**

**Thanks to Stratan for putting up with my numerous e-mails this afternoon... Poor guy had no idea what he'd gotten himself into when he offered to beta ;) What's that line from Wedding Crashers? "I find you"? Yeah, that was me, dude. I don't care what you say. Haha.**

**Don't forget FGB Auction this June... Oh, and Claireoth is hosting a readalong for my other fic, The Man Who Can't Be Moved, on May 24th at 8:30EST. Apparently, they are Twattastic fun... Sorry, it's on Twitter if you didn't understand that. I'm still in Vegas mode. Being around all those boys all week made me super snarky.**

**LEMON later!**

**And so I shall shut up now. **

* * *

Chapter 31

**Bella**

Edward grabbed the boys in their carriers and led us all through the terminal and to baggage claim. It was like a cloud hovered over him, and the good mood he'd been in suddenly had vanished, leaving an angry, bitter man in its place thanks to some woman's blabbering mouth.

I wanted to reach out and comfort him but knew it wouldn't be well received at the moment. He always needed time to himself to think and process everything before he was ready to either talk about it or push past it.

So I focused on the good, like my daughter's beaming smile at Jasper and the way she chattered about the most random things.

Alice was so much happier than she'd been lately, joking and laughing while playing with Claire. I took advantage of it and talked to her they way I used to. I wanted to tell her how much I'd missed her; since she'd gotten pregnant, my sometimes annoying yet always funny and excitable best friend had been gone, but I didn't. I didn't want to spoil the moment, so I managed to keep my mouth shut, even though it threatened to burst out of me on more than one occasion.

Felix stepped away from us with his phone to his ear so of course, my curiosity was piqued, and I started listening to the conversation.

Whoever was on the other end was getting an earful. His harsh words filtered through the air, causing me to wince a little, as if they'd been directed at me.

Edward, on the other hand, laughed.

"Don't laugh," I scolded.

"Why not? It's good to know he's defending us." He chuckled some more.

"I hope that's not his wife he's speaking to like that," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I think it's the friend."

"Oh." I had nothing to say back to that. I found that I was a little like Edward and happy that Felix was putting the friend in her place.

Edward stared through the glass of the doors, zeroing in on the large crowd that had gathered in anticipation of our arrival. He tried his best to keep his expression stoic, but I knew Edward like the back of my hand. I saw the flickers of annoyance and anger in those mossy green eyes of his, and I finally couldn't take anymore. I_ had_ to know he was all right.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

He inhaled deeply and looked as if he was about to lie to me before he quickly changed his mind. "I can't do this. Not now," he admitted.

"Can't do what?" I asked, glancing at him in confusion before Claire seized my attention.

"Mommy, I wan' eat."

"You're hungry?" I questioned in return.

Claire nodded.

"Okay, let's get our suitcases, and then we'll get some dinner."

" 'Kay."

"What were we talking about?" I sighed.

He chuckled. "Nothing really. She beat me to it."

"What can't you do?" I asked, suddenly remembering my earlier question.

He made a broad gesture with his hand in the direction of the doors. "That. I can't do it today. I'm not prepared to answer questions about any of it."

"I guess I can do it."

"What? No, no way," he responded adamantly. "I'm not putting this on you. I've never done it before; I'm not about to start now."

"All right. Then what do you suggest?"

"Is there a back door we can access?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You want to ignore it again?" I crossed my arms over my chest irritably. "Because that just solved all our problems before, right? So we should try that again."

"No. Fuck, Bella, I don't." He looked like he wanted to punch something in frustration. "Just give me a little bit to think something up."

Guilt tore through me like a knife piercing at my chest from the martyred expression his face held while collecting the strollers and car seat bases and suitcases. He was about to face the press and talk to them about things I knew he wasn't ready to discuss. We'd just finally gotten our life back so few hours ago; it was understandable to me that he wanted to revel in the moment and forget responsibility for a while.

But he didn't so that_ I_ didn't have to try to figure out what to say or do in his absence because he was right, he'd always taken the lead and talked to the press. I'd never known how much of a strain that was on him until this moment, and it made me appreciate and love him even more.

Alice and Jasper snuck outside and went to her Porsche while Edward and I put the kids in their respective strollers. Felix took the cart with our luggage on it, while I pushed Isaac and Will and Edward pushed Claire towards the inevitable.

Why did it suddenly feel like we were walking toward our deaths?

I walked outside, fully expecting the battery of questions and comments that were hurled at us, and put all my attention on making sure the kids weren't bothered by the noise or the flashes of lights while Edward poised himself to speak.

What came out of his mouth amazed me.

In the blink of an eye, he'd become an entirely different person, almost as if he welcomed the press with open arms instead of harboring the resentment I knew was inside him.

He managed to get the kids and me through the mass hysteria with his never-ending charisma and a simple statement, telling the world that we had been targeted by Laurent, but the FBI had captured him before any harm could come to us and that we wanted nothing more than to forget the events of the past couple of days and move forward with our lives.

A quick, dazzling smile and the confirmation that the boys were exceedingly healthy had dispelled the throng of people waiting for us and made it into something much more manageable.

I sat in the passenger's seat of Jasper's Mercedes and watched Edward cram all three kids into the backseat with wonderment. After fighting with Will's seat for a while, and getting frustrated in the process, he finally slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

He looked at me strangely. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You just..." I didn't know how to explain it. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, baffled.

"Turn it off. Put all those hard feelings aside and deal with the press like that. I don't get it."

He sighed heavily. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

I wanted to cry for doing this to him. I was sure if I still worked at the library and hadn't written those few books, this wouldn't be a problem for us anymore.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It seemed like all the lightness--the joy--had been sucked right out of the air.

He leaned forward and grabbed my face. "Hey, I said I'd deal; I meant it."

"But you... I-"

"Writing is important to you. That makes it important to me. Anything that comes with it, no matter how annoying I might think it is, is worth it because I get to see your eyes light up when you talk about what you've written or watch you lose yourself in a scene like you did earlier today."

"I know, Edward, but I just feel so bad for all this. You hate being followed by the press, and if I'd just stayed and worked at the library, none of this would be going on right now. You'd give a statement for the foundation and go on with your life."

"You don't know that," he objected. "Remember, I was on cover after cover this time last year doing publicity for the foundation. I'm probably just as interesting at the moment as you are."

"Maybe." I looked away from his searching eyes.

"Stop. Please. Things aren't good for us right now, but I refuse to let the press make it even worse. I don't want it to drive a wedge between us. Not after we've made it through more serious things than this."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He was right, as usual. "Okay."

"I'm going to spend every minute we're here pretending like they don't exist and try to keep focus on the reason we flew back to Seattle in the first place," he said with resolution.

"Jessica," I finished reluctantly.

His Adam's apple bobbed convulsively and he rested his forehead on mine. "Yeah."

"Are you... sure you're okay?"

He shrugged a shoulder and moved away from me so that he could back out of the parking space. I immediately felt the distance he'd just put between us like it was some dark chasm separating us.

"I'm fine," he responded sharply.

I didn't want to push him when it was so obvious he wasn't ready to talk about it. So for the second time this evening, I left him to brood about it.

I was getting seriously annoyed with him, even though I knew it was irrational. Why couldn't he just see how lucky we were to be _here_, in Seattle, on this planet? The public's interest in us and our involvement in Laurent's case was inconsequential to me now, because the people I cared about and loved the most were safe and well.

It could have been someone I loved dearly sitting in the funeral home, lifeless and awaiting burial.

I let out a shaky breath and pushed the thought from my mind. Edward glanced over at me with an anxious expression, but after a few more cursory glances, he seemed to have convinced himself that I was fine and never asked about it.

It was just as well; I probably would have snapped at him with the way I was feeling right now.

We stopped at the store and picked up a few things to fix for dinner before going back to the house. I spent the entire time watching the scenery and the people milling around because I wasn't sure when I'd be back to see it again.

I memorized every stone and exposed beam of our house when we pulled up. It was almost like I was seeing it again for the first time. That dreamy, cottage feel--even though the house itself was enormous--took my breath away.

Edward pulled into the garage carefully, and I frowned as I saw how empty and hollow it was now that we didn't live here full time anymore.

"We need to buy a car to keep here," he said as he shut off the engine. "We can't borrow Jasper's car every time we visit."

I nodded. "Nothing super expensive."

"I wasn't planning on it. It would be pretty dumb to have something expensive just sitting in a garage for months on end. I was thinking something used, actually."

"Okay."

"Now it's my turn." I looked at him blankly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Fine. Just thinking how empty it is now."

His lips lifted up on one side slightly. "Strange isn't it?"

"Yeah."

We got the kids out of the car and into the living room before Edward began unloading our luggage and the groceries. I got Claire settled in with a movie and some toys and got both boys fed and in the extra bouncers Alice had thought to keep here in Seattle before I went to the kitchen to start dinner with Edward. For once, it wasn't raining out, so while I stood by the stove and kept everything from burning, Edward cleaned off the table on the deck out back so we could eat outside.

Dinner was... well, quiet with the exception of Claire. Edward still seemed to be stewing about tomorrow, and I was busy looking past Claire's play set and trees and watching the sun set over the Sound. The pink and orange hues of the sky lit up the deep gray water. Fire danced over the waves, entrancing me. It was all I could do to keep my food from spilling off my fork and into my lap as I ate.

God, I'd missed this view. I'd taken it for granted over the last few years.

The phone rang, pulling me out of my hypnosis. I hopped up to answer it and brought the cordless back out to the deck with me.

I grinned as I answered it.

"Bella!" Chelsea shouted over the loud dance music pounding in the background. "Can you hear me?"

I laughed. "Where_ are_ you?"

"I'm at a club with some friends. They wanted to do some pre-drinking here at happy hour before we actually went out. I'm the only responsible adult here tonight. Apparently, I hang out with a bunch of twelve-year-olds."

I laughed at her snarky comment to one of her friend's objection.

"Anyway, I only caught part of your message. Are you going on another book tour soon?"

"No, not yet, anyway. Edward and I were discussing someone permanent. We thought of you," I responded.

She shrieked happily. "I get Claire Bear all the time?!"

"You want her? And the other two?"

"God, yes! She's so much fun! When do you want me?"

"When can you start? I know you're going back to school..."

She made some sort of noise on the other end. "I can transfer to a school there if I want to, Bella."

"Well, I know, but if it's inconvenient, we can find someone else-"

"Bella Cullen, shut up! I want the job."

"Okay. Edward and I haven't discussed your salary or anything yet, but there's a guest house just off the main house you can live in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And I'm sure there'll be no problem paying for your tuition or any of your moving costs."

"See, this is why I love you guys. You're amazing to me."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"When do you want me to start?"

"Um, how's two weeks? Can you get everything settled by then?"

"I'm sure I can."

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your friends. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you're saving me here."

She giggled. "No problem. I'll call you later and we can figure it all out." She paused. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You just made my night."

I hung up the phone and sat down, glancing up at Edward as I did. He was grinning crookedly at me with his fork suspended in midair.

"I take it we have a nanny," he deduced.

I nodded. "She was really excited. Or just drunk. I couldn't tell."

He chuckled. "My money's on the latter. And I'm guessing she'll be doing it again before she leaves. Celebrating her new, extremely lucrative job and all."

"Probably. I know I'd be getting hammered if I was twenty-one and found a job like this one."

"Same here, love."

I got Claire and the boys cleaned up and ready for bed while Edward cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher for me. I could hear him fumbling around in the bedroom as I walked down the hall. I took a step inside, and my heart suddenly clenched in my chest as soon as I saw how different the room looked.

It wasn't the room I'd shared all that time with him anymore.

"It looks all wrong," I cried, waving at the dark wood bed in front of me. "I want our room back," I demanded stupidly.

Edward started to laugh, but covered it up with a cough. "It's still the same room. Our furniture's just in Maryland now."

"No, it's not. It looks nothing like when we left it. The wall color's the same. That's it!"

Even though I felt comfortable in Baltimore and considered it my home, a part of me still longed for the place I'd lived in for so many years. The Olympic Peninsula was where my roots were, and I was sure that no matter how many years went by, that sense of belonging would never change.

_Edward must feel that way about Chicago..._

"Do you miss Chicago?" I blurted out. I immediately blushed with my ridiculous question.

"Um, okay," he laughed, "that came out of nowhere."

"I know. Sorry. I was just thinking. You don't have to answer that."

"I don't miss Chicago, love. Not when I have you and the kids now. Chicago held nothing for me other than my parents and Emmett. It wasn't hard to leave it when I went to college, and it wasn't really even an option to go back when I was trying to find a job. Something pulled me to Seattle. That something was you."

"But you grew up there. You don't have any kind of desire to return in your life?"

His brows knit. "You want to move back to Seattle?"

"No." It was true; I wanted to make Baltimore work for us. Something about it spoke to me, and I had this strange feeling that we'd have an incredible life there. "But I still love Seattle so much."

He was silent for a while, mulling it over while he pulled all the decorative pillows off the bed. "I suppose I have a certain connection with the place I grew up. And it would be nice to show our kids my favorite places sometime. But I don't love it like you love Seattle or Forks. You have to remember that I was only focused on becoming a doctor when I lived there, even as a kid. It was what I've wanted for as long as I can remember. So I guess I missed out on a lot of the experiences that bind us to a place. I went through the motions, so to speak, because I wasn't really alive until I met you."

I smiled with his words. "I love you and that little speech, but I still don't like our room being so different."

"Would you have rather kept our old bed here instead of having it shipped to Baltimore?"

I trailed my fingers over the deep green comforter. "No, I guess not. I'm just being stupid."

He motioned for me to come to him and pulled me into his arms as soon as he could reach me. "You're not being stupid. Just sentimental. I did the exact same thing right before I locked the house up for the last time."

"Yeah?" I picked my head off his chest and stared up at him.

"Yeah. We have a lot of good memories in this room," he murmured. "You gave yourself to me for the first time here. We made two little boys in here. And a daughter in the shower over there." He pointed to the bathroom

I giggled. "We did."

"So I think it's only fair that we christen this bed, don't you? Wouldn't want to leave it out..."

I rolled my eyes but was smiling widely. "Well, Dr. Cullen, why don't you show me exactly why you and Alice picked this bed out, then."

He grinned at my reaction. "Ready? I'm going to be corny now."

"Okay."

"It would be my pleasure," he whispered.

"Mine, too," I whispered back.

He laughed. "That's the plan."

* * *

**Edward**

Heavy, dark gray clouds loomed overhead and thunder struck in the distance; the atmosphere was fitting for a funeral. Bella took my hand and walked with me to the bronze doors that led inside. I reached out to grab the handle, but yanked my hand back like it had burned me.

Her brow furrowed with concern.

The Divine Comedy stared back at me as I tried to get a handle on everything that was flooding my mind. The press stood behind us, constantly taking pictures and occasionally shouting questions at us, even though we were far away enough now not to worry with answering. Bella had been able to smile and wave--even though it was obvious to me it was forced--and be polite to the people waiting outside the cathedral. I knew they weren't here for only us; the way Jessica had died was scandalous and details were scarce. The hospital and the FBI were keeping as much as possible unpublicized, but that didn't stop employees and patients and any other witness from spilling their guts the first chance they got. Aro had a lot of damage control to do, and it appeared he wasn't doing such a good job. Rumors swirled throughout Seattle about what had actually happened to the young nurse and why the hospital and FBI were involved.

It was something that made my lips involuntarily want to curl into a huge, smug smile.

I let my eyes wander to Bella, standing next to me in her little black dress and black trench pulled at tightly at her still shrinking waistline. Her hair curled around her face with the moisture in the air and her cheeks were pink from the unseasonable cold that had gripped Seattle overnight.

A swell of love came over me for her. She was more than I could have ever asked for. She was so much better at handling fame than I could ever hope to be. She didn't let it bother her--in fact, she almost embraced that part of her career--while all I ever wanted to do was lock the doors, close the drapes, and keep the world out of the happy life I'd made with Bella.

But I'd promised I wouldn't, and so here we were.

Again.

She was able to talk about everything that had happened to us with such acceptance, while I was perfectly content to shove it into a drawer and lock it up tight. I didn't want to think about the fear and uncertainty, the anger and all the other raw emotions Bella and I had been faced with over the last couple of days. Weeks, even.

Because then, I'd be forced to relive it all over again.

Bella was hands down the best mother out there. The way she could balance discipline with affection was incredible. She knew what each of our children needed immediately, and she was prepared for almost anything imaginable when we went out together. I tried, but it seemed that I was best at playing with them and spoiling them rotten. I'd never been able to yell at Claire or put her in time out when she disobeyed one of us. Thankfully, I'd never had to. Bella had always been right there to do it for me.

I had no idea what I'd do when the day came that one of them did something wrong and their mother was nowhere to be found. Fuck it up, I'm sure.

Something happened inside me, and I was left with a blinding need for Bella. I wanted to ravish her--throw her against the wall and take her right here, spectators be damned. I wanted to show her how much her beauty and body called to me and that my soul sang with her love. Leaving now and taking Bella home to spend the afternoon in bed sounded perfect to me, but I quickly pushed the thought aside. I had responsibilities here in Seattle, and walking away from them would not only be careless, but it was cowardly as well.

Guilt started to eat away at me again with the thought of what awaited us inside. Someone innocent, a coworker--a friend--had lost their life because of their association with me. While I knew logically it was in no way my fault, and every way Laurent's, it didn't stop that heavy feeling from attempting to pull me under.

"I love you. So much," I breathed, holding Bella's face and bringing her mouth to mine, fanning the flames of desire I had for her.

She trembled with my touch but abruptly pulled back. "Edward, you're scaring me a little."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I'm just dreading what's behind these doors." I whispered it like a confession. Fitting, since I stood in front of the most well- known cathedral in Seattle.

"Why?" Her eyes probed mine, and her hand came up between us to sweep my hair off my forehead.

"She's gone because of me. Us. Laurent. All of it. I-"

"No," Bella cut me off emphatically. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. We had nothing to do with Laurent's plans or actions. We're victims, just like Jessica was. And we're so fortunate that nothing serious happened to any of us. Our entire family was there while that bomb was still ticking. We_ all_ could have been hurt or killed. He could have taken Claire and me from you and tried to enslave us, like Agent Carter suggested he wanted to. So if you want to lay blame on anyone, you lay it on that bastard that has ruined so many lives with his cruel insanity."

Her words did little to relieve the guilt that coursed through me, but I knew it was from my own doing. I would have to find a way to come to terms with the recent events in our lives and find a way to get back to living that peaceful, _blissful _life I'd known with Bella before.

I nodded curtly and opened the door, allowing Bella to walk inside first and following closely behind her. Bella stopped at the baptistery, expertly scooping holy water up out of the font with her fingers and making the sign of the cross over her body.

I stared at her incredulously, and she just shrugged while her lips curved knowingly. I started to say something to her, but she turned and started toward the sanctuary where other mourners and supporters milled around.

She held her hand back to me, and I latched onto it like a lifeline.

I was struck at how unexpected that small action was for me and how completely safe I felt with Bella in the lead. I only hoped that she felt as soothed and safe as I did now when she was upset about something. Now that I'd finally been on the receiving end of it, it would be something I would always strive to do for her, no matter where we were in life and what we were doing. She deserved nothing less than all of me at every moment of every day, and I realized how I'd not really done that for her since the boys had been born. I'd been so wrapped up in myself, in all the emotions that came with welcoming two premature babies and moving and blackmail and bombings, that I'd let it all come between us.

It was clear to me that we needed a weekend away to clear our minds and reconnect. Or at least, I did, anyway. I had no idea how Bella felt on the subject.

We walked through the aisle of the sanctuary toward the polished gray casket that lay ahead. White lilies, roses, and tulips were sprayed across the top, their cheerfulness having absolutely no place here in this gloomy atmosphere.

Bella's heels clicked louder and louder as everyone's gentle murmurings grew silent. We made our way to the casket, and I stared down at the petite girl who used to frustrate me and make me laugh all at the same time while we worked together.

But she was so good at her job. She knew when to be tough and when to be sweet. She could insert an IV in a matter of seconds and knew where every single piece of trauma equipment was stored in the ER.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Fuck, being so sentimental over someone that I really never considered much outside work seemed so stupid, but I couldn't help myself. I was racked with a sadness I'd never known because I'd never in my thirty-three years lost anyone that I knew well. Not even my grandparents. They'd passed before I was even old enough to remember anything at all.

"No!" A tenor voice shouted from behind us. "Get away from her! You've done enough, Cullen!"

I tensed, expecting the worst, but was shocked to feel Bella's fingers curl into my stomach as she stood in front of me protectively.

"Mike," she said calmly. "Don't make a scene. Jessica wouldn't want that."

His eyes darted between the casket and me indecisively. "Get out. You're not welcome," he said lowly.

I nodded and urged Bella forward, but she wouldn't budge. "Bella," I whispered. "It's not worth it."

Almost as if she had ignored me entirely, she kept her eyes locked on Mike's. "Newton, I know you're upset and angry, but this is no more our fault than it is yours. We were targeted just like Jessica," she said softly. "And I'm so sorry that she wasn't as fortunate as we were."

His bright blue eyes stared at Bella blankly before blurring with tears. "God, Bella, I just don't understand," he said with such agony, I winced. "She was minding her own business. Didn't even have a chance to defend herself."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know her very well, but I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt her voluntarily. Those people..." She swallowed hard. "They're insane. Brainwashed. I'm sure once that man comes to his senses he'll regret what he did that night for the rest of his life."

I didn't necessarily believe that, but I knew why Bella had said it. It held a comfort to it, just like the tone of her voice.

Mike sagged forward and outstretched his hand. Bella took a step forward and almost seemed to catch him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you two. You were the only other people involved that weren't held hostage so..."

"No need to explain," I said gently.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," he said quietly.

I thought the guilt might swallow my soul with those words. "I'm sorry," I responded uneasily, not knowing how to comfort someone who was seemingly dying from the inside out right before my eyes.

"Thanks," he croaked. "Are you coming to the… um, the…" He couldn't seem to get the rest out.

"Burial?" Bella prompted.

He nodded.

"Of course we are," she responded with such reassurance, it astounded me.

"I'll go get you the flag for your car."

He started to walk away, but I clasped my hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "No, we can handle it ourselves. Just point us in the direction we should go, and we'll let you get back to your family and friends."

Without another word, he pointed to a dark haired man in the back and then walked off.

Bella and I spoke to the funeral director briefly and were handed a purplish-colored flag to hang over the window of Jasper's car before we went to find a seat. I scanned the room, deciding it was wise to stay as low profile as possible, when I heard a familiar throat clear behind me.

Mother of God, could this day get any worse?

"Aro," I said tersely, before I'd even turned around.

Bella looked up at me worriedly as we turned to face my old boss. He stood in front of me, grinning that same gleeful smile I'd come to loathe so much, wearing an obviously expensive black suit. An arm snaked through the crook of his elbow, and I had to concentrate on not letting either my jaw drop with shock or groan with the sight of _her_. She had the same straight, blonde hair swinging around her shoulders and calculative look in those light blue eyes of hers.

Apparently, the day _could_ get worse.

Bella's arms wrapped around my waist in an autonomous reaction to them, silently staking her claim and comforting me at the same time. Which didn't bother me a bit. My own hand came up to cup the back of her neck and bring her closer to me.

"Edward," Lauren said snidely. "What are you doing here?"

"More than you are, I'd say," I replied coolly.

Aro's grin widened. "I assumed you'd be too busy with your new life in Baltimore to come and give your support."

"You assumed wrong."

His eyes flickered to Bella. "Ah, Bella, you look as lovely as ever. I must say, you don't look like you have three children." His eyes traveled over her body, and my hold tightened on her. "At all."

Lauren snorted. "Oh, please. She looks like she still has quite a bit of baby weight to lose."

Bella let out an indignant noise of protest and pushed away from me a little. "Excuse me?"

My fingers wound themselves into her hair. "Actually, I believe Bella's lost it all. And I was just thinking she looked like she might still be losing more."

Bella's eyes lifted to mine questioningly.

"You look wonderful in that dress," I murmured, making sure Bella knew my sincerity while trying to keep her from causing a scene at the same time; it was the last thing we needed right now.

"Thanks."

I pushed the curling piece of Bella's hair back and nuzzled her neck. "And your hair is really curly today," I whispered.

Her breath hitched. "I know. You can thank your sons for that. My hair's completely different than it was before they were born. It seems to get curlier all the time."

"I love it."

She bit down on her lip as her eyes roamed over my face. "Do you?"

I nodded.

"Good to know the happy couple is still in fact, happy," Aro interjected. "How's Johns Hopkins treating you?"

"Fine. I start Monday," I responded shortly.

"What's she doing here?" Bella asked, pointing to Lauren. "I assumed she'd never step foot in a Seattle hospital again after what she did to Edward three years ago."

"I didn't like Portland," Lauren answered quickly, tugging on Aro's arm, like she was trying to flee. "Come on, let's go sit down. My feet hurt."

A cocky, crooked smile tugged at my lips. "You didn't tell him."

Aro looked at all of us in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"She tried to kiss my husband the first day of her internship," Bella replied for me. "Completely inappropriate, if you ask me."

Aro's gaze narrowed as he turned toward Lauren. "She's joking, right? The last thing I need is some other kind of scandal for the hospital."

"I'm not joking at all." Bella grinned with satisfaction. "In fact, I was in labor when she hit on him. Didn't you ever wonder why Lauren abruptly put in for a transfer the same day she started at _your_ hospital?"

"It looked peculiar," he admitted.

"Edward told her that she would either find another hospital to do her internship at, or he'd ruin her career before it began."

"It was hardly so serious," Lauren shot back. "He overreacted."

"I did not 'overreact'," I argued angrily. "You hit on me on a plane a few months prior and then you miraculously showed up at the hospital I work at, claiming it was some sort of coincidence, but you knew exactly who my father was and what we were doing with the foundation. For all I knew, you were going to try to use me to further your career. Seduction, blackmail--I'm sorry, but I couldn't trust you to stay."

Aro groaned loudly, causing a few people to stare. "What can I do to convince you to keep this to yourself?" he implored of me.

I sighed and glanced at Bella, who simply nodded at me. "Nothing."

You could see the fear rush through his body. "Edward, I-"

While I wanted to celebrate in his reaction, I couldn't; it wasn't in me to be that vindictive. "I meant you needed to do nothing because I'm not going to talk about it."

He blinked in disbelief. "No?"

"Nothing to discuss," I said with a flippant wave. "I hope she works out for you. Excuse us."

I led Bella away from the two of them and into one of the last pews, because I couldn't handle being so polite anymore. All the feelings that were racing through me were begging to be released and if I didn't watch it, _I'd_ be the one causing the scene.

The service began almost immediately after we sat down. I brought Bella's hand into my lap and listened to the eulogy. A description of Jessica and scripture were said by the priest, but I was more interested in the scene to the side--Jessica's parents sat huddled together in the front row with Mike sitting next to them. Her mother wept openly as the priest continued as if he was oblivious to the loud cries coming from the woman's mouth while her father held her against him, hoping to comfort her, but finding that it was completely useless. Nothing could ease her sorrow.

It was almost more than I could bear.

Mike slowly got up and stepped to the podium, and if felt like all the air had been beaten out of me just with the miserable way his face crumpled as he glanced over at the casket.

I didn't know how he stood on his feet. If it were me, and my love was the one laying motionless beside me, I knew I'd have to be heavily sedated to get through the formality of burying her.

He took a shuddering breath and went to speak, only for nothing to come out. He cleared his throat a few times and fisted his hands against the podium, trying to keep his composure. When he finally was able to get through the poem without crying himself, the most heart wrenching words I'd ever had to listen to in my entire life fell from his lips.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I did not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die._

Bella's quiet sobs brought tears to my eyes. I gritted my teeth and kissed her hair while we stood; I was so close to crying right along with her. The pallbearers took their positions as the casket was closed and the flowers were removed. Bella buried her face into my chest and it felt as if she'd stopped breathing as the casket was swept by us.

Wordlessly, we went to the car and drove in the procession to the cemetery. Bella laid her head against the window, but kept her hand in mine the entire way there.

I parked and led us to where the tent was set up. People walked over to us and greeted us politely on our way, asking about the kids and Baltimore, whether I knew them or not, and Bella was always ready to answer everything as graciously as she could.

I sat us on the end of the last row, making sure we stayed out of sight while everything was being set up at the burial site.

Keisha caught my eye and gave me a small wave, and I smiled tightly in return. It was so strange not to want to laugh and joke with her like we'd always done, but it felt incredibly inappropriate to even consider it at the moment.

I draped my arm around Bella and kissed her temple. "You are one incredible woman."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"The way you've handled everything today. It's incredible."

"Oh." She blushed furiously. "Thanks."

Every part of me ignited with that blush, and I drew in a sharp breath, trying to ignore that sudden rush of need going through me again.

"You are going to kill me today, love."

"What did I do now?" she asked, perplexed.

"I keep wanting to take you into some dark corner and do bad things with you," I said lowly in her ear. "Totally uncharacteristic of me."

"Not totally," she hedged, crossing her legs. I smirked with her reaction.

"What?"

"Pompeii," she whispered, biting down on her lip and desperately trying not to blush again.

She failed miserably, and I laughed. "Oh, right. I remember. I couldn't help myself. Italy seemed to do that to me."

"Me, too."

I skimmed my nose over her jaw. "Maybe we should go back," I told her, thinking of my earlier vow to reconnect with her. What better place than that?

"You want to go back to Italy?" Her voice grew thick as electricity sparked around us.

"I do. Don't you?"

She nodded. "When?"

"I would say our anniversary, but I think we'll be busy here in Seattle with Baby Whitlock."

"Probably. When's the earliest you can get off work at the hospital?"

I grinned lazily at her. "Whenever I want. You want to go right away?"

"I want to go now, thanks," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

The priest began speaking, and I reluctantly straightened up but kept my arm around Bella. "As soon as this is over, you're mine," I whispered.

She cut off the moan that started deep in her chest and adjusted herself so that she was sitting primly next to me.

It was so fucking cute, I laughed.

The priest recited The Lord's Prayer, and I found it soothing, comforting in a way I'd never known possible even though I wasn't religious by nature. Maybe it wasn't the meaning of the words, but the rhythmic way they flowed off the tongue, impossibly lulling my guilt and sadness into submission.

In a blink, it was over. We made our way to the casket; I stared down at the ground the entire way. Bella laid a white lily on top of the now closed casket for both of us, while I silently told Jessica goodbye in my mind--as stupid as that made me feel.

We gave our condolences to Jessica's parents, and then went to the car. I opened the door for Bella before I cast one last glance behind me. Mike was hovered over the black hole in the ground, and I had to turn away from the horrible scene. It made me... There weren't really any words to describe the way it made me feel. Thankful, maybe. Alive.

I started down the road, maneuvering on the familiar streets in the rain that had just begun and glanced over at Bella. Her dress had snuck up her legs, exposing her creamy skin to me, and I suddenly found myself wanting to bury myself inside her again now that we were alone. There was no need to wait any longer.

I stopped at a light, and my hand shot out and slipped under the silky black fabric of her dress.

"Edward," she hissed, trying to push away my hand with hers.

I clucked my tongue and stared down at her intensely, defiantly moving my hand up her skirt; the light changed, and I eased my foot on the gas pedal.

"Edward," she hissed again. "You'll wreck."

"I'm not going to wreck."

My hand skimmed over the smooth skin of her inner thigh, but I kept my eyes on the road. My fingers brushed over the lace of her thong, and a thrill shot through me as I stroked her there.

I slid my fingers under the fabric, and was rewarded with the feel of her desire seeping onto them. Her heavy, dark eyes stared up at me, and her legs loosened as I turned my hand to reach her better.

"So wet," I murmured, nearly grunting as I strained against the zipper of my pants.

Her head fell back against my arm as I slid a finger inside her, but her eyes never left me. I slowly moved my fingers around, concentrating on bringing her toward release. My ears buzzed as I watched her lips part and her chest move with her rapid, shallow breathing just before she came.

She held on to the handle on the door, and she cried out as her muscles convulsed around me. She relaxed, thinking I would stop, but I was nowhere near satisfied. I wanted to watch it over and over until she was so sated from my touch, that she went limp in my arms.

She clenched her legs as they started to twitch with her next climax. The buzzing in my ears had grown to a deafening roar, drowning everything out around me. It was so beautiful to watch the flush of her chest peeking out of her coat and the look of ecstasy in her eyes.

Again she came, increasing the crushing demand I had to drive into her and take her for myself, to soothe the painful ache that had started in my groin and somehow spread to my chest.

"No more," she begged. "Please, no more."

I deftly pulled into the garage and threw the car into park. I yanked Bella's seatbelt off her body and pulled her to me.

"One more," I growled.

I fumbled with my pants while simultaneously trying to rip Bella's panties away. Our breathing came out in sharp, heavy pants, quickly fogging the windows with the change in temperature we were creating.

I pushed the button to lower the seat—cursing loudly at how slow automatic seats were—and finally gave up when it was only halfway down. I grabbed Bella's hips and lifted her so that she was poised to sink down on me.

She lowered herself, and I moaned at the feel of that heat surrounding me. She sat up, rocking at the same fast pace that my hips were moving in, and leaned back, hitting the horn with her elbow and making us both laugh with surprise.

I wrapped her hair around my hand and tugged her face to mine, kissing her soundly. Her hands moved to my hair, pulling as she moaned against my mouth and came again; it was my undoing.

My guttural groan filled the car as all the tension left my body. I traced lazy patterns over her spine with my fingers as we both came down from the high, and she nuzzled into my neck sleepily. It was for some reason one of the most amazing moments in my life. It wasn't the best sex we'd ever had; it only took us a matter of minutes to both climax, but lying here with Bella on top of me—in my arms—was exactly what I'd needed today. To feel her warmth and soft skin against mine, was… reassuring.

"Love?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to get Jasper's car cleaned now."

She giggled. "Definitely."

* * *

**Mary Elizabeth Frye wrote the poem.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates lately. Blame it on a flaky muse. I do. I think there will be one more full chapter and then an epi to finish this off, but it WILL be finished.**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds, even throughout the muse inconsistancy. Thanks to my beta, Stratan, for making me feel a little better about this fic last night and fixing... whatever you fixed. I don't even check anymore.**

**Fandom Gives Back Info! Claireoth and gossip_bangkok started a team to bid on my three auctions. You have the option of specifying which outtakes from which fics you want or requesting them all. It takes $5 to join and is for such a good cause. So go do it! Also, there's a link on my profile to access the Twilighted Forum thread for TMWCBM and that's where you all can discuss everything revolving around the team at.**

**You can pledge at fgb(dot) jenny0719(at) gmail(dot) com **

**Find me on Twitter if you haven't already. (at)JennyB0719**

**Another lemon, because I was told that I needed to give you all something for the wait. Ha.**

* * *

Chapter 32

**Edward**

The weekend in Seattle passed me by in a blink. Friday night was spent indoors, ignoring the phone and listening to the rain patter outside while the kids slept. I spent the entire night watching random movies on TV with Bella and focusing on sorting through the feelings I had at Jessica's funeral and then working to put them aside. The only reason it was possible to finally let go of the guilt and bitterness that I associated with Jessica's death was because of Bella. She had an uncanny ability to say the exact words needed to ease my mind.

Or in this case, she said nothing of the subject at all. Instead, she was simply _there_.

Saturday was spent in Forks. Charlie paraded us around town, showing off his grandkids to everyone who'd spare him a glance. Normally, his gushing over the kids would have put me into hysterics—Charlie was never one to show much emotion—but the limp that hindered his steps was… distracting, to say the least. It kept pulling me back to all those nights I'd lain awake with anxiousness and fear. The worry and stress that I felt, alongside Bella, kept creeping back into the forefront and unsettling me. It reminded me of how much I owed this man, and that I had no way to ever really repay him for what he'd done for us.

We drove to my parent's white, Federal-style house out in the woods, just outside the Forks' city limits. It fit my mother's personality perfectly—grand and elegant yet still managing to be welcoming— and was someplace I could imagine Esme putting hours of work into getting it back into its former glory. I walked around the premises with Bella, and I could envision backyard picnics and the kids running around with bubbles and marking up the elaborate stone walkways with chalk—weather permitting—when we flew to Washington to visit.

It would make my mother ecstatic.

Today, we were spending time with our friends at our Seattle house before we packed up and flew back to Baltimore. They mingled around the backyard with their drinks in their hands while Claire squealed and darted through their legs as she raced away from Seth's playful attack. I laughed and waved at Bella when she smiled at me, but it felt heavy and off, so I went back to taking my frustration with myself out on Jasper's car, scrubbing at the charcoal leather seats and making sure that not a single drop of my indiscretion with Bella was left behind.

I wanted to stop reliving everything that had happened this summer and reclaim my life. If I'd actually voiced everything that I'd been thinking over the last few days, I'd drive everyone around me insane with my incessant agonizing over the past. I wanted to stop dwelling over all the negativity and concentrate on the things that made me happy – Bella, the kids, our family and friends, and most importantly, work. I was desperate to get back into an ER again. I needed to cut, to control the chaos with my commands, and feel that rush that came with knowing that a person who would have died had they not been brought into my ER, would someday thrive because of my hands.

When I was finished with the seats, I stood up and took the last pull of my beer before launching the empty bottle into the nearby trashcan. I flipped the switch on the vacuum and resumed my work on Jasper's Mercedes.

A car door slamming behind me had me jerking my head out of the car and glancing over my shoulder. Alice and Jasper were screaming at each other from across the hood of her Porsche. Their words were drowned out by the vacuum sitting at my feet, but I knew the gist of the argument. It had something to do with the baby—it always did.

"Hey, I've got neighbors!" I shouted at them as I turned off the vacuum.

Alice shot me a glare, and then stormed off into the backyard where Bella was pushing Claire on a swing. The look on Bella's face summed up exactly what I'd been thinking.

_Shit._

"You all right?" I called after Jasper as he heading into the house.

"Fine!" he snapped back and then disappeared inside.

He was not "fine". It took Jasper a hell of a lot to get so worked up, but I knew it was better for everyone if he simmered and stewed alone for a few minutes before going in to talk to him.

I went back to detailing Jasper's car and nearly jumped out of my skin when I spotted Alice standing behind me, tapping her foot on the concrete driveway irritably.

"Christ, Ali!"

"Why did you ask Jasper If he was okay, but not me? Am I not important to you anymore, Edward?" Alice asked hotly.

It was one of those days…

I groaned and raked a hand through my hair. "You matter," I answered. "What were you arguing about?"

"The baby's name."

I cocked my brow. "Seriously?"

"Jasper's being such a dick about what I want to name him!" Her hands flung up with exasperation. "I'm doing all the work; I should get to name him whatever I want!"

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked, leaning against the door. "Do you hear how selfish you're being?"

Alice's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, we know you're doing all the work," I continued. "You've made sure we know how uncomfortable and miserable you are the entire time. You've bitched about every ache and cramp, every kick and pound you've gained. We've all put up with it because we love you, but enough is enough."

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" she argued.

"No, you're right. I don't. But that woman over there knows everything you're going through and then some," I replied coolly, pointing to Bella. "And she never once acted as immature and whiny as you have, even when she was stuck in bed and could barely move. So stop playing the fucking sympathy card and buck up. I understand that this wasn't planned, but you and Jasper were excited at first, and you have managed to ruin every single memorable moment of this for that man because you can't shut your mouth."

I didn't bother to listen to her response and ducked back into the car. I couldn't deal with the stupid complaints she had every time we saw her. Bella and I would be across the country for months before we got a chance to see any of these people—whom we considered family—again, and I wasn't going to let her spoil our afternoon together.

I'd made it to the back of the car before I heard Jasper clear his throat loudly behind me.

"What?"

"What the hell did you say to her?"

I shrugged. "The truth."

"Must have been something harsh. She's in tears."

"Do you care?" I asked carefully.

He frowned thoughtfully. "At the moment? No."

I chuckled; I knew the feeling. "So I hear the argument was something about names?"

He face twisted up. "She wants to name him Romeo."

"That's… um, that's a great name," I said insincerely.

"No, it's not," he laughed. "It's fucking ridiculous, Romeo Whitlock."

"So what did you say to start a fight?"

"'No'."

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"She's being unreasonable."

"Ah." I nodded in understanding. Alice was definitely unreasonable these days.

"Anyway, she started screaming at me about how she was doing all the work and deserved to name him whatever she wanted since she'd be pushing him out of her body."

Pretty much what she was trying to say to me. "Uh-huh."

"So I told her that I should be the one to name him since I've had to put up with her shit, and I had just as much of a part in making him as she did."

"Jasper, you didn't." _Jesus, what a dumb thing to say._

He set his jaw stubbornly. "I did. I didn't mean it, but I said it. I want to have as much say so in his name as Alice does; I'm not naming him Don Juan or Rico or whatever else her whacked out brain comes up with just to keep peace."

"I don't think she'd name him either of those."

He glared at me. "There's no telling right now, Edward."

I clamped my mouth shut. It was unfortunately true.

"Hey," Bella greeted with a smile. "What's going on?"

"They can't agree on a name," I replied.

Her mouth formed a pretty, round "o", and images of Bella doing naughty things to me with that mouth raced through my mind.

Jasper, of course, caught the sudden shift in my mood and looked at his car suspiciously. "Why exactly is he detailing my car, Bella?"

"Um…" Blood rushed to her cheeks, causing Jasper to groan.

I snickered and moved to the other side of the car.

"Please tell me I don't need to burn my car. I love this car."

"No," she said weakly. "It's been disinfected."

He laughed. "Jesus. Those babies are only two months old and already, you're at it again."

"Sex and funerals," she objected. "And it was Edward's doing."

I didn't bother trying to deny it.

"I'll just bet." He threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

I shut off the vacuum and grinned. "Hands off, Whitlock. She's spoken for."

Jasper barked out a laugh. "I should kick your ass for defiling my car."

My grin widened. "You're just jealous that I'm getting laid and you're not."

Bella rolled her eyes and huffed, but a slight blush still crept over her face.

"You know, that's sadly very accurate at this time in my life," Jasper responded.

I walked over to Bella and pushed Jasper away with a laugh, taking his place and cupping her face in my hands.

"Boys still asleep?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm hoping they sleep until it's almost time to go so that we can have a peaceful flight."

"As long as you take Isaac, we should be just fine."

Her nose scrunched up with her giggle. "God, I hope you're right. I'd hate to get kicked off the plane."

"They're not going to kick us off," I replied. "But they might make the entire flight miserable for us."

Isaac's wail on the baby monitor interrupted our conversation, and Bella sighed heavily with the sound.

"So much for sleep," she muttered. "Keep an eye on Claire?"

I shook my head. "Seth's got her. I'll go with you. I need to apologize to Alice while I'm inside, anyway," I said sheepishly.

Bella's lips quirked. "Yes, you do."

* * *

"Ready? One, two, three!" Bella swung Claire as she counted and threw her on the bed, laughing as Claire bounced up and flailed excitedly.

I fidgeted with the tie of my scrub pants and grinned at the sight before me. I loved watching Bella play with Claire. She hadn't been able to play much with her recently, so watching our daughter's face light up when she did gave me a little insight into what Bella claimed she felt every time I tossed Claire up in the air and made her squeal with delight or laid on the floor and let her jump all over me. It was times like these when that feeling of euphoria swept over me and reminded me how fucking blessed I was; that made me think that everything we'd been through—to get here—was worth it. I most definitely didn't want to go back in time and relive the last few months, but having that one moment in the hospital when I was sure I was going to lose Bella or Will; having that split second of panic when the FBI showed up at our door, made me more appreciative of the life I'd made for myself. Both Bella and I were successful separately, as well as together. We'd created a family and had a network of friends and relatives that supported us wholly.

Only an idiot wouldn't consider himself the luckiest man on the planet to have this.

"Look! It's Daddy!" Bella exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"Daddy!" Claire grinned happily, reaching out for me.

"Uh-uh." Bella held her against her chest. "I'm not ready to give you up yet."

"Mommy," Claire giggled. "Put me down!"

"Nope. I think I'll put you in my pocket and keep you forever."

Claire giggled again. "I too big for your pock-e, Mommy."

"You think?" Bella frowned. "Hmm. Now what?"

Claire shrugged. "I dunno."

Bella shrugged back. "Me, either."

Bella sat Claire down so that she could race across the room and latch on to my leg. I scooped her up and kissed her cheek before quickly sitting her back down again.

"Daddy has to finish getting ready," I explained when I was faced with her pout. "I go back to work today."

She cried and reached for me again, so I sidestepped her and started toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said over my shoulder. "I'll play with you later, I promise."

She went and cried into Bella's leg, and my heart wrenched in my chest. I'd spent so much time simply being here for her in the last few months; it was going to be a huge adjustment for her not to have me at her beck and call. It was almost enough to make me call Johns Hopkins and tell them to forget it, that I'd stay here and spend every second I could with Bella and the kids until they started school. Then maybe I'd work again.

Almost… but not quite.

I wanted both, to have that balance like Carlisle had achieved when I was a kid and not feel torn like I did at the moment. I was just selfish enough to want the thrill during the day and the serenity at night. I wanted both worlds, and I was going to do everything in my power to have it.

"All right. Just for a second," I conceded.

Like a switch had been flipped, she raced over to me with a beaming smile, all while the last tear streaked down her cheek. "Daddy monster!" she exclaimed.

I stomped after her and roared, letting her get so far before I scooped her up and started "attacking" her. She kicked and squealed, arched her back and laughed so hard, she was red in the face.

"Okay, my bi-polar little monkey, I'm done. I can't be late."

"Daddy, I not a monkey."

"Hmm. Most people would have been offended by the bi-polar part of the comment."

Bella laughed once.

"You like bananas don't you?" I asked Claire.

"Yes."

"And you climb all over the furniture and Daddy, even though we tell you not to. Don't you?"

She had the sense to look sheepish. Smart girl. "Yes."

"Then I believe that makes you a monkey. Sorry, baby."

I finished getting ready and then went to grab something quick for breakfast, only to find that Bella had already made me banana pancakes.

"You told her she was a monkey; this is what she chose for breakfast. I figured I'd just go ahead and make you some, too," Bella stated as I stood behind her and kissed her hair.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I could sense something was wrong since she wouldn't as much as look at me, and I was pretty sure that I knew what it was. Felix was no longer working with us, and Bella would be completely alone with all three kids for the first time today. The frenzy that had surrounded us was slowly dying down, gradually becoming the manageable annoyance that it once was, and neither Bella nor I wanted to make Felix leave his home again for no reason. My parents went back to Chicago, because we couldn't expect them to continue to put their lives on hold for us while we adjusted. Chelsea wouldn't be here until next week, and today was likely to be a constant demand of juice and milk, feedings and diaper changes, and keeping Claire's attention focused on her toys and whatnot, instead of something that would likely get her in trouble. Such as crayons on the walls or an entire roll of toilet paper shoved in the toilet at once. It was understandable that Bella would be apprehensive.

"Bella."

"Oh, fine." She plated the last pancake and thrust the plate at my chest. "I'm going to miss you. I'm used to having you here. What am I going to do with my day?"

I fumbled with the plate for a second and blinked down at her, completely taken aback by her sudden irritation. I'd anticipated worry and tears, not anger. "Um, play with Claire? Write? Keep the boys from crying? Go for a swim? I don't know. Do what you normally do."

She huffed. "I'll be stuck inside all day. It's…"

"Pissing you off," I finished for her. "I get to go to work while you have to sit inside until I get back. But it's only for a week. Chelsea will be here before you know it."

"Yeah."

"And when I get home tonight, you can do whatever you'd like. Go to the mall-"

She cringed, making me laugh. She'd never enjoy shopping.

"Or the bookstore-"

Another cringe. Right, bookstores were full of fans. I'd somehow, like an idiot, forgotten.

"How about running to a coffee shop with your laptop and actually getting some _work_ done?" I tucked her hair behind her ear. "You can do what you want, so long as it's in a public place. I think I might go insane if you're alone in a park after what happened."

"I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled sweetly, and I knew she wasn't angry anymore.

"Thank God."

Breakfast was full of action, as usual. The boys seemed to constantly need attention, pulling both Bella and me from eating so that we could readjust them in their bouncers or stick a pacifier back in a fussing mouth. Claire had pancakes all over her face and the floor, and whipped cream dripped down her highchair and stuck to her hair. Bella and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the disaster that seemed instantaneous. One minute, Bella was asking about whether or not I'd get to actually work on patients today or if it would be more of a day of familiarizing myself with the staff and layout of the ER and the next, we looked up to see…_ that_… waiting for us.

And Claire's enormous grin accompanying it.

"I'd help," I said to Bella, rinsing my plate, "but I'll be late if I did."

"I know," she sighed. "Go on. I'll take care of it. Just pray that the boys stay happy in their bouncers until I finish."

I walked over to where Bella had sat them on the floor and crouched next to them. "Be good for Mom," I warned.

I got dimpling smiles in response.

"Good enough."

* * *

**Bella**

The doorbell chimed, and I tightened my hold on Isaac and Will and nearly launched myself at the door. A few seconds of fumbling later, I swung the door open to see one of the most welcome sights in my life.

Chelsea.

I'd known she was coming up since I'd had to let her through the gate, but it did nothing to hinder the excitement I had when finally faced with my salvation. I'd been trapped in the house for almost the entire week, and even though the kids had been pretty well behaved and Edward had practically forced me out the door a few times, I still felt like I was going stir crazy. I didn't have any time to myself—not that I wanted to abandon my family for any length of time—but it would have been nice to use those few times for _me_, instead of utilizing them to pick up milk or diapers from the grocery store or some other necessary errand that I couldn't run during the afternoon. I wanted something simple, like a haircut and a pedicure or maybe a massage to work out all of these knots of stress I had building in my neck and shoulders. I'd always been able to go wherever I wanted—whenever I wanted—in Seattle, and here in Baltimore, I didn't have that option.

And maybe that was the hardest part of it for me. Edward and I were utterly alone now. Before, I was comforted by the fact that I had someone here with me at all times, that if I got lost in an unknown city looking for a specific address, I wouldn't be trying to wind my way back to a familiar area by myself. I could depend on someone to come pick me up on the side of the road if I had a flat tire. I'd forgotten what it felt like to start all over again.

It was intimidating. Daunting.

"You don't know how good it is to see you."

Blond hair, blue eyes, and a bit waifish, Chelsea beamed back at me before letting her eyes settle on the twins. She reached out and let her fingers skim over each of their cheeks. "They look just like Edward."

"I know. Scary, isn't it?"

"It's adorable, Bella." She glanced behind me. "Where's Claire?"

"Watching TV in the living room." I moved aside so she could walk through the door. "It's this way."

I led her through the foyer to the living room, where Claire was still standing with her doll in her hand watching yet another episode of _Little Einsteins_. "Claire, baby, look who's here."

Claire turned and looked at Chelsea curiously before finally recognizing her. As soon as she did, she dropped her doll and raced over to hug her. "Welsea!" she giggled. "You wive wif us now!"

"I do." Chelsea held her back and examined her. "You are so big! And your hair's gotten so long!"

Claire nodded and grinned.

"Do you like being a big sister?"

"Yes. Isaac and Will are good babies. I hewp Mommy and Daddy," she said proudly.

"I bet you do. Want to help Mommy show me around the house?"

"I show you _your_ house!"

Claire yanked on her hand and led her outside, yammering about the pool and her water toys—making sure Chelsea knew she wasn't allowed out her by herself—the entire way. Chelsea familiarized herself with the guest house, while Claire rummaged through the kitchen cabinets nosily, and put her two suitcases in the master bedroom. I then led her back to the main house to show her where everything she'd need while looking after the kids was stored. I managed to somehow give Chelsea a set of keys to both houses and some cash to go shopping for food and any incidentals she needed for the guest house while still clinging to both boys in my arms.

I hadn't the slightest idea how I didn't drop them. Maybe I was finally getting accustomed to juggling two babies and a toddler.

_Thank God for small miracles._

Claire dragged Chelsea up the stairs to show off her new room, and I hung back at the doorway so that I could watch them interact together. It felt _right_, having Chelsea here to help us. I'd always made sure that I was hands-on with our kids—and I would continue to be—but I had to admit that I needed Chelsea now. I had too many obligations with this new book coming out, and I needed to start writing again since its publishing had been delayed for so long. Isaac and Will demanded the majority of my time since they were still so small and with Edward going back to work, I couldn't do it all. Not anymore.

I started to sneak out of the room, but was stopped by Chelsea's voice.

"Don't you think it, Bella Cullen. Give me those boys."

"What?"

"I need to get acquainted with these two. You go… take a nap or work or something. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Are you sure? You just got here!" I protested, stupidly arguing with my Godsend. "Don't you need to unpack or get situated at school?"

She pointed to the floor beside her. "Put them down and go away," she laughed. "I can do all that later."

I carefully laid them down and glanced behind me guiltily before shaking my head at myself. It was her job to help me with the kids so that I didn't become a frazzled mess while they were all so young. If I wanted to keep my sanity, I needed to get used to it.

I debated on writing a little, but I wasn't really feeling very inspired. My creativity seemed to be waning at the moment, mostly due to the exhaustion I felt. The house was straight—with the exception of the dishes, and frankly, those could wait a couple of hours—and there wasn't really anything in town I wanted to do. Nor did I want to waste my day sleeping.

I was at a complete loss.

After wandering aimlessly throughout the house for a little while, I grabbed one of my favorite paperbacks, a bottle of water, and an old blanket and went to read under the huge oak tree that sat in the middle of our field. I'd always wanted to lean against a tree and breathe in the warm summer air while I read, but in Phoenix, it was too hot. In Forks, and then Seattle, it was too wet. I finally lived in a place I could lie around and soak up the sun all afternoon if I wanted, and it made me fall in love with Baltimore County all over again. This place was slowly becoming Edward's and my little slice of heaven. My feet stirred up the butterflies and grasshoppers hiding in the tall grass as I made my way to the tree, and for the first time since that first weekend we spent in Baltimore scouting out the hospital and the city itself, I truly _loved _it here.

I spread the blanket out in the shade and plopped down on my stomach, losing myself in the novel almost as soon as I started the first page. It was such a cheesy book really, full of sex and romance, and it was completely unrealistic, but it was so well-written that I didn't care.

Before I knew it, I was halfway through it.

I heard a rustling behind me, getting louder as the footsteps drew nearer, and turned around, expecting Chelsea and getting the surprise of seeing Edward instead. I threw the book down and sat up, my smile increasing in its wattage the closer he got to me.

He was so damn gorgeous. The sun glinted copper fire in his hair and his face was nothing but angular shadows, making him look mysterious. His scrubs were loose, but still showed off his well-defined body… it was the best part about being married to a doctor. He just oozed sex in those scrubs, more so than the tux he wore on our wedding day.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"Chelsea said you've been out here all afternoon," he chuckled, folding his legs under and sitting next to me.

"Time kind of snuck past me. I hope everyone's okay inside," I said, glancing back at the house with the sudden concern that came over me.

"They're all fine. Chelsea said the boys practically slept the entire time. She just now had to get bottles for them."

"Oh, thank God. I feel like such a horrible mom."

He reached over and brushed the hair off my shoulder. "Don't. You needed a break."

"Maybe."

He moved so that he was lying on his side and stared down at me. "I missed you today."

My body irrationally reacted to his warm gaze, and I smiled with the relief that it was my Edward I was seeing rather than his Mr. Hyde counterpart. He'd had so much trouble accepting everything that had happened and seemed so sad while we were in Seattle. Going back to work, no matter how much he claimed he missed me and the kids, had been the best kind of therapy for him. It had him focusing on something he loved instead of obsessing about what had gone wrong. Every day I was rewarded with his crooked smile and saw that spark of hope in his eyes more often. Every day the man I fell so desperately in love with slowly came back to me.

Today, it seemed like he was himself. Nothing out of the ordinary lingered in his eyes, and I almost burst into tears with the sight of him whole again.

"I missed you, too," I finally whispered, my words meaning more than he could ever know, while I reached out to bring him closer to me.

Our lips met, and I fisted his shirt in my hands as a wealth of emotion came over me. His touch soothed every part of me, all while managing to make me feel as if I would incinerate if I didn't act on the demanding desire I had for him. It was blissful confusion, and I never wanted it to end.

He rolled us so that he was hovering over me and slid his hand up my leg until his fingers were just under my shorts. He broke our kiss, much to my chagrin, and chuckled against my jaw when I moaned irritably.

His hot breath tickled my ear; his warm tongue teased my skin. "Here? Really, love? Chelsea only has to look outside and she'll see us."

"It's still my house," I protested, but blushed with the thought of being caught having sex with Edward outside.

"It is," he breathed, moving to flick the button of my shorts open. "And I've never been so thankful for a nanny before in my life."

"Just make sure it's because of me and not because you've become some sort of cliché."

"What?" he asked, stopping his movements while he waited for my answer.

"You know," I replied, "boinking the nanny."

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "Tell me you're kidding."

I untied his pants and snuck my hand inside them, smirking when I wrapped my hand around him and made him hiss in pleasure. "I'm kidding."

He yanked my shorts down roughly with a snarl. "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry," I giggled.

He gave me an angry look. "Don't say things like that, Bella."

"I'm sorry. I promise. I didn't mean it."

He didn't move.

I pushed his pants down to his thighs and teased him with my hands. "Oh, come on," I coaxed, biting my lip from a combination of genuine nerves and because I knew he liked it so much. "I'm waiting for you."

His brow arched at that.

"Please?" I asked breathlessly. The man was going to drive me insane if he didn't do something to help alleviate my… situation.

He groaned and ducked down to kiss me, languidly stroking me and groaning as he felt how ready I was for him.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Do something about it," I challenged.

He laughed and shook his head as he dipped a finger inside me. "What has gotten into you today?"

I couldn't focus on a verbal answer anymore, so I simply shrugged one shoulder before I lost my senses entirely.

His fingers worked me while his mouth traveled over my flustered skin and left me, unbelievably, aching for more. He shoved my tank top out of the way and pushed my bra aside, using his tongue to heighten it all for me. Until he got to my nipple.

"Be careful-"

"Unless I want a drink," he mumbled against my breast. "Yeah, I know, Bella."

I laughed, because it just sounded so wrong, and was met with his incredulous look.

"Would you like for me to stop?"

"No," I snickered. "That just sounded disgusting."

"I don't think you're really into this today," he teased.

"I am," I replied, wiggling my hips so that he'd start moving his hand again.

He twisted his finger and did something with his thumb that had my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Huh, so maybe you are," he said smugly.

It wasn't long before he had me helpless and convulsing under him. I whimpered when he removed his hand from in between my legs, only to cry out when it was replaced with something infinitely better.

He used his forearm to brace himself and pushed my leg up with his other so that his strokes went deeper. I let him take me under the tree, in the cool of the shade, his strength overpowering me. He was beautiful in his determination and fierce in his love, and I found that I wanted to stay like this forever. It wasn't necessarily because of the act of sex; it was because of the emotion he always evoked inside of me; that addictive, thrilling passion that rushed through me with the knowledge that he craved me, just as I did him. I was his center, his rock, just as he was mine.

It would always be like that for us.

He grunted, burying his face in my neck and shuddering as he came with me. I trailed my fingers under his shirt and over his back, giving him chills, while we both stayed locked together and waited until we had our wits about us again.

Edward finally lifted his head, his brilliant green eyes finding mine and smiled. "I love you, Isabella."

"And I love you."

"Now, get up and get dressed." He paused dramatically. "We're taking advantage of our new nanny and going out."

"We are? What are we doing?"

"I'm taking you out on a date."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, final chapter of this fic and these two. I had originally planned to do a third installment, but after the bout of writer's block, I decided to take that idea and use it in a brand new fic. I can't risk it happening again, and I think I could probably do more with it if I wasn't working with such an established... cast.**

**I'm posting the epi tonight along w/this chapter because now that Stratan and I have started working on While You Were Gone, I needed closure on it. I have entirely too much on my plate fic wise and need to downsize a bit here. **

**So thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this, and I hope you guys like and review both updates... please? Haha.**

* * *

Chapter 33

**Bella**

"Ooh, look, Bella. You and Edward are on TV!" Alice exclaimed, sitting up in the hospital bed and hissing with the pain that the movement caused. "Ow!"

Jasper grimaced. "You're going to rip your sutures if you're not careful."

"Staples," she corrected. "I was stapled shut."

"Stop acting like this isn't a big deal, Al. You just had major surgery."

"I had a c-section. It happens every day," she countered, grinning up at him. "It's_ not_ that big of a deal."

"Come on, please?" he groaned. "Lots of complications can occur. Just ask Edward."

I nearly snorted a laugh at how interesting the items in the diaper bag had suddenly become to Edward in his intent to stay out of the conversation. He even started cooing something at Will while he was crouched down beside his carrier seat.

"Okay, okay." She searched the bed for something, lifting the covers up with a frown. "Where's that stupid remote? I want to turn it up so I can hear you guys."

Edward glared at her from his position on the floor. "Turn the channel, Ali. The last thing I want to watch is that damn interview again."

"Oh, come on, Edward. This interview is great!" she argued. "You two were so _cute_."

Claire bounced around the room, her pink bow sliding further down her curls. "Damn interbiew," she chirped at Chelsea.

"Baby, don't-" Edward started to chastise Claire, only to be stopped in mid-sentence by Isaac's piercing wail.

He chuckled and searched for the teething ring that Isaac had dropped, carefully sticking it back in his mouth when he'd found it buried underneath Isaac's chubby leg. He waited until he was sure that our son was gnawing on it with a death grip of his own before he dropped his hand and glanced up at me.

"You could've said something, you know."

"But you were doing such a good job on your own," I replied teasingly.

"Right."

I looked down at the baby in my arms and smiled. "Uncle Edward needs to learn how to multi-task outside of the hospital," I crooned.

"Aunt Bella needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut," Edward retorted.

I giggled and focused my attention on re-swaddling the baby. Levi Jasper Whitlock was the newest member of our so-called family and the spitting image of his father. Wisps of white-blonde hair covered his head, and his eyes were already a beautiful shade of blue. If Isaac and Will weren't only five months old and already enough of a handful, this little guy would have come home with me.

As soon as he was securely bundled back up, I reluctantly passed him off to his parents, who both looked awestruck by the little boy… and as expected, a little frightened. It hadn't been easy for them, but now that he was here, I could tell from the way Jasper gingerly ran his finger over his cheek and the permanent smile fixed to Alice's face that every argument and all the discomfort had been worth it.

I just didn't know if it was worth enough for them to ever do it again.

Not only did I have myself another "nephew" but Alice seemed more like her usual, chipper self, rather than the hormonal psycho that had taken over my best friend's body recently. I'd missed her all-knowing comments, her cheerful smile, and the jokes that were tossed back and forth between Edward and her and couldn't wait for it all to go back to as it was before.

Although, honestly, nothing would be as it was before. Life as we knew it had changed, evolving into something undeniably more rewarding for us in the last six months than our lives in Seattle had ever been. It had just taken a few bumps and bruises to get here.

Edward found his niche in the ER at Johns Hopkins, just like he had in Seattle. He fit in seamlessly with the staff and found that the wide range of different afflictions and injuries that Baltimore had to offer was immensely more satisfying to him than Seattle had ever been. He came home every night happy and fulfilled, and his weekends free from the hospital were spent with us. He was able to balance a career and family without any effort at all.

For me, it was a bit harder. Thanks to Chelsea, I had the freedom to write during the days she wasn't in class without being pulled away from a productive session by a demanding toddler or two teething infants, but I still had to try to find a way to mesh my life as a wife and mother with my life as a successful writer. After a lot of debate, I forewent a book tour with my newest book, opting to do a few professional interviews alone and one with Edward to discuss everything from our lives and careers to our involvement in the FBI's case against Laurent. And even though the book's release had coincided with that major interview I did with Edward, sales were still not as high as they'd been when I was continually promoting my work.

And that was okay with me. I didn't need to sell an absurd amount of copies each and every time, and I certainly didn't need to be at the top of the Times Bestseller List for weeks on end. If staying home in Baltimore when I published a book, instead of touring the country to promote it meant that I'd eventually be around for school plays and tee ball games and whatever other activities my kids got involved with, then I'd gladly sacrifice that kind of success. Because I'd already reveled in it once, and while it was gratifying, it didn't make me happy day after day.

My family did.

I snatched Claire up and fixed her bow before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Tell everyone bye, baby. We've got to go meet up with Grandpa Charlie."

I sat her down as she squealed, and she took off across the room to give everyone the usual kisses and hugs goodbye. Edward and I promised to be back in the morning to help Alice and Jasper get themselves, the baby, and the enormous amount of flowers and gifts sitting in the corner home while we gathered up the toys and books that Claire had left scattered across the floor.

We got to the elevator, and I bounced around with Claire and helped her count the numbers on the display above the elevator doors as it climbed to our floor while Edward sat the boys down and rolled his shoulders.

"Christ, they're getting heavy. We should've put them in the stroller. That would've been smarter."

I bit my lip. "Sorry?"

"Why?"

I pointed to my chest to answer him.

He laughed. "I could have easily grabbed it out of the car. I just didn't think about it."

The elevator doors opened, and Edward quickly grabbed the carriers and hurried to join Claire and me inside. I pushed the button and glanced over at Edward while we waited for the doors to finally shut.

"I think my dad has a girlfriend," I blurted out, flushing with embarrassment almost instantly. "I don't know why I just said that. I wasn't even thinking about it."

"Um, okay? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. He just got really weird on the phone when he talked about meeting us for dinner tonight."

"Weird how?"

"Clearing his throat and stammering a lot," I replied.

"Well, would it be bad for Charlie to have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at all. I just want some warning before I have to meet her. So_ I'm_ not the stammering fool."

He sidestepped Will's carrier seat so that he could kiss me. "Well, you got 'some warning' in the way he was acting, didn't you?"

I let my head drop to his chest with a laugh at how stupid I was being about it. I wanted my father to be happy. For years, I'd hoped that he would find someone that could make him forget how much he'd always longed for my mother. Agonizing over it now seemed ridiculous.

"I guess," I sighed. "I just feel a lot of pressure to make the situation work for him since this is the first time he's ever had me meet anyone."

Claire took the opportunity to awkwardly throw her arms around Edward's neck.

"Tell your mom that she has nothing to worry about. She's done countless interviews for her job; she can handle Grandpa Charlie's new girlfriend."

"Edward."

Claire's brows furrowed in confusion, causing Edward to grin before placing a quick kiss on her head and moving away from us to exit the elevator with the boys.

"Too complicated for the two-year-old, it seems."

"Obviously."

We made sure the kids were bundled up before stepping out into the parking garage and walking in the direction of the SUV we'd bought to keep at the house here. The drive to the restaurant was short, but all three kids were sacked out in their seats by the time we got there, anyway.

I twisted around and giggled at the way Claire was hunched to the side with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I think we wore them out," Edward breathed against my ear.

I turned my head so that I was face to face with him. "I think you might be right." I could feel the blush spreading through my cheeks at the intense way he was staring at me. "Is it hot in here?" I almost squeaked.

"Am I getting to you already?" he murmured as he brought my lips to his.

His kiss was so full of need that I found myself moaning softly and winding my hands in his hair so that I could bring him closer to me—well, as close as the console in the car would allow. I didn't want to let him go and was perfectly content to use the kids sleeping in the back as an opportunity to quietly fool around for a few minutes, but I knew that Charlie was probably already waiting for us inside. And the windows weren't tinted, so….

"What are you doing?" he asked petulantly as I pulled away. "I wasn't finished feeling you up. Shit, I never even got to."

"My dad's probably waiting for us."

"Exactly."

I was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, he knows we have sex," he explained with a sweeping gesture to the kids, "but do you think I want to risk getting shot by doing that in front of him?"

I giggled. "You're still afraid of him?"

He shook his head. "Not of him. Of his gun. There's a distinct difference, love."

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door. "Come on, you big baby. My dad likes you."

"And I intend to keep it that way."

We walked into the restaurant and after quickly telling the hostess that we were meeting Charlie, she led us to the table where he sat…

Alone.

I glanced around wildly, expecting some random stranger to walk over to the table and sit down next to him while Claire jumped up in his lap, only to see that everyone around us were seated and wrapped up in their own conversations.

Huh.

"Bella?" he asked, staring up at me with a strange look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I, um…" I let my eyes dart around the room once more. "You're here alone?"

Edward coughed a laugh beside me, which had me narrowing my eyes in warning. He held up his hands and smirked as he sat down.

"I didn't say a word."

"You were going to."

"What is going on?" Charlie demanded. "Why wouldn't I be alone?"

"I don't know," I said slowly. "You acted kind of strange on the phone, so I assumed that you'd met someone."

He laughed awkwardly. "Well, Bells, I'm glad you think your old man can still score…"

I stifled the urge to cringe.

"But I'm happy by myself. I like my solitude. What I don't like is being away from you and my grandkids."

I blinked rapidly in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

He shifted nervously and started fidgeting with the napkin on the table. "I've thought about it a lot since August, and I know you have your nanny now, but Edward's not home during the day," he rambled, "and I don't like the thought of you being home with the kids all day long by yourself. Not after… And I don't like being across the country from you. I feel like I rarely get to see you. I mean, sometimes, we're playing phone tag or whatever you like to call it for weeks before I can finally talk to you."

He stopped, cleared his throat noisily and flushed.

"Dad, what exactly are you saying?" I asked, leaning toward him anxiously.

"The guys on the force in Baltimore are-" Another throat clear. "Well, they're great guys, and we've stayed in touch since… you know."

He paused, waiting for my acknowledgement.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. We know."

"And they've offered me a position in Baltimore. It's not Chief of Police, mind you, but the pay's good, and I still get to do what I love. And I get to be near you all. If um, if that's all right, I mean."

"You're moving to Baltimore?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "I guess I am."

I laughed excitedly. "Dad, that's awesome!" I grabbed at Edward. "Right, baby?"

Edward laughed at my enthusiasm. "Right. It'll be nice for the kids to have a grandparent near."

Charlie looked across the table at us hopefully. "So you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with it!" I glanced over at Edward. "What about you?"

"I think it's great, Charlie," he said genuinely, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm. "It's obviously making my wife extremely happy."

"Which in turn makes you a happy man," Charlie chuckled.

Edward grinned crookedly. "You read my mind."

* * *

**Edward**

I kicked the suitcase out of my way as I adjusted the sleeves on my black tuxedo and glanced at my reflection in the mirror hanging over the dresser. I dragged my hands through my hair while I grumbled about my parent's guest house not being big enough for all six of us. I could hear Claire giggling with Chelsea in the living room—which brought me out of my moment of annoyance and put a smile on my face—while I waited for Bella to finish getting ready for my father's retirement party.

We'd been in Chicago for only a day, but we'd tried to make the best of it. I forced Chelsea to take the day to shop in the city and took Bella and the kids to Lincoln Park Zoo since the weather was nice. It wasn't too far from my parent's house, so we spent the entire day looking at the various animals, including the lions, bears, and the primates housed there. Claire was lucky enough to come across two employees setting up a display in the shade with a turtle and a porcupine. She knocked on the turtle's shell while it milled around the table and fed the porcupine a small piece of corn on the cob, laughing uncontrollably as it munched on it.

She had one moment of fear when she startled the porcupine and caused its quills to stand on end, but after the zoo keeper calmed it down—and with my encouragement—she managed to touch its back once before jerking her hand away and running over to where Bella was standing with the strollers and the camera.

There was so much I still wanted to show Claire; the Chicago Children's Museum and Navy Pier were both just a few blocks away, but Bella and I had to cut the afternoon short so we could both get ready for the evening. Esme had planned dinner at seven and was adamant that the entire family arrive early enough so that she could have a few pictures of "the adults" taken together.

My mother's exuberance over tonight was wearing my patience. I was already dreading the need to do my duty for the family and the entire evening as a whole; it took everything I had to keep my mouth shut and let Esme enjoy the night fawning over Carlisle. If it wouldn't have taken her nearly eight months to plan the damn thing, I might not have been so frustrated.

Bella came walking out of the bathroom, fiddling with the cluster of jewels at the one strap that seemed to hold her emerald green, floor-length gown together. Her hair was away from her face, but left long and loose in the back. She glanced up at me and bit down on her plump, red-painted lips questioningly.

"Well?"

"Gorgeous," I said, unable to contain my grin.

"I don't know," she replied slowly. "I kind of feel like a giant Christmas tree."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because the fabric shimmers a little in the light." She crossed the room and held the fabric up to a lamp. "See?"

"You look nothing like a Christmas tree," I assured her, "and exactly like a best-selling novelist going to a formal party for her father-in-law should. Besides, I see no red paired with the green on the dress."

"Well, the jewels up here have burgundy in them," she said, tapping her nail on the cluster of gems.

"And amber, sapphires, emeralds, and… something brown." I wasn't sure what that gem was supposed to be. "I think you're safe."

"Well…"

"Bella, stop being so ridiculous," I chuckled. "You look amazing."

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "I am being stupid, aren't I? It's the first time I've been to a formal event since the boys were born. I'm just being a little self-conscious."

"I get it, but believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about." I held my hand out to her. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She slid up next to me and pressed a kiss to my jaw. "You look really good in your tux, by the way. I haven't seen you that dressed up since we got married."

"Thanks." I pulled at my tie. "It's annoying, though."

She giggled. "I'm sure, since you're so used to scrubs."

I shrugged. "It's one of the many perks of the job."

"So lucky."

I grinned crookedly. "I could say the same for you. You could spend the day writing in you pajamas if the mood struck you."

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that. I might try it one of these days. See if it helps speed up the writing process any."

"Sounds like you've got yourself an experiment." I dropped my mouth to her ear so that I wasn't overheard. "I can think of other ways for you to experiment."

A shiver ran through her."God, Edward."

I grinned devilishly. "Just stating a fact."

Claire's head snapped up from her game of Candyland and she gasped at Bella. "Mommy! You wook pretty!"

Bella bent down so that she was eye-level with Claire and smiled. "Thank you. Who's winning?"

"Me!" she squealed. "See?"

Bella's smile widened. "That's great! So Daddy and I have to go now. We're going to eat with Nana and Poppy. You'll be good for Chelsea, right?"

Claire beamed. "Mm-hmm"

"Okay."

Claire made sure we each had the appropriate kiss and hug goodbye and practically shoved us out the door so she could finish her game.

We walked to the main house and found my father in the kitchen, quietly devouring some kind of sandwich and watching the doorway that led to the rest of the house vigilantly.

"Hey, Dad."

He jumped in place. "Christ, son, you scared me."

I laughed. "I take it you're doing something you're not supposed to."

"I'm hungry," he mumbled with a pleading look. "Don't tell your mother."

Bella reached out and broke off a piece at the bottom before he could object. "It's good," she said, giggling at his indignant expression.

"I know," he replied. "So what are you two doing up here? I thought we were meeting you there."

"We got kicked out," I replied. "I thought we'd come save you from Mom's craziness."

Bella slapped my chest lightly. "Your mom's not crazy."

Both Carlisle and I gave her arch looks.

"Usually," she qualified.

Esme came breezing into the room; her black, strapless gown billowed out behind her.

"You look great," I complimented her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you two there. I'm... Well, I'm not all here today. I've got way too much going on right now to have a..."

She adjusted the diamonds in her ears."Bella, you look beautiful!" She said suddenly. "Like a Hollywood starlet."

I glanced over at Carlisle, confused by Esme's randomness, and saw him trying to shovel the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before she noticed.

Bella blushed. "Thanks. So do you," she said with a broad gesture to my mother. "Your dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you." She yanked the remainder of the sandwich out of Carlisle's hand and spun around to throw it in the trash before any of us could blink. "Wait until you see Rosalie's. It's red and absolutely incredible."

Carlisle huffed almost imperceptibly, causing me to bring Bella into my side so I could hide my grin in her neck.

"I was eating that."

"And now you're not," she answered simply. "Let's go."

"Is that what I have to look forward to thirty years from now?" I whispered.

"No. I'd let you eat."

I pulled back and gave her a doubtful look.

"I would!" she proclaimed with a laugh.

"We'll see."

I opted to drive Bella to Field Museum myself instead of riding with Carlisle and Esme so that we weren't forced to wait while Esme tied up any loose ends with the museum staff after the party was over. The ride was short and quiet; Bella spent the majority of her time staring past me and out at the water.

"It's really nice here," she finally said, breaking the silence."Like living by the ocean."

"You've not been here in the dead of winter," I reminded her.

"True."

"And you've always lived near the ocean, other than those few years spent in Phoenix before your mother got re-married. What's with the sudden longing?"

She shrugged."I just feel bad about the fact that we hardly ever come here. We're always at home or flying to Seattle."

"Well, we rarely go to Jacksonville, either, love," I pointed out."You can't expect us to be able to do it all."

She pursed her lips unhappily."No, I guess we can't."

"We've only lived in Baltimore for a few months. I know we've been taking more trips to Seattle than we'd planned to see Levi, but we can figure out some kind of rotation if it means that much to you."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

I pulled the rental car up to where the valets were standing at the curb and rushed over to Bella's side so that I could help her out before she snagged her dress. Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting for us, as was the line of press that Eric had hired to publicize the event and hopefully, draw more attention to the foundation.

I groaned as camera flashes flickered behind us.

"It'll be over before you know it," Bella said soothingly.

I bent down to kiss her temple and gave her a convincing smile. "It's fine."

And it was. I may not enjoy this part of my life, but with Bella's career, I'd resigned myself to the fact that this was how it would always be so long as she was a successful writer. I was more than willing to compromise on this, do the necessary interviews and attend events like these to help promote her work. Professionally, we were fair game; however, having my children subjected to the constant string of photographers following us around the park or playground was not.

I was trying my best to take it all in stride and not let myself get so infuriated over the publicity that came with our success. Something like this, as annoying as it was, was expected. My mother had planned this party to not only celebrate Carlisle's recent retirement but to raise money for the foundation by offering different auctions during the span of the evening. Bella had donated signed copies of all her books and I was being auctioned off... well, like a piece of meat. I had no idea how much I was worth, but it had been Esme's idea to sell off a few of the guests for the evening. She seemed to think both Emmett and I would bring in large donations and was going to force us both on stage later.

Jesus. Two hours with a total stranger. If it wasn't for such a good cause—and if I didn't think I'd have my ass handed to me by my mother and wife for skipping out—I might've hid in the coat closet to avoid the entire situation.

We met up with Emmett and Rosalie before we all posed for pictures and gave a few of the necessary comments. Bella and I were both tight-lipped when it came to anything involving Laurent, having made the decision months ago that we would discuss it one time and that would be it.

If only the press would just let it die.

Esme on the other hand, went into detail about the foundation's efforts to make Bella's hope of helping the women and children involved a reality and explained about how they'd teamed up with a few other charities to help them get back on their feet. I knew her heart was in the right place, but after a while, I had to tune her out. I was finally functioning like a normal human being. I didn't need to drown in the memories again.

We went our separate ways as soon as we got inside the hall to mingle with the guests that had already arrived. Tables covered in black, topped with red and gold paper lanterns, were scattered at the end of the hall under red awnings that draped from the center of the ceiling to the archways that led to different parts of the museum; a stage stood next to Sue where a DJ booth was set up to overlook an empty section of the hall that was reserved for dancing. Golden candles flickered everywhere, and tall vases of vibrantly colored flowers filled the air with their scent. Waiters bustled around us with trays of champagne and appetizers. The low, murmuring sounds of conversation floated in the air as we both took in the enormous change Esme—with Alice's help from all the way in Seattle—had made to the hall.

"Oh, my God," Bella breathed, looking a little stupefied. "Your mother-"

"Went overboard," I finished for her.

"Well, that wasn't exactly where I was going, but yeah. It's incredible," she said, glancing around again.

And completely like my mother to pull out all the stops.

I kept my hand on Bella while we walked around the room and talked to the various guests that came our way, moving it from the small of her back to clasping her hand or brushing her hair back, but I never broke contact with her. I could tell that even though she put a polite smile on her face and kept her shoulders squared, she was extremely nervous to be given so much attention.

We eventually sat down at the table with my family for dinner, and I gave Bella the opportunity to catch up with Rosalie since she hadn't actually gotten a chance to see her since Claire's birthday, while I sent a text to Chelsea making sure the kids were all okay. I knew that if something had seriously gone wrong, I'd have gotten a phone call immediately, but that didn't stop me from simply wanting to know that they were all asleep and peaceful without us.

Call me sentimental, but the sound of Claire's tinkling voice—even though I knew it was unlikely—would be a Godsend in the midst of all this… stuffiness.

"What are you over there doing?" Bella asked, leaning over to peer down in my lap. "Are you texting at dinner?" she giggled.

"Chelsea," I said by way of explanation.

"Oh. Is everyone okay?"

I showed her the text I received back. "Perfect."

"Good."

"Are you finished?" I asked, pointing to her half-empty plate.

She nodded. "Stuffed."

I scooted my chair back from the table and held my hand out to her. "Come dance with me before I'm auctioned to the masses," I said with a hint of a whine in my voice.

She hesitated. "I'm going to make an ass out of myself."

"You never look like an ass with me." I grinned impishly and stood her up. "Quit complaining and come on."

"I could say the same for you about having a few hours of time auctioned off," she shot back teasingly.

"Touché, Mrs. Cullen. You won't hear me speak another word about it."

The moment I brought her to me on the dance floor, I was flooded with need for her. I lusted for the way her damp skin felt when we made love and took pleasure in the way her body fit perfectly with mine. I warmed with her touch and felt the undeniable pull she had to me as I stared down at her. Everything else—Emmett's booming laugh, the exchanges between the couples surrounding us, the music—faded away, and I was suddenly so completely wrapped up in her, I couldn't breathe.

We'd made it. Through everything that had been thrown at us, we'd somehow shaped ourselves into a stronger, more solid version of what we used to be. I was closer to her now than I'd ever thought possible.

I had the rest of my life to make new memories with her; the rest of my life to cherish what I could have lost. But most importantly, I had the rest of my life to simply hold her.

And that was something I planned to do always.


	34. Epilogue

**A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

Epilogue

-Eight years later-

**Edward**

The sound of the bat connecting with the ball had me jumping to my feet. Will watched the ball soar in disbelief for a split second before he took off at a dead sprint toward first base.

As soon as his foot hit the white plastic, he glanced back at me. I motioned to second base wildly, urging him to run with my hands just as I screamed, "Go, Will!"

The little boy in right field hurried over to the ball and fumbled with it a few times before finally throwing it to the boy at second. It fell short and he scrambled after it, allowing Isaac to slide—unnecessarily—into the catcher hovering over home plate and knocking the unsuspecting kid flat on his ass.

I could almost hear my son's snicker over the cheers of the crowd.

Will came to a screeching halt at the base, cautiously deciding to stay put, as he huffed from his sudden adrenaline rush. He grinned over at me and practically danced with glee. Even though he looked like me, he was exactly like his mother and had zero coordination. Actually hitting the ball—much less far enough for Isaac to score a run—was nothing short of miraculous. Then, for him to actually make it to second base without tripping over his feet… Well, I knew he'd be celebrating for a while.

Hell, Bella and I would probably celebrate right along with him.

I threw Will a smile back before searching for Isaac in the dugout. He yanked his hat off his head and ran his hand through his chaotic, brown hair and searched for me in the crowd. As soon as he found me, he raced over to the fence in front of me.

"Did you see me, Dad?" he asked excitedly. "I_ slid_!"

"I saw it," I replied. "And I think your coach did, too."

"Oh." He gave me a sheepish grin. "It was cool, though, right?"

"Very. Just don't get into trouble trying to act so cool."

"Kay!"

He bounced over to the dugout and took his place on the bench, guzzling down some of the water in his blue jug.

I sat down and pulled one of Claire's ear buds out of her ears. "Will hit the ball."

Claire's head jerked up from her iPod, her brown eyes wide with shock. "No kidding?"

"No kidding." I tugged on her long, bronze-colored braid and gave her a wry smile. "If you'd pay attention to something other than that iPod, you'd have known that."

She held out the screen so I could see it. "But Daddy, look. This game is so awesome." She tapped on the screen a few times, causing the girl to race around and grab a few sparkling items. "See?"

It was awesome to a ten-year-old girl, maybe. I really didn't see the appeal of all that pink glitter. "That's great. How much did that cost me?"

She laughed. "Nothing. I used my gift card to buy it."

"Ah. Smart girl."

"Where's Mom?" she asked, leaning forward so that she could see the parking lot. "I thought she was coming."

"She's on her way. Sophie gave her trouble, so she's running a little late. She's coming with Grandpa Charlie."

"Grandpa Charlie will be here? Think we can spend the night?"

I chuckled. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

I put my focus back into the game, watching some of the kids struggle while they were up to bat and laughing at how incredibly uncoordinated they all were as a whole. Some of the kids even made Will look graceful, which was a feat in itself.

Three innings later, I caught sight of Bella and Charlie making their way over to us. We'd been married for ten years, but the sight of her still made me grin like a fool. She was still every bit as beautiful to me as she was the day she walked into my ER, maybe more so now that we'd made a family and carved out a life together. Nothing would have been the same without her by my side.

I stood up to take the baby out of her hands and watched her squeeze her way in between Claire and me. I sat down and waved at Charlie before I slid my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her hair.

"I missed you," I whispered.

She leaned into me for a second and then pulled away so that she could elbow Claire to get her attention. "Hey, baby. Having fun?"

"Mmm," Claire answered distractedly.

"Well, okay, then," she laughed.

"She's been like this all day," I told her. "Obsessed with this new game app she downloaded and has had music screaming so loud in her ears, you have to hit her to get her attention. Like this."

I tapped the top of Claire's head and grinned at the annoyed look I got in return. "Hi. How's the game? You know… the one out there?" I asked, pointing to the baseball diamond.

"Daddy, stop."

She bent her head down, engrossed in the game once again.

Bella huffed. "Great."

"Yep. But at least we have this little girl to keep us entertained," I cooed at Sophie, earning a sweet grin in response. "Are you going to be a pain in the ass for Daddy, too?"

Bella reached over and ran her hand over her dark head. "She really was. Nothing made her happy."

I chuckled. "She seems to be okay now."

"We got in the car with Dad, and as soon as he pulled out of the driveway, she stopped fussing."

"Figures."

I changed the subject because after having four kids, I knew that there sometimes wasn't a logical explanation for a baby's cries, and Bella had likely been stressed out enough as it was this afternoon trying to soothe our three month old; she didn't need to dwell on it further. She needed a distraction.

"Will hit a double," I stated proudly. "Which brought Isaac home. He's got the only run on the board."

"I missed it!" Bella whined. "Crap!"

"I'm sure someone got in on video, love."

"Probably," she mumbled. "But it's not the same."

"There'll be other times. They both seem to have an interest in baseball."

She gave me an incredulous look. "This is Will we're talking about. He may never hit the ball again."

"Ye of little faith."

"I have faith. I just know what it's like to be so clumsy you're almost handicapped."

I laughed. "You're not so clumsy anymore."

"I'm also thirty-five. I had to outgrow it eventually," she shot back playfully.

I rolled my eyes and brought Sophie up against my chest so I could press a kiss to her temple and breathe her in. Bella had spent years trying to convince me to have another baby. And finally last year, I caved and gave her what she wanted, waiting for the day that something went wrong like it had with Isaac and Will. And when it didn't, when our Sophie Elizabeth was born and placed in Bella's arms, I realized that it was something I wanted as well. I'd just been too stubborn to admit it.

Her brown eyes fluttered against my skin as she yawned, and the sound of her high-pitched sigh melted my heart. How I'd resisted this for so long was beyond me. I was a sucker for her, just like I was for Claire, Isaac, and Will. Each of them had me wrapped around their fingers in their own way.

The boys' team won and had impromptu plans with their coaches to go out for pizza to celebrate. It wasn't exactly how I'd wanted to spend the rest of my night, but there was no way I could make those excited faces of theirs fall simply because I wanted to go home and spend time with my wife. Like it had for so many years now, it could wait until later.

Charlie grabbed both of the boys and yanked them over for a hug. "Want to give your mom and dad a break and come home with me?"

Isaac and Will's green eyes both widened drastically. "Can we?" they asked in unison.

"Sure. If it's okay with them."

I slid my eyes over to Claire, who was in her own little world next to us. "Did she ask already?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, was she planning to?"

"I'm not sure. I know she wanted to spend the night with you, but I told her she had to ask you herself."

"Oh, well, I beat her to it." He smiled widely, causing his eyes to crinkle. "I'll take them all. Except that one." He pointed to where Sophie slept in my arms. "Because she's…"

"Still on the boob. Yeah, Dad, we know," Bella teased.

His cheeks reddened. "Yeah, so… um, I'll run them to the party and take them home with me. You guys enjoy your night with one kid."

Bella and I walked them to Charlie's truck and made sure they were all buckled up before telling them a quick goodbye and heading over to my car.

"Well, now what?" Bella asked as soon as I sat in the driver's seat.

"Home."

"Home?" She scrunched her nose up. "We only have a sleeping baby and you want to go home?"

I grinned wickedly and laced my fingers in her hair, pulling her to me so that I could kiss her properly since we were finally alone.

"I do," I said when I finally broke away from her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She shook her head. "No, no problem," she gasped.

I drove home as quickly as I could without getting a ticket and grabbed Sophie's carrier out of the backseat. I debated for a few moments about whether I should risk waking her when I put her down in her crib or just leave her in her seat and then decided that my daughter's health was more important than getting laid. I'd heard horror stories of babies sinking so low in their car seats that they asphyxiated and wanted absolutely no part of that.

I managed to get her out of her seat and into her crib with only a sigh and a stretch before she balled her little hands up and placed them next to her face.

God, she was fucking adorable.

I hurried back into the bedroom, desperate to feel Bella's naked body sliding over mine, only to find that she was in the bathroom.

Still.

I wandered around the room while I waited, finally taking the time to look at the new pictures Bella had framed and scattered everywhere. Perfect shots of the kids sat with a picture of Emmett and Rosalie posing in our pool with Gage and Xander; a picture of Seth and Bree making goofy faces with Bella on one of the few nights they'd convinced her to go out with them was next to a picture of Angela and Ben grinning on their wedding day and one of Alice and Jasper dancing with Levi at last year's Fourth of July party.

Bella opened the door just as I picked up the picture of our entire family together at my parent's house last Christmas. "These are really good," I told her, not glancing up from the photo. "I hadn't had time to really look at them yet."

"Thanks. I need a newer one of Charlie to complete the set," she said shyly, prompting me to glance up at her.

The picture nearly dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit," I breathed, throwing it haphazardly up on the dresser.

She giggled and spun around. "You like it?"

"Like it?" What a stupid question.

I swallowed convulsively as I ran my gaze over the black, lacy bra down to the matching, skimpy panties that barely covered her at all. Her creamy skin called to me, and without warning, I found myself crossing the room so that I could feel the bra as I took her breasts in my hand.

I kissed her once and then dragged my mouth over her jaw, trailing a line from her mouth to her ear with me tongue. "I love it," I rasped. "God, you look beautiful."

"It's been a while since we've really had a night alone since Sophie was born… I thought…" She moaned and fisted my t-shirt in her hands. "I thought it might be nice to do something different."

My hands roamed over her curves, and my mouth tasted her delicate skin. "When did you get this?"

Her hands moved down to my waist, sneaking up my shirt as she tilted her head to the side so that I could have better access to her neck. "Um, I went shopping with Chelsea a few weeks ago for her honeymoon. I saw it and… Jesus… Yeah."

I smiled smugly with her incoherency. "I'll have to call her and thank her."

She had enough wits about her to laugh. "You should call her anyway. She did nanny for us for six years."

"I should," I agreed, pulling her toward the bed.

I moved my hands around to her back, releasing the clasp of her bra in one swift move. I let my fingers skim over her skin as I pushed the bra off her shoulders, watching the chill that raced through her and the way her nipples pebbled with my touch.

I dipped down to bury my face in her chest, knowing that her head would soon fall back and her fingers would find purchase in my hair. I nipped and sucked as I bathed her in kisses while laying her down so that my hand could sneak between her thighs and my own arousal could be pressed against her.

She grabbed my shirt and jerked it off of me, throwing it aside and smirking as she made the muscles in my stomach twitch with her touch. She unbuckled my belt and quickly opened my jeans, snaking her hand inside until she found me.

I hissed as she slowly wrapped her hand around me and reciprocated, stroking the lacy fabric of her panties as I took her mouth with mine. She was hot to the touch, writhing beneath me each time I made a pass, and while I wanted to prolong the moment—savor it since our sex life had become that of quickies in the closet and bedtime lays—I need her too much to manage it.

I grabbed the sides of her panties and shoved them down her thighs until she could kick them to the floor and then pushed my own jeans and boxers away so that I was free to finally feel her like I wanted. I ground my hips into her, groaning when I felt that hot, delicious heat as her legs wrapped around my waist.

I dipped my finger inside her a few times, cursing at how she was ready for me almost instantly.

"Edward," she moaned. "Stop. I want you."

Who was I to deny her that?

I pushed into her slowly, watching her as she bit down on her lip and drew in a sharp breath as we connected. I stilled and smiled warmly down at her, brushing the stray hair away from her eye and just taking a second to feel it all. The warmth, the electricity that thrummed between us and the love I had for her.

Over and over I drove into her, using my hands and mouth to bring her closer to her climax, because mine was _right there_. Our sex life was by no means any different than it was before we had four kids, but the circumstances had changed. Having her to myself made everything so much more intense. The knowledge that I was practically free—aside from any middle of the night feedings that might still occur—to do what I wanted with her, how I wanted with her; to be as loud as we wanted without any fear of getting caught was unbelievably heady to me.

She clenched up around me and moaned a breathless "yes" and it was all I could do to hold on to my control. I braced myself on the bed beside her and grabbed her hips with my other arm, forcing her into each one of my thrusts until her back arched up and she screamed as she came beneath me.

I grunted as I followed, nuzzling into her neck and feeling the drumming of her heart match mine.

She held onto me tightly, keeping me as close to her as she could and let out a sated breath. "God, I love you."

This woman was my present and my future. She was verything I'd ever wanted when I hadn't even known I'd wanted it yet. She was my missing piece, the one person in this world who'd made me feel complete since that first dance in Seattle, and the only one who ever would.

I pulled away so that I could see her face and basked in the ferocity of her statement. "And I love you."

* * *

**So I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed; who stuck through the months of struggle I had with this fic's inspiration... It means more to me than you all could possibly know!**

**Thanks to Stratan for not only beta'ing this, but for coming in the middle of it and helping me through all the bullshit. **

**Lastly, thanks to everyone who paid for a FGB outtake for this fic... It'll be out soon, I just need to get it all sorted out in my head first. As soon as I do, it'll be written and sent out to you guys :)**

**Dont forget to check out my other fics... major pimpage here: The Man Who Can't Be Moved AH/AU/Lemons & While You Were Gone AU/Lemons... our take on wolfy Bella and canon vamp Edward.**

**Jen**


End file.
